El legado de Elizabeth Mikaelson
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Desde poderes inestables hasta hombres lobo en una luna llena, todos los niños sobrenaturales son bienvenidos en la escuela Salvatore para darles una oportunidad. Pero cuando los problemas comienzan en Mystic Falls, a Elizabeth le tocara salir de su aislamiento para enfrentar los nuevos peligros. Esta es la continuación de "Elizabeth Mikaelson (Los Originales)" que esta en proceso.
1. Capítulo 1: Esta es la parte donde corr

El legado de Elizabeth Mikaelson

 ** _Capítulo 1: "Esta es la parte donde corres"._**

 _Prólogo:_

 **Internado Salvatore:**

Mucho había cambiado en la vida de Elizabeth Mikaelson, ahora viviendo en el internado Salvatore, donde asistía a la escuela a pesar de que los hermanos que le quedaban ahora poseían su propia escuela para seres sobrenaturales en Chicago, era más una escuela de reforma para aquellos a quienes la escuela Salvatore consideraba demasiado peligrosos para su escuela, por eso trabajaron junto a la escuela Salvatore. También había comenzado a trabajar en estrecha colaboración con Alaric Saltzman, quien había decidido tomarla bajo su ala, entrenándola y llevándola con él cuando abordaba diferentes casos relacionados con la escuela, ya que estaba claro que era diferente y más poderosa que los otros estudiantes. Los eventos de hacía dos años en los que Elizabeth se había metido con magia oscura y prohibida para liberar a sus hermanas y hermanos de la magia aún más oscura que daba como resultado un dolor inimaginable, la habían cambiado de una manera que no entendía, ahora luchaba por controlar el Animal desde adentro y lidiar con la oscuridad que había heredado de su familia, se había vuelto más apartada de los demás y más cautelosa.

Más tarde, estaba oscuro afuera, y Elizabeth Mikaelson estaba caminando a través del área boscosa entre su escuela y las puertas de hierro fundido.

'Cuando somos jóvenes, nos enseñan la diferencia entre los héroes y los villanos. Entre el bien y el mal. El salvador y la causa perdida.' Ella dijo en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba con un propósito hacia la entrada. 'Pero ¿y si la única diferencia es quién cuenta la historia? Mi nombre es Elizabeth Mikaelson. Vengo de una larga fila de villanos de los cuentos que han escuchado sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas y todo lo que hay entre ellos. La escuela trás las rejas protege los secretos de personas como yo. Y esta noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena, le abriremos las puertas a alguien nuevo.'

Ella llego al auto de Alaric que esperaba afuera de la entrada.

Entró en la parte trasera del auto, Alaric le asintió antes de comenzar a conducir a Georgia para ayudar al nuevo hombre lobo convertido en necesitado.

A lo largo del viaje a Georgia, Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado todo mientras seguía siendo lo mismo que ella pensó en cómo había decidido mantenerse callada después de ver lo mejor y lo peor que se había conectado a otras personas. Por lo que decidió no permitirse nunca acercarse lo suficiente a alguien que pudiera lastimarla como la habían lastimado todas las veces anteriores. A pesar de todo el aliento que Alaric le estaba brindando, aún podía recordar su propio dolor por haber sido traicionada y tener el corazón roto, primero por Damon y después brevemente por Roman, lo suficiente como para crear campanas de advertencia en su cabeza cuando se acercaba demasiado a alguien.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Todos los Santos-Atlanta, Georgia.**

Landon Kirby y su hermano adoptivo, Rafael Waithe, caminaban por la calle hacia la iglesia católica en su vecindario.

"¡Rafael! En serio, no está bien." Landon dijo incrédulo y exasperado por los planes de Rafael para la noche.

"Es lo que es, Landon." Rafael dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Tú no eres católico! No deberías tener que confesar tus pecados." Landon replicó.

"¡Tiré una cortadora de césped a través de las puertas del patio, bruh! Si pedir disculpas a Dios hace que Héctor y María salgan de mi espalda, que así sea." Rafael le respondió antes de que los dos entraran a la iglesia, donde sus padres adoptivos, Héctor y María, estaban parados en la sacristía con su sacerdote.

"Buenas tardes, padre Pietro." Rafael nervioso, los saludó en español.

"Buenas tardes Rafael. Por favor, reza conmigo."

Landon respiró hondo y se arrodilló frente al sacerdote, y sus padres adoptivos se giraron hacia Landon, que pareció confundido por la escena que se encontró frente a él.

"Landon, puedes irte ahora. Está bien, podemos tomarlo desde aquí." Héctor le dijo al joven.

"Estoy bien, Héctor." Landon le dijo en tono seco.

María se acercó a Landon y le habló en voz baja. "Landon, esto es entre tu hermano adoptivo y Dios, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rafael, sintiendo la aprensión de Landon, se volvió a mirarlo. "Oye, lo tengo, hermano. Solo espera afuera."

Landon suspiró y a regañadientes hizo lo que le dicen, saliendo por la puerta hacia las escaleras en la entrada mientras Héctor y María lo siguieron. Una vez que estuvo afuera, Landon se sentó en los escalones, poniéndose los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar "Love is Madness" de Thirty Seconds to Mars, sacando un pequeño diario del bolsillo de su abrigo y empezó a escribir en él.

Una vez que se distrajo con su escritura y su música, Héctor comenzó a envolver las cadenas alrededor de las manijas de las puertas interiores, cerrándolas con un candado mientras María miraba ansiosamente sosteniendo un rosario en sus manos.

De vuelta adentro, el padre Pietro comenzó el ritual en latín, con él y Rafael haciendo la señal de la cruz antes de que comenzara a orar. "En nominado Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sanctus..."

"Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendito eres tú entre..." Rafael se detuvo cuando el padre Pietro vertió un poco de agua bendita en sus dedos y ungió la frente de Rafael con ella. Rafael de repente se sintió incómodo, sin reconocer esa parte de la oración.

"Deus, cui próprium et miseréri semper et párcere..." El padre Pietro sostenía una cruz de madera frente a la cara de Rafael, dejando muy claro que eso era menos una oración y más un exorcismo. "Súscipe deprecatiónem nostram; ut hunc fámulum tuum contentus abit! ¡Acepta nuestra oración que este siervo tuyo se vaya!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Rafael preguntó sintiéndose inquieto.

"¡Súscipe deprecatiónem nostram; ut hunc fámulum tuum contentus abit!" El padre continuó ignorando al muchacho.

De repente, Héctor y María agarraron a Rafael por los hombros y lo sostuvieron en su lugar mientras el sacerdote continuó el exorcismo.

"¡Súscipe deprecatiónem nostram; ut hunc fámulum tuum contentus abit! ¡Súscipe deprecatiónem nostram; ut hunc fámulum tuum contentus abit!"

"¿Qué?" Rafael inmediatamente se sintió inquieto. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"¡Et impius discedite! (Entonces impío, ¡SALTE!)" El padre Pietro continuó con más fuerza.

Rafael estaba en medio de usar toda su fuerza para tratar de liberarse del control de sus padres adoptivos cuando sus huesos comienzan a romperse y reformarse bajo su piel.

Asustados, Héctor y María lo soltaron mientras él se ponía a cuatro patas y comenzó a transformarse.

El sacerdote siguió hablando incluso cuando Héctor y María dejaron ir a Rafael, sin saber qué estaba pasando. "Maledicte Diabole! (¡Maldito, DEJALO DEMONIO!)"

De repente, los ojos de Rafael se volvieron negros con iris dorados, y sus dientes comenzaron a alargarse en colmillos, lo que revela que es un hombre lobo recién activado.

Aterrorizados, Héctor y María retrocedieron, pero el sacerdote continuó sosteniendo su cruz gritando en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, un SUV de aspecto antiguo aceleró por el camino hasta detenerse en frente de la iglesia. Elizabeth y Alaric no perdieron el tiempo saliendo y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la iglesia, con Alaric cargando una ballesta cargada y una bolsa llena de cadenas.

Al principio, Elizabeth estaba demasiado concentrada en la misión como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa, pero Landon la vio y se sacó los auriculares en shock.

Elizabeth dejó de caminar, antes de sonreír débilmente cuando reconoció a su amigo perdido de hace mucho tiempo con el que ella había bailado en el medio de la plaza Mystic Falls. "Landon..."

"¿Elizabeth?" Landon preguntó con incredulidad, viendo a la chica de la que había estado enamorado, y a quien no había visto desde hacía dos años cuando tenía quince años, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba con un hombre mayor.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Alaric preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mirando entre Landon y Elizabeth preguntándose cómo se conocían cuando ella apenas salía de su dormitorio a menos que fuera a una misión.

"Es una larga historia..." Elizabeth desvió su mirada de Landon a Alaric.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de los cristales rotos y de Rafael gritando en agonía.

Landon, cuya música había estado ahogando los sonidos del exorcismo en el interior hasta ahora, parece alarmado y se volvió hacia la puerta.

"Sr. Saltzman..." Elizabeth miró a Alaric también preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo en la iglesia.

"Sí, estoy en eso." Alaric movió su equipo en una mano para poder abrir la puerta de la iglesia con la otra, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada. "Las puertas están cerradas con llave." Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Elizabeth expectativamente.

Elizabeth se acercó sosteniendo ambas manos en el aire con sus palmas hacia las puertas. "¡Dissera portus!"

Las puertas se abrieron cuando las cadenas que las mantenían cerradas se rompieron en media docena de pedazos.

Landon se quedó mirando con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, pero Elizabeth y Alaric estaban demasiado concentrados en ayudar a Rafael para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Elizabeth se volteó a mirar al joven. "Vas a querer quedarte aquí, Landon. Créeme, no quieres saber qué está pasando ahí."

A pesar de esa advertencia, Landon siguió a Alaric y Elizabeth mientras caminaban hacia la sacristía donde Rafael, quien había estado luchando contra el dolor de su transformación, se puso a cuatro patas en el piso mientras el sacerdote continuaba gritándole en latín.

"¡Maledicte diabolo! ¡E impío, discédito!"

Alaric, listo para una pelea, puso los ojos en blanco antes de llamar a Elizabeth. "Apaga al exorcista, ¿quieres?"

Elizabeth levantó su mano derecha y gritó un encantamiento mientras apretaba su mano en un puño. "¡Silencio!"

Apareció un parche de piel cubriendo la boca del padre Pietro impidiéndole hablar. Él se levantó agarrando su garganta como si se estuviera ahogando hasta que Elizabeth lanzó su siguiente hechizo. "Ad somnum..."

Una vez más levantó ambas manos en el aire, pero esa vez las empujó hacia abajo.

El padre Pietro, Héctor y María de repente se durmieron y cayeron al suelo.

Rafael, que estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas con su cara contra el piso de madera, miró a los tres desesperadamente. "Por favor... ayúdame... ¿Qué está pasando...?"

Los huesos de Rafael comenzaron a agrietarse y reformarse una vez más a medida que su transformación se ponía en marcha.

"Dios mío..." Landon, todavía incrédulo sobre todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, estaba horrorizado viendo lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano adoptivo Rafael, mientras Alaric comenzó a encadenarlo.

"Ayúdame..." Rafael pidió mientras sus dedos se alargaban en garras, sus orejas comenzaron a alargarse volviéndose puntiagudas, y todas sus articulaciones se salieron del zócalo cuando se transformó en su forma de lobo.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth y Alaric estaban en medio de la perforación de mosquetones en el piso de la sacristía, uniendo cadenas a los cuatro ganchos en un cuadrado.

Las garras de Rafael hicieron arañazos profundos en el piso de madera justo cuando Alaric ajustó rápidamente un collar reforzado alrededor de su cuello. "Fácil lo hace, fácil lo hace..."

Cuando terminaron, Rafael se había transformado completamente en un gran lobo con pelaje negro y marrón oscuro y brillantes ojos dorados. Él gruñó a los transeúntes mientras Landon lo miró con expresión aterrorizada.

Elizabeth miró con simpatía a Rafael, recordando su primera transformación dolorosa.

"Te dije que deberías haberte quedado afuera, ahora aquí es donde todo empieza a complicarse." le dijo Elizabeth a Landon mientras se sentaba en los bancos sabiendo que eso podría llevar un tiempo

"Una vez que Rafael haya regresado, te llevaremos de regreso con nosotros también, pero hasta entonces deberíamos ponernos cómodos porque será una larga noche." dijo Alaric, señalando a Landon que se uniera a ellos.

Tan pronto como Rafael se había vuelto a convertir en ser humano, Alaric comenzó a desencadenarle mientras Elizabeth llevó a Landon al auto para esperarlos. Mientras Landon intentó no dejarse caer por la chica de la que una vez se había enamorado cuando la conoció.

* * *

 **Atrás Woods of Mystic Falls, Virginia.**

Alaric estaba manejando el SUV mientras Elizabeth estaba en el asiento delantero, y Landon y Rafael en el asiento trasero, sentados en un incómodo silencio.

Rafael estaba profundamente dormido debido al trauma de su transformación la noche anterior. Después de un momento, Alaric finalmente decidió hablar. "¿Cómo se conocen?" preguntó sintiendo que había algo entre ellos antes de que Landon se mudara.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio recordando los días previos a la muerte de sus dos hermanos dos años antes. "Él solía servirme batidos en el Mystic Grill."

"Crema de cacahuate, crema batida en la parte inferior." Landon dijo ansiosamente mientras Elizabeth trató de ocultar el hecho de que se estaba sonrojando mientras pensaba en cómo él había recordado su pedido incluso después de esos últimos dos años.

"Bailamos una vez." siguió Landon, pensando que finalmente había reunido el coraje para pedirle que bailaran.

"Lo intentamos." Elizabeth dijo entre risas. Después se quedó seria mirando a Landon, pensando en cómo tal vez podrían haberse convertido en algo más que compañeros de baile ocasionales si él se hubiera quedado en Mystic Falls. "Y luego te mudaste."

"Entonces hiciste que una puerta saliera de sus goznes con tu cerebro." Landon le dijo desafiándola en eso. "¿Tienes ganas de explicar eso?"

"Oh, vamos a explicar todo. Casi estamos allí." Alaric intervino mientras conducía por el camino familiar de regreso a la escuela mientras Landon intentaba ver por la ventana por cualquier indicación de dónde iban.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Landon confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los demás parecían saber a dónde iban y parecían estar totalmente tranquilos al respecto, a diferencia de él, que estaba algo asustado.

"En algún lugar seguro." Fue lo único que Alaric le respondió, pensando que la razón detrás de ellos fue la creación de la escuela Salvatore para sus gemelas.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (pasillo)**

"No es como si te estuviéramos regresando a nuestra malvada guarida o algo." dijo Elizabeth cuando empezaron a entrar por la entrada principal de la escuela mientras Alaric la miraba para decirle que no estaba ayudando a calmarlo.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Rafael preguntó cuándo comenzó a despertarse lentamente mientras miraba alrededor del auto desconocido para ver dos caras nuevas, así como a Landon, que comenzó a tranquilizarlo al respecto.

"Está bien, al parecer estamos en un lugar seguro y estas personas pueden ayudarte con lo que sea que esté pasando." dijo Landon, esperando que no le mintiera a la única persona que le parecía familiar.

"Probablemente deberíamos salir antes de que vengan a buscarnos y lo harán, créanme." dijo Elizabeth mientras observaba a las gemelas Saltzman afuera.

Los cuatro finalmente se bajaron del auto, donde fueron recibidos de inmediato por las hijas de Alaric, Josie y Lizzie, quienes llevaban sus uniformes escolares y se veían felices de verlos.

"Bienvenido a la Escuela Salvatore. Somos tus guías turísticas." Lizzie dijo con una sonrisa a Rafael mientras él se apoyó en el auto y Elizabeth optó por estar detrás de ellos con Landon a su lado.

"Soy Josie." Josie se presentó con una sonrisa aunque menos extravagante que la de su hermana.

"Soy Lizzie." dijo la rubia antes de señalar a Josie. "Hermanas."

"Gemelas." Josie completó.

"Fraternal, obvs." Lizzie terminó mirando entre ella y su hermana mientras pensaba en qué tan claro y rubio era su cabello en comparación con el cabello largo y oscuro de Josie.

Rafael se sintió confundido y aprensivo acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo justo cuando Alaric intervino. "Rafael, ¿por qué no sigues con las chicas mientras hablo con Landon?"

Las gemelas se enlazaron con Rafael y lo llevaron hacia la escuela. Antes de irse, saludaron sarcásticamente a Elizabeth.

"Buen día, Elizabeth." Josie y Lizzie saludaron a la vez mientras miraban hacia atrás para ver a la chica mirándolas.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder con un tono de voz simulado. "Buen día, chicas."

"Hablando de ser deprimente." Lizzie murmuró entre dientes a Josie y Rafael en referencia a Elizabeth que parecía más cómoda en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca que con personas.

"Oí eso." Elizabeth dijo preguntándose cuándo se iban a dar cuenta de que no podían salirse con la suya diciendo cosas así debido a su audición sobrenatural de hombre lobo que fue amplificada por su lado vampiro.

"No, no lo hiciste." Lizzie dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"No tenía que hacerlo." Elizabeth le dijo sin emoción.

"Todas, compórtense." Alaric gimió exasperado.

"Te quiero, papá." Josie y Lizzie dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los tres se alejaban, Alaric volvió su atención a Landon. "Entonces... ¡Empecemos!"

Más adelante Alaric y Elizabeth llevaron a Landon a través de varias salas comunes y pasillos de la escuela.

"Tengo curiosidad, Landon..." Alaric dejó de hablar por un momento para regañar suavemente a dos de los estudiantes más jóvenes que se perseguían a través de los pasillos.

"¡Disminuyan la velocidad!" él dijo antes de volver su atención a Landon. "¿Sabías de nosotros cuando vivías en Mystic Falls?"

Landon siguió abrumado por toda la acción a su alrededor mientras seguía a Alaric y Elizabeth. "Sabía que Elizabeth iba a un internado muy elegante. Pero me dijeron que era para ricos problematicos. Veo que si son ricos."

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Alaric, Landon vio a una joven estudiante que se identifica como una bruja cuando levantó telequinéticamente varios libros de texto en el aire sin nada más que un gesto con la mano.

"Aunque nadie me dijo que tambien podian hacer eso." Landon dijo con asombro.

Los tres finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Alaric, donde empezaron a explicarle la escuela a Landon mientras este se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en un perchero.

"Nadie en Mystic Falls sabe mucho sobre nosotros. Nos mezclamos, solo lo suficiente..." Alaric comenzó su explicación. "Participamos, contribuímos, solo lo suficiente... Eso evita que hagan demasiadas preguntas."

"¿Y que es lo que ocultan?" Landon preguntó confuso sentándose frente al gran escritorio en la habitación después de que Alaric le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera mientras Elizabeth se apoyaba contra la pared junto a la puerta.

Alaric y Elizabeth compartieron una mirada de complicidad antes de que ella se encogiera de hombros, como si dijera: "Es mejor que se lo digamos."

"Bueno, solía tener un discurso preparado, para ir revelando las capas de la historia mística, pero resulta que muchos leyeron Harry Potter y les gusta que me ahorre la explicacion.." Alaric dijo sentándose en su escritorio mientras observó a Elizabeth que saltó sobre una mesa cercana junto a la puerta para sentarse.

"¿Son una escuela de magia?" Landon preguntó confundido ligeramente por la referencia de Harry Potter.

"Somos una escuela para lo sobrenatural, lo que abarca mucho territorio. Todos tienen algo que los hace especiales en formas que el mundo exterior no entendería." dijo Alaric pensando en sus propias hijas

Landon, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, miró a Elizabeth, que había estado en silencio tranquilamente en la esquina, ella era lo más cercano que tenía a alguien que podía contarle todo eso de primera mano mientras pensaba en lo que la había visto hacer. "Y tú, ¿qué eres?"

En lugar de responder a la pregunta, Elizabeth intentó escapar, sabiendo que explicar qué era ella era más complicado que cualquier cosa. "Tengo que ir a clase..."

"No." Landon dijo de repente.

Alaric y Elizabeth lo miraron sorprendidos por esa reacción.

"No. Lo siento, no quiero ser grosero, pero no te conozco..." Landon dijo señalando a Alaric, antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Y aunque vi lo del padre, te necesito aquí."

Él se detuvo por un momento para componer sus pensamientos antes de suspirar profundamente. "Solo... explicame, ¿qué sucedio en la iglesia?" preguntó mirando a Elizabeth con ojos suplicantes.

Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos enseguida. "¿Qué crees que sucedio?"

"Bueno... hasta donde entiendo, o perdi la cabeza o los hombres lobo existen." Landon respondió sacudiendo la cabeza."

Alaric y Elizabeth compartieron otra mirada silenciosa, sorprendidos de que Landon lo descubriera tan rápido.

Landon tomó sus expresiones como confirmación y comenzó a entrar en pánico. "E-eso, eso no puede ser real. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Alaric se encogió de hombros. "Es una larga historia que involucra una bruja vengativa y una maldición de sangre. Cubrimos eso en Orígenes de las especies, sexto grado."

"En mi escuela, aprendemos las capitales del estado." Landon se burló pensando en lo diferente que era su sistema educativo mientras se preguntaba qué más habían aprendido en su escuela.

Elizabeth se rio de buena gana. "Aquí también las enseñan, todavía aprendemos cosas normales como matemáticas y ciencias."

Alaric volvió la conversación a la tarea en cuestión. "Tengo preguntas sobre Rafael."

"¿En serio?" Landon preguntó confundido por esa declaración preguntándose qué podría saber que no sabían o que no podían descubrir mientras miraba a Elizabeth para tranquilizarse sobre lo que vendría después.

"Bueno, empecemos con a quién asesino." Alaric dijo en tono neutro.

Los ojos de Landon se abrieron alarmados.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina del Administrador)**

De vuelta en la oficina de Alaric, Landon estaba ansioso y ofendido por la línea de preguntas del director.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Landon dijo poniéndose de pie casi indignado mientras se preguntaba qué estaba pasando en sus cabezas y que incluso pensarían en preguntar eso o por qué necesitarían hacerlo.

"El gen de hombre lobo no despierta hasta que el portador mata a alguien." Alaric respondió. "Si Rafael desató su maldición, fue porque mató a alguien y aquí no aceptamos asesinos despiadados."

"No es un asesino." Landon replicó enseguida molesto al pensar en cómo Rafael era diferente a sus otros hermanos de crianza ya que era un poco más como su amigo que cualquier otra cosa.

Elizabeth suspiró. "No es que el sea..."

"¡No es un asesino!" Landon la cortó.

"Bueno, yo sé un poco sobre su historia." Alaric intervino antes de leer el archivo que había creado en Rafael. "Malos padres biologicos, horfanatos en la adolescencia, seis hogares adoptivos en siete años, muchos ataques de ira..."

"Sí, aunque esa tambien podría ser mi historia." Landon dijo enojado. "Para nosotros eso es muy común."

Al ver que la ansiedad y la ira de Landon solo están empeorando, Elizabeth finalmente habló para intentar aliviar sus miedos. "Landon, sé que es difícil de entender, pero solo queremos ayudar. Yo he estado yendo aquí desde hace años. Es un lugar seguro para personas como Rafael. Es un hogar."

"Pero, si lo aceptamos, debo asegurarme de que no es una amenaza." Alaric dijo mirando a Landon sabiendo que había conocido a algunos hombres lobo que eran más animales que cualquier otra cosa y les encantaba matar.

Landon cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomándose un momento para pensar antes de hablar. "A su novia. Cassie. El mes pasado, él conducia. Había una tormenta. Se descontrolo. Y comenzaron los arrebatos. Primero creí que era el dolor. Y luego, no lo se... que era por drogas. Y luego, lanzó una podadora de cien kilos a lo largo del patio. Fue por eso que llamaron al sacerdote." Landon suspiró de nuevo y agregó un comentario en un tono burlón de voz que hizo que fuera obvio que pensaba que toda esa situación era una locura. "Creo que pensaron que lo había poseído el diablo."

Alaric asintió, aliviado por esa historia. "Eso es consistente con convertirse en hombre lobo. Es normal. Gracias por eso, Landon. Elizabeth."

Alaric y Elizabeth una vez más compartieron una mirada silenciosa, ella se sintió descontenta con lo que estaba por venir.

"Todo estara bien, lo prometo." Elizabeth le dijo a Landon tratando de mitigar cualquier resistencia por parte de él, sabía que la estaba mirando desde cierta tranquilidad y orientación sobre cómo reaccionar a todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Alaric tocó un botón en el intercomunicador. "Esta listo."

La puerta se abrió, y un joven con un afro vestido con un uniforme escolar entró a la oficina.

Alaric se paró para hacer las presentaciones cuando Landon dio un paso más cerca de Elizabeth, como si buscara consuelo y protección de ella ya que no sabía qué era lo próximo. "Landon Kirby, Milton Greasley."

MG gimió inmediatamente. "Por favor, Sr. Saltzman."

Alaric asintió y retrajo su comentario. "Claro. MG Lo siento. Yo me llamo Alaric... Lo entiendo." luego volvió a dirigirse a Landon. "Landon, MG es mi asistente."

"También es vampiro." Elizabeth aclaró.

Landon puso los ojos en blanco y se burló. "Que casualidad." Después de un momento, miró a Alaric. "Para una escuela con un secreto, son muy liberales con su información."

Alaric le sonrió fugazmente a Landon. "Pues, la intención es que no recuerdes nada de esto." le hizo un gesto a MG para que hiciera su parte.

MG rápidamente colocó una mano en el hombro de Landon y lo miró a los ojos, su iris se dilató y se contrajo cuando intentó usar la compulsión para llevarse sus recuerdos de la escuela. "Olvida todo lo que has visto o aprendido desde anoche. Solo debes saber que tu amigo encontró un hogar donde vivir una vida mejor. Lo extrañarás, pero sabes que es lo mejor."

La compulsión pareció hacer lo que estaba destinado a hacer por un breve momento antes de que Landon saliera de ella y golpeara la mano de MG sobre su hombro, mirando a los tres con incredulidad. "¿Están mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo esto?"

Alaric, Elizabeth y MG inmediatamente comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

"¿MG, lo hiciste mal?" Elizabeth lo regañó.

"¡No, no lo hice mal!" El tono de MG dejó claro que estaba muy ofendido por la insinuación. "Es el truco de vampiros más sencillo."

"Bueno, no funcionó." Elizabeth murmuró en tono neutro, pensando en cómo se suponía que Landon olvidaría a todos y todo lo nuevo en las últimas horas y él que claramente no trabajó.

"¡Por supuesto que no funcionó!" Landon se burló. Antes de darse vuelta para salir corriendo de la oficina, obligando a MG a correr entre Landon y la puerta a la velocidad de vampiros y agarrarlo en un estrangulamiento.

"¡Cuidado!" Alaric le advirtió al vampiro.

MG usó la suficiente fuerza de vampiro para hacer que Landon se desmayara por falta de oxígeno antes de comenzar a sacarlo de la oficina.

"Llévalo al sótano. ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Esto es mal!" Alaric dijo en tono nervioso mientras agarraba las piernas de Landon y MG tomaba su torso mientras se dirigían al sótano donde los lobos giraban.

Elizabeth siguió Alaric y MG que levantaron a Landon en el sótano donde los hombres lobo giraban durante la luna llena para mantenerlos en su lugar y evitar que lastimaran a cualquiera, especialmente a los vampiros de la escuela, ya que una mordida de hombre lobo era letal para un vampiro. Y ya que no tenían la sangre de Klaus, quedaba la de ella y la pequeña Hope. Cosa que solo lo sabía ella, su familia y Alaric.

"Si fueras vampiro, podrias haber usado tu compulsión. Era más fuerte que la de MG." Alaric le dijo a Elizabeth cuando habían encerrado a Landon.

Ella enseguida lo miró molesta. "Lo se, pero si fuera vampiro, no la hubiera usado porque juré no volver a usar la compulsión." Desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza. "No después de la muerte de Elijah y Klaus. Por eso tome la cura este año."

"Lo sé. Y respeté tu decisión." Alaric le dijo. "Pero piensa que si no resolvemos que Landon se olvide de todo estaremos en problemas. Y quizás tú hubieras sido la única que pudiera obligarlo."

Con eso salió de la habitación con MG siguiéndolo dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Ella soltó un suspiro, recordando que había tomado la cura precisamente para vivir una vida normal, cosa que el destino no queria para ella.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Espacio de transición del hombre lobo)**

Cuando Landon despertó, se encontró acostado en un catre en una de las habitaciones del sótano. Inmediatamente comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando vio las barras de hierro fundido en las puertas y no perdió el tiempo intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito.

"¡Por favor, no me encierren aquí! ¡Por favor!" Landon dijo mientras se dirigía a los bares y comenzaba a golpearlos con la esperanza de que alguien escuchara sus súplicas con la esperanza de que alguien lo dejara salir.

Empezó a hiperventilar a medida que fue empujado a un flashback de su infancia.

 ****FLASHBACK-HOGAR DE CRIANZA DE LANDON, VARIOS AÑOS ANTERIORES.****

 _Landon, ahora un niño, estaba en medio de una pelea con sus dos padres adoptivos invisibles._

 _"¡No!" gritó la madre agarrando el brazo del hombre._

 _"Déjame..." el hombre dijo sacudiendose mientras arrastraba a un joven Landon con él._

 _"¡No!" La mujer grito más fuerte pero el hombre solo la empujó._

 _De repente, el joven Landon fue empujado en un armario antes de que la puerta se cerrara con llave. "Te quedaras aquí y te pondras a pensar en lo que hiciste."_

 _"¡Por favor no me encierres!" él jóven Landon gritó llorando. "¡Por favor!"_

 ******FIN FLASHBACK******

En el presente, Landon miró hacia el techo antes de cerrar los ojos tratando de controlar sus temblorosas respiraciones, claramente al borde de un ataque de pánico como resultado del flashback activado.

Después de un momento, Elizabeth apareció afuera de la puerta cerrada. "Landon..."

Ella se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba simplemente por estar encerrado en una de las jaulas de lobos.

"¡Elizabeth!" Landon, aliviado, corrió hacia la puerta y envolvió sus manos alrededor de las barras de hierro. "¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?" dijo casi desesperado ya que deseaba escapar de la escuela que parecía volverse cada vez más rara.

Elizabeth lo miró con simpatía y sacudió la cabeza, molesta porque Landon estaba en tan mal estado. "Aún no. Pero no eres un prisionero, lo juro."

Landon la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. "¡Estoy en un calabozo!"

"Es tan solo un lugar de transición." Elizabeth lo corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Super." Landon murmuró sarcásticamente. Una vez más, intentó controlar su respiración mientras apretó y abrió sus manos temblorosas. "No me encantan los espacios pequeños."

"No estarás mucho tiempo. No sabia que no te pudiesen obligar." dijo Elizabeth pensando en que ninguno de ellos podría haber predicho que Landon tendría la verbena en su sistema.

"¡De que estas hablando!" Landon replicó abrumado, sabiendo que había muchas cosas sobre su mundo que él no sabía o que aún no entendía.

"MG intentó borrar tus recuerdos de este lugar, pero no funcionó." Elizabeth le explicó.

Landon no pudo dejar de reír con incredulidad. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Soy un rehén? ¿Dónde está Rafael?"

"Está bien." Elizabeth le contestó pacientemente. "Tú también." Era obvio que Landon no creía eso, así que ella trató de explicar lo que estaba pasando. "Mira, la compulsión no funciona si tomaste la hierba llamada verbena. El sheriff de la ciudad a veces la pone en los cafés de la gasolinera donde estábamos esta mañana. Se tarda un día en desaparecer de tu sistema, pero tendras que esperar."

"Claro. Sin problemas." Landon se burló. "Sí pues, me sentare aquí solo en el calabozo con mis pensamientos."

Se detuvo un momento para pensar antes de volver a hablar, esa vez con un tono de voz genuino. "¿Podrías... bueno... esperarías conmigo?" le preguntó a Elizabeth suavemente esperando que ella se quedara y pudieran hablar.

Elizabeth quería hacer precisamente eso, pero su necesidad de mantenerse alejada de otras personas tenía prioridad, y se preparó para irse enseguida. "Lamento mucho todo esto... Pero me alegra volverte a ver Landon Kirby."

Ella le sonrió tristemente antes de dejar el sótano para regresar a su habitación y descansar un poco.

Mientras intentó despejar su cabeza de todos los pensamientos de que Landon estaba en el sótano completamente solo mientras entraba en su habitación y se acostaba en la cama.

* * *

 **La cantera de Steven**

Pronto, Elizabeth caminó hacia el muelle rodeado por el lago que se extendía alrededor de la propiedad de la escuela donde solía entrenar, ya que estaba lejos de miradas indiscretas, de la gente aún estaba intrigada por la chica Mikaelson, especialmente cuando se trataba de verla en acción. De algún tipo ya fuera en una pelea o usando magia.

Tan pronto como llego a Alaric, que se estaba calentando, comenzaron a entrenar juntos con y sin magia o poderes de hombre lobo.

Alaric se puso almohadillas en sus manos para bloquear los golpes y patadas de Elizabeth cuando llegaban.

"Elizabeth, dime, ¿qué piensas? Sabes que no es bueno para ti mantener las cosas así." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo manejando y ayudando a la chica que llevaba tiempo conociendo.

"No tenías que encerrarlo." Elizabeth trajo a colación la situación actual con Landon.

"¿En dónde más iba a ponerlo?" Alaric se burló mientras él y Elizabeth peleaban en lo que parecía una especie de baile bien coreografiado.

Los dos siguieron luchando, con Elizabeth inclinada hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada en la cara por la mano enguantada de Alaric.

"Bloquea con la mano." Alaric dijo al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba bloqueando de la forma en que debía hacerlo a pesar de todo su entrenamiento y sus lecciones.

"Lo hago." Elizabeth lo miró, frustrada y molesta mientras golpeó su puño lejos de ella.

Alaric le dio a Elizabeth una mirada mientras giraban alrededor del otro. "Si lo hicieras, no te lo diria."

Alaric intentó golpearla con una cruz derecha, solo para que Elizabeth la esquivara y lo empujara lejos de ella. Sin embargo, cuando ella giró para golpearlo en los hombros, Alaric la agarró por los brazos haciéndola girar, sujetando su brazo detrás de su espalda.

Molesta, Elizabeth murmuró un conjuro en voz baja. "Dimiterre."

El hechizo hizo que Alaric se moviera alto en el aire sobre su cabeza antes de aterrizar con fuerza sobre su espalda detrás de ella.

Elizabeth usó la agilidad de hombre lobo para hacer una voltereta frontal en el aire, aterrizando con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sujetándolo al muelle con su mano.

"Tramposa." Alaric no puede dejar de reírse ante ese golpe.

Elizabeth le sonrió. "Deberías dejar que un vampiro me entrene. Te estás volviendo un poco viejo, podría romperte los huesos humanos."

"¡Te reto!" Alaric jadeó en broma cuando Elizabeth extendió su mano ayudándolo a levantarse de nuevo. "Sabes que fui un buen cazador en mi época y todavía lo soy, muchas gracias."

"Sí, pero eso fue hace años, creo que quizás te hayas dejado llevar desde entonces." dijo Elizabeth burlándose de él, antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia la escuela.

Alaric la distrajo levantando sus manos como una instrucción silenciosa de que Elizabeth comenzara a trabajar en sus golpes. "Tú y Landon, ¿hay algo entre ustedes?"

"Yo ya no hago eso." Elizabeth dijo tensa mientras continuó golpeando las manos acolchadas de Alaric.

"Sí, estoy consciente de que quieres evitar la intimidad emocional." Alaric le dio a Elizabeth una mirada exasperada. "Pero es obvio que hay algo..."

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio mientras ella y Alaric continuaron intercambiando golpes y patadas. Después de un largo momento, finalmente habló. "Me gusta. Él es normal."

Alaric, no sorprendido por esa respuesta, la agarró por el puño para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Bueno, mantengamoslo de ese modo. Sobrevivimos porque seguimos las reglas. No podemos descuidarnos."

"Tú eres siempre el primero que me dice que salga más." Elizabeth replicó mirando a Alaric a la defensiva.

"Te digo que no te encierres en tu habitación de para ver maratones de sabotaje en la cocina." Alaric dijo entre risas. "No te digo que salgas a fraternizar con los humanos."

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco mientras reanudaba su entrenamiento. "Sabes, puedes ser mi director. Pero todo esto extra no es parte del trabajo." dijo usando su propia marca de descaro para alejarlo y poner distancia entre ellos en ese momento. "Aunque se por qué lo haces aparte de mi personalidad ganadora." dijo sabiendo que Freya y Rebekah le habían pedido a Alaric y Caroline que cuidaran de ella, lo que Alaric tomó en serio.

"Intenta hacer un amigo aquí y reevaluaremos esta relación, ¿bien?" Alaric dijo sabiendo que sus únicos amigos eran los que estaban relacionados con ella ya que se mantenía alejada de los demás.

De repente, su debate fue interrumpido por Josie, que no parecía feliz de verlos a los dos entrenando juntos mientras le dio a Alaric una mirada de complicidad. "¿Papá? Limpieza en el pasillo L."

Alaric, entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, suspiró y se alejó con su botella de agua en la mano para ir a ver cómo estaba Lizzie, dejando a Elizabeth en el muelle.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Espacio de transición del hombre lobo)**

De vuelta en los dormitorios, Elizabeth estaba recostada en la cama, tratando de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, después de un momento, se cansó del hecho de que no podía concentrarse y se sienta en la cama, frotándose la cara con la mano y se la pasó por el pelo antes de ponerse de pie.

Pensó en cómo era más afortunada que los otros hombres lobo en la escuela, ella nunca había necesitado estar encerrada allí durante la luna llena, ya que podía controlar su transformación gracias a que su hermano había insistido en que se transformara en el bosque por primera vez.

Abajo, en el sótano, Landon estaba recostado de espaldas en el catre, pero en poco tiempo se retorció moviéndose con ansiedad. Él también se sentó, colgando sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama antes de pasearse por la celda, decidiendo finalmente sentarse en el suelo junto a la puerta.

En ese momento, Elizabeth apareció fuera de la celda y le sonrió con cansancio. "Hola."

"Elizabeth" Landon dijo sorprendido de ver a ese visitante en particular.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Elizabeth le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Pues no mucho... ¿Y tú?" Landon preguntó sentado junto a los barrotes mientras se apoyaba contra la pared cuando Elizabeth decidió sentarse en el suelo frente a él y los barrotes.

"A veces me inquieto." dijo Elizabeth pensando que tenía dificultades para contener a su lobo dentro de ella que a veces amenazaba con estallar.

"¿Mente inquieta?" Landon frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez en ese día que se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica frente a él, sabía que era una persona complicada y diferente a la chica que había conocido hacía dos años.

"Todo es inquietud." Elizabeth sonrió. "Muchas cosas pasan en mi cuerpo."

"Pues, lo que es una excelente introducción para que me digas como mueves las cosas con la mente." dijo Landon, queriendo saber más sobre ella comenzando con lo que podía hacer y cómo.

Elizabeth lo miró evasivamente y decidió cambiar el tema. "Tú haces muchas preguntas."

"¿Es raro?" Landon se burló, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, excepto sentarse solo en la oscuridad, pensando en los eventos imposibles que le ocurrieron últimamente.

"Hmmm." Fue lo único que Elizabeth le dijo. A pesar de su situación actual, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Landon, que no escapó a la atención de ella. "¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Recuerdo el día que bailamos en la plaza del pueblo." Landon le respondió aun sonriendo. "Un chico que solía molestarme en la escuela recibió su merecido. Ese fue un gran día."

"Eso nos hizo uno de nosotros, aunque bailar contigo mejoró un poco las cosas." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo había estado luchando con el Hollow dentro de ella mientras la mataba lentamente y cómo era su primera luna llena.

 ******FLASHBACK-MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE, HACE DOS AÑOS******

 _Elizabeth esperaba ansiosamente su primera transformación en hombre lobo durante la luna llena de esa noche, pasaba sus últimos momentos restantes hablando con Landon en el festival de música de la plaza del pueblo._

 _Después de un momento, Landon se apuró. "¿Tal vez quieras bailar... o algo?"_

 _"¿Quieres que baile contigo?" Elizabeth lo miró con sorpresa._

 _"Estoy viviendo el momento ahora." él se encogió de hombros._

 _Landon y Elizabeth luego comenzaron a bailar lentamente frente al escenario donde estaba tocando la música en vivo._

 ******Fin Flashback******

En la actualidad, Landon miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa triste. "Típico de mí, enamorarme de una chica muy complicada." dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Elizabeth trató de no dejar que el dolor que sentía por su comentario se mostrara en su rostro en ese momento, sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, haciendo que se alejara de él otra vez, al darse cuenta de que nadie sería capaz de entender debido a lo complicada que era en la vida. Ella se puso de pie silenciosamente envolviéndose con su suéter de chaqueta desabotonada contra el frío. "Volvere a mi habitación."

"Sí, lo haces seguido." Landon le dijo en voz baja pensando que siempre parecía estar alejándose de él o buscaba una excusa para correr.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Irte." Landon dijo mirándola desde su lugar en el suelo, recordando lo que su padre solía decir sobre su madre, que tenía una tendencia a huir, ya que era más fácil que conectarse con la gente. "Tienes una tendencia a huir."

"Soy peligrosa para las personas." Elizabeth murmuró bajando la mirada al suelo. "Es mejor alejarme."

"¿Mejor para quién?" Landon contrarrestó confundido.

"¿Aún más preguntas?" Elizabeth suspiró de nuevo, apenas conteniendo su ira y frustración por tener que mantenerlo a la distancia, por tener que mantener a todos a la distancia para solo protegerlos. Con eso ella salió de la bodega sin decir nada más, dejando atrás a un triste Landon para considerar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

En lugar de regresar a su habitación para tratar de dormir un poco como ella había dicho, decidió ir a buscar a Alaric comenzando en su oficina antes de intentar su habitación para luego recordar que estaba ayudando a Lizzie a tratar de aprender cómo controlar sus emociones mejor, lo que significaba que él probablemente estaría en la habitación de hijas ya que ella sabía que necesitaba permiso para hacer lo único que la tranquilizaría.

No mucho después de que ella regresara a la escuela después de que sus hermanos murieran al derrotar el Hollow para siempre, Alaric le había establecido algunas reglas nuevas para que fuera con su nuevo estatus de hombre lobo, así como con su horario escolar único y una de las reglas que, si bien ella podía transformar en cualquier momento, primero le avisaría para que pudiera proporcionarle el lugar más seguro para que vagara en forma de lobo para que no lastimase a nadie ni a ella misma.

* * *

Después de un momento, la puerta de la celda de Landon se abrió de golpe, para gran confusión de él. Pensando que lo estaba haciendo Elizabeth, Landon comenzó a caminar por la puerta para mirar alrededor.

"¿No podría estar lejos, eh?" él dijo mirando a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. Frunció el ceño, sin entender que estaba pasando, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar más en ello, una fuerza invisible lo agarró por el tobillo y lo tiró por el pasillo.

* * *

 **Antiguo Molino, Mystic Falls Woods**

La fuerza invisible que tiró de Landon por los tobillos se detuvo en el bosque.

Él se puso de pie, quitándose el polvo, y se sorprendió al ver a Rafael y Josie acercándose a él. Detrás de ellos, una fiesta ruidosa estaba en marcha en lo que quedaba del antiguo molino.

"¿Rafael?" Landon frunció el ceño antes de sonreír y acercarse a su hermano adoptivo.

Rafael y Landon se abrazaron por un breve momento, ambos aliviados de haberse encontrado el uno al otro.

"¿Qué demonios, hombre?" Landon le preguntó al separarse del abrazo.

"¿Estás bien? Ella me ayudo a sacarte." Rafael hizo un gesto hacia Josie, que sonrió tímidamente.

"Hechizo de invocación. ¿Te lastimé?" Josie le preguntó con un toque de preocupación. "Realmente sigo trabajando en los problemas..."

"¿Hechizo de invocación?" Landon se rio todavía no pudiendo creer que nada de eso fuera real.

"Vamos a conseguirte una bebida, hermano." Rafael dijo dándole una palmada a Landon en la espalda y lo dirigió hacia la fiesta.

Una vez dentro de las antiguas ruinas del molino, Rafael señaló a un grupo de jóvenes mostrando sus habilidades físicas de hombre lobo. "Mira esto, lo enseñan en educación física."

Rafael se vio encantado al ver a sus compañeros lobos, y Landon se sorprendió de lo cómodo que se veía allí. "Pareces bien. Estaba preocupado."

"Estaba hablando con estos tipos de lobos aquí. ¿Todas esas cosas que he estado sintiendo? ¿Todo lo que me mete en problemas? Es lo normal. Quiero que los conozcas." Rafael le propuso.

La sonrisa de Landon cayó, y él miró con aprensión a su hermano adoptivo.

"¿Uh, honestamente? Creo que es mejor si aprovecho esta oportunidad para saltar la valla y desaparecer."

"Iré contigo." Rafael no perdió tiempo respondiendo a esta afirmación.

"Rafael, no." Landon se negó enseguida.

"¡Lan, somos tú y yo! Entonces, hagamos lo que hagamos, lo hacemos juntos." Rafael le dijo en tono serio.

Landon, se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar ese argumento, y no queriendo alejar a Rafael de un lugar que podría ser bueno para él, sonrió débilmente y señaló hacia donde los asistentes a la fiesta estaban bebiendo. "Sí, hablaremos de ello con una bebida. ¿Querer cualquier cosa?"

"Estoy bien." Rafael le sonrió.

Landon se alejó, deteniéndose por un momento hasta que Rafael se distrajo antes de salir, con la intención de huir como había sugerido inicialmente.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (Josie & Lizzie's Dorm Room)**

Lizzie y Alaric estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo en la habitación de las gemelas.

Alaric sostenía un cuenco de canto y un delantero tratando de que Lizzie se uniera a él en meditación.

Golpeó el cuenco y habló en voz baja y monótona. "Reéeeeespiraaaaaa..." Él cerró sus ojos y se enfocó en el sonido del canto, pero Lizzie rodó sus ojos y le dio a Alaric una mirada.

"Papá, esto es cojo."

Alaric abrió los ojos y miró a su hija. "Casi me diste una traqueotomía con un cuchillo de pan. Hazme reír." él golpeó el tazón de nuevo, respiró hondo y zumbó con él mientras cerró los ojos. "Hmmm..."

Lizzie lo miró por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "Sabes, podría simplemente preparar un remedio con algunas hierbas del laboratorio de bio..."

Los ojos de Alaric se abrieron cuando él le hizo una mueca. "¡No! No. No hay magia. Tu magia te mete en estos estados y quiero que tu mente te saque de ellos." él cerró los ojos nuevamente y respiró profundamente por tercera vez.

Lizzie, con aspecto devastado, siguió mirándolo fijamente. "¿Papá...?" Alaric abrió los ojos y la miró. "¿Crees que estoy rota?"

Alaric, dándose cuenta de lo mal que está molestando a Lizzie, le sonrió con tristeza. "Por supuesto que no." Lizzie lo miró como si no le creyera, y Alaric suspiró. "Creo que los antepasados brujos de tu madre biológica te dejaron con un legado de oscuridad con el que tienes que trabajar."

"Pero Josie no tiene freak-outs..." Lizzie murmuró.

Alaric le dio una mirada de complicidad. "Josie pasa mucho tiempo preocupándose por la felicidad de otras personas. Es un fenómeno sobrenatural llamado codependencia, y estoy bastante seguro de que lo obtuvo de mi lado de la familia."

Lizzie pensó en esto por un largo momento antes de hablar. "Yo solo... No quiero lastimar a nadie."

"Lo sé, cariño. Por eso abrimos esta escuela... para aprender a controlar." Alaric le explicó. "Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora para ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Me sorprende que tengas tiempo, con todas las sesiones de entrenamiento privadas que has estado haciendo con Elizabeth Mikaelson..." Lizzie dijo haciendo pucheros.

Alaric le dio otra mirada de complicidad. "Tal vez si fueran amigas, podríamos hacer entrenamiento grupal."

"Traté de ser su amiga, aun ella siendo mayor que yo siempre... cuando tenía cinco años, y cuando tenía nueve, y cuando tenía trece." Lizzie dijo negando con la cabeza. "Pero ahora que tenemos casi la misma edad es igual. Ella nunca hace ningún esfuerzo."

"Ella ha perdido mucho, y tú lo sabes." Alaric dijo. "Ella solo tiene miedo de dejarse cuidar."

Lizzie puso los ojos en blanco con amargura. "Boo-hoo. Todos aquí han perdido algo. Ella no tiene la patente sobre eso."

"Respira. Respira." Alaric dijo viendo que Lizzie se estaba poniendo nerviosa de nuevo, intentando volver a dirigirla a su meditación.

Lizzie respiró hondo y finalmente cerró los ojos para meditar con su padre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran continuar, se oyó un golpe en la puerta. "Entra."

La puerta se abrió, y Elizabeth todavía en pijama, se paró en la puerta, para disgusto de Lizzie.

"Hablando del demonio real..." Lizzie gimió molesta.

Elizabeth la ignoró, en cambio miró directamente a Alaric, que se había girado para ver quién era. "Lamento molestar... Um, me siento algo inquieta. Necesito un lanzamiento."

Alaric, dándose cuenta de que ella quería cambiar a su forma de lobo y correr por el bosque, asintió. "Uh, usa los acres traseros. Pero mantente alejada del viejo molino... Los paganos están teniendo una fiesta secreta que voy a separar en diez minutos." dijo haciendo una nota mental para ponerse al día con ella en la mañana.

"Gracias y no te preocupes, te buscaré una vez que termine." Elizabeth dijo sabiendo que le gustaba cuando se registraba después de caminar por el bosque como un lobo en caso de que algo sucediera o el por qué. Ella rápidamente giró para dirigirse al patio trasero.

Una vez que se fue, Lizzie miró a Alaric, claramente consternada. "¿Me estoy perdiendo una fiesta?"

* * *

Una vez que Elizabeth estuvo en el bosque, rápidamente se desvistió antes de transformarse en su ser lobo, ya que se sentía mejor y más libre mientras permitía que su lobo corriera por el bosque, recordando cómo su madre, Hayley y Klaus le contaban lo increíble que era poder correr en el bosque libre de esa manera. Sin embargo, pronto su lobo se encontró con un olor familiar seguido por una cara ahora familiar cuando Landon se paró frente a ella después de escapar claramente de alguna manera y perderse, se quedó muy quieto al ver a su lobo antes de correr, lo que la hizo entrar en modo predador y comenzar a perseguirlo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo, él cayó sobre una rama.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Woods**

Landon estaba caminando lentamente por el bosque, tratando de encontrar el camino a la carretera para poder salir de la ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, de repente escucho un gruñido detrás de él y se giró para investigar. Era un lobo gris con brillantes ojos dorados gruñéndole amenazadoramente.

Landon corrió en dirección opuesta mientras el lobo lo persiguió. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para superar al lobo, el animal era demasiado rápido.

El lobo saltó en el aire para enfrentar a Landon, solo para convertirse en una persona antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

Antes de que Landon pudiera procesar lo que sucedió, la persona arrancó el abrigo de Landon y lo usó para cubrirse.

Una vez que Landon fue capaz de ponerse de pie, se le reveló que la persona era Elizabeth que estaba corriendo por el bosque en su forma de lobo y estaba mirando a Landon con incredulidad. "¿Estás loco? ¡Casi te asesino!"

"Espera, ¿ese lobo eras tú?" Landon preguntó poniéndose de pie tratando de averiguar qué acababa de pasar.

"Sí, y aunque tengo más control que la mayoría, aún te habría arrancado la garganta sin siquiera pensar." dijo Elizabeth molesta sosteniendo la chaqueta de mezclilla cerca para mantenerse cubierta. "Volvamos a la escuela, necesito vestirme."

Landon la siguió enseguida mientras trataba de no verle las piernas desnudas.

Después de un silencio Elizabeth volvió a mirarlo. "¿Cómo saliste exactamente?" preguntó pensando en cómo había estado en el sótano la última vez que ella había visto.

"Rafael tuvo a esa chica de esta mañana, Josie, creo, para hacer un hechizo para dejarme salir y traerme a la fiesta." dijo Landon mientras se acercaban a la escuela.

"Iré a mi habitación para vestirme, espérame aquí en la biblioteca." dijo Elizabeth antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su dormitorio.

Landon se quedó mirando alrededor de la biblioteca. Antes de comenzar a pasearse mirando los extraños objetos que habían detrás de unas vitrinas. Se detuvo y miró un cuchillo de aspecto antiguo por un momento antes de abrir la caja.

"No toques eso." Elizabeth dijo entrando en ese momento ahora vestida, con la chaqueta de Landon en sus manos.

"Perdón." Landon se alejó del caso como si lo hubieran atrapado robando y comenzara a divagar a la defensiva. "No quise... Bueno, no iba a." ansioso decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En, la biblioteca Stefan Salvatore." Elizabeth sonrió. "Todos los artefactos aquí tienen una historia sobrenatural."

"¿Cuál es la historia de este?" Landon apuntó al cuchillo en el caso.

"No tengo idea." Elizabeth se rio acercándose a él y entregándole la chaqueta. "Pero, en mi experiencia, es mejor que no lo toques."

"Gracias." Landon respondió agarrando la prenda, recordando brevemente en lo avergonzada que ella había estado después de volver a su ser humano, y había tratado de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo con su chaqueta.

"Lamento lo que ocurrió antes. No deberías haber estado allí." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que había estado en esa parte del bosque pensando que estaba a salvo de los adolescentes borrachos que estaban de fiesta.

Landon se rio nerviosamente. "Sí... otra cosa que se ve muy obvia después del hecho."

Compartieron una pausa incómoda antes de que fuera Landon el que cambiara el tema. "Entonces, significa que eres una mujer lobo... Algo tan común."

"Soy muchas cosas." Elizabeth le sonrió.

"¿Quieres explicarlo?" Landon le pidió muriéndose por saber qué la hacía tan especial y diferente.

"Te harán olvidarlo mañana." Elizabeth le susurró bajando la mirada a sus manos.

"Por favor. Entretenme." Landon le pidió buscando la mirada de Elizabeth.

Ella pensó en esto por un momento antes de aceptar compartir su historia.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (Biblioteca)**

Elizabeth acababa de sacar un libro grande de uno de los estantes y lo acercó a la mesa frente a Landon. "La sangre que corre en mis venas no es humana. Uno de mis hermanos de sangre fue uno de los vampiros originales. En realidad, técnicamente fue el híbrido original ya que era un hombre lobo y un vampiro, fue parte de los vampiros originales. Todos los vampiros descienden de él y mis otros hermanos."

"¿Fue?" Landon preguntó.

"Lo fue." Elizabeth asintió. "Resulta que hasta los inmortales pueden morir en algun punto."

Ella abrió el libro y Landon leyó el título del capítulo en voz alta. "Klaus Mikaelson: El gran mal. ¿Ese es tu hermano?" Landon preguntó, intrigado de qué podría haber hecho para merecer ese título.

"Él no era muy popular por aquí." Elizabeth le sonrió con ironía. "Pero eso fue antes de cambiar radicalmente."

"Uno de mis padres adoptivos nos quemaba con cigarros." Landon se encogió de hombros con desdén. "Creo que el mal es relativo."

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio entristecida tanto por el recordatorio de la muerte de sus hermanos como por el pensamiento de los horrores que Landon había soportado a lo largo de su vida. Después de un momento, ella continuó su historia. "Mi padre fue un hombre lobo alfa."

"Has vuelto a decir fue." Landon la miró esa vez.

"Las personas que me importan tienden a morirse." Elizabeth suspiró. "Intento no acercarme a las personas."

"Sí, ya lo note." Landon susurró con su mirada fija en la joven frente a él.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que Landon le había estado prestando atención, se detuvo un momento para mirarlo a los ojos antes de volver a la explicación. "Ah, y mi madre fue una bruja, mejor conocida como la bruja original. Básicamente, vengo de una familia sobrenatural muy antigua. Ella con uno de sus hechizos antiguos mientras estaba embarazada de mí, provoco que por mi sangre corriera sangre de vampiro. Así que heredé todas esas variantes, volviéndome un..."

"¿Unicornio?" Landon intervino antes de que pudiera continuar, haciendo todo lo posible por hacer reír a Elizabeth o simplemente sonreír, queriendo ver su rostro iluminarse.

Elizabeth sonrió a pesar de sí misma para alegría de Landon. "Un híbrido de tres criaturas diferentes. Un tríbrido. Puedo controlar la conversión, eso es lo que hacia esta noche. También puedo usar la magia y otros talentos. Solo somos dos. Mi sobrina y yo. Pero, digamos que ella no ha activado dos de sus lados así que solo es una bruja. Entonces eso me hace como la única y singular por ahora."

"¿Si? ¿Lo ves? Unicornio." Landon sonrió sabiendo que sonaba como algo especial y tan único como los unicornios.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad de Landon, se rio cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Te puedo mostrar algo?" ella caminó hacia él. "Antes, mencionaste al tonto que te habia molestado el día que bailamos..."

Elizabeth puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Landon, cerrando los ojos y enfocándose, mientras comenzó a proyectar sus recuerdos.

 ******FLASHBACK-PARRILLA MÍSTICA, HACE DOS AÑOS******

El día de la primera luna llena de Elizabeth, Landon trabajó como camarero en Mystic Grill, donde varios "deportistas" de Mystic Falls High School comenzaron a arrojarle servilletas a Landon mientras se reían histéricamente.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Jock dijo burlonamente. Los deportistas se metieron en el elegante auto rojo del líder y se alejaron.

En el presente, Landon estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

"Ese es el chico. ¿Puedes seleccionar uno de mis recuerdos?"

Elizabeth todavía tomando el rostro de Landon con las manos, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mostrándole más. "No es un recuerdo tuyo... es mío."

De vuelta en el flashback, ahora en la escuela secundaria, donde el equipo de fútbol y el equipo de porristas organizaban un lavado de autos como recaudador de fondos.

Elizabeth, molesta por el acoso de los deportistas de Landon, sostuvo sus manos planas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y comenzó a cantar en voz baja. "Glas oh li deltour, glas oh li deltour, glas oh li deltour..."

El agua utilizada para lavar el auto deportivo del matón principal comenzó a congelarse, y después de un momento, Elizabeth agitó sus muñecas, haciendo que las ventanas se rompieran por la fuerza del frío. El acosador estaba absolutamente asombrado por lo que acaba de suceder.

"¡Mi auto! ¡Oh Dios mío!"

Mientras Elizabeth sonreía satisfecha.

 ******FIN FLASHBACK******

De vuelta en el presente, Landon abrió los ojos y miró a Elizabeth no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de ver.

"¿Hiciste eso por mí?" preguntó como nadie había hecho algo así por él, en su mundo era raro que alguien lo defendiera como ella lo había hecho a pesar de las consecuencias.

"Se lo merecía." Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba tocando la cara de Landon y que estaban inclinados muy cerca del otro. Ella bajó sus manos y salió del momento un poco incomoda. "Um, no deberíamos estar aquí después del toque de queda. Tienes que volver antes de que alguien sepa que te has ido." Ella y Landon salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la bodega.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Espacio de transición del hombre lobo)**

"Supongo que esa es una mejor reacción que tu huyendo de mí... ¿qué es exactamente lo que enseñan aquí?" Landon preguntó con curiosidad, ya que tenía fragmentos de lo que podrían enseñar a sus estudiantes.

"Es una combinación entre las cosas normales que aprenderías en la escuela combinadas con algunas cosas sobrenaturales como la historia de vampiros o las clases de hechizos. Principalmente, se centran en enseñarnos a controlar lo que podemos hacer." dijo Elizabeth en el camino.

"¿Y hay otras escuelas como ésta?" Landon dijo preguntándose cómo el resto del mundo nunca parecía darse cuenta de la escuela como si estuvieran en todas partes, recordando que ella mencionó otra escuela.

"Solo una más y está a cargo de mis hermanos, pero eso es más una escuela de reformas que cualquier otra cosa, ellos toman a los estudiantes porque este lugar lo considera un gran riesgo. Los casos desesperados son una especie de mermelada." dijo Elizabeth recordando como el malvado Klaus Mikaelson, se había reformado, entonces todos los demás eran pan comido.

"¿Tus hermanos? Creo que conocí a uno en la parrilla, ¿verdad?... lo siento, sé que estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas de nuevo." dijo Landon riéndose un poco mientras se dirigían al sótano.

Ambos entraron a la celda. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Landon ante la idea de estar encerrado en un espacio pequeño de nuevo, así que tuvo una idea. "Dame la mano."

Landon le sonrió irónicamente pero hizo lo que le pidió, demostrando que confiaba en ella. "¿No quedó claro que bailo fatal?"

Elizabeth se rio antes de tomar sus manos y murmurar un conjuro en voz baja. "Prietori Speculo..."

Landon la miró detalladamente, cuando de repente, el techo se desvaneció revelando un cielo oscuro perfecto con millones de estrellas visibles brillando en lo alto. Hizo que el espacio se sintiera más grande y menos estrecho.

"Pensé que eso podría ayudarte a dormir." Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa.

Landon la miró, asombrado por todo lo que había aprendido sobre ella. Antes de alejarse caminando hacia las rejas de la celda. "Eres una buena persona, Elizabeth Mikaelson. Incluso si no quieres que la gente lo sepa." Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento. "¿Y ahora es cuando te vas?" dijo esperado que huyera de la escena.

"Sí, así es." Elizabeth se rio, sabiendo que tenía un punto, las campanas de advertencia estaban sonando en su cabeza y por primera vez ella quería ignorarlas.

La sonrisa de Landon cayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que traería el mañana. "No recordaré nada de esto, ¿verdad?" pensó que sería una lástima ya que había deseado dos años atras, por cualquier cosa en el mundo, estar un momento como ese solo con ella.

"Probablemente no..." Elizabeth suspiró con tristeza. "No."

Esa respuesta hizo que Landon reuniera el coraje para acercarse. "Bueno, en ese caso..."

Se acercó a Elizabeth sujetando su cara con una mano y con la otra la sujetó suavemente de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al suyo mientras capturaba sus labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión. El oscuro cielo azul púrpura con estrellas parpadeantes actuaron como telón de fondo de la celda.

Los dos se separaron lentamente, Elizabeth se alejó un poco sin saber cómo actuar, ya que su corazón había dado un brinco extraño. "Yo... creo que debería irme antes de que alguien revise mi habitación y vea que no estoy allí."

"Sí, esta bien." Landon asintió un poco aturdido.

"Bien, buenas noches Landon." dijo Elizabeth dándose la vuelta dejando a Landon solo en su celda, aun emocionado por el beso.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina del Administrador)**

Ya era de mañana, y Landon estaba reunido con Alaric en su oficina para prepararse para su partida.

"Han pasado veinticuatro horas. ¿Estás listo para la segunda ronda?" Alaric le preguntó.

Landon dudó por un momento antes de contestar. "En realidad, me preguntaba si podría quedarme."

Alaric, entendiendo de dónde venía Landon, suspiró y trató de decepcionarlo suavemente. "Puedo ponerte en contacto con alguien que pueda ayudarte con tus problemas en casa..."

"No tengo un hogar." Landon le respondió. "Ya no." Cuando se dio cuenta que Alaric no estaba dispuesto a ceder en eso, trató de defender su caso. "Puedo trabajar, puedo lavar los platos y ayudar con las cosas de la limpieza, puedo cocinar..."

"Lo siento, Landon... pero no perteneces aquí." Alaric lo interrumpió suavemente.

"¿Entonces a dónde pertenezco?" Landon ya no pudo ocultar su frustración. "Dime dónde debo ir. Usted no tiene ninguna idea de lo que es estar por ahí." Al darse cuenta de que su agitación no estaba ayudando a su argumento, suspiró antes de hablar en un tono de voz más controlado. "No quiero causar problemas, solo quiero salir de mi vida."

Alaric se detuvo por un momento para considerar cómo responder mejor a la solicitud de Landon. "Sé que parece cruel, pero, por favor, comprende... Esta escuela fue creada para que podamos formar las mentes de los jóvenes seres sobrenaturales, proteger su secreto y luego enviarlos al mundo humano completamente equipados para manejarlo. Estamos aquí para evitar que estos grandes niños se dejen llevar por sus impulsos más oscuros. No te equivoques, estas son criaturas depredadoras. Los vampiros son conducidos por la alimentación y la matanza. Los lobos no pueden controlarse a sí mismos en su estado primario. ¿Y las brujas?" Alaric fue incapaz de dejar de reírse entre dientes. "Las brujas, cuando son provocadas, son responsables de algunas de las peores atrocidades de la historia. Simplemente no es seguro para ti aquí. Lo siento."

"Entiendo." Landon aceptó sabiendo que no había manera de convencer a Alaric para que le permitiera quedarse.

Alaric presionó el botón del intercomunicador y habló por el micrófono. "Que venga MG, por favor."

MG abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina, mirando a Landon con simpatía. "Lamento lo de ayer, pero tu amigo estará bien aquí. Nosotros lo cuidaremos." MG, una vez más, puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Landon para poder mirar al joven humano a los ojos y obligarlo. El iris de MG se dilató y se contrajo intentando tomar sus recuerdos por segunda vez. "Ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a casa. Olvida todo lo que has visto o aprendido en los últimos dos días. Todo lo que necesita saber es que tu amigo ha encontrado un hogar donde puede vivir una vida mejor."

Landon parpadeó pareciendo que la compulsión se activó.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (entrada)**

Rafael, en un uniforme de la Escuela Salvatore, caminaba con Landon para despedirse. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estaré bien. Lo prometo." Landon le dio una sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta partiendo con su mochila mientras Rafael lo miraba irse.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (Biblioteca)**

Alaric acababa de entrar a la biblioteca para hablar con Dorian, quien encontró la vitrina con el cuchillo que Landon estaba mirando la noche anterior destrozada y el cuchillo en ninguna parte. "¿Qué pasa?"

"La alarma no se disparó. No se por qué." Dorian le dijo.

"¿Qué fue?"

"Un cuchillo datado alrededor del siglo XII. Orígenes sobrenaturales desconocidos."

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (patio trasero)**

A la mañana siguiente, en lugar de ir a la reunión programada para pasar entre Alaric y Landon, donde MG eliminaría todos los recuerdos de Landon de todo lo que había visto desde que lo habían encontrado en los escalones de la iglesia hace casi dos días, Elizabeth decidió ir a sus clases normales programadas para el día mientras se vestía con su uniforme que consistía en una falda azul a cuadros, una camisa blanca con manchas negras, un par de medias, una chaqueta de punto negra con el logo de la escuela y un par de Mary Janes negra. Su cabello suelto mostraba su longitud y ondulación. Todavía no dejaba de pensar en el beso que había compartido con Landon. Estaba entre clases cuando decidió salir a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire fresco después de sentirse un poco desinflada después de ver a Landon decirle adiós a Rafael antes de irse. Esa mañana Alaric se acercó a ella para informarle que faltaba un cuchillo.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue él?" la voz de Elizabeth dejó claro que no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Y estaba completamente preparada para comenzar a defender a Landon, sabía que él era un buen chico o al menos pensaba que lo era.

"¿Desaparece el antiguo artefacto, junto con un humano indefenso demasiado bueno para ser verdad?" Alaric se burló como si pensara que Elizabeth era ingenua. "Tú haces las matemáticas, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza con incredulidad comenzando a caminar delante de Alaric sin apenas contener la ira que sentía por eso. "Eso lo convertiría en un mentiroso, ¿bien? Conozco mi parte justa de eso, y no había nada de él..." dijo comparando mentalmente a Landon con Roman sin encontrar nada.

"Elizabeth..." Alaric la interrumpió para intentar que viera la razón probando un enfoque diferente, podía ver que ella tenía el potencial de dispararse.

"No, no entiendes." Elizabeth lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar. "No hay forma de que la única vez que elijo acercarme a alguien de nuevo, resulte ser un mentiroso. No es posible, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No soy estúpida!" dijo que sabiendo que eso solo confirmaba su razonamiento detrás de no formar relaciones significativas y conexiones con personas ya que siempre le rompían el corazón.

"Cuando salió por esa puerta, lo obligamos a ir a casa." Alaric explicó sintiendo simpatía hacia Elizabeth por la posición en la que la puso.

"¿Y?" Elizabeth le preguntó irritablemente.

"Entonces, no lo hizo. ¡Es el primer lugar que comprobamos! ¡Y si no se fue a casa, eso significa que su memoria no fue borrada! ¡Solo estaba fingiendo que lo era!" Alaric le explicó con seriedad.

No muy lejos un autobús, estaba saliendo de Mystic Falls. En él estaba Landon, quien tenía su capucha para mezclarse con la multitud y tenía su cuaderno y bolígrafo en su regazo. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirándolo antes de sacar el cuchillo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

"Si su mente no puede ser controlada por un ser sobrenatural, entonces eso solo significa una cosa: que es un ser sobrenatural." Alaric le explicó a Elizabeth que ahora le daba la espalda.

"De cualquier manera, puedo rastrearlo y hacerle responder por esto... y por cierto, si esto es lo que sucede cuando trato de conectarme con la gente, entonces he terminado de intentarlo." dijo Elizabeth antes de alejarse de Alaric.

* * *

 **Colegio de internos de Salvatore (salón de actos)**

Alaric había reunido a todos los estudiantes en una asamblea esa noche para mantenerlos actualizados sobre lo que había sucedido. "Durante diez años, hemos pasado desapercibidos. Protegiéndolos, protegiendo nuestro secreto, ha sido nuestra misión singular. Esta noche, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Landon Kirby... antes de que nos exponga a todos."

Los estudiantes comenzaron a charlar entre ellos sobre esa noticia. Rafael, frunció el ceño no sabiendo qué creer.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (patio delantero)**

Una vez que la asamblea se retiró por la noche, Josie caminaba por el patio hasta su habitación del dormitorio cuando MG la vio y se apresuró a unirse a ella. "Jo..."

Josie le frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. "No te estoy hablando."

"¡Espera!" MG finalmente logró que Josie dejara de caminar para tener una conversación. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un asno. Tú sabes quién, ella pone esas hierbas sexuales en su maleza, y tuve un error momentáneo en el juicio."

"¿Por qué todos la encuentran tan especial?" Josie pareció a punto de llorar.

"Ella no es especial." MG se burló. "Ella está... disponible." Esto no hizo nada para que Josie se sintiera mejor, por lo que MG se inclinó rápidamente hacia ella envolviéndola en un abrazo. "Ven aquí. No me odies, ¿de acuerdo?"

Después de un momento, MG se alejó y le apretó el brazo en un gesto reconfortante antes de alejarse.

Josie se distrajo de repente por el sonido de la risa cercana y comenzó a fruncir el ceño de nuevo cuando vio a Penélope riendo histéricamente en una conversación con otras chicas. Cansada de cómo Penélope la había estado haciendo sentir, levantó la mano al nivel de la cintura y susurró un conjuro en voz baja. "Igno lucen."

De repente, la manga de la chaqueta de Penélope se prendió fuego, y ella comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda mientras trataba de apagar las llamas.

"¡Ahhh! Ahhh ¡Apágalo!"

Un espectador se quitó el chal y lo usó para apagar el fuego mientras Josie se dio vuelta para caminar en la dirección opuesta. Sin que Josie lo supiera, Elizabeth había visto todo el evento desde detrás de un árbol y comenzó a formular un plan.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (la habitación de Josie y Lizzie)**

Elizabeth había revisado todos los libros de magia que tenía y que alguna vez mencionó un hechizo de rastreo en caso de que les ayudara a encontrar a Landon. Elizabeth estaba molesta que no podía rastrearlo y hacerle pagar por mentirle, así como jugar con su cabeza, esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, ya que Landon parecía muy interesado en ella, no solo ahora sino hace dos años. Finalmente, encontró un hechizo de rastreo que parecía ser su mejor opción, sin embargo, el inconveniente era que requería algo de magia oscura y algo de poder serio, repentinamente se preocupó de que pudiera agotarla recordando las muchas veces que el uso excesivo de magia la había matado. Por eso, en contra del mejor juicio de Elizabeth, ella había pensado pedirle ayuda a una de las gemelas Saltzman ya que eran tan poderosas como ella, pero de una manera diferente.

Por otro lado Josie estaba ordenando su habitación cuando Elizabeth apareció en la puerta. "Necesito tu ayuda."

"Tres palabras más que tu promedio anual." Josie le dijo sarcásticamente. "Encuentra a alguien más."

Elizabeth ignoró este despido y, en cambio, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella para poder seguir hablando en privado con Josie.

Josie se sentó en su cama con un libro, sin siquiera mirarla mientras Elizabeth estaba de pie frente a ella. "Esta cosa con Landon es mi culpa. Puedo arreglarlo. Sé cómo rastrearlo, pero implica usar magia oscura..."

"Bueno, no se nos permite usar magia oscura aquí, así que..." Josie se encogió de hombros sabiendo que serían castigadas seriamente si las atrapaban usando magia oscura mientras pensaba en la última bruja que fue atrapada usando magia oscura.

"Lo dice la chica que acaba de prenderle fuego a su ex." dijo Elizabeth pensando que en el camino había visto a Josie usar magia oscura para prenderle fuego a Penélope después de haber estado jugando con MG en la cocina.

Los ojos de Josie se abrieron alarmados, y su tono de voz se volvió acusatorio. "¿Me estás chantajeando?"

"¡No!" Elizabeth inmediatamente trató de disuadirse de ese lío. "Solo estoy... buscando un alma gemela en venganza."

Josie pensó en eso por un momento antes de decidir a regañadientes unirse a Elizabeth.

"Lo hare, solo configúralo y hazme saber lo que tengo que hacer." dijo Josie mientras se dirigía al armario de su habitación, donde guardaban todos los suministros adecuados para hechizos.

Ella y Elizabeth se arrodillaron en el piso en preparación para realizar el hechizo. Un libro de hechizos abierto yacía en el piso entre ellas, con instrucciones escritas en un lenguaje mágico.

Josie encendió una cerilla y comenzó a encender velas mientras Elizabeth metía la mano en una caja de cartón y sacaba una rata. Ella miró a la criatura con una expresión culpable.

"Lo siento..." susurró antes de apretar la rata con ambas manos e hizo un chasquido con su espina, matándola.

Josie comenzó a esparcir hierbas trituradas por todas las páginas del libro de hechizos, mientras que Elizabeth abrió el estómago de la rata y dejaba que la sangre goteara sobre las hierbas y el pergamino.

Cuando terminaron, Josie miró a Elizabeth con preocupación. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Absolutamente." Elizabeth le respondió con una mirada de acero mientras extendía las hierbas correctas sobre el libro que estaban usando.

Ambas chicas cruzaron sus muñecas y se agarraron las manos, con Josie desviando un poco de magia de Elizabeth antes de que comenzaran a cantar al unísono. "Inveniet hostium et tenebrae. Inveniet hostium et tenebrae. Inveniet hostium et tenebrae."

Ambas chicas tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban tratando de darle sentido a la escena mientras el viento comenzó a soplar papeles por toda la habitación. A Landon se le vio medio dormido en el autobús antes de que la escena se alejara.

"¿Ves algo?" Josie le preguntó a Elizabeth.

"Sólo parpadea." Elizabeth dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. Los destellos del autobús continuaban, pero hasta ahora no se había mostrado nada informativo, para gran frustración de ella. "Vamos, dame algo."

Las dos vieron más destellos de la parte delantera del autobús y la cara dormida de Landon antes de que finalmente obtuvieran información útil en forma de señal de autopista.

"Lo tengo. Ruta 29." Josie dijo al ver los letreros en la carretera cuando el autobús en el que Landon estaba en ese momento pasaba junto a ellos mientras trataba de averiguar a dónde iba y por qué.

Elizabeth también, vio un letrero que mostraba dónde se estaba conduciendo el autobús actualmente. "Cerca de la línea de estado." De repente, la visión mostró a Landon sacando el cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta mirándolo.

"¿Es ese el cuchillo?" Josie preguntó.

"Sí." Elizabeth afirmó con furia hirviendo en su interior. La hoja del cuchillo comenzó a brillar de color rojo brillante, como si estuviera sintiendo su hechizo, y Landon pareció confundido cuando cerró los ojos para evitar ser cegado por la luz de este.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Josie confusa.

"No tengo ninguna idea." Elizabeth murmuró también confundida. "Lo único que importa es que sabemos dónde está. Muchas gracias." dijo con genuina gratitud a Josie por ayudarla a pesar de todos sus problemas.

"Hey Josie... ¿Elizabeth está ahí? Alguien la vio venir aquí y la necesito." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que era suya para misiones como esa porque sabía que era urgente.

"Sí, estoy aquí, solo recibía las notas que me perdí ayer." dijo Elizabeth cuando comenzaron a guardar todos los ingredientes y la evidencia de su magia antes de ir a la puerta.

"Sé dónde está Landon." dijo ella tan pronto como se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras salía de la habitación para ver que Alaric la estaba esperando en el descansillo con una mirada sombría que le preocupó.

"Sí, yo también, Matt Donovan llamó. Necesitamos verificar algo y estoy bastante seguro de que está conectado con Landon." dijo Alaric haciendo un gesto para que Elizabeth lo siguiera mientras salían de la escuela.

* * *

 **Ruta 29, cerca de la línea estatal de Virginia**

El viaje en el automóvil hasta el punto de encuentro donde Matt había dispuesto reunirse con ellos fue silencioso, ya que Elizabeth y Alaric estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos acerca de Landon y lo que podría estar sucediendo, ya que no parecía haber nada entre él que no pudiera ser obligado a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no mostraba signos de ser sobrenatural, así como de que faltaba el cuchillo, y todavía no sabían lo suficiente sobre el cuchillo para saber qué era o qué podía hacer.

Pronto llegaron al mismo lado del camino que Elizabeth había visto en su visión al ver los mismos marcadores laterales del camino que había visto antes, se dio cuenta de que Matt no solo los estaba esperando junto a su auto del sheriff, sino también a otros policías. Y las mujeres claramente estaban tratando de contener la escena del crimen que rodeaba el autobús en el que Landon estaba.

Se encontraron con Matt que el saludo con una expresión seria. "Llamado a un favor con un amigo de la Patrulla Estatal, le pidió que cerrara la escena hasta que llegáramos." Matt hizo todo lo posible para explicarles lo que sabía. "La policía local piensa que fue un derrame químico."

Tanto Elizabeth como Alaric tenían una expresión horrorizada por la vista del autobús.

"¿Cuál es la historia real?" Alaric preguntó sabiendo que siempre había dos partes de la historia, una de ellas contaba lo humano y la verdad, que era mucho más aterradora para los humanos.

La cara de Matt tomó una expresión sombría. "Te dejaré eso para que lo averigües."

Alaric le dio las gracias con Elizabeth que decidió ir por delante de él, ya que cada vez tenía más curiosidad por lo que realmente sucedía en el autobús.

Subiendo las escaleras para ver qué había dentro mientras Elizabeth pensó en su mente. 'Es curioso cómo funciona la vida. Después de años de alejar a la gente, abrí mi corazón a Landon Kirby, el humano en el lugar equivocado en el momento adecuado que solo necesitaba un lugar para pertenecer.'

Alaric y Elizabeth finalmente entraron al autobús y estuvieron absolutamente horrorizados por lo que vieron delante de ellos. Todas las personas en el autobús, desde el conductor hasta los que estaban sentados en la parte de atrás, habían sido quemadas tan gravemente que parecían cadáveres momificados. El único que no estaba presente era Landon, que no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

'Resulta que Landon no es el héroe de mi historia. Pero, cuando lo cace, yo seré su villana.' Elizabeth apretó su mandíbula con odio en sus ojos.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: "Algunas personas solo quieren ver la quemadura."**_

 **Internado Salvatore:**

En el Campo de fútbol, un hombre estaba colocando líneas pintadas en anticipación del próximo partido de fútbol de bandera entre Salvatore School Stallions y Mystic Falls High School Timberwolves.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Elizabeth, ella estaba de pie frente a su ventana, observando en silencio cómo los deportistas de Mystic Falls High School vandalizaban las furgonetas de la Escuela Salvatore con pintura en aerosol. Se reían histéricamente y pintaban X blancas sobre el logo de la escuela mientras Elizabeth observaba, pensativamente. 'Ningún legado es tan rico como la honestidad". Cuando Shakespeare escribió eso, obviamente no sabía lo que sé sobre los adolescentes. Quiero decir, sé que hay tipos con integridad, que lideran con la verdad... Nunca he conocido a ninguno de ellos.'

"¡Los sementales apestan!" Jock dijo en voz alta. Mientras los deportistas huían.

Pronto, se encontró en la oficina familiar de la oficina de consejeros de orientación de la escuela mientras miraba a su alrededor pensando en la cantidad de veces que había estado allí durante los años desde que Emma siempre había querido registrarse para asegurarse de que estaba bien, lo que sería bueno si no sonara tan condescendiente para Elizabeth y le hacía querer vomitar con lo pervertida que podía ser Emma. Ya había intentado todos los trucos del libro cuando se trataba de las sesiones de Emma, de no hablar a ser retraída y sarcástica, pero esta vez había decidido ir con la verdad y seguir con la forma en que se sentía cuando se sentó frente a Emma mientras miraba hacia donde estaba la ventana de la oficina.

Emma Tig, sentada en un sillón, miraba a Elizabeth sentada frente a ella, con una mezcla de diversión y exasperación. "Veo que has decidido doblar tu nihilismo esta mañana."

"Estoy tratando de ser rica con honestidad." Elizabeth respondió con voz sarcástica mientras cambiaba su atención de la ventana a Emma y deseaba poder irse lo antes posible.

Emma le dio otra mirada exasperada antes de intentar reorientarla de vuelta a su sesión. "Empieza desde el principio."

"¿De mis breves romances horrendos con mentirosos?" Elizabeth dijo haciéndose la tonta para tratar de salir de eso, no queriendo hablar sobre el tema al que se refería Emma.

"Acerca de tu decisión de realizar magia negra en los terrenos de la escuela anoche." Emma le dio una mirada de complicidad.

"Tal vez podríamos poner esto en una mesa hasta que atrape al tipo que estaba tratando de encontrar usando magia negra. Quiero decir que esa fue la razón por la que lo usé." dijo Elizabeth preguntándose por qué la estaban molestando.

"¿Por qué estás enfocada en encontrar a Landon Kirby?" Emma preguntó sabiendo que no podía ser solo sobre él, mintiéndole o jugando con su cabeza, eso solía ser un desencadenante para que ella actuara.

Elizabeth suspiró. "Debido a que cuanto más tiempo permanezca Landon Kirby en el mercado, mayor será la posibilidad de que le cuente a la gente sobre esta escuela y el tipo de personas que hemos escondido detrás de las puertas."

"Sabes que hay un faro que me alerta cuando alguien está usando magia negra. Sabías que serías atrapada." Emma contrarrestó preguntándose por qué Elizabeth continuaría con eso a pesar de ese conocimiento.

"¡Después de encontrar a Landon!" Elizabeth dijo con impaciencia. "Pero perdí el rastro, y ahora me están interrogando. Pero adelante. Tome su tiempo. No hay nada en juego aquí."

Emma podía decir que Elizabeth le estaba ocultando algo y trató de llegar al fondo. "¿Alguien te ayudó con el hechizo?"

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio por un largo momento.

* * *

 ******FLASHBACK-LA SALA DE JOSIE Y LIZZIE, DOS NOCHES ANTERIORES******

 _Josie encendió una cerilla y una vela con ella antes de apagarla. Las dos niñas cruzaron las muñecas y se tomaron de las manos mientras comenzaron el hechizo del localizador oscuro._

 ******FIN FLASHBACK******

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Elizabeth mantuvo su cara seria y mintió. "No. ¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"Elizabeth... eres una estudiante." Emma dijo claramente frustrada pero hace todo lo posible por ser paciente con Elizabeth. "Esta no es tu lucha."

"¡Es absolutamente mi lucha, Emma!" Elizabeth dijo molesta. "Landon estaba dentro de las paredes de esta escuela por mi culpa. Tuvo acceso al cuchillo que robó por mi culpa. ¡Estamos en riesgo de exposición por mi culpa! Y puedes decirme que estoy sublimando toda una vida de remordimientos de sobrevivientes, o lo que sea que diga en mi archivo aquí..." ella tomó una carpeta de archivos que estaba sobre la mesa de café entre ellas antes de dejarla caer nuevamente para enfatizar su punto. "Pero voy a ayudar al Sr. Saltzman a encontrarlo."

Elizabeth se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin decir otra palabra.

Emma suspiró y la miró, llamándola por última vez antes de irse. "¿Y qué pasará cuando lo hagas?"

Elizabeth dejó de caminar, con una pequeña y frustrada sonrisa formándose en sus labios antes de salir por la puerta.

Emma la miró con expresión preocupada mientras lo hacía.

En el pasillo Elizabeth tropezó con Alaric.

"Hey, te estaba buscando." Alaric le dijo. "Tengo una posible ubicación de Landon."

"Qué bueno, no siento la necesidad de una cita de seguimiento." dijo Elizabeth llena de sarcasmo y aburrimiento.

"Supongo que tu cita con Emma fue tan bien como siempre." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que a veces deseaba que Elizabeth necesitara alguien con quien hablar, que no fuera alguien relacionado con ella.

"Sí, tú eres el que me sigue asignando para verla así que... Quiero decir que hoy lo encontraremos, ¿no?"

"Sí, vamos a ir al día." dijo Alaric al darse cuenta de que algo acerca de ella parecía haberse perdido.

"En ese caso, te veré en el auto porque no puedo lidiar con esta cantidad de espíritu escolar hoy." dijo Elizabeth haciendo una mueca por la cantidad de alegría y colores de la escuela que los rodeaban en ese momento.

"Traeré café para que te ayude a animarte un poco." dijo Alaric antes de irse por caminos separados preguntándose qué estaba pasando con ella.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (planta baja/habitación de Elizabeth)**

Elizabeth continuó con sus pensamientos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, donde los estudiantes se daban vuelta mirándola fijamente mientras se desviaba para no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

'Se debe decir que Shakespeare no estaba completamente despistado...'

Elizabeth llegó a su habitación donde cerró silenciosamente la puerta y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder sacar un libro grande de debajo de su cama. El libro era antiguo, con una encuadernación de cuero rojo y un relieve dorado que decía "LOS GRANDES TRABAJOS DE SHAKESPEARE." Era uno de los libros que su hermano Kol y Davina le dieron una vez en un cumpleaños.

'Tenía muchos consejos sobre cómo manejar la traición. ¿Mi favorito personal? "Piensa por tanto en la venganza y deja de llorar".'

Elizabeth abrió el libro revelando que no se trataba de obras de Shakespeare, sino que era un grimorio lleno de hechizos, que se escondía a la vista. Ella hojeó las páginas hasta que encontró el hechizo que estaba buscando y arrancó la página del libro.

La página se titulaba. MORTEM (en latín: "muerte") y tenía un dibujo de una calavera junto con el conjuro.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (entrada)**

Elizabeth trató de evitar la mayor cantidad de personas posible, ya que podía sentir sus ojos rodando hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza por la cantidad de veces que había girado sus ojos ante la cantidad de orgullo escolar que la escuela mostraba para un partido de fútbol americano. Iban a perder ya que todos perdieron a propósito para parecer una escuela normal a pesar de lo mucho que odiaban a los estudiantes de secundaria de Mystic Falls y querían anidarlos solo una vez para callarlos. Todo esto la hizo ansiosa por poder sentarse en silencio sola en el auto antes de que Alaric la alcanzara, ya que le daría un momento solo para resolver sus sentimientos y pensamientos que actualmente se arremolinaban en ella. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al auto de Alaric que estaba actualmente fuera de la escuela, vio un par de piernas debajo del auto y frunció el ceño confundida. "¿Hola...?"

La persona se deslizó por debajo del SUV, revelando que era Rafael, quien estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas y parecía estar haciendo trabajos mecánicos en el vehículo. "Oye."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Elizabeth le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Ajustando la barra estabilizadora." Rafael le respondió mostrándole las herramientas como si explicara todo, mientras se preguntaba si la actitud dura y gélida de la chica era solo para mostrar o si era quién era ella realmente en su interior.

"¿Estaba roto?" Elizabeth le preguntó confundida ya que él era el principal sospechoso de evitar que ellos persiguieran a Landon.

Rafael se deslizó hacia atrás desde debajo del SUV y levantó la barra, que acababa de arrancar del vehículo. "Lo está ahora."

Elizabeth suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta de lo que Rafael estaba haciendo mientras el joven hombre lobo siguió hablando. "Vas por Landon."

Elizabeth levantó una ceja pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio mientras Rafael continuó. "Si quieres que este auto funcione, voy contigo." dijo tratando de pensar en todo lo que había oído sobre la chica Mikaelson y sus habilidades.

"Deberías permanecer fuera de esto." Elizabeth dijo frustrada. "Es un mentiroso y un ladrón."

"Tomó un estúpido cuchillo." Rafael se burló pensando que su reacción a lo que hizo Landon fue un poco injustificada y exagerada cuando pensó en cómo había tomado algo completamente inútil.

"Nada en esta escuela es estúpido. Nada." Elizabeth lo miró ahora como si estuviera siendo ignorante.

"Mira... es mi mejor amigo. ¿Y tú? Pareces vengativa." Rafael le dijo mirando a Elizabeth que parecía una pequeña bola de ira y fuego, a pesar de su pequeña altura, ella podía defenderse.

Al darse cuenta de que Rafael no se iba mover tan fácilmente, Elizabeth intentó otra táctica. "Déjame mostrarte algo."

Ella dio un paso hacia él y le tendió las manos. Rafael, no sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de hacer, la agarró por la muñeca para detenerla mirándola con inquietud. Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos y asintió, lo que llevó a Rafael a permitir que, de mala gana, le colocara las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de su cara. "Cierra los ojos."

Rafael hizo lo que le dijo, y Elizabeth también cerró los ojos antes de murmurar un conjuro en voz baja. "Enserdi."

Elizabeth usó sus poderes para mostrarle a Rafael lo que Josie y ella vieron la noche anterior cuando lanzaron el hechizo para rastrear a Landon.

* * *

 _Landon estaba dormitando en el autobús cuando el cuchillo que robó comenzó a calentarse en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó la hoja para descubrir que estaba brillando de un rojo brillante, alcanzando una intensidad cegadora mientras cerraba los ojos. La escena cortó a la escena del crimen, donde Elizabeth y Alaric, fueron llevados a los restos del autobús: el propio autobús fue incinerado y los clientes del autobús, con la excepción de Landon, fueron quemados hasta la muerte, dejando solo cadáveres carbonizados._

* * *

La vista de la última parte del flashback sorprendió tanto a Rafael que se alejó de Elizabeth y la miró como si no estuviera seguro de lo que debería creer. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Tu mejor amigo le hizo eso a un autobús lleno de personas en la Ruta 29 anoche, y soy la única que sabe cómo encontrarlo." Elizabeth extendió su mano a Rafael mirándolo expectante. "Entonces, dame la estúpida locomotora."

"No." Rafael se mantuvo firme a pesar de lo que acababa de ver. "No, no voy a hacer que vayas y Dios sabe qué hacer con Landon. Voy contigo. De lo contrario, me quedo con el motor y tú te quedas aquí." dijo dando un paso más en un intento de intimidarla.

"Tengo poderes mágicos reales." Elizabeth dijo mirándolo en señal de advertencia. "¡No querrás probarme!"

"Y tengo una larga historia de problemas de ira." Rafael le dijo entre dientes mostrándole a Elizabeth que solo sabía de su lado brujo y no de sus otros lados, incluido su lado de hombre lobo, ya que pensaba que era más peligroso.

En ese momento, Alaric, obviamente apurado, se apresuró a pasarlos para poner su equipo en el SUV. "Puede venir."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth miró a Alaric como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, no quería estar cerca de alguien que no conocía o no confiaba.

"Conoce a Landon. Él será un activo. Y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener." Alaric se volvió a mirar a Rafael. "Entonces, arregla el auto y súbete. Y ponte una camisa, ella es la clase de chica equivocada para que intentes impresionarla con tus músculos."

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (Planta Baja)**

Lizzie y Josie estaban deambulando por la planta baja de la escuela, donde continuaban su discusión.

"Papá ama a Elizabeth más que a nosotras." Lizzie dijo enfurecida ante la idea de que Elizabeth fuera a una misión con su padre.

Josie rodó los ojos y trató de ser la voz de la razón. "Estás siendo melodramática, ¿de acuerdo? Le falta un juego."

Lizzie solo se volvió más histérica con esta respuesta. "¡Primero un juego, y luego nuestras bodas!" La mandíbula de Lizzie se cayó cuando de repente fue golpeada por una idea. "Este juego es una oportunidad. Podemos mostrarle qué tan seriamente nos lo estamos tomando al asegurarnos de que nuestro secreto se mantenga protegido en el campo. Hoy, perderemos aún más épicamente de lo que normalmente lo hacemos."

"Gana perdiendo. ¡Ese es el espíritu!" Josie dijo sorprendida por esta reacción de su hermana.

Las chicas siguieron caminando por las distintas salas comunes.

"Hay alguien que necesitamos para reclutar en nuestra Isla de los juguetes misfit. Alto, caliente y guapo..." Lizzie dijo.

La sonrisa de Josie cayó cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando su hermana. "¿Rafael?"

Lizzie sonrió felizmente mientras un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente. "Estoy pensando en el ala cerrada..."

Una vez más, las chicas acabaron de pasar frente a Penélope, que estaba sentada a un lado de un sillón, leyendo un libro. "Lo acabo de ver." Las chicas se voltearon para mirar a Penélope, frunciendo el ceño a su compañera de clase, ya que le daba mucho placer jugar con ellas. Ella continuó hablando con un tono de voz falso-agradable. "Sí, lo siento. Rafael no va a estar en el juego. Saltó al tren Mikaelson fuera de la ciudad. Al igual que tu papá."

Penélope lamió su dedo medio y lo usó dramáticamente para pasar la página en su libro. Josie y Lizzie se miraron con complicidad.

* * *

 **Ruta 29**

Alaric pasó todo el viaje en auto hablando con Elizabeth sobre lo que fuera, quería hacerla sentir un poco más ligera, ya que parecía estar muy inclinada en encontrar a Landon de una manera que definitivamente lo estaba preocupando, ahora mismo cuando captó la mirada oscura que se le cruzó por la cara cuando pensó que no estaba mirando.

Pronto se detuvo en el bosque cerca de la ruta 29, donde encontraron el autobús quemado en el que Landon había estado, salieron para comenzar a buscar en el área.

Una vez que habían estado caminando en silencio por el bosque cerca de la carretera, Elizabeth finalmente habló. "No sé por qué todavía está aquí. Él tiene una ventaja de un día entero sobre nosotros. Él podría estar en cualquier parte."

Rafael miró a Elizabeth como si la respuesta fuera obvia. "Tal vez porque él no tiene una razón para correr."

"Lógica que sería perfectamente creíble si no lo hubiera hecho, ya sabes... correr." Elizabeth replicó sarcásticamente.

"¡Espera! ¡Shh!" Alaric dejó de caminar un momento y enfocó su audición, guiando a Elizabeth y Rafael a hacer lo mismo. "¿Escucharon eso?"

Rafael y Elizabeth miraron a Alaric sin comprender mientras este frunció el ceño y se concentró. "Alguien está aquí."

Alaric se marchó corriendo a través del bosque de niebla hacia la fuente del ruido, con los dos estudiantes siguiéndolo.

Siguieron moviéndose hasta que de repente se encontraron con una mujer sentada en el suelo como si se estuviera escondiendo detrás del gran árbol detrás de ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie, revelando que llevaba un vestido largo de encaje blanco que, como su piel, estaba cubierto de hollín; el dobladillo de su vestido y sus botas estaban cubiertas de tierra al sentarse, y había pequeñas flores blancas en su cabello. Era obvio, por la expresión de pánico en su rostro, que estaba asustada.

Alaric levantó sus manos de una manera no amenazadora para tratar de calmarla. "Está bien. Yo no voy a hacerte daño." La mujer siguió mirando hacia atrás y adelante a Alaric, Elizabeth y Rafael, justo cuando el primero comenzó a cuestionarla sobre lo que pasó. "¿Estabas en el autobús? ¿Nos puedes contar lo que pasó?"

La mujer miró con curiosidad el bosque que la rodeaba, pero permaneció en silencio, como si no entendiera lo que estaban diciendo.

"¿Es ella una sobreviviente?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño y miró a Alaric.

"Huele a eso. Ella apesta a humo." Alaric aclaró lo obvio. La mujer siguió mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, y él asumió que debía estar traumatizada. "Creo que está en shock." Cuando la mujer todavía no respondió a ninguno de ellos, Alaric se volvió hacia Elizabeth y Rafael. "Miren, necesito llevarla a la policía para que pueda recibir atención médica. Uh, ¿por qué no se van?" él agregó inmediatamente una advertencia como si pudiera leer la mente de Elizabeth. "No te involucres. No sabemos lo peligroso que es Landon."

"No es peligroso." Rafael intervino ofendido.

"Dije que no se involucren." Alaric le disparo a Rafael una mirada severa. Antes de volverse hacia la extraña mujer.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco cruzando mirada con Rafael. "Vamos..."

Los dos estudiantes caminaron más hacia el bosque mientras Alaric se dirigió a la mujer. "Necesito conseguirte algo de ayuda, si quieres seguirme..."

Alaric extendió su mano, y la mujer, confundida, la tomó.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Elizabeth y Rafael todavía estaban vagando por el bosque cuando Rafael habló después de un largo silencio. "¿Qué sucedió exactamente en ese autobús?"

"Nadie lo sabe." Elizabeth lo miró brevemente antes de continuar su camino. "Es como si alguien lo incinerara desde el interior."

"Mira, haga lo que haga, sé que hay una buena explicación." Rafael le dijo a la muchacha. "Es el amigo más leal que he tenido." Elizabeth lo miró, con escepticismo y diversión. Rafael no se desanimó y continuó su argumento en defensa de su hermano adoptivo. "Él estuvo allí para mí en el peor día de mi vida. Después de que mi novia murió, él es lo único que me hizo seguir. Entonces, déjame devolverte ese cuchillo, y entonces ambos podemos escucharlo, ¿sí?"

Elizabeth dudó si creer, pero apretó la mandíbula y rechazó la idea, no queriendo arriesgarse a equivocarse con Landon por segunda vez. "Aprecie la pasión, pero tal vez deberías dedicarte un poco a hacer nuevos amigos."

"¿Entonces puedo ser tan popular y querido como tú?" Rafael se burló.

Elizabeth dejó de caminar y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Rafael, quien pudo decir que golpeó un nervio con ese comentario.

"Sí, he estado en la escuela por dos días y ya he escuchado todo acerca de Elizabeth Mikaelson y su soleada disposición."

"Como has dicho, has estado en la escuela durante dos días y no sabes nada de mí, ni de lo que he pasado, así que hasta que lo hagas, entonces no puedes juzgarme." dijo Elizabeth en tono amargo.

Rafael y Elizabeth se miraron el uno al otro por un breve momento antes de que Rafael defendiera su caso. "Te conseguiré el cuchillo estúpido, y las respuestas que quieras. Lo prometo."

"¿Y por qué debería creerte?" Elizabeth le sonrió falsamente dispuesta a no cometer el mismo error dos veces cuando se trataba de un adolescente desconocido y aleatorio, decidida a aprender de sus errores pasados.

"Porque no miento." Fue lo único que le dijo Rafael, porque sintió que eso era un tipo de ruptura para ella.

"Todo el mundo miente." ella puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que Rafael estaba siendo ingenuo. "Está en la bodega de la raíz. Tienes tres minutos para hacer esto a tu manera."

Ella se hizo a un lado para salir de su camino y esperó a que la pasara, pero Rafael entornó los ojos con confusión e incredulidad. "Espera, el director dijo que no te involucres..."

"Dos minutos cincuenta y nueve, dos minutos cincuenta y ocho..." Elizabeth lo cortó comenzando a contar mirando su reloj configurando el cronómetro para demostrarle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que podía estar hablando con su mejor amigo.

Rafael, dándose cuenta de que tenía una pequeña ventana de oportunidad, no perdió el tiempo corriendo hacia el sótano de raíces para intentar obtener respuestas de su hermano adoptivo.

Cuando entró, encontró a Landon con la capucha levantada sobre su cabeza, escondido en la esquina. Era evidente por la expresión de su rostro que estaba aterrorizado, suspiró aliviado al ver a Rafael.

"¿Rafael? ¡Santo infierno!" Landon se puso de pie y se apresuró a darle un abrazo a Rafael. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Hay, un montón de locos brujos buscándote." Rafael tartamudeó con ansiedad, no queriendo asustar a Landon. "Incluida esa chica Elizabeth que aparentemente te gusta mucho y hay un autobús de gente quemada..."

"Ese no fui yo." Landon inmediatamente lo cortó.

"¿Entonces quién fue?" la voz de Elizabeth se escuchó detrás de ellos.

La expresión de Rafael hacia Elizabeth fue una de traición. "¡Dijiste tres minutos!"

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Como dije, la gente miente." Antes de que los dos hombres pudieran procesar esto, ella empujó su mano hacia Landon. "¡Corporis impetu!"

Landon voló hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble y estuvo telequinéticamente clavado en la pared detrás de él.

"¡Oye!" Rafael la miró como si estuviera loca.

Elizabeth ignoró a Rafael y comenzó a interrogar a Landon. "¿Dónde está el cuchillo?"

"No lo tengo. Debo haberlo perdido cuando corrí." dijo Landon, preguntándose cómo esa chica ahora llena de odio podría ser la misma chica de la noche anterior de la que había estado tan desesperado por besar. Dulce con el exterior duro.

"¿Después de que quemaste el autobús?" Elizabeth agregó entre dientes. "¿En serio esperas que crea eso?"

"¡Ese no fui yo, lo juro! ¡Apenas salí vivo!" Landon dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Elizabeth, vamos." Rafael miró a Elizabeth entre furioso y temeroso, intentando todo lo posible para que ella lo dejara ir.

Elizabeth que aún tenía la mano levantada para sujetar a Landon en la pared, lo ignoró una vez más. "Última oportunidad. ¿Quién demonios era?" ella dio un paso más cerca de donde Landon estaba fijado a la pared demostrando que no estaba jugando.

"Elizabeth, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿vale? No te mentiría, no a ti... allí estaba un chica..." dijo Landon pensando que nunca la había olvidado o que había olvidado los sentimientos que tenía por la misteriosa chica.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29 (Bodega)**

"¿Estás diciendo que una chica le hizo eso al autobús? ¿Ella qué? ¿Tenía aliento de fuego?" Elizabeth preguntó rompiendo el enfoque de su magia, lo que causó que Landon cayera al suelo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que hizo, el cuchillo comenzó a brillar, así que corrí y ahí fue cuando todo sucedió." dijo Landon mientras Rafael se agachaba para estar donde estaba sentado para asegurarse de que estaba bien después de comenzar.

"No creo nada de lo que dices" dijo Elizabeth negando a dejarse caer en esa trampa otra vez cuando comenzó a caminar un poco, sabiendo que él intentaría meterse de nuevo en el camino.

"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad." Landon miró a Rafael por algo de apoyo. "Vamos, hombre, ayúdame."

"Le creo." dijo Rafael, al ver el dolor de Landon por el hecho de que Elizabeth no le creyera y era claramente hostil hacia él, sabía que Landon no era la persona que ella creía que era.

"¿Le crees que una mujer que escupe fuego quemó vivo el autobús?" Elizabeth lo miró con una expresión exasperada e incrédula.

"Sí." Rafael afirmó sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Y solo Landon se salvó?" Elizabeth replicó.

"Te dijo que corrió." Rafael contrarrestó preguntándose por qué ella estaba tan concentrada en tratar de convertir a Landon en el malo e ignorar todo lo que decía para apoyar el hecho de que era inocente

"¿Y convenientemente perdió el cuchillo en el camino?" dijo ella en tono de burla. Mientras caminaba agresivamente hacia ellos antes de que Rafael se interpusiera en su camino hacia Landon.

"Sí." Rafael afirmó de nuevo.

"Siguió viniendo hacia mí como si fuera a quitármelo." Landon intervino tratando de acercarse a Elizabeth, pero Rafael lo retuvo. "¡Estaba quemando todo a su paso!"

"¿Quieres explicarme qué estabas haciendo robando ese cuchillo en primer lugar?" Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos negándose a retroceder mientras Rafael aun detenía a Landon de que se acercara.

"¡No recuerdo haberlo robado!" Landon negó enseguida, solo recordaba cómo habían tenido un momento y el beso perfecto.

"Por supuesto que no." Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad. "¿Qué tal pretender ser obligado?"

"¡Eso fue para evitar ser devuelto al calabozo!" Landon dijo en tono frustrado mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Rafael.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "¡Bodega de transición!"

"¡Pequeños espacios!" Landon dijo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Los dos se detuvieron por un momento para procesar la conversación hasta que Landon habló de nuevo de una manera más serena. "Espero que tengas que entenderlo, el Sr. Saltzman ya me había dicho que la escuela no me iba a permitir quedarme. Si él pensaba que iba a hablar, me encerraría de nuevo. ¡No hubo un buen final para mí!"

La cara de Elizabeth cayó, al darse cuenta de que tenía un punto válido.

"No quería robarte, y no quiero que un respirador de fuego me persiga. Lo siento por todo eso y por lastimarte." Landon se disculpó con Elizabeth.

"No está mintiendo. Lo conozco." Rafael intervino apoyando a Landon cuando notó la forma en que Elizabeth y Landon se miraban. "Ahora, si él dijo que hay una mujer que respira fuego corriendo por el bosque, entonces hay uno..."

De repente, Alaric corrió por la puerta, asustado, sobresaltando a los tres. "¡Hay una mujer que respira fuego corriendo por el bosque!"

Alaric se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Elizabeth y Rafael parados alrededor de un Landon de aspecto ansioso y su expresión cambió a una mirada severa en su rostro mirando a Elizabeth. "¿Dije o no dije "no participen?"

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco con molestia. "Sólo es peligroso si las disculpas pueden matar. De lo contrario, creo que estamos bien."

"El aspecto puede ser engañoso." Alaric dijo. "¿Ahora, nuestro autobús refugiado? Resulta que ella es una piromante."

"Espera, ¿qué es un piromante?" Landon preguntó buscando respuestas en Elizabeth, quien seguía siendo la persona en la que él confiaba cuando se trataba de todas esas cosas sobrenaturales.

"Una bruja que escupe fuego." Elizabeth respondió completamente desconcertada por esa revelación.

Rafael tomó eso como confirmación de que tenía razón y miró a Elizabeth. "Huh."

Elizabeth ignoró a Rafael y se enfocó en Alaric. "Ella quiere el cuchillo."

"De acuerdo, bueno, ¿dónde está?" Alaric dijo mirando entre los tres jóvenes saltando que uno de ellos entregaría el cuchillo ya que la imagen de la mujer que le estaba disparando fuego todavía estaba en su cabeza.

Rafael y Elizabeth se volvieron hacia Landon, quien una vez más comenzó a tartamudear con ansiedad.

"Lo perdí en el bosque. Estuve corriendo en círculos toda la noche, tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderme."

"Está bien, está bien..." Alaric suspiró, decidiendo tomar la palabra de Landon antes de comenzar a formular un plan. "Bueno, vamos a encontrarlo antes de que ella lo haga, ¿eh?"

Los cuatro salieron del sótano, solo para encontrar a la mujer parada a varios metros de distancia, esperándolos. Ella les gruñó amenazadoramente, lo que puso al grupo al límite.

"No queremos ningún problema..." Alaric dijo.

La mujer extendió su mano expectante en un pedido silencioso por el cuchillo, lo que los confundió, especialmente cuando pareció sentir algo y dirigió toda su atención hacia Landon.

"¿Qué quiere ella?" Rafael preguntó.

"No lo sé." Landon respondió con ansiedad.

"¿Lan?" Rafael presionó teniendo la sensación de que Landon sabia más de lo que decía.

"Tal vez ella quiera el cuchillo que dijiste que no tienes." Elizabeth intervino dándose cuenta rápidamente de que Landon mintió acerca de no tener el cuchillo.

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a brillar de color naranja otra vez, y Alaric, sabiendo lo que seguía, rápidamente apresuró a los demás a la seguridad. "¡De vuelta en la bodega! ¡Vayan! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Como era de esperar, la mujer comenzó a respirar fuego detrás de ellos, obligándolos a correr de nuevo a través de las puertas hacia el sótano, que inmediatamente se incendió.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el sótano, Elizabeth miró a Landon con furia acorralándolo. "¡¿Dónde diablos está?!"

Landon sacó rápidamente el cuchillo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo dio a ella. "¡Lo siento! ¡Entré en pánico!"

"¿Qué demonios, Lan?" Rafael, quien había estado discutiendo en nombre de Landon todo el día, estaba consternado de que estaba mintiendo sobre el cuchillo.

En ese momento, Alaric notó que las puertas aún estaban en llamas y redirigió su atención al problema más inmediato. "Elizabeth, las puertas."

"Lo tengo." Elizabeth giró sobre sus talones y empujó su mano derecha hacia el fuego. "Adiuuatur." El hechizo extinguió las llamas, y la mujer aparentemente dejó de respirar fuego contra ellas. "Está bien, es una solución rápida. No durará mucho, así que tenemos que descubrir nuestro próximo movimiento pronto."

"Está bien. Genial. Necesito un celular." Alaric dijo frustrado.

Landon hizo un gesto hacia un gran barril cercano, que estaba lleno de teléfonos celulares, billeteras y joyas. "Haz tu elección."

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Elizabeth preguntó en tono seco.

Rafael se acercó y tomó una tarjeta de identificación para el conductor del autobús y lo descubrió rápidamente. "Es de la gente en el autobús."

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Landon con suspicacia.

"No lo traje aquí..." Landon comenzó pero Elizabeth lo cortó dándole a Rafael una mirada frustrada.

"Si dice "lo juro" una vez más, lo derretiré." ella dijo molesta.

Landon, al borde de un ataque de pánico, se calló intentando recuperar el aliento.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29 (Bodega)**

Alaric, usó uno de los teléfonos celulares robados por la misteriosa mujer, llamó a Dorian para una actualización y lo puso en altavoz. "Por favor, dime que tienes algo."

Dorian, quien todavía estaba en la biblioteca escolar Salvatore, frunció el ceño ante lo mucho que se está rompiendo la llamada. "La conexión apesta. ¿Dónde estás?"

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco antes de llamarlo. "En un sótano lleno de contrabando que nuestro carterista Landon Kirby afirma que no robó."

"Hay una bruja afuera respirando fuego." Rafael miró a Elizabeth con exasperación. "¿Puedes priorizar tu ira?"

Esa conversación pareció desencadenar algo en la memoria de Dorian, y él se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaban tratando. "Dragón."

"¿Qué?" Alaric preguntó.

"¡Dragón... ella es un dragón! Ella roba un tesoro, respira fuego, esconde el botín en su guarida. No es un piromante, es un-" Dorian dijo de repente cuando volvió a la conversación sobre el tema

Alaric se burló y puso los ojos en blanco como si pensara que el pensamiento es ludacris. "Los dragones no existen, o parecen personas normales."

A pesar de que Alaric no podía verlo, Dorian todavía le echó un vistazo. "Hubo un momento en el que habríamos dicho eso sobre los vampiros."

Alaric, sabiendo que Dorian tenía razón, suspiró con impaciencia. "Está bien, está bien. Ella es un dragón humano. ¿Ahora qué?"

"En cualquier cosa que haya leído..."

"En ficción..." Alaric lo interrumpió todavía escéptico.

Dorian lo ignoró y siguió hablando. "¿La forma de derribar un dragón? Necesitas un montón de coraje y una espada."

"¿Qué tal un cuchillo?" Elizabeth preguntó levantando el objeto que acababa de regresarle Landon. "Creo que tengo una idea, puedo salir y usar mi magia contra ella el tiempo suficiente para que Rafael la golpee y la apuñale con esto."

"Parece tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa que vamos a encontrar, adelante, pero ten cuidado." dijo Alaric mientras se movía a un lado para que Elizabeth saliera de la bodega de raíces y se enfrentara al dragón el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Al exterior del sótano, la mujer dragón estaba mirando fijamente el sótano y sale humo por la nariz y la boca mientras gruñía.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y Elizabeth saltó desde el interior del sótano, aterrizando ligeramente en el suelo frente al dragón y sin perder tiempo telequinéticamente la empujó hacia atrás varias yardas con un simple empuje del brazo. "¿Nadie te ha dicho que fumar es malo para ti?"

La mujer dragón aterrizó de costado, alejándose de Elizabeth, girándose sobre su frente antes de ponerse de pie, mirando a la chica con enojo.

"Lo sé, es difícil dejar de fumar." Elizabeth dijo encogiéndose de hombros sarcásticamente.

El gruñido del dragón se convirtió en un rugido cuando ella sopló una enorme explosión de fuego hacia Elizabeth, que levantó su mano derecha para bloquearla al apretar el cuchillo y usar su magia para protegerse de las llamas. "Scutum."

El bloqueo del fuego claramente estaba empezando a cansarla, y ella se sobresaltó en respuesta al calor del fuego y el cuchillo caliente. El fuego se acercó cada vez más hasta que, finalmente, apareció Rafael y le arrojó un ladrillo al dragón, que la golpeó en la cabeza arrojándola al suelo, distrayéndola lo suficiente como para dejar de dispararla.

"¡Te tomó el tiempo suficiente!" Elizabeth le dio una mirada exasperada.

"Lo siento. No pude encontrar una roca." dijo Rafael mientras se giró hacia ella como si explicara por qué había llegado tarde.

"Hay literalmente una guarida llena de objetos pesados." Elizabeth le dijo con exasperación.

La mujer dragón se recuperó del golpe y se preparó para ponerse de pie, y Rafael redirigió a Elizabeth a la tarea en cuestión. "¡Elizabeth! ¡Haz lo tuyo!"

Rafael corrió hacia la mujer dragón, y Elizabeth, entendiendo su significado, esperó hasta que él estuviera a su lado antes de lanzarle la hoja. Él saltó en el aire hacia el dragón con su agilidad de hombre lobo, hundiendo la hoja en su pecho, aparentemente matándola.

Rafael y Elizabeth compartieron una mirada, desconcertados por lo fácil que fue lograr eso.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Elizabeth y Rafael todavía estaban fuera del sótano, de pie junto al cuerpo de la mujer dragón.

Rafael sacó el cuchillo de su pecho y se lo entregó a Elizabeth con una expresión dura. "Promesa cumplida."

En ese momento, Alaric y Landon salieron de la bodega para unirse a ellos.

"¿Ambos están bien?" Alaric preguntó con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, antes mirar el cuerpo del dragón que acababan de matar y se sintió aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado e infeliz de que dos de sus jóvenes estudiantes hubieran tenido que derrotarlo. "Vamos a darle un entierro adecuado. Mira si puedes encontrar una pala."

Los tres adolescentes hicieron lo que se les dijo.

El teléfono de Alaric comenzó a sonar, y él lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero para contestar. "Dorian."

Dorian todavía estaba en la Biblioteca, donde había encontrado algo útil en un libro. "Lo encontré. El punto suave... Así es como lo matas."

"Uh, un cuchillo en el corazón hizo el truco." Alaric respondió mirando a su dama dragona actualmente muerta, que aún se negaba a creer que era lo que era ya que parecía tan improbable y ridículo.

Dorian se vio sorprendido pero no decepcionado por esa respuesta. "Huh. Bueno. Tanto para la investigación."

"¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Juego de tronos?" Alaric le preguntó.

"Infle al dragón mágico en realidad." dijo Dorian.

"Mira, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Yo-tiene que ser otra cosa." Alaric dijo. En ese momento escuchó un profundo gruñido detrás de él, se congeló antes de darse vuelta lentamente. Detrás de él, la mujer dragón se había convertido en un dragón gigante que extendía sus alas. "No. Es un dragón, está bien... Tengo que devolverte la llamada."

"¡Ric! ¡Ric!" Dorian llamó al director pero este le cortó la llamada.

En ese momento, Landon, Rafael y Elizabeth con la pala en la mano, salieron de la bodega, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a pocos metros de distancia. "¿Alaric?"

Los tres se detuvieron de inmediato mirando con los ojos abiertos al dragón que estaba frente a ellos.

"Dios mío..." Elizabeth murmuró.

El dragón rugió antes de estirar sus alas y tomar vuelo, respirando una gran ráfaga de fuego una vez que estuvo en el aire.

"Eso fue un..." Landon dejó la oración a medio camino aun impactado por lo que acababa de ver mientras pensaba en cómo su mejor amigo ahora era un hombre lobo y su enamoramiento era una misteriosa tríbrida.

Elizabeth, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, así se volvió hacia Landon y Rafael tirando la pala al suelo. "Ustedes chicos. Suban al auto y salgan de aquí."

"Nosotros, ¿por qué? ¿No deberíamos todos salir de aquí?" Landon preguntó acercándose a Elizabeth resistiéndose a la tentación de tocar su mano, sintiendo la necesidad de reconfortarse simplemente tocándola.

"No realmente, estoy más preparada para lidiar con esto de lo que ustedes dos están, esto está más allá incluso de mí." dijo Elizabeth pensando que era extraño incluso para ella. "Además, eres humano Landon y lo que ella quería era el cuchillo que tenías..."

"¿Qué harás entonces?" Rafael le preguntó ya que parecía que tenía un plan o al menos una idea, y sabía que Landon era capaz de provocar un ataque por dejar a Elizabeth atrás después de ese comentario.

"Tengo una idea." Elizabeth dijo con seguridad.

"¿Qué?" Alaric preguntó enseguida.

Elizabeth sabía que Alaric no la dejaría sola fácilmente. "Ella quiere esto." ella sacó el cuchillo que estaba metido en la cintura de sus pantalones. "Ella va a estar de vuelta."

Alaric, sabiendo que tenía razón, suspiró y repitió las instrucciones de Elizabeth. "Muy bien, ustedes dos, vayan al auto. Nos vemos allí. Vayan. ¡Vayan!"

Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron, Alaric se volvió mirando a Elizabeth con cautela sabiendo que algo había estado mal con ella todo el día. "¿Te despertaste hoy con deseos de morir?"

"Algo así." Elizabeth le respondió antes de caminar hacia adelante, con el cuchillo en la mano, a la espera de que el dragón volviera a su ubicación.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

El dragón estaba siguiendo a Rafael y Landon, que corrían por el bosque lo más rápido posible mientras se dirigían hacia el auto de Alaric. Afortunadamente para ellos, el dragón se dio por vencido rápidamente y decidió regresar con Elizabeth y Alaric, ansioso por obtener el cuchillo.

Cuando el dragón giró en círculos hacia la bodega de la raíz, Alaric miró a Elizabeth con alarma. "Muy bien, está volviendo. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Deberías ponerte a cubierto." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo Alaric debería estar protegido, por el bien de sus hijas.

"¡Como el infierno!" Alaric respondió pensando que ella había perdido la cabeza.

Elizabeth le dio una mirada seria. "Entonces, dime, ¿cómo voy a explicarle a tus hijas que todo lo que quede de ti sea ceniza caliente?"

"¿La tarjeta de papá?" Alaric replicó horrorizado por la réplica. "Eso es un golpe bajo." Él pensó por un breve momento y, al darse cuenta de que era un humano normal, decidió seguir con el plan de Elizabeth. "Está bien, solo ten cuidado, por favor."

Alaric se dio vuelta y regresó a la bodega de raíces, aunque no sin antes darse cuenta de que Elizabeth había sacado un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo antes de que cerrara las puertas.

Elizabeth desplegó el papel, revelando el hechizo Mortem que arrancó de su libro de hechizos esa mañana, planeando usarlo en el dragón en lugar de Landon.

"Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem." Ella comenzó a cantar el conjuro mientras leía las palabras en voz alta, levantando el cuchillo frente a su cara. "Et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam. Nolite Corde. Ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usque en sempiternum..."

Mientras cantaba cada vez más fuerte, el dragón, al verla con la espada, comenzó a descender hacia donde estaba parada. Sus alas hicieron que el viento soplara violentamente alrededor de Elizabeth, que hizo todo lo posible por permanecer intrépida ante la criatura.

"Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem. Et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam. Nolite Corde. Ut sub terra esse."

De repente, el dragón chilló en el aire, y todo se desvaneció a blanco.

Después de un momento, Elizabeth despertó encontrándose tirada en el suelo, la página del grimorio a su izquierda y el cuchillo a su derecha, lo que indicó que había quedado inconsciente en algún momento durante el hechizo.

El dragón había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba acostado boca abajo cuando de repente comenzó a moverse.

Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente y miró a la mujer dragón, cuya cara estaba cubierta de sangre, probablemente de la caída. Elizabeth en conflicto, levantó el cuchillo a punto de apuñalar a la mujer, solo para que la mujer le extendiera la mano con una expresión de súplica.

"¿De dónde vienes?" la voz de Elizabeth tembló no ocultando que estaba asustada. "¿Por qué quieres esto? ¿Qué tiene de especial?"

La mujer permaneció en silencio y continuó suplicando no verbalmente con su mano extendida, y Elizabeth abrumada, perdió la paciencia. "¡Di algo!"

El dragón, todavía sobre sus manos y rodillas, se dio vuelta, sus ojos brillando de un rojo anaranjado mientras se preparó para disparar a Elizabeth. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Alaric apareció detrás de Elizabeth e inmediatamente agarró el cuchillo de su mano, apuñalando a la mujer dragón en la garganta antes de que las llamas alcanzaran su máxima intensidad.

Alaric y Elizabeth miraron a la criatura sin vida frente a ellos, habiendo finalmente matado al dragón.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Elizabeth estaba agachada junto al cuerpo de la mujer dragón, examinando su causa de muerte. "Supongo que ese era el punto suave."

Ella se paró y se giró hacia Alaric, su rostro cayó cuando lo vio mirando la página del grimorio que dejó en el suelo.

Después de hojear el contenido de la página, él la miró con una expresión de asombro. "¿Qué es esto?"

Elizabeth sabiendo que ninguna respuesta la sacaría de eso, permaneció en silencio.

"¡Esto no es magia terrenal, Elizabeth!" Alaric levantó la voz con enojo.

"No era un problema de magia terrenal." Elizabeth dijo tratando de minimizar la gravedad de la situación.

"¡La magia negra está prohibida! Se mete en tu corazón y envenena tu mente. Ahora, me hice de la vista gorda esta mañana, porque sabía que estabas molesta, pero este es un hechizo mortal. Un hechizo que no sabías que ibas a usar en un dragón, y eso..." Alaric se interrumpió por un breve momento descubriendo lo que ella había intentado hacer. "Significa que tenías otros planes."

Elizabeth abrió la boca para defenderse, pero finalmente decidió permanecer en silencio.

Alaric la miró con una expresión de decepción, enojo y tristeza. "Landon hizo algo estúpido. Y despreciable. No lo sabremos hasta averiguar más... Pero sólo es un niño Elizabeth. Y tú también lo eres aunque tengas años vampiros."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas, y miró hacia el cielo en un intento de evitar que se derramaran sobre sus mejillas mientras Alaric continuó advirtiéndola. "¿Este odio? ¿Esta venganza? Esta desconfianza constante de la gente y la paranoia. Así era tu hermano Klaus. No te convertirás en él. No lo permitiré." Alaric dijo pensando en cómo Klaus solía ser. "Ahora, entiérrala. Te veré en el auto."

Él se fue a revisar a Rafael y Landon, con la página del libro de hechizos en la mano, dejando a Elizabeth muy molesta detrás para limpiar el desorden.

* * *

 **RUTA 29**

Alaric estaba sentado en el capó de su auto cuando Elizabeth finalmente regresó de enterrar al dragón.

"¿Dónde están?" ella frunció el ceño cuando vio que Alaric estaba completamente solo.

"Se fueron." Alaric respondió. "Encontré esto en el parabrisas cuando regresé."

Alaric levantó un trozo de papel y se lo dio a Elizabeth. Era una carta de Landon.

 _'Querida Elizabeth... Me pareces el tipo de persona que no es tan grande en las segundas oportunidades, mucho menos en las terceras, pero voy a intentarlo. No puedo explicar por qué tomé ese cuchillo. Créeme, desearía poder hacerlo. Pero tal vez pueda explicar por qué corrí.'_

* * *

 **RUTA 29**

Más adelante a lo largo de la carretera, donde Landon y Rafael estaban tratando de hacer autostop.

Landon extendió un puño con el pulgar fuera, pero el camión que estaban tratando de detener para dar un paseo pasó por delante de ellos.

Elizabeth aún estaba leyendo la carta. _'Nunca he sido bienvenido en ningún lugar de mi vida. Siempre soy el extra. La boca que no querían alimentar. Si causaba problemas, estaba fuera. Cuando creces así, aprendes a protegerte. Haces lo que tienes que hacer para sobrevivir. Nunca tuve una familia real. Y eso no es para hacerte sentir lástima por mí. Intento hacer que entiendas... Mentí para protegerme y, al hacerlo, te hice daño. Y por eso, siempre estaré arrepentido.'_

Ya en su habitación Elizabeth estaba releyendo la carta en su habitación.

 _'El tiempo que pasé contigo la otra noche fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Odio que lo haya arruinado. El secreto de tu escuela está a salvo conmigo. Con pesar, Landon.'_

Elizabeth miró a su cómoda, donde había dos imágenes enmarcadas. La primera era de cuando los Mikaelsons estaban en la casa de seguridad poco después de rescatar a Klaus del cautiverio de Marcel, con Elijah, Freya, Kol, Klaus y Rebekah fotografiados de pie junto a Elizabeth. La segunda fue tomada en el baile de máscaras celebrada en la Mansión Mikaelson con fotos de Klaus, Elijah, Kol y Rebekah.

La vista de sus dos hermanos hizo que Elizabeth volviera a llorar, lo que hizo obvio para ella que incluso dos años más tarde, todavía estaba sufriendo la pérdida de sus hermanos. A pesar de todo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Estamos siendo punkeados

_**Capítulo 3: "Estamos siendo punkeados."**_

 _ **Flashback: Francia, siglo XIV**_

Dos hombres encapuchados estaban caminando a través de un bosque en Francia a altas horas de la noche, sosteniendo antorchas encendidas para que pudieran ver a dónde van. Pronto se acercaron a un gran altar de piedra sobre el que está tendido el cuchillo que Landon robó de la Escuela Salvatore. Los hombres retiraron sus capuchas para poder ver mejor la hoja antes de que uno de ellos comenzara a hablar en galo. "Y querías dar la vuelta."

El segundo hombre sintió algo y golpeó el brazo del primer hombre. "Espera."

Los hombres levantaron sus antorchas para ver mejor algo en los arbustos cercanos. Era una gárgola, que estaba agarrando una espada.

"El Guardián." dijo el segundo hombre. "Debemos dejar este lugar a la vez."

"Cuentos de hadas para niños." El primer hombre se burló como si creyera que su compañero estaba siendo dramático.

"¡Como era el cuchillo!" El segundo hombre dijo ansiosamente.

El primer hombre levantó la mano en un gesto para detener su discusión cuando se acercó al altar. Antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera pensar en tocar el cuchillo, se sobresaltaron por el sonido de las alas aleteando. Se volvieron hacia los arbustos y se alarmaron al descubrir que la gárgola ya no estaba parada allí.

"¡Se ha despertado!" El segundo hombre dijo sintiéndose reivindicado por tener razón, se dio vuelta para huir, solo para descubrir que la gárgola había aparecido detrás de él. La gárgola apuñaló al segundo hombre en el estómago antes de sacar la espada de su abdomen y golpearlo en el pecho varias veces.

El primer hombre se paró y miró con horror mientras su compañero caía muerto al suelo. Cuando la gárgola se volvió hacia él, se reveló como una bruja cuando invocó fuego en cada mano y las combina para lanzar una bola de fuego a la criatura. "Ignario. ¡Ignarious!"

A pesar de la gran cantidad de fuego produjo la bruja, la gárgola no se vio afectada en absoluto, simplemente caminó a través del fuego como si fuera aire ordinario. Fuera de opciones, el hombre cayó de rodillas para suplicar a la gárgola. "¡Misericordia! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Misericordia!"

La gárgola ignoró sus súplicas y levantó su espada antes de matar al hombre de un solo golpe. Después, la criatura rugió fuertemente en el cielo.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Era de noche, y Alaric estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando el misterioso cuchillo y un gran libro que estaba frente a él. Se sentía agotado mientras pasaba la página, pero se queda aturdido al encontrar un boceto detallado del cuchillo inscrito en la página siguiente, rodeado de una letra pequeña. Alaric no pudo evitar suspirar cuando identificó el lenguaje y se dio cuenta de que tenía su trabajo por delante. "Gaulish. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser galo?"

Las ramas de los arbustos debajo de la ventana de la oficina comenzaron a susurrarse detrás de él, y Alaric giró la cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de discernir la fuente del ruido. Desafortunadamente, el gruñido silencioso de la criatura que lo miraba parecía ser demasiado suave para que Alaric lo escuchara, y así volvió a su investigación.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Aula/ Biblioteca)**

A la mañana siguiente, Dorian estaba enseñando una clase de lanzamiento de hechizos a las brujas de nivel superior. Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en un círculo, donde comenzaron a sostener las manos de los que están junto a ellos. Josie, Lizzie y Elizabeth estaban entre los estudiantes en esa clase.

"Está bien, reúnanse." Dorian caminó fuera del círculo mientras los instruyó en una asignación de grupo. "Los hechizos de cadena son sobre el movimiento fluido de energía de bruja a bruja. ¿Dónde está Penélope Park?" dijo notando que faltaba un estudiante mientras miraba a Josie.

"Señora, calambres, señor Williams." dijo Lizzie dando excusas, ya que sabía que todos los estudiantes tenían una regla no escrita y tácita para cubrir una por una y otra en el caso de este.

"Lo siento, pregunté. De todos modos, un grupo no armónico crea un flujo desigual." dijo Dorian haciendo que la clase se riera considerando el comentario anterior.

"uh oh, ¿quién está en problemas con el director ahora?" Josie dijo cuándo notó la nota flotante que sabía que era de su padre y generalmente quería decir que él quería ver a alguien para castigarlos.

Elizabeth, no divertida con las payasadas de las gemelas, puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Lizzie. "Probablemente las personas que comenzaron un estruendo con la escuela secundaria local."

"Veamos... Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman, y Elizabeth Mikaelson. Ya está." dijo Dorian leyendo la nota al ver la sorpresa en las caras de las gemelas de Saltzman por el hecho de que la Mikaelson también estaba en problemas.

Elizabeth, Josie y Lizzie compartieron miradas confundidas y preocupadas antes de levantarse para irse.

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás en problemas? Quiero decir nunca estás en problemas, especialmente cuando se trata de nuestro padre." dijo Lizzie pensando en cómo su padre había adoptado a Elizabeth más o menos como propia a lo largo de los años.

"Bueno, parece que sabes más que yo." dijo Elizabeth antes de desviar su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Las chicas se unieron a Alaric en la biblioteca, donde lo estaban siguiendo por la gran sala, observándolo coleccionar libros relevantes de los estantes mientras exigían respuestas por lo que les acaba de decir.

"¡Papá! Esto es tan injusto y no tiene sentido, quiero decir, ¿por qué estamos siendo castigadas?" Lizzie dijo.

"Porque comenzaste una pelea en un juego de fútbol de caridad que se arriesgó a exponer lo que realmente hacemos aquí." dijo Alaric al darse cuenta de que Lizzie estaba al borde de una de sus rabietas mientras seguía moviéndose.

"Bueno, no estabas enojada anoche." dijo Lizzie pensando en cómo su padre había entrado en su dormitorio compartido para abrazarlas a ambas, que era lo último que esperaban que les hiciera después del juego.

"Anoche me enojé, pero mi amor eterno por mis hijas simplemente triunfó sobre mi ira." Alaric caminó por los escalones hasta una de las mesas de estudio y colocó los libros antes de girarse para enfrentar a sus hijas y a Elizabeth. "De todos modos, me ofrecí voluntariamente a todos en el juego, así que deja de quejarte. Tienes suerte de que sea solo el servicio comunitario y no la cárcel real que algunos de ustedes merecen."

"¿Puedo al menos ofrecer una refutación en mi defensa, si le agrada al tribunal? Primero que nada, me provocaron, por lo que mi respuesta fue totalmente justificada considerando los niveles de abuso que me forzaron a soportar y, segundo, si alguien debería tomar la decisión. Culpa, entonces a Josie." dijo Lizzie tratando de defenderse de sus acciones.

"¿Disculpa qué?" Josie dijo preguntándose si en realidad escuchó a su hermana cuando pensaba en cómo había usado a su propia hermana para desviarse de lo que había hecho después del juego con los estudiantes de Mystic Falls.

"Lo siento, me quebré por completo bajo la cruz, pero si hubieras dejado que Kaleb atrapara el balón..." dijo Lizzie pensando en cómo Josie había usado su magia para evitar que ganaran el juego como lo habían planeado.

"Aún estarías en problemas." dijo Alaric, ya que habían hecho lo único que él les había pedido que no usaran su magia frente a los humanos, especialmente durante el juego mientras jugaban.

"Pero buen trabajo al lanzar a tu hermana debajo del autobús, eres una gemela tan buena." dijo Elizabeth al otro lado de la habitación.

"Gracias, Elizabeth." Josie le dio una mirada cariñosa y agradecida, conmovida por el inesperado argumento de Elizabeth en su defensa.

Lizzie, ahora sintiendo que todos se habían vuelto en contra de ella, miró a Josie, quien comenzó una silenciosa discusión con expresiones faciales, con Lizzie molesta porque Josie estaba del "lado" proverbial de Elizabeth mientras que Josie creía que la alienación de Lizzie fue lo que la impulsó a Elizabeth en primer lugar.

"Hablando de autobuses, el autobús sale en 10 minutos y espero que las tres estén en él, trabajando juntas en armonía y sin drama. Fin del debate." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que tenían que irse pronto. Las gemelas asintieron y salieron de la sala.

"¿Por qué estoy sirviendo el servicio comunitario? Ni siquiera estaba en el juego." dijo Elizabeth pensando en eso en lugar del hecho que se había metido en magia oscura.

"Sabes lo que hiciste." dijo Alaric, no listo para contarles a sus hijas lo que pasó con Landon, Rafael y el dragón el día anterior. En cambio, mantuvo una expresión en blanco en su rostro mientras la miró a los ojos.

Esa respuesta evasiva solo hizo que Lizzie y Josie tuvieran más curiosidad por lo que sucedió, lo que obligó a Alaric a espantarlas a todas antes de que pudieran comenzar a hacer más preguntas. "Muy bien, ahora váyanse. Todas ustedes." golpeó sus manos con fuerza para enfatizar su punto mientras sacaba a sus hijas de la habitación. "Vamos."

Josie y Lizzie gruñeron cuando salieron de la biblioteca, pero Elizabeth se quedó dónde estaba esperando a que las gemelas se fueran. "¿En serio?"

"¿Qué parte de lo que dije necesita traducción?" El tenso tono de voz de Alaric deja claro que el debate había terminado.

"Mira, lamento haber usado magia oscura, pero debería ayudarte con tu investigación en lugar de recoger basura en Mystic Falls." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Dorian tiene una maestría en ciencias de la biblioteca, así que creo que lo tenemos cubierto." dijo Alaric, tratando de señalar que era joven y una estudiante.

"Eso no es justo y lo sabes, solo juegas según las reglas cuando necesitas algo de mí." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo debían hacerlo cuando necesitaba algo que no podía hacer. "Debo recordarte Alaric que en edad vampiro soy más vieja que tú."

"Elizabeth, estoy girando en este momento y no puedo arrastrarte a ti, ni a nadie más en esto hasta que averigüe qué está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?" Alaric dijo sabiendo que necesitaba protegerla del golpe de vuelta. "En este momento, necesito que seas una chica que guarda un secreto del tamaño de un dragón, hasta que encuentre algunas respuestas... Ahora debes ir y tomar el autobús antes de que salga, hablaremos luego. ¿Entendido?"

Elizabeth le sonrió de forma falsa, molesta por su castigo.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

Como siempre con los viajes escolares, Elizabeth decidió sentarse alejada trenzándose el cabello mientras el autobús conducía a Mystic Falls para que pudieran servir a su servicio comunitario en el mismo lugar y rodeados de las mismas personas que la mayoría del autobús con el que lucharon en el juego, a excepción de Elizabeth y los otros en el autobús donde todos estaban en el juego e involucrados en la pelea.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? Mi padre nunca se enoja contigo, eres la hija pródiga, debe haber sido jugoso." dijo Lizzie tratando de burlarse de Elizabeth en un intento por hacer que derramara lo que hizo.

"Lo siento, no hay tiempo para hablar con chicas." Elizabeth le dijo cortante mientras salía del autobús manteniéndose lejos de las dos gemelas. "El servicio público espera."

"Está bien, escuchen es un hermoso día y tienen opciones que son basura, maleza o grafiti. ¡Ustedes eligen!" Dorian dijo reuniendo a los estudiantes de la escuela Salvatore para organizarlos.

"Ya es suficientemente malo que nos castiguen mientras los humanos reciben un pase, pero no hay ninguna manera en el infierno que esté recogiendo su basura." dijo Kaleb mientras arrojaba la basura que había recogido mientras expresaba su infelicidad.

"Yo tampoco hago basura." dijo Lizzie Saltzman mientras arrugaba la nariz ante la idea de ensuciarse las uñas y las manos al recoger la basura mientras pensaba en lo injusto que era todo eso en este momento.

"En ese caso, me encanta la basura a partir de este momento." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que eso significaba que estaría lo más lejos posible de Lizzie mientras agarraba el recolector de basura.

"Perfecto, te queda bien. Parece que estamos fregando pintura hoy." dijo Lizzie, volviéndose hacia su hermana que miró hacia donde Elizabeth comenzó a agarrar todo lo que necesitaba para recoger la basura alrededor de la plaza.

"Papá nos dijo que trabajáramos juntas en armonía." dijo Josie, sabiendo que de ellas dos era la única que probablemente seguiría las reglas.

"Sí, y él también dijo sin dramas y estoy sintiendo un ataque de rabia por lo que me quedaré con el drama en esa pared de grafiti." dijo Lizzie, ya que sabía que cada vez que las tres estaban juntas, siempre peleaban.

"¿Cuándo estás libre de drama? Como en serio, el drama te sigue como un acosador espeluznante." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que Lizzie nunca se quedaba fuera del drama, sin importar cuánto lo intentara o protestara.

"¿Vienes o no? ¿Josie?" Lizzie dijo.

"No lo sé, Lizzie, ¿hay otro autobús al que quieras meterme?" Josie dijo mostrando que todavía estaba molesta por el hecho de que había decidido usarla como una manera de salir de los problemas con su padre.

Josie se alejó de Lizzie hacia Elizabeth, dejando claro que tenía la intención de trabajar con ella.

Lizzie ofendida por la elección de Josie se volteó haciendo saber a todos que estaba herida por eso. "Bien, se la hijita perfecta de papá. ¿Alguien más?"

Kaleb sonrió y se alejó mientras los demás se separaban para hacer frente a sus respectivas tareas.

Josie y Elizabeth tomaron bolsas de basura para recoger la basura mientras MG miró a Josie y Lizzie como si no pudiera decidir si unirse a su buen amigo o enamorado.

Lizzie, molesta, tomó la decisión por él. "Toma el liderazgo, MG."

No queriendo agregar al drama que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, MG siguió a Lizzie para ayudarla a limpiar el grafiti.

"Recuérdame otra vez porque casi todos los demás quieren que sea amable con gente así." Elizabeth murmuro para sí misma mientras pensaba que no valía la pena tener amigos.

"Tal vez porque tener amigos te hace más humano y menos... oh, no sé, una perra." dijo Josie sabiendo que aunque podría haberse puesto del lado de Elizabeth, todavía tenía muchos problemas con ella.

"¿En serio? Creo que tu hermana ha demostrado que todos tienen sus problemas, incluidas tú y yo."

"Oh no." dijo Josie mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Lizzie cuando vio que Dana y Connor se acercaban a ella.

"¿Ahora qué?" Elizabeth dijo mientras miraba al cielo como si esperara que apareciera otro dragón delante de ellas antes de que se diera cuenta de que era solo un problema normal de adolescentes en lugar de uno sobrenatural anormal.

"Honestamente no sé por qué deja que Dana y sus pequeños matones la acosen tanto." dijo Josie justo a tiempo para ver a Connor lanzando su batido a Lizzie recordándole a Elizabeth de Landon.

"¡Lizzie Saltzman! ¡Vuelve a la escuela ahora! ¡Lizzie, puedes limpiar y puedes apostar a tus afortunadas estrellas que el director junto con tu padre escucharán sobre esto!" Dorian dijo tratando de contener la situación antes de que los humanos tomaran represalias.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Landon y Rafael estaban en el bosque en algún lugar cerca de la Ruta 29, sentados alrededor de una fogata hecha por ellos mismos, asando un conejo en las llamas.

Landon miró su cena en diversión. "Uh, creo que está hecho."

Rafael se acercó con cautela y tocó al conejo asado viendo si estaba lo suficientemente cocido antes de gemir de repugnancia y arrancar un pequeño trozo de carne. "Oh... La próxima vez, tenemos que atrapar, como, un ciervo o algo así. Ya sabes, más carnoso, menos... la rabia."

"Es comida, hombre. Estoy bien." Landon rio.

Rafael le dio el palo a Landon, quien hizo una mueca mientras arrancaba su propia pieza. Él miró a Rafael, quien le sonrió, causando que la expresión de Landon se convirtiera en una de gratitud. "Gracias por seguir conmigo."

Rafael sonrió afectuosamente a su hermano adoptivo y se encogió de hombros. "En ningún otro lugar prefiero estar, hermano."

Ese comentario hizo que Landon se sintiera culpable por permitir que Rafael fuera con él. "No sé... Esa escuela fue buena para ti."

"Lan, tu corres, yo corro. Período." Rafael dijo.

Landon asintió en comprensión y levantó su pequeño trozo de conejo, guiando a Rafael, quien parecía inquieto, a hacer lo mismo como si estuvieran brindando con una bebida. Ambos comenzaron a gemir cuando de mala gana tomaron parte de su cena. "Ella me odia, ¿no es así?" Landon decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Elizabeth? Probablemente." Rafael asintió recordando la ira de la chica. "¿Quieres explicar por qué seguiste mintiéndole? ¿Por qué me mentiste a mí?"

"Ese es el problema... No puedo. Cada vez que trato de ponerlo en palabras, todo lo que puedo decir es..." Landon respiró profundamente. "Es como si el cuchillo quisiera que lo robara. Y luego me hizo mentir."

"Los cuchillos no tienen pensamientos conscientes, hermano." Rafael dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero los cuchillos tampoco suelen atraer a los dragones." Landon replicó.

Rafael, sin saber lo que pasó más que Landon, suspiró y se recostó en el tronco que estaba usando como silla improvisada. "Um, bueno, lo que está hecho está hecho. No es como si alguna vez la vieras de nuevo de todos modos..." Cuando la sonrisa de Landon cayó, Rafael se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trató de animarlo de nuevo. "Oye, oye. Solo somos nosotros dos. Viviendo de la tierra. Nada mejor."

"Una hamburguesa." Landon dijo. "Una hamburguesa sería mejor."

"Una hamburguesa sería mejor..." Rafael estuvo de acuerdo y ambos rieron mientras Landon miró al fuego, de repente pensando en algo para mejorar su situación actual.

"Oye, tengo una idea para ganar algo de dinero: poner a trabajar tus nuevas habilidades de hombre lobo. ¿Te unes?"

Los ojos de Rafael se estrecharon en confusión antes de encogerse de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Alaric estaba sentado en su escritorio, usando una gran lupa de oro examinando una ilustración en el viejo tomo de Gaulish que aparecía una gárgola.

Después de un momento, dejó la lupa, y tomó una manzana Granny Smith que estaba a su lado en su escritorio y le dio un mordisco. Se giró para mirar fijamente el cuchillo sobrenatural, que descansaba en un tanque de vidrio lleno de líquido transparente. Después de un momento, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. "Ahora no es un buen momento..."

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Emma, que le dio una mirada de complicidad mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio. "Cuando me presentaron, me dijeron que la asesoría era obligatoria para todos en la escuela... por ti."

"Tengo cosas que hacer." Alaric le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Voy a tener que, uh, terapia de control de lluvia."

Emma asintió y zumbó no creyendo en sus excusas para no asistir a la consejería. Mientras sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, y se dio cuenta del cuchillo que estaba en el tanque. "¿Es ese el cuchillo que el dragón estaba persiguiendo?"

Alaric le dio una mirada interrogativa, claramente no esperando que Emma se hubiera enterado de eso. Emma le devolvió la mirada con una expresión ligeramente burlona. "Dorian nunca pierde sus citas."

Alaric abrió la boca, pero vaciló antes de hablar, no quería volver al tema de su necesidad de consejo y no quería decirles a más personas de las necesarias sobre lo que estaba estudiando. "Sí. Y, si mis traducciones son correctas, quien la ejerza tiene el poder de salvar al mundo..." Los ojos de Emma se movieron del cuchillo hacia Alaric con interés. "... O terminar toda la vida como la conocemos."

Alaric se rio con ansiedad. "Es difícil decirlo: el siglo IV en Gaulish es complicado."

Emma le dio una mirada exasperada. "Bueno, en ese caso, deja de limpiarlo y destruye la maldita cosa."

"Hmm..." Alaric recogió una bomba de baño verde pálido y lo dejó caer en el tanque. Este comenzó a burbujear cuando entró en contacto con el agua, pero no hizo nada con el cuchillo. "Ácido clorhídrico. He probado explosivos, un soplete de acetileno, una sierra circular... ¡Incluso lo he atropellado con mi camión! Y, según la leyenda, es indestructible... Y estoy empezando a estar de acuerdo."

"¿Así que, además de padre, maestro, mentor, también has agregado a tu currículum lingüista, asesino de criaturas míticas y experto en demoliciones?" Emma dijo dándole una mirada de complicidad. "Eso es mucho para asumir, especialmente solo."

"Cuando digo que estoy bien, estoy..." Alaric se vio repentinamente interrumpido por la llegada de su hija Lizzie, quien se dirigió a la oficina con una expresión de pura rabia, todavía cubierta por el batido de leche que Connor le lanzó.

"¡Un idiota!" Lizzie cerró de golpe la puerta de la oficina y Alaric. "¡Eres un idiota total!"

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Alaric le preguntó al verla cubierta de un batido.

"Un neandertal de Mystic Falls High me asaltó con un batido. Esta estúpida chica Dana estaba siendo..." Lizzie se interrumpió abrumada por la ira y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. "¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera puedo hablar de ello. Pero ahora Elizabeth y Josie son hermanas en solidaridad, pero... mientras caminaba a casa, hice el trabajo, cavé profundamente y me di cuenta..." ella se volvió para mirar a Emma e hizo un gesto hacia Alaric con sus manos. "...Que todo esto es su culpa."

"¿Cómo es mi culpa?" Alaric preguntó ofendido.

"Porque si hubieras estado en ese juego en lugar de correr con Elizabeth, entonces todo habría sido diferente." Lizzie replicó enseguida. "Y no es justo que ella conozca secretos que tus propias hijas no conocen."

Emma miró a Lizzie y Alaric y se encogió de hombros ante este último. "Ella tiene un punto..."

"¡No estás ayudando!" Alaric dijo exasperadamente.

"No voy a volver allí." Lizzie dijo ahora llorando mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos.

"Está bien, está bien." Alaric asintió tratando de calmar la situación. "Um, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a los niños de la escuela primaria en el jardín?"

Lizzie miró a su padre por un momento antes de volverse hacia Emma. "Al menos ahora sabes por qué estoy tan jodida."

Lizzie giró sobre sus talones y huyó de la oficina, golpeando la puerta una vez más al salir.

Emma miró a Alaric, que sonrió como si quisiera decir "¿Ves con qué tengo que lidiar?"

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Mystic Falls, Elizabeth y Josie se quedaron sin Lizzie, ya que continuaron con el servicio comunitario mientras recogían toda la basura que veían en la plaza sin mucha interacción entre ellas, ya que ambas eran individuales. Pensaron en la cantidad de agua de su puente en particular, Josie estaba celosa de la relación de Elizabeth con su padre, mientras que Elizabeth odiaba lo fácil que podía ser.

Pronto, Elizabeth decidió romper el silencio ya que sabía que era la mejor manera de apaciguar a Alaric haciendo un esfuerzo por conectarse con los demás y hacer su tiempo.

"Puede que tengas un futuro en la gestión de residuos." dijo mientras miraba hacia donde Josie estaba recogiendo la basura a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que probablemente no era la mejor línea de apertura.

"Limpiar los problemas es algo de lo mío." dijo Josie pensando que, de todos modos, era la de su familia que cuidaba a todos los demás y se preguntaba no por la primera vez que la cuidaba.

"Supongo que viene con ser el guardián de la paz de tu familia, siempre tratas de complacer a todos los demás, ya sea tu papá o Lizzie. Además, tu hermana es una especie de contenedor de basura." dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Por qué siempre eliges peleas? Nos conocemos desde hace una década y cada vez que tienes la oportunidad de asomarte." dijo Josie pensando en cómo había tratado de ser amiga de Elizabeth pero siempre estaba cerrada.

"¿En serio? Vamos, ustedes hacen su parte justa de hurgar." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que no era solo un lado mientras pensaba en cómo solían difundir rumores sobre ella.

"Sí, en represalia a tus golpes. Luego, pasas todo el tiempo con mi padre y guardas secretos." dijo Josie pensando que esa era la razón. El mejor momento para dejarlo ir todo.

"No estamos guardando secretos, no es como fingir ser espías internacionales. Todo lo que hacemos es rastrear a los niños y traerlos a la escuela." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que había más que eso.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces qué pasó cuando fuiste a buscar a Landon Kirby?" Josie dijo intentando presionarla para obtener más información con la esperanza de que eventualmente se resquebrajara y le contara todo.

"No pasó nada, fuimos a buscarlo y salimos vacíos." dijo Elizabeth mirando al suelo evasivamente con la esperanza de que dejara todo eso pronto porque sabía que Alaric no quería que ella se lo contara a sus hijas.

"Algo claramente sucedió desde que Rafael nunca se presentó en la escuela esta mañana y mi padre se sintió perturbado, ¿por qué no me lo dices?" preguntó Josie pensando en el comportamiento de su padre anoche.

"Porque no hay nada que contar, así que déjalo ir, Josie!" Elizabeth puntuó su respuesta golpeando su herramienta contra el suelo. "¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea!" dijo con dolor mientras miró hacia abajo para ver que se había apuñalado el pie con la litera recogida en la frustración.

"¡Dios mío!" Josie, horrorizada, se apresuró inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se detuvo recuperando el aliento antes de mirar a Josie expectante. "¡Ay!"

"¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿qué hago?" Josie preguntó comenzando a entrar en pánico mientras miraba la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su herida que cubría sus zapatillas grises.

"Ayúdame a sacarlo..." Elizabeth le dijo a Josie presionándola para que levantara el recogedor de su pie como si necesitara que ella lo hiciera.

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Josie se abrieron en shock y alarma, desprevenida por esa petición.

"Me puedo curar. ¡Sácalo!" Elizabeth insistió con impaciencia, ansiosa por sanar y dejar que el dolor terminara.

Josie respiró hondo e hizo lo que le dijo, cayendo sobre su trasero debido a la fuerza necesaria al arrancar la punta del pie de Elizabeth. Después de un momento, Josie miró a Elizabeth con una expresión pícara.

"Te das cuenta de que acabas de pincharte ¿verdad?" dijo mientras pensaba en cómo ambas necesitaban recordar que solo eran adolescentes que necesitaban dejar ir y divertirse a veces.

"Cállate..." Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse a pesar de sí misma, respondiendo juguetonamente cuando Josie misma comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth preguntó cuándo notó la mirada que Josie le estaba dando en ese momento al darse cuenta de que su reacción al ser apuñalado no era normal.

"¿Te apuñalaste en el pie y ahora solo estás como si nunca hubiera pasado? Eres muy rara." dijo Josie preguntándose cómo actuaba como si nada la hubiera lastimado como ahora.

"Es una ventaja de mis lados vampiro y lobo." Elizabeth dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Me curo rápido."

Josie asintió antes de agarrarse a un árbol cercano para apoyarse.

"¿Hey, todo bien?" Elizabeth preguntó mientras comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando con ella, ya que parecía fuera de lugar y al azar como si solo la golpeara cuando comenzó a consolarla.

"Sí, solo creo que eso me da un poco de náuseas." dijo Josie mientras señalaba hacia un árbol cercano donde MG y Dana estaban besándose.

"Eww... eso es tan asqueroso, pero tengo que darle crédito a MG. No lo vi venir." dijo Elizabeth haciendo una pequeña broma.

"No lo sé, supongo que son matemáticas simples. Sabes que MG tiene las hormonas de un adolescente y el control de los impulsos de un niño en edad preescolar." Josie le dio a Elizabeth una mirada, y ambas chicas se rieron divertidas. "También siempre va por las chicas equivocadas."

"Creo que dado mi último suceso y cómo se desconectó, no puedo juzgar exactamente a los demás." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo habían ido las cosas con Landon, que estaba huyendo de ella.

"Teniendo en cuenta que mi último enamoramiento fue en realidad Satanás encarnado, es decir, a menos que cuentes... no importa." dijo Josie mientras continuaron recogiendo la basura.

"Espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando? ¿Con quién estás molesta?"

"Realmente no importa ya que Lizzie lo ha reservado..." dijo Josie.

"¿Le reservó? ¿Cómo un libro en la biblioteca? Déjame adivinar... Rafael. Así que Lizzie se queda con él. ¿Cuándo será tu turno?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Josie.

"Es solo lo que es." dijo Josie sabiendo que siempre era su trabajo hacer felices a todos los que la rodeaban, en lugar de centrarse en la suya mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Correcto, bueno... eso realmente no lo hace correcto." Elizabeth le dijo molesta con Lizzie.

Josie se detuvo, sorprendida de que Elizabeth la defendería de esa manera.

"¿Quieres saber por qué estoy en problemas?" Elizabeth preguntó tratando de vincularse con Josie al darse cuenta de que había estado abierta con ella.

"Sí, quiero decir solo si quieres, pero no tienes que hacerlo." dijo Josie sabiendo que tanto como ella y Lizzie querían saber qué pasaba entre su padre y Elizabeth.

"Tu papá sabe que usé magia negra." Elizabeth le dijo a Josie. "Es por eso que estoy en problemas." ella sacudió la cabeza con diversión por la expresión nerviosa de Josie. "No te preocupes, no le dije que me ayudaste con el hechizo."

"Gracias." Josie agradeció conmovida de que Elizabeth la protegiera de esa manera.

"Y Landon y Rafael se fueron juntos." Elizabeth siguió explicándole lo ocurrido a Josie. "Landon me dijo que no sabía por qué robó el cuchillo. Pero luego mintió sobre tenerlo, así que no sé qué creer."

"¿Sientes algo por él? Quiero decir que estoy sintiendo que hay más en esta historia." dijo Josie disfrutando de ver este lado nuevo de Elizabeth ya que era un lado personal y humano.

"Antes de irse, me escribió esta carta que era... no sé... dulce y me siento atraída por él de una nueva forma emocionante. Además, nos besamos mientras estaba aquí." dijo Elizabeth sintiéndose a sí misma sonreír a pesar del dolor que sintió por sus acciones.

"Wow, no creo haberte oído hablar de alguien así antes..." dijo Josie en voz baja. Antes de hacer otra confesión propia. "Así que Lizzie es sensible, nuestra madre y Stefan fueron a estas misiones de reclutamiento realmente largas. Es por eso que es extra testy. Lizzie realmente la extraña."

"Conozco el sentimiento." Elizabeth murmuró tristemente, recordando lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre. Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y Josie la alcanzó rápidamente para continuar su conversación.

"Recuerdo cómo tu mamá solía venir a la escuela. Todos solíamos decir lo hermosa que era."

"Ella era." Elizabeth acertó sonriendo suavemente.

"Realmente deberíamos haberte enviado flores o algo así." Josie dijo con una expresión culpable.

"Lo hicieron." Elizabeth miró a Josie riéndose. "Tu papá firmó sus nombres. Era obvio."

"Bueno, definitivamente nos merecemos un poco de empuje." Las chicas rieron de nuevo justo antes de que Josie cambiara de tema. "Aún me pregunto dónde están los chicos en este momento." dijo casi preocupada, considerando que Rafael era un hombre lobo recién activado.

"Bueno, hay un hechizo que me enseñó mi hermana Freya, es como un video chat de inmersión que nos permitirá verlos a ellos y también a nosotras, así como a hablar." dijo Elizabeth enfrentando a Josie.

"Está bien, pero ¿no necesitamos algo de Landon o Rafael?" Josie preguntó.

Elizabeth metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la carta doblada que Landon le escribió.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿es esa la carta?" Josie dijo de repente, intrigada por leer para ver por sí misma lo que Landon le había dicho a Elizabeth.

"Sí, lo es y puedes leerla después si quieres, pero no puedes decírselo a tu papá, no enseñan esto en la escuela y por una razón. Esto es magia antigua." dijo Elizabeth pensando en su hermana Freya.

"Este es el tipo de secreto que puedo dejar atrás." Josie sonrió cariñosamente, sabiendo que como bruja siempre le encantó aprender un nuevo hechizo o un nuevo tipo de magia, incluso si era peligrosa o magia oscura.

Elizabeth le sonrió antes de que se fueran para comenzar el hechizo.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Town Square/DOWNTOWN CITY DESCONOCIDA**

Elizabeth comenzó a entrenar a Josie a través del hechizo cuando empezaron a cantar las palabras que ella le había dicho mientras pensaba en ver a Landon otra vez cuando comenzó a sentir un aleteo familiar o nerviosismo de nervios en su estómago a pesar del dolor. Sentido por ser mentido y traicionada por él otra vez.

Pronto, el hechizo transportó a Elizabeth a una zona boscosa cuando se dio cuenta de que debían estar escondidos en algún lugar del bosque, ya que no lo reconoció como los de Mystic Falls cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento donde podía ver el humo que venía. Sabiendo que probablemente eran ellos cuando vio a Rafael y Landon sentados alrededor del fuego comiendo hamburguesas.

Landon se distrajo repentinamente al ver a Elizabeth, a varias yardas de distancia oculta por los árboles. Sus ojos se abrieron, totalmente aturdidos y confundidos en cuanto a cómo los encontró.

"¿Elizabeth?" la llamó poniéndose de pie, y los dos se miraron fijamente durante un largo momento. Él intentó alcanzarla, pero Elizabeth se desvaneció de repente en el aire.

Rafael miró a Landon, un poco preocupado de que se estuviera volviendo loco.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí." Landon dijo doblando el dinero y guardándolo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo o alguien estaba detrás de ellos.

Elizabeth y Josie estaban escondidas detrás de un árbol en la plaza del pueblo, tomadas de las manos como parte del hechizo; sus manos brillaban con la carta de Landon entre ellas. Pero la conexión se rompió.

"Espera, ¿por qué te detuviste? Él estaba a punto de hablar conmigo." dijo Elizabeth mientras se agachó para mirar a Josie a los ojos.

"El dolor ha vuelto... Elizabeth esto es un dolor de gemelas. Algo está mal, creo que Lizzie está en problemas." dijo Josie apretando su estómago con dolor otra vez cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta de lo grave que era y se sintió empática.

"Oye, está bien, vamos a resolver esto ¿bien? Vamos, vamos a ver a Dorian." dijo mientras ayudaba a Josie a sentarse en la parrilla de Mystic Falls, donde Dorian estaba investigando algo.

"Señor Williams, tenemos que volver a la escuela. Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo." dijo Josie mientras se recostaba en la silla mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades de lo que podría ser.

"Lo siento, no puedo dejar que te vayas." dijo Dorian, sabiendo que cuando Alaric lo llamó para decirle que mantuviera a las chicas ahí y que la escuela estaba cerrada.

"No, necesito ir a casa y ver a mi hermana." dijo Josie sabiendo que si ella estaba experimentando un dolor que no era el suyo, entonces algo le había pasado a Lizzie, lo que significaba que estaba en peligro

"No lo entiendes, ella experimenta dolor de gemelas, que es el dolor del otro gemelo que se transmite al otro a través de su conexión. Es dos veces más doloroso que una lesión real porque tu cuerpo sabe que no es tu dolor." dijo Elizabeth subrayando cómo importante era para ellas volver a la escuela.

"Tu padre está con tu hermana y tengo órdenes estrictas de mantenerlas aquí, lo siento." dijo Dorian tratando de simpatizar con ellas al darse cuenta de que Elizabeth ahora estaba concentrada en sus estudios.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Josie dijo preguntándose porque que su papá les ordenaría que se mantuvieran alejadas y que la escuela estuviera cerrada cuando él sabía que todavía había estudiantes fuera de la escuela.

"¿Y por qué estás investigando gárgolas?" Elizabeth dijo mientras recogía uno de sus libros mientras él estaba tratando con Josie cuando ella comenzó a leer uno de los libros tratando de resolverlo.

"¡Elizabeth! No deberías estar leyendo eso... no vas a dejar pasar esto, ¿verdad?" Dorian dijo que sabía muy bien lo fuerte y obstinada que podía ser Elizabeth cuando quería hacer algo.

"No, no es una oportunidad porque algo está pasando allá arriba." dijo Elizabeth.

"Solo cuéntanos qué está pasando para que podamos ir y arreglarlo, podemos hacerlo mientras te quedas aquí observando a todos los demás." dijo Josie intentando apelar a su lado mejor y más racional para estar de acuerdo con ellos.

"Hay una gárgola suelta en la escuela, atacó a Lizzie, que es lo que estás sintiendo. En este momento, toda la escuela está cerrada, lo que significa que no pueden entrar." dijo Dorian con confianza.

"Lo cual sería cierto si no estuvieras hablando con dos brujas que literalmente tienen el poder de hacer lo que quieran." dijo Elizabeth antes de darse vuelta, sabiendo que tenían que moverse rápido.

"¡Hey ustedes dos! Necesitarán una forma de llegar allí, solo traten de no chocarlo y dárselo a Alaric. Podría ser de ayuda." dijo Dorian tirando las llaves del autobús y un libro para Elizabeth. Deseando con todo lo que tenía que estuvieran bien.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Landon, todavía estaba asustado por la nota que vio en el dinero que ganaron y al ver a Elizabeth en el bosque por un momento. Así estaba empacando frenéticamente sus pertenencias.

Rafael, aún terminando su hamburguesa, miraba a Landon, confundido y exasperado por su comportamiento.

Cuando Landon vio que Rafael no se estaba preparando para irse. "Vamos, Raf. Vámonos."

"¿Por qué?" Rafael preguntó confundido. "Este es un lugar perfectamente bueno, hermano."

"Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos." Landon se puso su mochila y comenzó a alejarse.

Rafael, dándose cuenta de que una vez más le estuvo ocultando algo, corrió tras él. "Mmm, no." agarró a Landon por el brazo y lo giró para estar cara a cara. "No. No, no iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué pasa."

Landon dudó por un momento, mirando ansiosamente a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había encontrado todavía. Cuando aparentemente no sintió nada a su alrededor, se volvió hacia Rafael y respiró hondo para explicarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, de repente fue golpeado en el cuello con un dardo tranquilizante. Landon hizo un sonido de asfixia justo antes de que sus ojos volviera a su cabeza y cayera al suelo.

Rafael, asustado, intentó despertarlo, pero ya se había desmayado. "¡Lan. Lan!"

Al darse cuenta de que Landon tenía sus motivos para preocuparse, miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar al tirador, solo para recibir un disparo en el cuello con un dardo idéntico que también lo derribó.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Un gruñido se escuchó cerca, lo que obligó a Landon a despertar. Abrió los ojos para descubrir que él y Rafael estaban encadenados a los árboles, y que el gemido que oyó era a Rafael intentando usar su fuerza de hombre lobo para liberarse de sus restricciones.

"¿Raf?" Landon todavía confuso por el tranquilizante llamó débilmente a su hermano adoptivo.

"¿Lan? ¿Estás bien?" Rafael preguntó enseguida con preocupación.

"No creo que ninguno de los dos lo estemos..." Landon respondió.

"Mejor que él." Rafael inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, y Landon siguió su línea de visión para encontrar al hombre en el fedora que les apostó cien dólares antes, desplomado en el suelo, apoyado contra un árbol.

Había una flecha enterrada en su pecho, y estaba claramente muerto.

Después de un momento, ambos se sorprendieron por el sonido de pasos que se acercaban desde la otra dirección, y ambos se giraron para ver a otra persona cuya identidad estaba oculta por una sudadera con capucha.

Rafael, una vez más, volvió a intentar romper las cadenas, y Landon miró ansiosamente.

"Relájense, ambos." Una voz masculina los llamó. El hombre se bajó la capucha, revelando que se trataba de Jeremy Gilbert, un cazador sobrenatural. "Yo no estoy aquí para hacerles daño."

Landon miró a Jeremy con cautela, con Rafael visiblemente desconfiado de él también. "¿Quién eres?"

Jeremy sostuvo un par de cortadores de pernos y sonrió. "Tu nuevo mejor amigo."

Rafael y Landon compartieron una mirada preocupada.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Hall de entrada)**

Elizabeth como la conductora nerviosa que la condujeron hasta la escuela cuando intentaron no pensar en lo que iban a enfrentar cuando realmente llegaron a la escuela, aunque lo último que pensaron que enfrentarían era un hechizo protector de límites. Y que Josie, con la ayuda de la magia de Elizabeth pudo derribarla, mientras que Elizabeth no pudo hacerlo a pesar de ser la bruja más poderosa entre las dos.

A pesar de saber que la escuela estaba cerrada, la escuela parecía extrañamente silenciosa y aun así hacía que la situación fuera mucho peor y más aterradora mientras caminaban por la puerta principal.

"¿Lizzie? ¡Lizzie!... Voy a revisar nuestro dormitorio, en caso de que mi papá la ponga allí." dijo Josie tratando de pensar en el lugar más lógico para comenzar a buscar a su hermana gemela lesionada.

"Revisaré la biblioteca..." dijo Elizabeth tomando el pasillo de la derecha, comenzando a caminar por él, dejando que Josie se fuera por el pasillo de entrada. "Sola, en la silenciosa y espeluznante escuela. Nunca pasa nada malo en las películas de terror cuando la chica se queda sola para admirar los pasillos."

Pasó por la oficina de Alaric cuando su voz se escuchó de repente detrás de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Rayos. ¡Alaric!" Elizabeth se volteó para mirarlo bajar el arma con la que había estado apuntando en su dirección.

"Se suponía que Dorian debía mantenerte alejada." dijo Alaric no feliz de ver a Elizabeth, preguntándose si la Mikaelson alguna vez comenzaría a escuchar las órdenes que le dio.

"Bueno, lo intentó y perdió, pero lo hizo igual de bien porque aquí está matando a las gárgolas 101, pensó que podrías traducirlo." dijo Elizabeth entregándole el libro que Dorian le había dado a Alaric.

"Gaulish, hijo de un b..." dijo Alaric deteniéndose antes de maldecir la única cosa que odiaba cuando se trataba de traducir información clave, ya que no era su más fuerte.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto en el frente de la gárgola asesina?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"En pocas palabras, dijo que lo golpees con fuerza y repita cuando sea necesario." Alaric dijo con frustración.

Tanto él como Elizabeth se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon las pisadas y el chillido de la gárgola.

"¿Eso es...?" Elizabeth miró a Alaric con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los ruidosos pasos de la gárgola hicieron que las luces del techo en el pasillo giraran.

"Sí. Escucha, envenenó a Lizzie para llamar mi atención, luego me atacó y tomó el cuchillo." dijo Alaric llenando a Elizabeth de lo que había sucedido antes de que fueran a derrotar a la criatura.

"¿El cuchillo? ¿Cómo en el cuchillo del dragón? ¿Estás bromeando?... espera, solo tomó el cuchillo y se fue y todavía estas respirando, ¿por qué?" Elizabeth preguntó pensando en cómo la criatura sobrenatural parecía querer ese cuchillo.

"De hecho, tengo una teoría sobre eso." dijo Alaric pensando en su investigación mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente en su escuela.

"No estoy siendo grosera, pero guárdalo porque en este momento tenemos problemas más importantes que una lección de historia." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que no tenían tiempo antes de encontrarlos. "Tuvimos que acabar con ese hechizo de contención para entrar en la escuela, lo que significa que nuestro monstruo puede salir ahora."

"¿Un hechizo de contención?" Alaric pensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo su hija antes de que fuera herida. No puede evitar reír con orgullo. "Buena niña. Lizzie quería asegurarse de que todo lo que la atacara no se escapara al mundo." él caminó hacia la esquina donde se montaba un gran hacha de acero en la pared y gruñó mientras la retiraba antes de volver hacia Elizabeth. "Está bien. Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo encontremos. Antes de que llegue la noticia de la tarde." se detuvo mirando a Elizabeth con curiosidad. "Así que dime, ¿cómo eliminaste el hechizo de contención?"

"Ella no lo hizo, yo lo hice." dijo Josie después de escuchar algo de su conversación, dándose cuenta que tenía razón al decir que su padre tenía secretos.

Alaric se giró y miró a Josie sorprendido de que ella hubiera extraído el hechizo.

Josie sacó el hacha de las manos de Alaric mientras lo miró con seriedad. "Y tengo preguntas como tantas en este momento."

"Lo sé, pero este no es el momento, tenemos que enfrentarnos a esto antes de que lastime a alguien más." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una de ellas exigiera respuestas.

* * *

 **Maderas fuera de la ruta 29**

Jeremy acababa de liberar a Landon de sus restricciones y estaba en el proceso de cortar las cadenas que ataban a Rafael también.

Landon se frotó los brazos adoloridos antes de mirar al cazador muerto que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. "¿Quién es ese?"

"Un cazador de hombres lobo." Jeremy respondió.

"¿Es eso realmente una cosa?" Rafael miró a Jeremy con incredulidad.

Jeremy puso los ojos en blanco ante la ingenuidad de Rafael mientras el joven lobo se ponía de pie. "Eres nuevo en esto. Probablemente pienses que ser sobrenatural te da la ventaja. Que no lo hace. Este mundo es un lugar aterrador para alguien como tú, especialmente cuando eres lo suficientemente tonto como para usar tus poderes en público."

"Entonces, ¿qué, vas rescatando nuevos hombres lobo, o qué?" Landon preguntó desviando la atención a él.

"Mi nombre es Jeremy. Conozco a Alaric desde que era un niño, y ahora trabajo para él algunas veces." Jeremy les explicó. "Me dijo que te rastreara y se asegurara de que te mantuvieras fuera de problemas, algo que, aparentemente, apestaba." él se volvió a mirar a Rafael. "¿Y la nota? Se suponía que eso te asustaría."

"¿Nota?" Rafael frunció el ceño confundido, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

Landon suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado, Rafael y Jeremy lo observaron cómo metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta sacando el billete de cinco dólares con la advertencia escrita. Le entregó la nota a Rafael para que pudiera leerla.

Jeremy, sintió la tensión entre los hermanos, así que decidió darles algo de privacidad. "Voy a agarrar las palas. Una vez que sepultemos el cuerpo, los llevaré a la escuela a los dos."

Rafael furioso, esperó a que Jeremy se alejara antes de enfrentarse a Landon, que miraba tímidamente el suelo. "¿Qué pasó con "no más mentiras"?"

"Te rendiste mucho, viniendo aquí conmigo. Hoy nos divertíamos, la clase de diversión que no te has permitido desde que murió Cassie. Cuando vi la nota y supe que todo iba a ir al infierno, yo solo..." Landon suspiró, incapaz de expresarlo mejor que eso. "Me acabo de congelar. Lo siento, Rafael. Lo siento. Deberías ir con él. Honestamente, probablemente estés mejor sin mí de todos modos."

Rafael en conflicto, fue incapaz de mirar a Landon a los ojos. Este pasó ansioso por delante de él, dándole una palmada en el hombro con afecto antes de pasearse.

Rafael procesó toda esa nueva información por un largo momento, y cuando finalmente habló nuevamente, su tono de voz fue más suave y menos acusador. "Nunca te agradecí por eso. Después de Cassie, estabas allí, como, todo. Podría parecer que no lo apreciaba." Rafael apretó su mandíbula conteniendo las lágrimas. "Lo hice. Entonces, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, luego volvamos a la escuela."

"Ellos no me quieren allí." Landon le dio una mirada cansada.

"No voy a ir sin ti. Todo en. ¡Todo dentro!" Rafael dijo dejando claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Landon asintió lentamente, y los dos se estiraron y juntaron las manos antes de abrazarse con fuerza, con Rafael dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras lo hacía.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (Planta Baja)**

Alaric, Josie y Elizabeth estaban caminando con propósito por el pasillo principal en busca de la gárgola.

Josie ahora sostenía el hacha que le había quitado a Alaric, y desde entonces Alaric había encontrado su propia arma, que agarraba con la mano derecha.

"¿A dónde iría esta cosa? ¿Iría después de Lizzie?" Elizabeth dijo mientras se preguntaba en silencio dónde se escondían todos, ya que estaba claro que Josie no había encontrado a su hermana herida.

"Hice que Emma lleve a los niños más pequeños al aula junto a Lizzie, así que si lo hace, entonces él irá allí." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que era allí donde tenían que ir.

"¿Emma? Emma..." dijo Alaric llamándola para saber quién venía y no eran una amenaza para ella ni para los niños pequeños que estaban en el aula en este momento.

Alaric, Elizabeth y Josie abrieron las puertas corredizas de la habitación delantera para encontrarlos. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo, Emma levantó su dedo índice a sus labios para callarlos.

El fuerte sonido de pisadas comenzó a escucharse detrás de Elizabeth, que inmediatamente detectó a la criatura y se giró para enfrentarla mientras este le gruñía y extendía sus alas.

Josie y Alaric se dieron la vuelta un momento después al escuchar el sonido de la piedra moler cuando la gárgola se movió, y Emma volvió a cerrar rápidamente las puertas corredizas para proteger a los estudiantes más jóvenes.

"¡Dios mío! oh Dios, ¿es esa gárgola? Ya está aquí." dijo Josie mientras todos escuchaban el ruido sordo del hormigón al golpear los pisos de madera, aturdiéndolos al silencio.

"Por supuesto que lo es, al menos de esta manera no tenemos que buscarla." dijo Elizabeth parada a varios pies frente a Alaric y Josie mirando lo aterrador que se veía la criatura con sus ojos rojos brillantes.

De repente, la gárgola saltó al aire y usó sus alas para deslizarse sobre la escalera y aterrizar en el piso directamente frente a ella.

Elizabeth apenas fue capaz de esquivar la gárgola cuando intentó apuñalarla con el misterioso cuchillo, pero ella tropezó hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al piso en el proceso. Mientras se apresuró para volver a ponerse de pie, la gárgola se preparó para intentar apuñalarla por segunda vez, haciendo que Alaric se apresurara hacia la criatura. "¡Alto!"

"¡Papá!" Josie gritó horrorizada viendo como su padre se ponía en peligro.

"¡No! ¡Alto!" Alaric saltó entre la gárgola y Elizabeth, jadeando cuando la criatura intentó apuñalarlo en el corazón con el misterioso cuchillo.

La gárgola estaba aturdida por ese giro de los acontecimientos y, afortunadamente, se detuvo cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de apuñalar el cuchillo en el pecho de Alaric.

Sorprendido de ser salvado, Alaric jadeo por respirar, y la gárgola se vio confundida cuando sus ojos rojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento mientras la gárgola procesaba esa situación, solo para ser interrumpida por Josie, quien apareció detrás de la gárgola golpeándola con su hacha, rompiendo una gran pieza de su ala izquierda.

La gárgola se volvió para mirar a Josie, alzando el cuchillo para apuñalarla, solo para que Alaric cortara sus alas con su propia hacha, imitando lo que Josie acababa de hacer antes que él. Esto rompió otra parte de su ala, y rugió ferozmente, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia los dos Saltzmans, Elizabeth extendió sus brazos y comenzó a lanzar un hechizo. "Fluctus impulsa."

El cuchillo salió volando de la mano de la gárgola y aterrizó detrás de él, cerca de la escalera.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer eso sola, así que extendió su mano para que Josie la tomara. "Josie, ayúdame."

"¿Cómo?" Josie miró a Elizabeth con ansiedad.

"Sólo repite conmigo." Elizabeth dijo con su mano extendida.

Josie corrió hacia Elizabeth y juntaron sus manos derechas e izquierda, haciendo que se iluminaran de rojo cuando Josie le extrajo magia.

Elizabeth tuvo un breve flashback cuando la boda de Caroline con Stefan y ambas gemelas estaban pequeñas. Y las tres habían desviado el fuego de la casa. Ella sacudió la cabeza concentrándose. "Fluctus impulsa."

"Fluctus impulsa." Josie repitió mientras extendían sus brazos libres para dirigir el hechizo a la gárgola.

"Fluctus impulsa." Ambas dicen a la vez varias veces haciendo que un viento fuerte y repentino comenzara a soplar. "Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa. Fluctus impulsa."

El hechizo pareció inmovilizar momentáneamente a la gárgola, que extendió sus propios brazos y miró al techo. Cuando la criatura logró liberarse lo suficiente como para dar un paso hacia ellas, las chicas concentran su energía aún más en el hechizo. "¡Fluctus impulsa!"

De repente, la gárgola explotó en un millón de pequeñas piezas de hormigón a su alrededor, que ahora ensucian el suelo, las mesas y las sillas de la habitación.

Elizabeth exhaló profundamente y miró a Josie con orgullo. "¡Buen trabajo!"

"Gran trabajo en equipo." dijo Alaric, realmente impresionado de que no solo habían trabajado juntas, sino que Elizabeth había pedido ayuda a alguien que no estaba relacionada con ella por una vez.

Josie se volteó para mirarlo con rabia. "¿Cómo pudiste saltar delante de ella así?" dijo señalando a Elizabeth. "Podrías haber muerto, papá."

"Cariño, sabía que no me mataría, porque mi investigación lo decía..." Alaric dijo, sabiendo que su teoría había sido sólida y que al final era correcta, pero aun así lo habría hecho.

Josie sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de él omitiéndolo mientras la llamaba.

Alaric suspiró antes de cruzar mirada con Elizabeth que tenía una expresión triste en sus ojos. Ella asintió antes de alejarse por otro camino. Como siempre sola.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Una hora más o menos, una vez que Alaric logró que todos estuvieran tranquilos por el momento y viera que Lizzie se estaba recuperando de su lesión, que soportaba desde la gárgola mientras intentaba defender la escuela y que Josie estaba satisfecha con las respuestas que había dado. Ante las muchas preguntas que habían estado llenando su cerebro últimamente, regresó a su oficina donde había pedido ver a Elizabeth ya que sabía que también tendría preguntas, especialmente sobre el hecho de que había saltado delante del cuchillo para protegerla y cómo había estado tan seguro de que la gárgola no lo lastimaría.

"¿Cómo está Lizzie?" fue lo primero que Elizabeth le preguntó al entrar.

"Recuperándose rápidamente, gracias a su hermana." Alaric le respondió.

Elizabeth asintió aliviada. Antes de cambiar de tema. "Entonces, ¿cómo supiste que la gárgola no te mataría?"

"Las gárgolas son protectores." Alaric dijo recogiendo uno de los libros que estaba estudiando antes y caminó por su oficina para dejarlo en el estante mientras continuaba su explicación. "Y el folklore cuenta la historia de una gárgola que una vez protegió un pequeño asentamiento en Francia cuyos habitantes del pueblo veneraban una poderosa reliquia. Un cuchillo."

"Nuestro cuchillo." Elizabeth murmuró entendiendo. "Así que esta cosa está mucho más conectada con todo esto de lo que pensábamos."

Alaric asintió con la cabeza en confirmación antes de volver a su escritorio. "Según la historia, la gárgola amaba a los humanos que tanto protegía, se comprometió a nunca dañar a la humanidad." continuó sabiendo que eso iba a hacerle daño. "En su lugar, eligió luchar contra el mal en su nombre."

"Yo siendo la malvada en este escenario." Elizabeth sonrió tristemente. "Encajaba justo después de usar magia oscura como el aire y de ser la primera tríbrida. Pero ¿Josie y Lizzie?"

"En su mente, sí, y me di cuenta cuando no me lastimó antes de eso, me vio como el que necesitaba protección." dijo Alaric tratando de explicar.

"No estoy segura de que saber eso hará que se sientan mejor." Elizabeth le dijo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante un largo momento antes de que Alaric cambiara de tema. "Debería volver con las chicas." le dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de su oficina.

"Espera, una cosa más..." Alaric se volvió a mirar a Elizabeth interrogativamente. Ella respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Siempre nos dijiste que tenemos que trabajar juntos. Poner nuestros sentimientos a un lado para la escuela, para la comunidad."

"Algo de lo que normalmente te burlas y tienes un despido sarcástico en la lista." dijo Alaric sorprendido de que Elizabeth realmente lo escuchara cuando él la molestaba y le contaba sus fallas.

"Sé que no siempre te he escuchado con ese tipo de cosas, pero estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad es un buen consejo, así que tal vez deberías seguirlo." Elizabeth siguió encogiéndose de hombros. "Porque si quieres que las gemelas y yo nos llevemos bien, que ellas sean felices, que la escuela esté segura. Estos secretos nos destrozarán a todos."

Alaric consideró sus palabras por un momento, dándose cuenta de que tenía un muy buen punto.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (GRAND HALL)**

Más tarde Alaric estaba hablando frente a todos los estudiantes. "Si me hubieran preguntado hace una semana, un milagro, les habría dicho que sabía la diferencia entre mito y hecho. Hubiera dicho que los sobrenaturales estaban limitados a las especies bajo este techo. Hubiera dicho que el folklore y los cuentos de hadas eran solo historias. Pero ya no puedo decir que nada de eso sea verdad. Porque hace unos días, nos enfrentamos a la existencia de un dragón."

Él se interrumpió cuando varios estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre si antes de continuar. "Y luego, hoy, nuestro campus fue aterrorizado por una gárgola que cobró vida. Algunos de nosotros nos vimos obligados a luchar. Ganamos. Esta vez." el suspiró antes de seguir. "Fueron atraídos aquí por un cuchillo que desapareció a principios de esta semana. Y por la razón que sea, estas criaturas nos consideran enemigos. En sus mentes, somos los villanos porque no les daremos lo que quieren. Ni siquiera sabemos por qué lo quieren. Pero vamos a averiguarlo. No puedo decir con seguridad cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. No puedo decir que no habrá más ataques. Por eso les digo esto. Para advertirles. Para pedirles que se cuiden unos a otros. Hacer lo mejor para el otro. Les dejo volar con las águilas porque somos más que una escuela. No quiero perder este amor. Somos una familia."

Al terminar el discurso de Alaric la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzó a dispersarse.

"Oye." MG saludó a Josie y Lizzie, él se volvió hacia la rubia. "Tuve la cocina para hacer estos. Tu favorito."

"Brownies." Lizzie dijo emocionada.

"Gracias, MG." Josie asintió sonriendo con agradecimiento al vampiro. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta de la gran sala. Y vio a Elizabeth que sonrió levemente antes de asentir. Josie no hizo nada y solo apartó la mirada de la tríbrida.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth cayó lentamente por el rechazo notorio de Josie. Ella miró unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta alejándose de la sala.

A medio pasillo se detuvo cuando vio en el hall de la entrada a Landon y Rafael abrazándose antes de que Rafael y Alaric entraran a la oficina de este.

Landon miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Elizabeth que seguía parada al final del pasillo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo y tenso momento hasta que los ojos de Elizabeth comenzaron a llenarse ante el dolor que sentía hacia él en ese momento. Ella le dio una última mirada antes de voltearse e irse para regresar a su dormitorio y esconderse por un tiempo.

Landon no pudo evitar notar las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de Elizabeth y eso lo hizo sentir peor.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Woods**

Dana estaba en el asiento del conductor de su auto, escuchando la televisión en la radio por los altavoces mientras estaba con su mejor amiga Sasha, que estaba en el asiento del pasajero.

Estaban estacionadas justo fuera del borde de la propiedad de la Escuela Salvatore esperando a alguien.

"Dijo que estaría aquí pronto." Sasha susurró.

""Pronto" fue hace una hora." Dana dijo irritada haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de la escuela para enfatizar su punto. "La Escuela Salvatore no se va a estropear. Llama a Connor y dile que traiga su trasero aquí con la pintura en aerosol."

"¿Y saldrás como necesitado?" Sasha se burló. "No, gracias."

"Se están necesitados, Sasha. Por eso nuestra amistad funciona." Dana respondió con sarcasmo y un toque de maldad.

Sasha sacó su teléfono a regañadientes para llamar a Connor y frunció el ceño ante la pantalla. "No tengo ningún servicio."

Dana revisó su propio teléfono para ver si el suyo era diferente antes de mostrarle a Sasha la pantalla. "Estoy en, como, dos por ciento."

Después de un momento, Sasha salió del auto a favor de vagar en un intento de encontrar un servicio de teléfono celular.

Dana zumbó por un breve momento, solo por el sonido de Sasha gritando para despertar su atención. Inmediatamente bajó el volumen de la música y bajó la ventanilla, sacando la cabeza para llamar a su mejor amiga. "Sasha, ¿qué estás haciendo?" estaba asustada, aunque haciendo todo lo posible por poner cara de valiente mientras continuó gritándole. "Sasha, si tú y Connor se están deshaciendo en el bosque, ¡te mataré!"

Ella escuchó un ruido crujiente en los árboles cercanos y comenzó a hiperventilarse del miedo. Ella rápidamente subió la ventanilla y trató de recuperar el aliento por un momento mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si podía ver a Sasha en cualquier lugar. De repente, se estremeció de miedo cuando algo grande cayó sobre el techo de su automóvil con tanta fuerza que hizo una gran abolladura en el techo. Rápidamente agarró el volante a su auto como si estuviera a punto de alejarse pero de repente vio algo fuera del vidrio y gritó de terror por los sonidos de gruñidos cercanos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Elizabeth no es la meta

_**Capítulo 4: "Elizabeth no es la meta."**_

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón)**

El día que siguió al ataque de las gárgolas en la escuela resultó ser tan formidable como el día anterior, ya que todos los estudiantes se despertaron con el anuncio de una asamblea matutina para la escuela superior, considerando que el tema era importante para todo lo que hacían en la escuela. Y que las habilidades requeridas para resolver estaban fuera tanto del nivel de las escuelas más jóvenes como de la comprensión.

La mente de Elizabeth esa mañana mientras se vestía estaba inundada de pensamientos sobre Landon ahora que él estaba de vuelta en la escuela mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estaría allí, así como si los problemas que habían tenido últimamente con monstruos únicos y extraños seguirían a Dorian fuera de la ciudad.

Pronto se dirigió a la asamblea después de desayunar donde todo estaba preparado cuando notaron que el alfa de la escuela, Jed, la esperaba.

"Elizabeth." le dijo Jed a modo de saludo.

"¿Qué quieres, Jed?" Elizabeth dijo sin ser descortés, solo aburrida por su presencia, ya que sabía que hablar con el alfa de una manada de hombres lobo no era cómo quería comenzar su día.

"Quieres decir que no sea para ver tu cara soleada, escuché que el nuevo lobo estaba de vuelta y pensé que sabrías más como los mejores de Saltzman." dijo Jed esperando que arrojara algo de luz sobre el rumor.

"No sé mucho más que está de vuelta, al parecer Jeremy Gilbert lo encontró a él y su amigo luego los trajo aquí." dijo Elizabeth ya que no habían visto a Alaric desde ayer. "Además ¿por qué te importa?"

"Bueno, él es un lobo y yo soy el alfa de la manada aquí, tú haces los cálculos si puedes." dijo Jed una vez más subestimando a Elizabeth, ya que en realidad nunca la consideraba una loba real, ya que su lado brujo y vampiro era dominante.

"Bueno, no es como si todos los lobos de aquí fueran parte de tu manada, quiero decir que algunos niegan tu invitación no tan educada de unirte a tu pandilla de machistas." dijo Elizabeth mostrando su infame ira de lobo.

"Bueno, algunos no son del todo lobos, ¿verdad?" dijo Jed. "Estoy seguro de que el chico nuevo estará más que feliz de unirse a mi manada a diferencia de ti."

"Suponiendo que continúe con tu iniciación, que considerando cómo desencadenó su maldición." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo Rafael había matado a su novia accidentalmente cuando Jed la interrumpió.

"Te refieres a su regalo." dijo Jed corrigiéndola causando que Elizabeth se burlara y rodara los ojos sabiendo que definitivamente no consideraba su gen de hombre lobo como un regalo considerando todos los problemas que había causado.

"No, quise decir su maldición. No todos piensan que esto es lo mejor que les puede pasar desde el pan rebanado, Jed. Algunas personas piensan lo contrario y desean ser normales." dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

"Elegirá la manada y decidirá objetarme por ser un lobo solitario." dijo Jed sonando confiado y tan seguro de sí mismo.

"Especialmente cuando la alternativa eres tú y tus matones neandertales que lo golpean para que se someta. Una cosa que requiere que él revele cómo activó su maldición, que por cierto es algo muy personal, especialmente cuando consideras esto una maldición y no algo de lo que estar orgulloso." Elizabeth dijo antes de dar un paso adelante. "Te lo advierto ahora mismo, si persigues a Rafael, entonces tendremos un problema."

Alaric comenzó a llamar la atención de todos para señalar que la asamblea estaba a punto de comenzar pronto.

"Chicos, tomémonos un asiento y acomodémonos..." dijo esperando que los estudiantes en la sala, incluida Elizabeth, se sentaran frente a él mientras se aseguraban de que estuvieran sentados juntos.

"Anoche, dos chicas locales desaparecieron y, dada nuestra reciente afluencia de monstruos, el alguacil Donovan y yo decidimos que debemos tomar medidas drásticas. Por favor, dale toda tu atención." dijo Alaric, que decidió saltar directamente a lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Como dijo el Sr. Saltzman, las chicas locales Dana Lilien y Sasha Stateraux no vinieron a casa anoche." dijo Matt tomando su lugar en el podio para dirigirse a los estudiantes. Las fotos de Dana y Sasha se pasan por los pasillos de los estudiantes. "Dana a veces se salta de la ciudad por unos días para ir de fiesta, pero esta es la primera vez que Sasha lo hace."

Matt, con la mandíbula apretada por la preocupación, se hizo a un lado para que Alaric pudiera volver al podio.

"Gracias, sheriff Donovan. Ahora necesitaré que algunos de ustedes se ofrezcan como voluntarios para ir a Mystic Falls a las alturas de un programa de intercambio destinado a mejorar las relaciones entre nuestras escuelas..." Alaric miró brevemente a Josie y Lizzie en los bancos delante de él antes de continuar. "Lo cual, desafortunadamente, es necesario, dados los eventos recientes. Ahora, doy permiso para obligarlos, a reunir materiales para los hechizos de localización, porque cualquier información que podamos obtener marcará la diferencia."

Lizzie, con una mirada de determinación, se puso de pie y se abrochó el blazer antes de girarse para mirar a sus compañeros de estudios. "Bueno, supongo que puedo dejar de lado mis diferencias con Dana por un día porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes." se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su padre. "Entonces, me ofrezco como tributo."

"Ella lucha contra una gárgola, y de repente es la Madre Teresa..." Elizabeth murmuró en voz baja, exasperada por el dramatismo de Lizzie.

"Estoy dentro." Kaleb se puso de pie para ser voluntario.

MG, se levantó también. "Yo también estoy dentro."

"Me gustaría ayudar." dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de pie para ofrecerse como voluntaria, podía decir que los otros estudiantes y Alaric estaban sorprendidos por su voluntariado.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (Gimnasio)**

Después de la asamblea y después de que todos fueron despedidos, Elizabeth regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, ya que había entrenado con Alaric en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que él había programado que entrenara con él todas las mañanas antes de sus clases, ya que generalmente se calmaba.

La preparaba para el día, aunque siempre se aseguró de decirle que viniera a verlo si necesitaba desahogarse, ya que sabía lo que podría significar si llegaba al punto de ebullición y soltaba su ira.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Alaric miró a su protegida con incredulidad, todavía sorprendido por el hecho de que Elizabeth se hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria para el programa de intercambio de la escuela secundaria.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

"Hablando de antisocial, te ofreces como voluntaria para ir a la escuela secundaria humana local y hablar activamente con otros." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando.

"No es nada, solo quería ir a Mystic Falls y ayudar a encontrar a los adolescentes desaparecidos." dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Elizabeth Mikaelson?" Alaric preguntó agachándose rápidamente para evitar su golpe y girarse para enfrentarse desde direcciones opuestas.

Elizabeth, descansando sus palos contra sus hombros, se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente antes de que la pelea se reanudara.

"Nunca tuve que ir a una escuela real, siempre quise saber cómo sería ser un día normal en lugar de ser una solitaria tríbrida." ella le contestó mientras le lanzaba golpes a Alaric que los bloqueaba con sus bastones.

"Ambos sabemos que esa es una cama que hiciste para ti al aislarte." dijo Alaric pensando en cómo ella fue deliberadamente mala con los demás para mantenerlos alejados.

"No estoy buscando una conferencia social." dijo Elizabeth sonando aburrida por los constantes comentarios sobre su falta de vida social. Le dio una patada a Alaric, apuntando a su estómago, pero la bloqueó con sus palos. Ella rebotó sobre las puntas de sus pies preparándose para la siguiente ronda. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan con Landon? ¿Él, como va aquí ahora?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Todavía estás pensando en asesinarlo?" Alaric preguntó sabiendo que había algo más con ella que con Landon que su sentimiento de traición o dolor. Trató de atraparla con la guardia baja, girando su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza, solo para que ella pellizcara su bastón entre los de ella y empujándolo lejos. Los dos se lanzaron a una furia de golpes contra el otro, cada uno de ellos impidiendo que el otro recibiera un golpe.

"Porque hay un cuchillo que permaneció inactivo durante siglos y comenzó a atraer criaturas míticas el día en que tomó posesión de él." Alaric intentó golpearla de lado, pero Elizabeth hizo un giro frontal esquivándolo, cambiando de posición una vez más. "Yo diría que hay mucho que tenemos que aprender sobre él."

Elizabeth desvió los golpes de Alaric a tal velocidad que fue capaz de burlarlo, girándolo para que pudiera poner su cuello entre sus dos palos, derrotándolo, para su vergüenza.

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Le damos una patada en la acera?" Elizabeth preguntó deseando que no estuvieran a punto de darle falsas esperanzas.

Alaric se estremeció y gimió de incomodidad mientras Elizabeth lo soltó, y los dos regresaron a sus posiciones. "Entonces decidimos hacer lo mejor para la gente de esta escuela."

"¿Alguna idea sobre qué hacer con él mientras buscamos a las chicas malas desaparecidas en Mystic Falls?" Elizabeth preguntó sabiendo que ella no lo quería cerca.

"De hecho, sí." Alaric sonrió a sabiendas. "Y lo vas a odiar mucho... ahora vete y vístete porque el autobús va a salir de la escuela."

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (habitación de Landon y Rafael)**

Landon se estaba vistiendo con ropa de la época del grunge cuando Rafael, con su uniforme escolar, entró para hablar con él.

"¿Dijeron algo de mí?" Landon le preguntó enseguida que lo vio.

"No, todavía no." Rafael se sentó en el baúl del vapor frente a la cama de Landon, con aspecto ansioso. "Todos han estado hablando de algunas chicas desaparecidas de tu antigua escuela secundaria."

"Bueno, ¿crees que me echarán?" Landon le preguntó al calmar un poco la propia ansiedad sobre su lugar en la Escuela Salvatore.

Rafael sonrió débilmente y gesticuló hacia la chaqueta de Landon. "Te dieron algo de ropa. Creo que es una buena señal."

"¡Desde 1993!" dijo Landon que se acababa de poner la chaqueta, que era un plaid negro y gris que solía pertenecer a Damon Salvatore.

"Vamos, hombre. Ambos hemos sido lugares donde nadie nos ha querido antes." Rafael le dijo dándole una mirada. "Ya sabes que hacer."

"Sí, mantén la cabeza baja, sé útil, no escojo peleas." Landon asintió en comprensión sabiendo que Rafael tenía razón.

"Exactamente. Necesitamos que hoy salga bien, Lan." Rafael le susurró.

"No, necesitamos que esto salga perfecto, de lo contrario, estoy mejor que desaparecido." Landon le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, Alaric apareció en la puerta, listo para ponerse en marcha en los planes del día. "¿Landon? ¿Tienes un minuto? Un pensamiento que podría ser de alguna utilidad hoy."

Rafael y Landon se miraron, dándose cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad de mantenerse en la escuela.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elizabeth se dirigió al autobús temprano para obtener un asiento en la parte de atrás sabiendo que ninguno de los sospechosos habituales, como Lizzie o MG, se sentarían a su lado ya que ellos sabían mejor que eso mientras colocaba sus auriculares mientras tocaba música en su teléfono, evitando que Landon se sentara a su lado o que hablara con ella mientras trataba de no pensar en sus complicados sentimientos por él en ese momento.

El autobús para la Escuela Salvatore llegó al frente de la Escuela Secundaria Mystic Falls, donde inmediatamente llamaron la atención de todos los estudiantes que se congregaban afuera. Las animadoras, que estaban en la práctica matutina, podían ser escuchadas mientras MG salía del autobús, seguidas por Elizabeth, Kaleb, Lizzie y Landon.

"Mystic Falls, tenemos garras en el campo. Nos oirás rugir. ¡Rawr!" Las porristas cantaban.

Incluso más estudiantes los estaban mirando ahora, lo que no pasa desapercibido para Lizzie. Ella enseguida trató de llamar la atención a su favor, caminando a propósito por la acera y fingiendo no ver a los espectadores, pero su intento falló cuando Landon, que no le prestaba atención, la tropezó haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

"Lo siento, lo siento." dijo Landon después de golpear a Lizzie Saltzman mientras miraba para ver a Connor y su pandilla mirándolo mientras recordaba cómo solían tratarlo.

Connor y sus amigos deportistas comenzaron a reírse.

"Estaba haciendo una entrada, cabeza de cabeza." dijo Lizzie girándose hacia él, molesta por haber estropeado las entradas de su gran héroe.

"Lo siento, estaba teniendo recuerdos de mi primer año aquí." dijo Landon pensando en la cantidad de abuso que recibiría mientras asistía a esa escuela.

Lizzie dejó de caminar y le dio a Landon una mirada rebelde. "Las chicas están desaparecidas, así que controla tu trauma wedgie o vete." Ella se volvió para mirar al resto del grupo, quienes se reunieron alrededor de ella para que pudieran reunirse antes de la escuela.

Entre ellos estaba Elizabeth que suspiró antes de acercarse a Landon. "Está bien, bájalo un poco, Lizzie. Déjalo ir."

"Así que este es el trato. Landon, hablas con cualquiera de las personas que aún conoces cuando fuiste aquí. Elizabeth, trata de no alienar deliberadamente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil mientras el resto de nosotros salvamos el mundo." dijo Lizzie repartiendo trabajos y los roles no dejando de hacer comentarios sarcásticos a Elizabeth.

"Esto no es un concurso, Lizzie." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que ella siempre intentaba hacer uno en todo lo que hacían.

"Tienes razón, es una misión para un héroe y su liga de malhechores." dijo Lizzie cada vez más insoportable de lo que solía ser.

"Sí... arruina eso, trabajo solo." dijo Kaleb sabiendo que él no era un gran jugador de equipo y que no estaba realmente interesado en todo esto de la misión para encontrar a Dana y Sasha como el resto de ellos parecían estarlo.

"MG, necesito tus habilidades de compulsión, ¿te gustaría ser el Robin de mi Batwoman?" Lizzie dijo con la misma seriedad que si le pidiera que se casara con ella.

"En realidad, Batwoman no tiene un Robin, ella..." MG dijo que pensaba en todos los cómics que había leído sobre Batwoman cuando se dio cuenta de que su intento de usar una referencia de la cultura pop fue un poco apagado.

"Es una metáfora, empollón. Vamos." dijo Lizzie cuando comenzó a jalarlo con ella dejando atrás a Elizabeth y Landon mientras este se preguntaba qué Elizabeth iba a obtener, la que lo odiaba o la que lo defendía.

"Supongo que querrás irte sola, ¿verdad?" Landon preguntó un poco incómodo. Había querido pasar tiempo con ella, especialmente después de haberla visto últimamente.

"¿Por qué me iría sola cuando tengo mi propio guía turístico aquí?" dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que su experiencia en sí misma no era normal. "La verdad es que nunca fui a una escuela normal."

"Espera, ¿cómo nunca?" Landon preguntó cuándo empezaron a dirigirse dentro de la escuela. "¿Ni siquiera un preescolar o fuiste a una escuela normal antes de ir a la escuela Salvatore?"

"No, mi tiempo de vampiro no me lo permitió como tal." dijo Elizabeth mirando alrededor. "Solo he asistido a la escuela Salvatore."

"¿Cómo es eso? No estoy siendo entrometido ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad." dijo Landon queriendo saber todo sobre la misteriosa chica de la que había estado enamorado.

"Toda mi vida la pase huyendo. Luego era demasiado diferente para ir a una escuela normal. Tengo muy poco control sobre lo que puedo hacer y pensé que era demasiado arriesgado." dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

"Puedo ver por qué volar accidentalmente a uno de tus compañeros de clase con tu mente podría ser un problema. Sin embargo, debe haber sido genial vivir en Nueva Orleans." dijo Landon pensando en la música y el arte.

"No lo sabría, estaba entrando y saliendo de Nueva Orleans todo el tiempo. Mi estancia allí fue complicada... Mejor sigamos con lo que debemos hacer." dijo Elizabeth tratando de salir del tema de su vida.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Comedor)**

Los estudiantes restantes de la Escuela Salvatore se habían reunido en el comedor para el desayuno antes de que comenzara la clase. Rafael acababa de conseguir un plato de comida y estaba escaneando la habitación en busca de alguien con quien pudiera sentarse. Vio a Josie, que estaba estudiando en una de las mesas en el centro de la habitación, e inmediatamente se acercó para reunirse con ella.

Cuando Josie levantó la vista y lo vio, al principio ella se complació al ver a su compañero antes de fruncir el ceño con confusión. "Sabes, los lobos usualmente comen afuera..."

Rafael, quien aún no habían aprendido sobre la jerarquía social en su nueva escuela, pareció no estar preocupado por eso de todos modos, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Josie. "Prefiero quedarme contigo."

Josie se sonrojó y miró su comida antes de comenzar a hablar con Rafael. "No te vi en la asamblea."

"Es como si todavía estuviera pensando en este lugar." Rafael dijo, Josie sonrió comprendiéndolo. "¿Por qué no te deshiciste de Landon y te hiciste de detective?"

"Lo haremos, en realidad estoy trabajando en hechizos ofensivos para la clase." Josie hizo un gesto hacia las notas de la escuela frente a ella. "Aquí solo enseñan magia defensiva, pero personalmente creo que el currículo debe evolucionar." Ella miró a Rafael que pareció desconcertado por esa afirmación. "¿Qué?"

"Oh, nada." Rafael, incómodo, intentó encogerse de hombros ante su nerviosismo.

"¿Qué?" Josie le preguntó de nuevo divertida.

"Todavía estoy tratando de envolver mi cabeza en torno a que esta es una conversación normal aquí..." Rafael le respondió.

Josie, dándose cuenta de lo abrumado que debía estar, una vez más asintió en comprender con una risa antes de intentar obtener más información sobre su regreso. "Lo tengo. Entonces, ¿quieres decir que estás feliz de volver?"

"Me alegraré cuando sepa que Landon puede quedarse." Rafael respondió con sinceridad.

Josie sonrió antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en una preocupada. "¿Y si no puede?"

Antes de que Rafael pudiera responder, el hombre lobo Jed apareció detrás de Josie. "Rebota, bruja. Rafael y yo tenemos que charlar un poco."

"Tan pronto como Josie y yo hayamos terminado." Rafael le respondió consternado por la rudeza de Jed, negándose a ser mandado por él.

Jed frunció el ceño, enojado porque su nuevo miembro de la manada ya estuviera desobedeciendo sus órdenes. "En realidad, nuevo, soy tu alfa. Has terminado cuando digo que has terminado."

"Bueno, ¿mirarías a la hora?" Josie dijo no queriendo meterse en medio de su discusión, se levantó rápidamente. "Tan divertido como es este huracán de masculinidad tóxica, tengo que llegar a clase."

Rafael, todavía no dispuesto a someterse a las demandas de Jed, se puso de pie, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que apareció en su rostro mientras se comprometió con su insubordinación. "Te acompaño."

Josie se quedó sorprendida cuando Rafael recogió sus libros para ella y los llevó él mismo mientras la llevaba fuera del comedor, dejando a Jed y sus lacayos atrás atormentados y confundidos.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Una Elizabeth un poco aburrida estaba caminando con Landon, quien narraba ansiosamente su recorrido por la escuela basándose en sus experiencias anteriores allí.

"Este es el pasillo para personas mayores, donde pasé gran parte de mis años de formación metidos en cada casillero, excepto en este..." Landon acarició ansiosamente uno de los casilleros con la palma de sus manos y tiró de la cerradura que no hizo nada. "Este no se abre. A tu izquierda, encontrarás el baño. Es donde tuve mi primer beso con un baño..."

"Lo siento, ¿el hecho de no ser abiertamente hostil hacia ti hace que parezca que hemos vuelto a ser amigos?" Elizabeth lo cortó con una sonrisa muy sarcástica.

"Uh, lo siento. Yo solo... yo iba por natural sin esfuerzo..." Landon se detuvo en un intento de tener una conversación cara a cara con Elizabeth, pero cuando ella siguió caminando, se vio obligado a correr torpemente para volver a alcanzarla. "Pero todo esto me pone muy nervioso. Como la escuela, y ver a Connor y estar contigo..."

"¿Yo? ¿Te pongo nervioso?" Elizabeth preguntó sabiendo que había escuchado eso antes, pero nunca de alguien como Landon.

"Sí, no solo eres un badass, sino que eres tan feroz y hermosa..." dijo Landon tomando eso como una buena señal de lo que vendría.

"¿No deberías estar hablando con alguien que conoces?" Elizabeth lo interrumpió de nuevo, tratando de permanecer en la tarea.

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que no hay manera de que la camarilla de Dana esté hablando, a menos que tengas un hechizo que me haga sentir retroactivamente genial." dijo Landon pensando en cómo solían gobernar la escuela.

"Bueno, hablaré con ellos, entonces." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que había visto y conocido a suficientes chicas malas en su vida para fingir.

"No puedes, es aún peor para ti. Confía en mí, no tienes idea de cómo funciona la escuela secundaria humana y en este momento eres la nueva chica, lo que significa que podrías ser radioactiva." dijo Landon sabiendo muy bien de qué se trataba ser el nuevo niño.

De repente, una joven adolescente se acercó a ellos como si fueran convocadas para demostrar que Landon estaba equivocado y miró a Elizabeth con simpatía. "Lo siento, te ves traumatizada. ¿Te está molestando este perdedor?"

"El sigue tratando de hacerme comprar su cinta de mezcla." dijo Elizabeth poniendo de inmediato su mejor actuación de chica mala cuando Landon comenzó a ver un lado nuevo de ella que no le gustaba necesariamente.

"Asqueroso, bueno vamos a almorzar si tienes hambre." La niña dijo en un intento de rescatar a Elizabeth de Landon, pensando que ella era el tipo de niña popular por la forma en que estaba vestida.

"Estoy hambrienta..." dijo Elizabeth mientras sonreía dulcemente a Landon frotando el hecho de que fue aceptada de inmediato por las chicas populares a pesar de su predicción. Ella caminó hacia la cafetería con Cheryl, dejando que Landon las viera alejarse con una expresión de exasperación en la cara.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Woods**

Alaric se acababa de encontrar con el Sheriff Matt Donovan en el bosque donde finalmente encontraron el auto de Dana, que fue derribado por quien los atacó la noche anterior.

"Jogger lo llamó." Matt giró alrededor del auto para examinar el parachoques trasero. "Sí, las placas coinciden. Es el carro de Dana." El continuó caminando alrededor del auto para buscar pistas sobre lo que les sucedió a las jóvenes. Apretó la mandíbula con ira cuando vio una gran salpicadura de sangre en las puertas laterales del conductor y se giró para mirar a Alaric, que estaba observando desde varios pies de distancia. "Creo que es seguro decir que no es una fugitiva."

Alaric frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, dejando en claro que estaba devastado por la idea de más muertes humanas causadas por criaturas sobrenaturales y por sentirse responsable de lo que hubiera detrás de la desaparición de Dana y Sasha. Luego, de repente, notó una mancha sangrienta en el tronco de un árbol cercano y caminó hacia él, lo que le permitió también notar huellas en la tierra que se alejaban del auto.

"Dijiste que las criaturas perseguían un cuchillo que habías enviado lejos." Matt le dijo confundido por toda esa situación.

"Lo son, y lo hice." Alaric respondió a la defensiva. "Esto no tiene ningún sentido."

Los dos hombres continuaron caminando por el bosque, en busca de más evidencia, cuando de repente vieron un cuerpo tendido detrás de un arbusto delante de ellos y se detuvieron en seco. Gemidos alarónicos, visiblemente molestos de que sus sospechas hubieran sido confirmadas.

"Ah, maldita sea." Alaric murmuró.

Matt comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo y frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que era Dana, cuya piel era incolora y su cuerpo estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo del bosque. Matt se agachó y examinó el cuerpo por un momento antes de dispararle a Alaric una mirada dura. "En realidad, está empezando a tener perfecto sentido."

Alaric frunció el ceño mientras caminó hacia Matt para echar un vistazo por sí mismo. "¿Qué es?"

"Una mordedura de vampiro." Matt hizo un gesto hacia el cuello de Dana, donde había dos heridas punzantes reveladoras en el lado derecho, sospechando enseguida que los estudiantes de Alaric estaban involucrados.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School (Gimnasio)**

Lizzie y MG estaban en la clase de educación física en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde llevaban la ropa de espíritu de Mystic Falls y hacían calistenia por su cuenta. Lizzie estaba sentada en el suelo junto a una mujer joven que estaba haciendo abdominales, mientras que MG mantenía los pies abajo.

"Buena forma. Eres una de las amigas de Dana, ¿verdad?" MG intentó conversar con la esperanza de saber algo sobre lo que le sucedió a Dana y Sasha.

"Jill." La chica se presentó a regañadientes a sí misma mientras continuó haciendo sus abdominales. Cuando Jill se sentó de nuevo, le dio a MG una mirada en blanco. "Y mi amistad con Dana no me define." MG frunció el ceño con confusión, causando que Jill se riera y detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. "Eso fue una broma." La sonrisa de Jill cayó justo antes de regresar a su entrenamiento. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Fresco, fresco..." MG sonrió torpemente antes de levantar la vista para encontrar a Lizzie que le daba una mirada que decía "Sigue con eso, ya". Luego miró hacia abajo para mirar a Jill a los ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras la obligó a pedir información. "Dime dónde están Dana y Sasha, y saldremos de tu cabello."

"Más bien como puntas abiertas..." Lizzie no pudo evitar interponerse bruscamente hacia una de las chicas que la acosaban.

Jill se giró hacia Lizzie con una expresión mordaz. "Cállate, Saltzman." luego se volvió hacia MG, no afectada por su compulsión. "¿Y por qué todos ustedes están en su negocio? ¿Todos ustedes, chicos de la escuela privada, son tan espeluznantes?"

Lizzie miró a MG con una expresión frenética, esperando que cambiara la conversación de nuevo, aunque era obvio que no tenía idea de qué hacer, ya que no esperaba que Jill estuviera en la verbena o de otro modo no fuera compatible.

En ese momento, el maestro hizo sonar el silbato para señalar el final de la clase. "Está bien, eso es. Vayan a las duchas."

Todos se pusieron de pie para hacer lo que se les dijo, con Jill aliviada de tener la oportunidad de alejarse de MG y Lizzie. El último lanzó una mirada horrorizada al primero cuando todos los demás se retiraron.

"¡La compulsión falla!" Lizzie se dio vuelta para mirar con tristeza a los estudiantes dirigirse a los vestuarios, decepcionada por su falta de progreso. "Elizabeth probablemente está haciendo una vuelta de victoria por ahora." ella volvió su atención a MG y lo miró inquisitivamente. "¿Qué pasa con la ansiedad de rendimiento?"

"Creo que me estás distrayendo..." MG le dijo todavía sentado en el suelo.

"Estoy usando poliéster." Lizzie se burló mirando su ropa de gimnasia.

"Y lo estás logrando totalmente..." MG le dijo no pudiendo evitar ocultar su adoración mientras se ponía de pie.

Lizzie gimió y lo golpeó con fuerza en los hombros con ambas manos. "¡Pon tu cabeza en el juego, MG!"

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido vibrante y MG sacó un teléfono inteligente de un lugar oculto.

"¿Tienes el teléfono de la escuela?" Lizzie lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Dónde lo guardabas?"

"Es tu papá, él confía en mí." MG miró a Lizzie con exasperación agotada.

Lizzie se acercó a él para mirar la pantalla del teléfono, que decía "Sr. Saltzman."

"Hueles a osos de goma..." MG sonrió estupefacto distrayéndose una vez más por su enamoramiento de ella.

Lizzie puso los ojos en blanco antes de redirigirlo a la tarea en cuestión. "Responde."

"Está bien..." MG respondió la llamada y la colocó en el altavoz para que ambos pudieran tomar la llamada. "Hola."

"Necesito hablar con todos." Alaric dijo enseguida.

MG miró a Lizzie con aprensión. "Nos separamos..."

Lizzie, enojada porque MG la vendió, lo golpeó fuerte en el hombro.

"Lizzie, ¡te dije que trabajaran juntos!" Alaric la regañó

"Para conquistar, tuvimos que dividirnos, papá." Lizzie le respondió. "Entonces, parece que vas a tener que confiar en tu propia reserva genética por una vez. Lamento decepcionar."

"Mira, estoy a punto de decirte tres cosas, todas igualmente horribles. Por lo tanto, necesito que mantengas la calma. ¿Pueden ustedes dos hacer eso?"

MG y Lizzie se miraron y asintieron, aunque Alaric no podía verlos.

"Por supuesto. No hay problema." MG fue el que respondió.

"Está bien. Uno, Dana está muerta." Alaric empezó mientras Lizzie y MG compartieron otra expresión ansiosa y sorprendida.

"Dos, un vampiro la mató. Tres, acabo de decirle al Sheriff que no tuvimos nada que ver con eso, así que necesito saber ahora mismo que tengo razón. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado algo acerca de los vampiros en nuestra alimentación escolar?"

"No..." Lizzie sacudió la cabeza

"No... no se supone que... Todo el mundo sabe que..." MG, rio nervioso y débilmente protesto contra las acusaciones.

"Muy bien, bien. Te llamaré cuando sepa más, y espero que estés con Elizabeth cuando lo haga." Alaric le dijo a su hija.

MG colgó la llamada y Lizzie dirigió su atención a él. "Eres un mentiroso terrible. Derrama."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School (Pasillo)**

Decir que el almuerzo que pasó con las chicas populares fue una de las experiencias más agotadoras y fascinantes en la vida de Elizabeth, no fue una subestimación, ya que trató de mantenerse al día con su constante balbuceos mientras trataba de mantener su acto de ser como ellas mientras respondía preguntas acerca de cómo era en el internado de Salvatore, asegurándose de mantenerse al margen de los detalles sobre los elementos sobrenaturales de la escuela y usarla como una oportunidad para obtener tanta información sobre Dana como sobre Sasha para descartar cualquier causa humana para Que desaparezcan de repente.

A pesar de que estaba contenta cuando se dirigieron a la práctica de vítores, ya que le dio un pequeño descanso antes de regresar a la escuela y ver a Landon vagando por los pasillos.

"Hey." Elizabeth saludó a Landon.

"Déjame adivinar, la coleta derramó a sus muchachos y confesó haber secuestrado a Dana y Sasha. Caso cerrado por la asombrosa Elizabeth." dijo Landon chocando contra ella mientras caminaba por la puerta, alarmado por el hecho de que llevaba una diadema con un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza.

"Su nombre es Cheryl y le gustan las largas caminatas en la playa... tal vez no, y no confesó exactamente, pero sí me invitó a probar para el equipo de porristas." dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Y qué es esa cosa en tu cabeza?" Landon pregunto, definitivamente no gustándole esa versión de ella.

"Fue un regalo de Cheryl." Elizabeth dijo tocando la diadema sabiendo que ella definitivamente prefería su soledad a ser uno de los niños populares y todo lo que venía con ella.

"Eres mejor que esto, Elizabeth. Quiero decir que esto está muy mal y no eres tú, eres el tipo de chica que se sienta a la parrilla tomando un batido y leyendo una novela clásica y que toma café." Landon ríe sombríamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Relájate, Eeyore, Dana se la dio, convirtiéndola en un posible material de hechizo de localización." dijo Elizabeth quitándoselos antes de guardarlos de forma segura en su bolsillo para localizar el lugar donde estaba Dana. "De todos modos descubrí que a pesar de que Sasha y Connor están saliendo con Dana, estaba durmiendo con él a sus espaldas a pesar de que eran... oh, ¿cuál es el término? Amigas."

"Sí, alguna pista, lo siento, pero todos en esta escuela saben que Connor es un imbécil." dijo Landon pensando en cómo solía tratarse por ser el niño de crianza temporal en la escuela y decir que sus padres no lo querían.

"Vamos, Landon. ¿Adulterio, chicas desaparecidas...? Es como todos los programas de televisión que todos los viejos miran. Un 'crimen pasional', creo que lo llaman." dijo Elizabeth realmente divertida con todo.

"Conozco a Connor, él hizo de mi vida un infierno, pero no es un asesino. Confía en mí en eso." dijo Landon, notando la forma en que la expresión facial de ella cambió cuando escuchó la palabra confianza.

"Confiar en ti es lo que nos metió en este lío en primer lugar." dijo Elizabeth recordando cuan molesta estaba aun con él. En ese momento, vio a Connor por encima del hombro de Landon y asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "Mira, ahí está."

Landon se giró para mirar a Connor, vestido con su chaqueta del equipo universitario, mientras entra en un aula cercana.

"¿Así que quieres jugar a ser un buen policía o un policía malo? Porque no creo que 'policía emo' sea una cosa." Elizabeth le dice.

"Oh, muy graciosa, pero mientras estabas haciendo amigos, hice un poco de mi propia investigación." Landon señala a una chica que caminaba por el pasillo que tenía cabello rubio y llevaba puesto un pañuelo azul de Paisley que no coincidía con el suéter rojo y blanco que estaba usando. "¿Bufanda en el calor de Virginia? Suena como una pista, creo que lo llaman." se dio la vuelta, y a Elizabeth no le quedó más que seguirlo a regañadientes.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Woods**

Matt y Alaric todavía estaban en el sitio donde Dana y Sasha probablemente desaparecieron.

"¡Son mordeduras de vampiros, Ric!" Matt le dijo en tono molesto.

"¡Si dijeron que no lo hicieron, no lo hicieron! Fin de la historia." Alaric, incapaz de mirar a Matt a los ojos, apretó la mandíbula mientras se alejó de él.

Matt lo siguió recordándole con rabia lo que venía a continuación. "No, en realidad, es solo el comienzo. Porque ahora, tengo que poner a una niña de diecisiete años en esta bolsa de cadáveres, ¡y luego mentirle a sus padres sobre lo que realmente la mató! O tal vez olvidaste lo que es estar en este lado de esa conversación."

"No se trata de lados." Alaric respondió bruscamente frustrado y temeroso de que Matt tuviera razón.

"¿Ah, sí? Dile eso a Dana." Matt miró al suelo con la intención de hacer un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Dana para enfatizar su punto. Sin embargo, tanto él como Alaric se sorprendieron al descubrir que su cuerpo se había desvanecido, con solo su suéter manchado de sangre allí para mostrar que alguna vez estuvo allí en absoluto.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School**

"¿No hay una regla o algo contra los vampiros que se meriendan a la gente? Quiero decir, de lo contrario, la gente en la ciudad se daría cuenta de lo que todos ustedes eran, ¿verdad?" Landon preguntó mientras seguían a la chica bufanda fuera del edificio.

"Sí, definitivamente hay reglas y reglas estrictas como esa. A los vampiros se les dan bolsas de sangre, pero no se les permite morder a los humanos, el hombre lobo tiene que ser encerrado durante la luna, pero hay algo más que eso de proteger a los humanos y los animales tienen que mantener toda la magia en secreto." Elizabeth le dijo lo básico.

"Así que esto es como un gran no, ¿eh?" dijo Landon mientras le extendía el brazo para que dejara de caminar, pero mantuvo su mano alrededor de su muñeca mientras caminaban detrás de la chica con la bufanda que se acercó a donde Kaleb estaba esperando.

"Un gran no que podría amenazarnos a todos, no puedo creer que sea tan estúpido o tal vez pueda... shhh, así que puedo saberlo." dijo Elizabeth señalando sus oídos mientras escuchaba desde donde estaban.

"Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a almorzar." dijo la chica de la bufanda mientras Kaleb y ella se acercaban mucho.

"Bueno, uno de nosotros es, no tengas miedo." dijo Kaleb antes de obligarla a permanecer tranquila cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que esa no podía ser la primera vez que le había hecho eso.

"Déjala ir, Kaleb. ¡Ahora!" Elizabeth dijo, haciendo que Landon notara que sus ojos azules parecían cambiar de azul a amarillo, lo que él interpretó como una mala señal, así tocó suavemente su brazo para calmarla.

Kaleb detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para encontrar a Elizabeth y Landon de pie detrás de él, mirándolo con severidad. Molesto, se volvió hacia la chica para obligarla una vez más mientras arreglaba su pañuelo. "Se acabó la fecha, no soy yo, eres tú. Ahora, olvida esto alguna vez y vuelve a clase."

La niña sonrió y se alejó en silencio, justo cuando Lizzie y MG, ahora en sus ropas normales, aparecieron detrás de Elizabeth y Landon.

"Genial, Elizabeth ya está aquí." Lizzie murmuró irritada por lo bajo cuando se da cuenta de que no son los primeras en encontrar a Kaleb.

"Pensamos que estábamos bien, bruh." Kaleb le dijo a MG haciendo que Elizabeth se diera cuenta de que MG debía haber sabido que Kaleb había estado comiendo bocadillos en los humanos locales durante un tiempo, mientras le daba una mirada para ir con eso.

"No lo 'bruh', segundo o no, sabemos que mataste a Dana." dijo Lizzie sorprendiendo a Kaleb, Elizabeth y Landon con la noticia de que Dana estaba muerta cuando se dieron cuenta de que Alaric debía haberlo llamado para avisarles.

"Espera, ¿Dana está muerta? ¿Cómo?" Elizabeth miro a Lizzie y Kaleb, ya que tenía que haber una razón por la que ella y MG pensaban que Kaleb era la que había matado, ya que sabía que tenía que haber algo más que eso.

"El Sr. Saltzman dijo que la encontraron muerta por una mordedura de vampiro." dijo MG evitando todo contacto visual con Kaleb, ya que no quería ir en contra porque algo siempre le impedía hablar.

"No la maté, así que todos necesitan salir de mi cara." dijo Kaleb mientras trataba de alejarse porque sabía que ninguno de ellos podía realmente enfrentarse a él cuando Lizzie tocaba a MG para que le sacara la magia.

"Vamos, muchachos vámonos. Es la hora del héroe." dijo Lizzie haciendo que Elizabeth pusiera los ojos en blanco y gimiera por lo obvio que Lizzie estaba tratando de ser una ventaja y forzó todo eso mientras MG y Lizzie corrían por delante de los otros.

"Justo cuando pensé que esto no podía empeorar... vamos, a la rubia." Elizabeth le dijo a Landon mientras se dirigían a donde Kaleb estaba tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por el hechizo de Lizzie.

"No tan rápido, Kaleb." dijo Lizzie mientras ella soltaba su hechizo una vez que lo habían alcanzado mientras se levantaba tratando de recuperarse del dolor que ella había causado cuando se dio cuenta de que podía escapar de ellos.

"Y si crees que eso fue malo, entonces realmente no te gustaría ver lo que podría haber hecho, especialmente cuando estoy enojada." dijo Elizabeth con una mirada que podría convertir a Medusa en piedra cuando todos se volvieron hacia ella.

"Te lo dije, todo lo que hice fue alimentarme. Tortúrame todo lo que quieras pero mis respuestas serán las mismas porque no maté a Dana." dijo Kaleb diciéndoles una vez más que no hizo lo que sospechaban.

"Tiene razón..." dijo Landon casi sonando seguro, ganándose la atención de todos.

"¿Qué, entonces eres un lector mental ahora Landon?" Lizzie dijo recurriendo a él porque su sugerencia era más una broma y un juicio que no tenía ningún indicio de verdad a pesar de que Elizabeth ahora tenía curiosidad.

"Umm... llamémoslo corazonada." dijo Landon mientras miraba más allá de ellos cuando vio que Dana había salido del bosque con el cuello cubierto de sangre mientras se veía pálida y débil mientras se giraban para ver por sí mismos.

"Oh Dios mío, ¡Dana! ¿Qué pasó?" Lizzie dijo que fingía estar más preocupada que ella porque tenía más curiosidad por lo que le había sucedido y quién era el responsable, como el resto de ellos.

"Estábamos en el camino hacia el grafiti de ese molino en tu escuela, fue una broma inofensiva, pero luego me agarraron. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en una zanja." dijo Dana.

"Algo dijo que no fue la primera vez." dijo Elizabeth mientras pensaba en los muchos rumores que rodeaban a Dana y su comportamiento hacia el sexo opuesto.

"Disfrútalo mientras puedas porque estoy segura de que me veo como una mierda... Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué es eso?" Dana pregunto mientras tocaba su cuello para sentir el diluvio seco en él, así como las marcas de punción del dedo del pie para acompañarlo.

"Es..." Dana miró a Elizabeth, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, pero cuando ella no pudo pensar en una mentira creíble, buscó ayuda. "Alguien que me ayude aquí..."

El resto del grupo se detuvo incómodamente hasta que finalmente, Lizzie habló, encontrando la manera de ser una heroína y al mismo tiempo se reconciliaba con ella con respecto a su acoso. "Es... la madre de todos los chupetones. Estás bien, Dana. Solo eres un poco cachonda."

"Ni siquiera me gusta ninguno de ustedes, debería hablar con la policía." dijo Dana poniéndose de pie para alejarse, solo para que Landon bloqueara su camino con torpeza.

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso." dijo Landon sonando menos seguro de sí mismo, ya que sabía que no podían dejarla ir a la policía con un vampiro mordiéndole el cuello y cubierta de sangre.

Elizabeth al darse cuenta de que eso iba a ser un problema, levantó su mano derecha en el aire antes de cerrarla en un puño lanzando un hechizo para dormir. "Ad somnum."

Landon, todavía sintiéndose incómodo, se alejó de Dana mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. "Quiero decir que ella no puede dejar que hagas eso." dijo maravillándose de su poder y habilidad. Se preguntaba qué tan útil sería tener magia y usarla así.

"¿Así que no la mataste, te volviste loco?" Lizzie dijo indignada porque sabía que esa era la única explicación lógica para que su padre y el sheriff pensaran que ella había muerto para que ella se despertara.

"¿La convertí? ¿Crees que quiero sentarme y escuchar eso por toda la eternidad?" Kaleb dijo pensando en cómo se quejaba y lo que necesitaba de Dana sonaba, ya que sabía que felizmente la apuñalaría después de un tiempo.

"Bueno, alguien lo hizo, lo que significa que tenemos un vampiro en transición en nuestras manos. ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?" Elizabeth dijo con tanta fuerza en su voz cuando todos se pusieron de relieve.

"No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos llevarla a la camioneta antes de que alguien la vea." dijo MG pensando en cómo tendrían al departamento de policía local rodeándolos antes de que lo supieran.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (pasillo)**

Rafael estaba caminando por el pasillo con su mochila colgada del hombro. Estaba a punto de subir los escalones hasta el segundo piso cuando Jed apareció en el rellano bloqueando su camino. "¡Hijo adoptivo! Te estuve buscando."

"Te alcanzaré más tarde." Rafael sonrió y trató de retirarse no queriendo entrar con el resto de los hombres lobo. "Tengo que ir a clase." Se giró para ir en dirección opuesta, solo para que este camino fuera bloqueado por otros dos lobos. Al darse cuenta de que no saldría de eso fácilmente, suspiró y se volvió hacia Jed. "Mira, uh, Jed, ¿verdad? No quiero ningún problema."

"Nosotros tampoco. Solo queremos iniciarte en el paquete, ¿de acuerdo? El proceso es simple. Has activado tu maldición de hombre lobo este mes, lo que significa que mataste a alguien recientemente. Tal vez a propósito, tal vez no." Jed se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es contarnos la historia. Ese es nuestro rito de pasaje."

"Sí, no soy realmente un tipo de manada..." Rafael cambió la correa de su mochila, una vez más tratando de liberarse de la situación.

"Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No tienes elección." Jed golpeó ligeramente a Rafael en el pecho con el dorso de su mano. "Puede enviar, o puede sangrar y luego enviar. Es tu llamada."

Rafael estuvo a punto de golpear a Jed, pero en el último minuto, se giró con la intención de saltar por las escaleras. Desafortunadamente, Jed lo agarró por las solapas antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lo tiró por el balcón en la parte superior de los escalones. Rafael aterrizó de espaldas y gimió de dolor, con Jed y los otros dos lobos saltando para continuar el asalto. Uno de los lobos levantó a Rafael del suelo debajo de sus brazos y lo atrapó en un hombro, impidiéndole liberarse. El lobo mantuvo a Rafael quieto mientras que el otro lobo sin nombre lo golpeó tres veces en la cara. Rafael terminó saliendo de la cerradura dando un codazo en la cara a su sujetador, pero cuando se lanzó hacia adelante para salir de su agarre, Jed, que esperó en el extremo del pasillo, lo pateó tan fuerte en la cara que voló hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre su espalda una vez más. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero los tres lobos lo rodearon y comenzaron a patear y pisotear sus hombros, pecho y abdomen.

Josie, después de haber escuchado la conmoción, caminó hacia el pasillo e inmediatamente se puso en acción cuando vio a Rafael siendo agredido. "¡Alto!" Cuando los lobos la ignoraron a favor de continuar con los golpes de Rafael, furiosa extendió su mano derecha y tocó la pared, haciendo que ambas se iluminaran de rojo mientras extraía la magia de la escuela. Luego levantó su mano izquierda en el aire con los dedos extendidos. "Dije, ¡Alto!"

Los cuatro lobos se vieron afectados por el hechizo que les hizo escuchar un sonido agudo y agobiante. Todos se doblaron y cubrieron sus orejas mientras Josie los miraba y lentamente cerraba su mano en un puño, amortiguando el sonido. Todo el mundo estaba visiblemente enojado cuando se recuperaron del hechizo.

Jed aprovechó la oportunidad para patear a Rafael una vez más en la cabeza por si acaso. "Continuará."

Jed y sus lacayos, todos frunciendo el ceño, se alejaron, dejando a Josie correr hacia el lado de Rafael mientras se recuperaba de la pelea.

Se estaba tirando de sus manos y rodillas cuando Josie puso su mano en su espalda para consolarlo. "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Fuera de mí!" Rafael no queriendo lastimar a Josie, le quitó la mano de encima y se dio vuelta para revelar que su boca estaba sangrando y sus ojos estaban dorados por la ira. "¡Sólo mantente alejada de mí!"

Josie se alejó de él instintivamente, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo, y observó con preocupación mientras Rafael se ponía de pie y se alejaba cojeando.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School (Estacionamiento)**

Landon estaba llevando al resto de la tripulación de regreso al autobús de la Escuela Salvatore, donde abrió la puerta trasera para que MG, que llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Dana, pudiera ponerla dentro. "Así que déjame aclarar esto, Dana murió con sangre de vampiro en su sistema, así que volvió a la vida y ahora está en transición ¿y necesita alimentarse o morirá?"

"Clavado, hermano." MG que acaba de depositar a Dana en el autobús, asintió feliz con el acuerdo impresionado por su conocimiento sobrenatural, ya que sabía que todos ellos eran todavía nuevos para Landon, especialmente porque era humano o parecía serlo al menos. En ese momento, miró hacia abajo para ver una sustancia blanca y fibrosa en su mano y frunció el ceño con confusión. Se quitó la sustancia de la mano y la colocó en el parachoques del autobús.

"Está bien, así que le damos sangre humana, es así de simple." dijo Kaleb con indiferencia, como si estuvieran discutiendo qué ingredientes de pizza querían para cenar en lugar de hablar de la vida de alguien.

"No todos quieren ser sobrenaturales. Algunas personas solo quieren ser normales." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo varias personas que había conocido habrían elegido diferente.

"Dana está traumatizada, chicos. Esta es una gran decisión, tal vez deberíamos darle un día o dos..." dijo Lizzie haciendo que Elizabeth la mirara ya que sabía qué juego estaba jugando y por qué lo estaba jugando.

"Estará muerta en un día si no se alimenta." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que la transformación en un vampiro sucedía rápidamente. Si lo sabría ella.

"Ups, apesto en matemáticas." dijo Lizzie jugando como ella solo era la rubia tonta que fingía ser como era mientras Elizabeth rodaba los ojos ya que todos sabían el tipo de relación que tenía con Dana.

"Deberías decirle la verdad. Supongo que le encantaría estar en un lugar como tu escuela, sé que lo haría." dijo Landon que no podía resistir la tentación de mirar a Elizabeth mientras hablaba.

"Estás muy callado allí, MG." dijo Kaleb tomando su silencio para juzgar el hecho de que se había estado alimentando de los lugareños cuando MG de repente parecía un ciervo en los faros cuando comenzó a pensar.

"Soy feminista, bruh. No voy a decirle a Dana qué hacer con su cuerpo, Landon tiene razón." dijo MG con una voz más tenue de lo que cualquiera de ellos lo había escuchado antes.

"No está bien, pero para que quede claro, no se unirá al equipo de perforación." dijo Lizzie mientras le hacía un gesto a Elizabeth para que despertara a Dana.

"Surgere." Elizabeth murmuró el hechizo para contrarrestar el que había usado para conocer a Dana.

"¿Me desmayé? No me siento tan bien." dijo Dana sentándose viéndose más pálida que antes.

Mientras Elizabeth compartió una mirada con MG ya que ambos sabían las señales de transición. "Sabemos cómo te caíste y está bien, solo tienes hambre." Elizabeth le dijo tratando de ser dulce y simpatizante.

"La anorexia era el segundo año, esto es otra cosa." dijo Dana sabiendo cómo se sentía el hambre, eso era otra cosa, así como que había algo muy mal con ella.

"Estarás mejor después de que te alimentes, te lo prometo." dijo MG aun siendo capaz de recordar cómo se sintió cuando se despertó para descubrir que estaba en transición hacia un vampiro y el hambre que venía con eso.

"Oh, cállate, ¡de verdad! Incluso pensar en comer me da ganas de..." Dana dijo sentir más y más náuseas, lo que hizo que empezara a vomitar una sustancia marrón oscura que molestaba a todos a su alrededor.

"Oh maldita sea, ¿qué comió esa chica?" Dijo Kaleb preguntándose de qué goo saldría Dana en ese momento, ninguno de ellos había visto algo así antes.

"No lo sé, pero creo que su alma se acaba de poner en mis zapatos, eww." dijo Lizzie mientras retrocedía un poco para evitar que el misterioso vómito de Dana subiera a sus zapatos.

"Creo que también voy a estar enfermo." dijo MG, aunque sabía que era físicamente imposible que un vampiro estuviera enfermo o tuviera funciones corporales como esa, ya que técnicamente estaban muertos, aunque parecía que lo imposible se estaba haciendo realidad.

Landon, quien estaba presionando su espalda contra la puerta y cerrando los ojos ante la vista del vómito de Dana, también gimió. "Elizabeth, ¿esto es normal?"

"No, ella está vomitando sus entrañas literalmente. ¡Dana! ¡Dana!" Elizabeth dijo tratando de hacer que se detuviera hasta que finalmente Dana no fuera nada más que una bolsa de piel y cabello y nada más.

"Esa puede ser la cosa asquerosa que he visto antes." dijo Lizzie mientras se acercó un poco más a donde los restos de Dana yacían en un charco de goo.

"¿Deberíamos llamar a tu papá?" preguntó Elizabeth sabiendo que eso estaba fuera de su área de experiencia y esperaba que él supiera más.

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que pueda tomar otra bala por ti?" Lizzie dijo tratando de desechar el hecho de que su padre se había colocado frente a Elizabeth evitando que la gárgola la lastimara en la cara.

"No, porque lo que sea o quien sea que haya hecho esto no fue un vampiro." dijo Elizabeth ante de darle a Landon una mirada aguda. "Tiene que ser otro monstruo del cuchillo."

"O tal vez el monstruo ha estado frente a nuestras caras todo el tiempo." dijo Kaleb retomando el lugar donde Elizabeth se quedó mirando directamente a Landon.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Landon preguntó casi en pánico antes de mirar a Elizabeth.

"Oye, nada de esto comenzó a suceder hasta que apareciste y robaste ese cuchillo, que es exactamente lo que los otros monstruos vinieron a hacer aquí. ¿Estás diciendo que es una coincidencia?" Kaleb dijo haciendo que todos tuvieran dudas.

"Si lo hago." Landon asintió con la cabeza y tragó ansiosamente. Antes de mirar al resto del grupo, buscando apoyo en ese tema, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Elizabeth de nuevo. "¿Me crees, verdad?"

Elizabeth no podía mirar a Landon a los ojos, así que miró al suelo, y aunque MG le dio una expresión compasiva, estuvo claro que no iba a ir a batear por él.

"Entendido, no digas más." dijo Landon herido por esa acusación, deseando haber recibido una declaración de apoyo de Elizabeth, la miró por última vez antes de alejarse de ellos.

Elizabeth lo miró irse con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. Antes de fijarse en Kaleb con sus ojos cambiando de azules a amarillos. "¿Era eso realmente necesario? ¿Apenas sabes algo de lo que está pasando aquí y crees que puedes emitir juicios?"

"Oye, Elizabeth ¿necesitas calmarte bien? Tus ojos están cambiando, vamos, deberíamos seguir con este lío. Lizzie, encuentra un lugar donde poner el traje de Dana." dijo MG mientras señalaba una manguera cercana.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (antiguo molino)**

Rafael estaba en las ruinas del antiguo molino, donde gritó furioso mientras arrojaba los restos de los muebles que había dentro de las paredes.

Después de que él destruyera dos sillas, Josie vino corriendo para tratar de calmarlo. "¡Raf. Raf!"

"¡Te dije que me dejaras solo!" Rafael la miró furioso, aunque más por vergüenza que por la ira real hacia ella

Josie se acercó para agarrar suavemente el brazo derecho de Rafael para girarlo y enfrentarla. "No, no puedo hacer eso hasta que tú..."

"¡No!" Rafael la agarró bruscamente por su brazo libre para intentar asustarla.

"¡Sólo cálmate!" Josie le pidió.

"¡No es seguro! ¡Aléjate!" Rafael le dijo entre dientes.

Josie, sin miedo, extendió su mano derecha y la colocó sobre el pecho de Rafael, frotándolo a pesar de sus protestas. "¡Cálmate! Cierra los ojos y respira." Cuando Rafael continuó resistiéndose, Josie repitió sus instrucciones, cerrando sus propios ojos mientras continuó frotando su esternón con la punta de sus dedos. "Respira. Tal como yo." Rafael, a regañadientes, hizo lo que se le dijo, y después de una o dos respiraciones, comenzó a calmarse. "Bien. Respira."

Los dos tomaron varias respiraciones más profundas juntas antes de que el ritmo cardíaco de Rafael finalmente comenzara a disminuir a un nivel saludable. "Bien. Eso es lo que más me gusta."

Los dos continuaron por unos momentos más hasta que Rafael finalmente abrió los ojos, después de haber agotado toda la lucha que tuvo en él hacía solo unos minutos. Confundido y un poco mareado, miró la cara de Josie. "¿Eso fue magia?"

"No." Josie sacudió su cabeza débilmente. "Solo años de práctica con Lizzie, supongo."

Ahora que su ira había pasado, Rafael se ruborizó de vergüenza. "No quise asustarte..."

"No..." Cuando Josie comenzó a protestar, Rafael miró hacia otro lado por lo que ella se movió para que se viera obligado a mirarla a los ojos. "No puedes asustarme." Cuando Rafael continuó evitando su mirada, una vez más obligó su atención a su conversación. "Oye. ¡Oye! Lo que me asusta es que estás muerto si no te sometes."

Rafael rodó los ojos y suspiró, pensando que estaba tratando de ayudar a Jed a ponerlo en la fila, obligando a Josie a retroceder. "¡Oye, no! Es así como es."

"Tú eres el que está hablando de hacer un cambio, ¿verdad?" Rafael le replicó.

"Me refiero a agregar una electiva, no lanzar una revolución..." Josie se vio abrumada por el cambio de tema

"Josie..."

"Jed es un alfa, ¿vale?" Josie interrumpió a Rafael. "Eres un lobo. Así es como es. No hay otra manera."

Rafael se distrajo repentinamente con algo sobre la cabeza de Josie. "Josie..."

Él señaló las vigas donde ambos están horrorizados al ver todo el piso superior cubierto de telarañas. Lentamente, subieron las escaleras para investigar más a fondo. En el piso de arriba, vieron a una mujer joven cubierta de telarañas, que parecía estar durmiendo profundamente.

"Es Sasha." Josie dijo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

Cuando intentaron sacar a Sasha de las redes, esta abrió los ojos y gritó, asustando a Josie y a Rafael que se tropezaron hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Josie aterrizó en una esquina llena de telarañas y luchó tan fuerte como pudo para liberarse, atrapando la atención de Rafael. "Uh, ¿estás bien?"

"No..." Josie siguió luchando contra las telarañas sin éxito. "Raf, creo que estoy atascada."

Rafael inmediatamente la agarró por las muñecas con la intención de sacarla con su fuerza de hombre lobo, solo para caer en más de las telarañas cuando él tiró demasiado fuerte. Josie frunció el ceño cuando Rafael también estuvo atascado.

"¿Raf?"

Josie y Rafael gruñeron mientras intentaban liberarse. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados y necesitaban ayuda externa, los dos se miraron con expresiones de pánico.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School (Pasillo)**

Landon estaba en el baño de chicos, donde se apoyó en el fregadero y respiró hondo antes de pasar las manos bajo el agua fría y lo usó para enjuagarse la cara, claramente ansioso por las acusaciones contra él por parte de los chicos de la Escuela Salvatore. De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien cerca y se sorprendió al descubrir que Connor estaba parado a su derecha, mirándolo con una expresión espeluznante y en blanco.

Inervado, Landon cerró el agua del fregadero y rápidamente salió por la puerta, esperando evitar otra confrontación con un compañero de estudios. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, una vez más sintió a alguien detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Connor parado a unos pies de distancia, todavía mirándolo con una expresión de ojos en blanco.

Landon, al final de su ingenio, levantó los brazos a los costados. "¿Qué?"

Cuando Connor permaneció en silencio, Landon, frustrado por los eventos de todo el día, asaltó hacia él, listo para enfrentar su destino. "Muy bien, vamos. Terminemos con esto. ¿Cómo va a ser? ¿Inodoro? ¿Bote de basura? ¿Nariz sangrante?" Una vez que él y Connor se encontraron cara a cara, esperó un momento la respuesta de Connor, solo para sentirse más frustrado cuando se quedó en silencio. "¡Di algo, idiota!"

Connor siguió sin decir nada, así que Landon se burló y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Sin embargo, después de un momento de pensar en ello, se volvió para enfrentar a Connor de nuevo, con un furioso ceño fruncido en su rostro. "No, hiciste mi vida miserable. ¡No puedes fingir que no existo!"

Landon levantó su mano hacia atrás y golpeó a Connor en la mandíbula con una cruz derecha. Sin embargo, Connor apenas se vio afectado por el golpe, y cuando Landon miró su mano, se sorprendió al encontrar un pedazo grande de la carne de Connor en sus nudillos. Landon, rechazado, miró hacia arriba y se quedó atónito al encontrar una gran pinza con forma de araña que sobresalía de la piel de Connor y le reveló que Connor no era realmente Connor. Congelado por el miedo, Landon observó cómo aparecieron más pinzas del agujero en la cara de "Connor", tragó ansiosamente antes de obligarse a salir corriendo de la escuela.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls High School (Estacionamiento)**

De vuelta afuera, Elizabeth, MG, Lizzie y Kaleb estaban limpiando la evidencia de la muerte de Dana. MG estaba arrancando páginas de un cómic para usar para limpiar la sustancia pegajosa de sus zapatos, mientras que Lizzie lavaba los restos de los órganos licuados de Dana del pavimento y Elizabeth se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

"Amigo, eso es desagradable. Sí, estoy fuera de aquí, pero hay un pequeño consejo por el cual Landon podría estar allí ahora mismo comiendo tontos." dijo Kaleb mientras Elizabeth resistió el impulso de usar no solo su magia, sino también su lobo y vampiro para callarlo.

"Por más que estoy en contra de todo tipo de especulaciones sobre esto, debo admitir que Kaleb tiene un punto. Si no es Landon ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?" Elizabeth se dijo más que los demás.

"¿Qué pasa con una araña, una araña grande o, más bien, un Arachne si quieres ser específico?" dijo MG mientras ocurría algo mientras miraba el cómic con el que Elizabeth estaba limpiando su zapato.

"Esto es porno nerd, no en la vida real." dijo Lizzie mientras tomaba la página de MG para ver de qué hablaba, ya que sabía que eso no podía ser real.

"También lo fueron los dragones y las gárgolas, pero la escritora basó sus cómics en la geek lore." dijo MG cada vez más emocionado cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que la criatura cobraba vida con el cómic o era real.

"¿Cuál era la tradición griega? ¿En qué se basaba?" Elizabeth preguntó sabiendo que los detalles en el mito podrían ayudarles a descubrir algunas cosas y tal vez incluso aprender algunos detalles como quién era o cómo destruirlo.

"Había un Arachne que originalmente era una mujer hermosa, que fue maldecida por un dios celoso y la convirtió en una araña gigante. Todo lo que quiere es ser un humano para llevar la piel de su presa." dijo MG pensando en la historia que rodeaba el comic.

"¿Qué más sabes al respecto? ¿Qué puede hacer?" Elizabeth le pregunto de nuevo, confusa de cómo una araña podría hacer lo que le sucedió a Dana o lo que era, ya que nunca había oído hablar de un asesinato como ese antes.

"Sus colmillos son un abrazo para que puedan pasar por una mordedura de vampiro y es una mordedura. Son víctimas. Además, encontré una red en el cabello de Dana cuando Landon y yo la colocamos en la camioneta." dijo MG pensando en toda la evidencia.

"Eso explicaría por qué no podía seguir el cuchillo fuera de la ciudad. Me refiero a un insecto del tamaño de un vehículo utilitario que no puede hacer una caminata de enganche a menos que habite el cuerpo de alguien." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que era por eso que todavía estaba en la ciudad.

"A menos que sea una de sus víctimas, ya tenemos una de ellas en la guantera... No podría pensar en ningún otro lugar para ponerla." dijo Lizzie preguntándose quién más quedaría para que la araña se convirtiera ahora.

"¿Quién aunque? Sasha, ¿tal vez?" MG dijo que pensar en quién más sería el sospechoso más probable, ya que sabían que la araña tenía que ser la que los atacara a los dos anoche, lo que significaba que Sasha estaba desaparecida.

"Mi dinero todavía está en tu novio." le dijo Lizzie a Elizabeth.

"Él no es mi novio y creo que hay más en Landon que en que él es el malo, simplemente no sé qué." Elizabeth dijo sabiendo que ella aún no confiaba en él, pero parecía ser más importante que eso.

"Si lo dices, sigo creyendo que no es natural que tengas sentimientos humanos. De todos modos, si lo tuviéramos, grabándonos, podríamos hacer un hechizo de rastreo." dijo Lizzie pensando que Elizabeth y ella podrían hacerlo juntas.

"¿Funcionaría su cara?" Landon dijo corriendo hacia ellos mientras sostenía un pedazo de cara entre Lizzie y Elizabeth.

"Oh, Dios mío, eso es asqueroso incluso para mis estándares. ¿Hay un mapa de Mystic Falls en el autobús, MG?" Elizabeth preguntó tratando de pensar en todo lo que necesitaban para un hechizo de rastreo.

"Sí, hay uno aquí, ¿qué más necesitan ustedes para un hechizo de rastreo?" MG dijo dado que no tomó las mismas clases que hicieron, le entregó el mapa a Elizabeth, quien lo colocó en el piso de la parte trasera del autobús.

"Solo sangre y tal vez un bolígrafo para desechar esto... eww." dijo Lizzie mientras desechaba la sangre del trozo de carne antes de colocarla en el mapa mientras miraba las manos extendidas de Elizabeth que estaban esperando.

"Hagamos esto... Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petou." dijo Elizabeth cuando ella y Lizzie empezaron a cantar el hechizo causando que la sangre se animara.

"Mira, la sangre se está moviendo... ¿hacia la escuela? ¿Eso significa que está a punto de atacar a los estudiantes en la escuela?" Landon dijo.

"No, no creo que sea... Dana dijo que ella y Sasha estaban cerca del viejo molino para pintarlas anoche cuando fueron atacadas, creo que está usando el viejo molino como casa." dijo Elizabeth mirando el mapa.

"Necesitamos ir ahora antes de que vaya a la escuela o elija a otra víctima." dijo Lizzie mientras cerraba el autobús escolar junto con el mapa mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque con todos siguiendo detrás de ella.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (antiguo molino)**

Arriba, en el segundo piso del viejo molino, Josie miraba a Rafael mientras continuaba luchando ansiosamente contra las telarañas que esencialmente los mantenían como rehenes. "Esto es malo. ¡Sea lo que sea que haya girado esto, volverá y nos comerá!"

"¿No puedes sacarnos de aquí?" Rafael le preguntó.

Josie sacudió la cabeza, descontenta con ese hecho. "No, no es así como funcionan mis poderes. Mi hermana y yo, venimos de esta línea de sangre específica de brujas llamada Gemini Coven. Básicamente, no tenemos poderes propios. Tenemos que desviarlos de otras cosas primero."

"Entonces, esa cosa que hiciste antes, ¿sacaste el poder de una pared?" Rafael frunció el ceño recordando.

"Hay magia que corre por la escuela. Funciona en pequeños hechizos." Josie le explicó.

"De acuerdo, ¿puedes sacar un lobo?"

"Quiero decir, en teoría, sí, pero mis manos están atascadas..." Josie de repente tuvo una idea. "A menos que..." ella rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Rafael, a quien claramente pareció gustarle. Él le devolvió el beso por unos momentos, y sus labios brillaron de un rojo brillante mientras ella le extraía algo de magia. Después de un momento, Josie, abrumada, tropezó hacia atrás en las redes.

Rafael, también aturdido por el beso, la miró. "Eso fue inesperado."

"Lo siento..." Josie inmediatamente se disculpó, pensando que significa que a Rafael no le gustó.

Rafael, a quien realmente le gustó, le sonrió débilmente. "No seas." Después de un momento, saliendo de su aturdimiento volvió a la tarea en cuestión. "Uh, ¿funcionó?"

"No lo sé." Josie susurró su respuesta todavía abrumada por la magia y el beso en general.

En ese momento, los dos escucharon pasos que se acercaban, giraron sus cabezas lo mejor que pudieron para tratar de ver quién era.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí!" Rafael inmediatamente los llamó para tratar de obtener ayuda.

Josie se dio cuenta de que era Connor. "¿Connor?"

Connor finalmente se volvió para enfrentarlos, revelando que la mitad de su cara se había caído y estaba revelando al Aracne que llevaba su piel, asustando a los dos.

"¡Maldita sea!" Rafael murmuró.

De repente, la piel comenzó a caerse en pedazos a medida que el Aracne tomó su verdadera forma, debido al disgusto de Josie. "¡Whoa!"

El Aracne luego saltó a una de las vigas de soporte y la subió al segundo piso, dejando a Josie y Rafael en pánico.

"Él viene." Rafael usó toda su fuerza para intentar atravesar las redes, pero cuando quedó claro que no podía, miró a Josie con expresión urgente. "Josie, ahora sería un buen momento para uno de esos hechizos de magia ofensivos de los que estabas hablando..."

Josie se volvió lo mejor que pudo para poder dirigir su hechizo de fuego al Aracne. "¡Es indigna!" El hechizo envió una bola de fuego hacia el Aracne, que lo golpeó y causando que se incendiara y cayera de la viga sobre la que estaba escalando.

"Muy bien, ¡creo que lo tienes!" Rafael suspiró aliviado. Para su horror, el Aracne se agitó en el suelo, haciendo un ruido de enojo mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe.

"O simplemente lo enojamos..." Josie dijo con miedo cuando el Aracne, ahora en su forma verdadera debido a que la piel y la ropa de Connor fueron quemadas por la bola de fuego de Josie, se apoyaba en sus ocho patas. Su cara estaba quemada y cruda, sus ocho ojos negros mirándolos a los dos con una expresión furiosa mientras todos sus pinchadores hacían clic y gritaban de advertencia.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Woods**

MG, Lizzie, Landon y Elizabeth corrían por el bosque hacia la escuela cuando, de repente, el teléfono de la escuela de MG comenzó a sonar. MG miró la pantalla y vio que era Alaric quien estaba llamando e inmediatamente se asustó y le entregó el teléfono a Lizzie. "Es para ti porque no hay forma de que le diga a tu papá lo que vamos a hacer."

"Apesto por mentir." dijo Lizzie mira detrás de ella y vio a Landon e inmediatamente le lanzó el teléfono. "Eres genial en eso."

"Tú eres su favorita." dijo Landon, pasándole el teléfono a Elizabeth mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco ante su comentario, ya que sabía que esa era la razón por la que Lizzie tenía tantos problemas con su presencia.

"Tú eres el gran héroe." dijo Elizabeth mientras corría un poco más para ponerse al día, mientras le pasaba el teléfono de nuevo a Lizzie.

"¡Hola papi!" Lizzie dijo encogiéndose ligeramente cuando contestó el teléfono a su padre, sonando más optimista y alegre de lo que ella creía que era necesaria, ya que sabía que él sabría que algo estaba mal.

"Hey, pensé que llamarías y me registrarías para ver cómo van las cosas." Alaric dijo tratando de mantener cualquier tono áspero en su voz mientras Lizzie colocaba el teléfono en un altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

"Tan bien." dijo Lizzie con un poco de pánico mientras pensaba en cómo iban las cosas pero bien, ya que ahora estaban persiguiendo a una araña monstruosa detrás de la espalda de su padre.

"¿Realmente? Define bien, Lizzie. Porque no creo que eso implique rastrear el cuerpo de Dana a la guantera." dijo Alaric mirando hacia donde su hija había guardado el traje de Dana.

"Para ser justos, no había muchos lugares para ponerla que fueran discretos." dijo MG pensando que a menos que la gente realmente estuviera buscando algo, no sería capaz de encontrarla.

"Escucha papá, está bien. Rompimos el caso, es una araña, pero como una gran araña desagradable. Los cómics de MG saben cómo matarlo." dijo Lizzie mientras Elizabeth se palmeó la cara.

"¿Los cómics? ¿De verdad? Lizzie, escúchame lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¿no? ¿Así que dime dónde estás y Matt y yo estaremos allí? ¿Y dónde está Elizabeth?" Alaric preguntó que no por ese tiempo ese día mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ella y Lizzie no la estaba siguiendo.

"Lo siento, papá, pero vas a tener que confiar en mí por una vez..." dijo Lizzie colgando el teléfono, su expresión se determina cuando se dirigió a sus tres compañeros de equipo. "Vamos a hacer esto."

"Muy bien, gran héroe. Ahora vamos a matar a esta araña." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que no estaban tan lejos del viejo molino, ya que sabía que Alaric probablemente querría hablar con ella más tarde.

"Espera, espera... Suena como gritar, escucho dos voces." dijo MG deteniéndose por un momento usando su audición sobrenatural.

"Dios mío, son Josie y Rafael, si tengo el aroma correcto." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que tenía mucho en juego para todos ellos, ya que involucraba a personas que amaban.

"Oye, está bien, llegaremos a ellos... creo que iré a distraer a la enorme araña." dijo Landon tratando de calmar a Elizabeth antes de agarrar una palanca abandonada del suelo mientras intentaba reunir un poco de valor.

"Landon, ten cuidado, ¿vale?" Elizabeth le dijo no queriendo que se lastimara como tal, como si se dirigiera hacia adentro para distraer a la enorme araña para evitar que lastimara a alguien que amaban mientras trataba de no asustarse.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (antiguo molino)**

Rafael y Josie, todavía atrapados en las telarañas del Aracne, miraban ansiosamente al primer piso con la esperanza de anticipar el próximo movimiento de la criatura.

"Creo que todavía está por ahí..." Rafael dijo.

De repente, se escuchó un chirrido en lo alto, y miraron hacia arriba para encontrar al Aracne parado en una plataforma en el tercer piso del molino, haciendo que Josie gritara de terror.

El Aracne saltó a través del borde y aterrizó directamente sobre las cabezas de Josie y Rafael, lo que solo hizo que gritaran más fuerte, asustados por lo que creían que era su muerte inminente.

De la nada, Landon apareció sosteniendo un tubo largo, llamando su atención al golpear el tubo contra la barandilla de metal hacia la entrada. "¡Oye, gilipollas!"

Cuando el Aracne se giró para ver a Landon, él inmediatamente se puso pálido al ver a la monstruosa criatura. "Oh, vaya..."

Él salió corriendo del molino justo cuando Elizabeth entró, gimiendo cuando vio que el Aracne trillaba desde su posición en el tercer piso. "Realmente odio a las arañas..."

"Necesitas sacarnos de aquí." Rafael le pidió a Josie.

Josie, abrumada, trató de pensar qué hacer. "Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos..." Una vez más se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Rafael por unos breves momentos, extrayendo más magia de él en el proceso. Luego apuntó su mano derecha hacia las redes. "Uanascar."

El hechizo destruyó las telarañas que restringían los brazos de Josie. Ahora libre, realizó el mismo hechizo para quitar las telarañas de las muñecas de Rafael también.

"¡Lizzie, necesito tu ayuda!" Elizabeth llamó a Lizzie entrando en una posición de batalla, mientras Josie y Rafael bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

Lizzie corrió al molino para unirse a Elizabeth, quien también llamó a Josie. "¡Josie! ¡Toma mi mano!"

Mientras tanto, el Aracne saltó al nivel del suelo, aterrizando a pocos pies de donde estaba Elizabeth.

"Rafael, sal de aquí ahora." dijo Josie mientras comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde Elizabeth y Lizzie la estaban esperando.

Elizabeth extendió sus manos para que Lizzie y Josie pudieran agarrarlas y extraer un poco de su magia para ayudar con el hechizo. "Repitan después de mí: Imperium fluctus malleus."

"Imperium fluctus malleus, Imperium fluctus malleus, Imperium fluctus malleus." cuando comenzaron a cantar, las gemelas desviaron la magia de Elizabeth usando su combo mágico mientras la araña les gritaba.

"Imperium fluctus malleus. Imperium fluctus malleus. Imperium fluctus malleus." las tres brujas cantaron simultáneamente mientras el viento comenzó a ganar velocidad soplándoles el cabello. El Aracne tembló por la fuerza del hechizo. Las chicas levantaron sus manos unidas para agregar más poder a su hechizo. "Imperium fluctus malleus."

Finalmente, empujaron sus manos hacia adelante y gritaron el último conjuro en voz alta. "¡Imperium fluctus malleus!"

El Arachne dejó escapar un último chillido cuando se elevó en el aire y explotó en una gigantesca explosión echando fuego por todos lados.

Después de que las tres se dirigieron afuera, donde los otros tres adolescentes las esperaban con el cuerpo de Sasha que estaba cubierto de telarañas como si fuera un capullo. Sus atenciones se centraron en Elizabeth, Lizzie y Josie cuando se acercaban a ellos. Los tres estaban aturdidos y un poco asustados cuando vieron a las chicas todas con expresiones serias en sus caras y cubiertas de la sustancia viscosa naranja de la cabeza a los pies. Las tres parecían agotadas y demasiadas cansadas para sentirse avergonzadas por su apariencia actual, y los chicos, sabiendo lo poderosas que debían ser las tres brujas para haber matado al Aracne, decidieron permanecer en silencio.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (puertas frontales)**

Llegaron a la escuela donde Alaric los estaba esperando con una conferencia preparada. Hasta que vio que tres de ellos estaban cubiertos de algún gozo espeluznante cuando él prometió mantener la conferencia hasta que se ducharan y se cambiaran, que era exactamente a donde se dirigían las tres mientras todos se dirigían a sus dormitorios.

Una vez que Elizabeth terminó de ducharse, quitándose la mayor parte de sucio del pelo, bajo las escaleras sabiendo que Rafael esperaría a que Josie se reuniera con él.

"Oye, me entere que tuviste un día completo y que te encontraste con el encantador alfa de la escuela. Es una suerte que te recuperes." dijo Elizabeth.

"O te contaron sobre la paliza que recibí de los lobos o eres una psíquica, entre otras cosas." dijo Rafael ligeramente en la cerca de Elizabeth después de escuchar a Landon hablar tanto de ella.

"O bien sé de primera mano de lo que Jed y sus lobos son capaces cuando te niegas a someterte." dijo Elizabeth, recordando lo malo que era para ella.

"¿Espera, Jed y sus lobos también te golpearon?" Rafael preguntó, preguntándose si ella también era una loba, había oído tantos rumores sobre la extraña Mikaelson que no sabía cuál era la verdad o no.

"Lo intentó." Elizabeth le dijo con gravedad. "Eso fue después de la primera vez que me negué y luego puse wolfsbane en mi bebida."

"¿Entonces este tormento solo empeorará? Espera, ¿eres parte del grupo?" Rafael preguntó.

"No, no lo soy, me enfrenté a él al afirmar que ya tenía un alfa fantástico y que no necesitaba reemplazarlo por uno inferior... Hay un alfa de una manada en Nueva Orleans, los lobos crecientes."

"¿Entonces eres un lobo? Quiero decir pensé que eras una bruja." dijo Rafael un poco distraído.

"Lo soy, pero también soy una loba. Hay mucho sobre mí que es complicado... de todos modos, ¿qué planeas hacer?" Elizabeth le preguntó tratando de volver sobre el tema.

"No lo sé, pensé que no tenía otra opción, pero tú te negaste y estás bien, entonces quizás yo también lo esté." dijo Rafael pensando en cómo parecía estar haciendo más que bien.

"Solo porque dije que no y me dejó en paz no significa que funcione para todos. Los lobos necesitan manadas para tener fuerza y supervivencia." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que Jed no lo aceptaría dos veces. "Puedo vivir sin una manada porque mi linaje esta en otra ciudad. No funciona para todos los demás."

"Entonces, ¿piensas que debería someterme a Jed y decirle cómo desencadené esto? ¿Saben cómo sucedió? ¿Sabes por qué no quiero decirles?" dijo Rafael pensando en todo.

"Sí, lo hago especialmente porque mi propia historia desencadenante tampoco es la mejor, pero ser dueño de ella ayudará a tu transición a un lobo y aliviará tu culpa." dijo Elizabeth pensando en el hombre que mato accidentalmente por culpa de la ira del Hollow. "Y una vez que se termina, se termina. Ahora mismo eres tan nuevo en este mundo y ser un lobo en una manada te protegerá hasta que sepas más y te defiendas."

"Oye Rafael, ¿querías verme?" Josie dijo mientras interrumpía su pequeña reunión preguntándose de qué estaba hablando con Elizabeth con tal facilidad que nunca había parecido.

"Sí, se trata de todo el asunto del paquete... gracias." dijo Rafael finalmente recibiendo todos los pequeños mensajes discretos que había estado enviando desde que sabía que todos tenían que pisar con cuidado.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth, Lizzie dijo que te dijera que van a dejar ir a Sasha si quieres unirte a ellos." dijo Josie antes de ir al gimnasio donde los lobos esperaba a Rafael.

Elizabeth asintió y se dirigió hacia afuera, donde vio a MG, Lizzie y Sasha de pie al darse cuenta de que el plan era simplemente obligar a una historia a cubrirse y por eso había desaparecido como lo había hecho ya que había sido tan inesperado para ella hacer algo como eso. Elizabeth quería supervisar las cosas ya que la pena y la pérdida era algo que ella sabía muy bien, a diferencia de Lizzie o MG.

"¿Fue mordida?" Lizzie preguntó cuándo Elizabeth se acercó a ellos, ya que sabía que ella había ido a ver a Sasha mientras ella estaba en la enfermería para asegurarse de que no iba a ser la suerte de Dana.

"No, la enfermera dijo que solo estaba durmiendo y que estaría bien." dijo Elizabeth mientras pensaba en la suerte que había tenido Sasha al evitar vomitar sus propias entrañas.

"Vas a estar bien, hubo una fiesta en el bosque. Tú y Dana tuvieron el mejor momento de sus vidas, pero en el camino a casa, ustedes fueron atacadas por un lobo de montaña. Sobrevivieron y Dana no, no hubo nada que pudieras hacer." dijo MG usando compulsión con la misma historia de portada.

"Espera, ¿Dana está muerta?" Sasha dijo repentinamente enojándose mientras pensaba en cómo su mejor amiga estaba muerta de repente y que tres extraños le estaban contando todo eso.

"Solo llévate todo, dile que no sienta nada." dijo Lizzie pensando que esa era una manera mucho más fácil para que Sasha siguiera viviendo su vida mientras Elizabeth resistió el impulso de golpear la cabeza de Lizzie.

"No puedes hacer eso, no puedes simplemente alejarla de su dolor y hacer que no sienta nada." dijo Elizabeth preguntándose cómo podrían pensar que eso era lo correcto para Sasha.

"La estoy ayudando." dijo Lizzie casi sonando indignada por el mero pensamiento de Elizabeth pensando que estaba haciendo otra cosa, ya que todo lo que quería hacer era ayudar a otras personas.

"Dile que va a doler. Siempre lo hará. Dile que algunos días serán más difíciles que otros, pero que al final recordará los buenos momentos que tuvo con Dana, también. Dile que se aferre a ellos, porque es la clave para superar esto." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo manejó todo tipo de pérdidas.

Lizzie miró a Elizabeth con empatía, tal vez empezando a entenderla mejor. "Hazlo, MG..."

"Si tu padre viene a buscarme, dile que lo veré en la mañana, me voy a caminar. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza." dijo Elizabeth, sintiéndose vulnerable debido a la confesión, se volvió y se alejó de ellos.

* * *

 **La cantera de Steven**

Elizabeth decidió dirigirse a su lugar de pensamiento familiar al muelle junto al lago en los terrenos de la escuela donde siempre se dirigía a pensar para aclarar su cabeza y alejarse del ajetreo y el bullicio de todo. A pesar de su profundo deseo de querer estar sola, se sorprendió cuando vio a Landon sentado en el borde del muelle en la cantera, saltando rocas sobre la superficie del lago. Sabiendo que no podía seguir evitándolo usando el hecho de que seguían siendo atacados por monstruos como excusas se acercó uniéndose a él.

"Tanto para mi plan de pasar el día como una adolescente normal." dijo Elizabeth sentándose a su lado. "Lo hiciste bien allí."

"Sí... Me agradó ser parte del equipo, hasta que todos me acusaron de ser un monstruo." dijo Landon pensando que ella no ayudo a defenderlo.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth se disculpó. "Solo nos llevará algo de tiempo, antes de que podamos confiar en ti nuevamente."

"Sí. Lo tengo. Repetidamente." Landon dijo volviéndose a mirar a Elizabeth. "Quiero decir, dejaste claro antes que tienes algunos problemas de confianza muy arraigados y puedo entenderlo."

"Viene por el hecho de que tengo una larga historia de haber sido traicionada por personas. También llegó el momento en que un leve enamoramiento me traicionó por su madre, quien quería que mi familia muriera. En especial yo." Elizabeth murmuró como si era una cosa causal para hablar.

"No me equivoqué al enamorarme de la chica complicada, ¿eh?"

"¿Por qué dices que te gusto?" Elizabeth le preguntó.

"¿En serio? Vamos, Elizabeth... tienes que saber que me gustas, me gustaste hace dos años y no he dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces." Landon dijo resistiéndose a la tentación de besarla en ese momento.

"Hace dos años era otra persona, era una ingenua despreocupada y ahora soy algo completamente distinto. Algo más oscuro y frío..." Elizabeth dijo. "Sin confianza en nadie más. Por mucho que lo odie, cada fibra de mi ser me decía que estabas diciendo la verdad... estaba concentrada en cómo me traicionaste y en cómo me lastimaste."

"Entonces, déjame que te explique esto de una vez. No sé por qué me atrajo ese cuchillo más de lo que puedo explicar por qué una araña gigante habitaba el cuerpo de un niño que solía acosarme en la escuela secundaria. No sé por qué las criaturas de las que solo hemos leído en libros están haciendo estragos en Mystic Falls. No tengo una explicación para nada de esto. Y seamos honestos, tampoco ninguno de ustedes. Por lo que puedo ver, se supone que debemos estar juntos en esto." Landon se interrumpió antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. "Y esta mañana, todo lo que quería era estar sentado aquí. Ser parte de todo esto. Pasar tiempo contigo. Pero durante todo el día me ridiculizaste y luego me dejaste cuando te necesité." Landon se levantó y miró a Elizabeth con una expresión puntiaguda. "¿Querías saber cómo es ser normal? Felicidades, Elizabeth. Eres oficialmente normal."

Con eso se alejó, dejando a Elizabeth sola sintiéndose culpable y avergonzada por su comportamiento hacia él.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (la habitación de Josie y Lizzie)**

Alaric estaba en la habitación de las gemelas regañándolas por las actividades del día, particularmente Lizzie, quien estaba liderando el grupo en Mystic Falls High School. "Te pedí específicamente que esperaras."

"Lo sé, pero..."

"No hay peros, Lizzie. ¿De acuerdo?" Alaric la interrumpió. "¡Ser un héroe no es más importante que estar seguro!"

"No soy un héroe, papá." Lizzie suspiró con tristeza. "¡La única razón por la que estaba tratando de serlo es porque así es como siempre tratas a Elizabeth! Seamos honestos, ella es mejor en eso de lo que yo nunca seré."

"¡Elizabeth no es la meta! Ella es una historia de precaución." Alaric dijo frustrado y exasperado. "Y las razones por las que confío en ella son las últimas cosas que quiero que las dos experimenten. Por eso fundé esta escuela. Por eso hay reglas."

"Bueno, la única razón por la que estamos vivas hoy es porque rompimos las reglas." Josie intervino en defensa de Lizzie. "Hoy, Elizabeth hizo un hechizo que nos salvó, un hechizo que sabríamos si la escuela nos enseñara magia ofensiva. Y luego, Lizzie casi murió ayer porque no nos dijiste que estuviéramos atentos a los monstruos. Los últimos días has demostrado que no puedes protegernos de todo. Tenemos que empezar a aprender cómo protegernos nosotras mismas."

"Oh, Dios." Alaric, abrumado, no pudo dejar de reír entre dientes. "¿Es este el momento del que hablan cuando los padres pierden todo el control?"

"Papá..." Josie y Lizzie dijeron a la vez.

Alaric suspiró y las cortó antes de que pudieran discutir más con él. "De acuerdo... lo tomaré en consideración. ¿Bueno?" luego les dio una mirada severa. "Ahora, vayan a la cama. Las amo... más o menos."

Cuando Alaric salió de la habitación Lizzie impresionada por la pasión de Josie, la miró con curiosidad. "¿De dónde vino eso?"

Los labios de Josie se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que me apetecía lanzar la revolución."

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (cocina)**

MG y Kaleb estaban en la cocina, donde Kaleb le gritaba en voz alta a MG por decirle a Lizzie que se estaba alimentando de chicas humanas en Mystic Falls High School. "¡Me has vendido!"

"Sí, lo sé. Lizzie me atrapó mintiendo, y yo simplemente me derrumbé." MG dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Esa respuesta solo hizo que Kaleb se enojara más, ya que veía que MG estaba enamorado de Lizzie por su falta de sentimientos hacia él. "Amigo, tienes que saber con quién estás. Y no puede ser con una chica que piensa que es demasiado buena para darte la hora del día. Vampas antes de vagabundos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si..." MG pensó más en eso y decidió mantenerse firme en lugar de permitir que Kaleb insultara a sus amigos. "N-no. Mira, aprecio la rima, pero no le faltes el respeto de esa manera. Ya tenemos suficientes monstruos aquí. No podemos convertirnos en uno de ellos."

"¡Eres una marioneta, MG!" Kaleb se burló con incredulidad, frustrado y exasperado por el comportamiento de MG. "El director y la pequeña marioneta de su hija."

"No, no lo estoy." MG replicó empezando a enojarse.

"¿No? Entonces no te molesta que ella te mande y simplemente lo tomas, ¿verdad?" Kaleb dijo en tono burlón. "Quiero decir, él te hace hacer todos sus recados, y tú simplemente lo tomas. ¡Incluso hoy! Ni siquiera podían dejar salir a los vampiros por nuestra cuenta, tenían que enviar a las brujas para vigilarnos. Demonios, incluso hacen reglas sobre cómo se supone que debemos comer, ¡pero no nos dicen qué es lo que realmente nos alimentan!"

"¡Hay bolsas de sangre en ese refrigerador justo allí!" MG, levantó la voz mientras señalaba la nevera habiendo alcanzado su límite de paciencia con respecto a esa conversación.

"¡Pero no sangre humana!" Kaleb gritó consternado por la ignorancia de MG.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" MG se burló.

"¿Sabes qué, hombre?" Kaleb cansado de pelear con alguien que obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con él, se rindió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Pregúntate por qué no ves muchos conejos corriendo por el patio aquí."

Kaleb salió de la habitación, dejando a un MG conflictivo pensando en lo que Kaleb le acababa de decir.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (Hall de entrada)**

Kaleb acababa de entrar al pasillo, donde se encontró con el Sheriff Matt Donovan. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Kaleb mantuvo su habitual actitud arrogante. "Tarde, Oficial. Déjame adivinar, estás aquí para darme una medalla."

"En realidad, estoy aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas." Matt dijo dejando claro que no le divertía su actitud.

"¿Sobre qué?" Kaleb preguntó.

"Acerca de por qué la mitad del escuadrón de porristas de Mystic Falls lleva bufandas alrededor de sus cuellos." Matt le soltó entre dientes.

"Aléjate, Matt." Alaric apareció detrás de Kaleb para hablar con Matt sobre el tema. "Yo manejaré esto."

"Oh, no finja que está de mi lado cuando usted es quien se lo dijo." Kaleb enojado, se volvió hacia Alaric con una mirada mordaz en su rostro. "La pregunta es, ¿quién te dijo? ¿Genoveva? ¿MG?"

Alaric sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, satisfecho de que Kaleb se hubiera echado atrás. "En realidad, acabas de hacerlo. He tenido mis sospechas, pero nunca pude confirmarlas."

Kaleb, ahora ansioso, intentó enmascarar su miedo con agresión. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" le dio la espalda a Alaric para mirar a Matt. "Porque sé que no me estás encerrando."

Kaleb abrió la boca y extendió sus colmillos con la intención de atacar a Matt, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Alaric lo apuñaló en el cuello con una jeringa llena de verbena, que lo golpeó al instante.

"He estado haciendo esto demasiado tiempo, Ric." Matt le dio a Alaric una mirada cansada. "Si tus hijos son una amenaza, vendré por ellos."

A pesar de su amistad en los últimos años, Alaric se mantuvo firme. "Si amenaza a mis hijos, Sheriff... Yo seré el que vaya por usted."

Matt frunció el ceño antes de salir de la escuela.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Bodega)/Cabina de Dorian**

Alaric, que acababa de depositar a Kaleb, aún inconsciente, en el piso de una de las celdas del sótano. Acababa de responder a una llamada de Dorian, quien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en su cabina, con el cuchillo sobre la mesa enfrente de él. "Sí, bueno, ya sé por qué está tan callado por su parte: hoy recibimos la visita de una antigua araña arrebatadora."

"Wow, eso es un desarrollo interesante..." Dorian, sorprendido por esa revelación, asintió con la cabeza. De repente, él escuchó el sonido de la madera rompiéndose y se puso de pie para investigarlo. "Espera un segundo..."

Alaric, sin prestar atención a Dorian, continuó hablando de todos modos. "Escucha, ¿por qué no vienes a casa? Nos equivocamos. Nada viene en tu camino."

Dorian se presionó lentamente contra la pared antes de mirar su cabeza a la vuelta de la esquina, donde vio a una criatura negra y viscosa en la puerta principal. Alarmado, Dorian se preparó para colgar el teléfono para lidiar con eso. "Retén ese pensamiento."


	5. Capítulo 5: Malivore

_**Capítulo 5: "Malivore."**_

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón/puerta delantera)**

Unos días más tarde, Elizabeth despertó con el anuncio de que Alaric estaba organizando una asamblea con la escuela superior y encontró una nota deslizada debajo de su puerta informándole que Alaric quería verla antes de que la asamblea comenzara para discutir el día. Ella se preparó rápidamente en su versión del uniforme escolar. Una vez que estuvo vestida y lista para el día, bajo las escaleras para tomar un desayuno rápido antes de ir a buscar a Alaric antes de que comenzara la asamblea y comenzara a preguntarse qué estaba pasando cuando lo vieron colocar una bolsa de viaje en el piso.

"Oye, ¿querías verme?" ella dijo. "¿Y que hay con la bolsa?"

"Ven aquí... Dorian llamó esta mañana, fue atacado de nuevo por un nuevo monstruo y necesita que yo vaya allí." dijo Alaric sabiendo que querría seguir adelante en lugar de quedarse en la escuela y ser normal.

"Espera, pensé que Dorian acaba de mudarse a una nueva ubicación después de ese espectro. ¿Cómo lo encontró este nuevo monstruo tan rápido?" Elizabeth pregunto pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras comenzaba a preocuparse.

"No lo sé, pero seguro que le preguntaré a este nuevo monstruo cuando vaya a hablar con él, ya que es el primero que realmente puede hablar y necesitamos respuestas." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que necesitaban resolverlo pronto.

"¿Puede hablar? ¿Puedes ver el patrón, verdad? Quiero decir, siempre es un monstruo a la vez y, tan pronto como uno puede ser derrotado, aparece otro." Elizabeth dijo antes de desviar su atención con los libros de Alaric.

"Sí, lo descubrimos también. Es como si alguien los estuviera enviando como agentes para recoger el cuchillo." dijo Alaric expresando una de sus muchas teorías sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con los monstruos y el cuchillo.

"¿Es esto lo que crees que es el próximo monstruo? ¿Una ninfa de árbol? ¡Oh hombre, no puedo esperar para ver eso!" Elizabeth dijo emocionada ante la posibilidad de pelear contra un nuevo monstruo cuando la comparaba con las chicas adolescentes normales.

"Si estoy en lo cierto, es una dríada y lo siento, pero no vendrás esta vez." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que Elizabeth estaría muy preocupada por eso, prefería que fuera a la clase.

"Lo siento, ¿y ahora qué?" Elizabeth preguntó apenas pudiendo contener su ira, pensando en cómo Alaric claramente tenía otro plan para ella.

"Necesito que te quedes aquí, tengo una tarea para ti. Necesito que realices pruebas sobrenaturales de Landon." Alaric dijo no sabiendo realmente cuál sería la reacción de Elizabeth en ese punto.

"Espera..." Elizabeth dijo a punto de protestar al darse cuenta de que Emma estaba indicándole a Alaric que comenzara la asamblea mientras este se giraba para mirar a las mellizas Mikaelson que tenían expresiones furiosas en sus caras.

"Vaya, toma tu asientos, necesito comenzar esto para que pueda salir pronto." Alaric dijo que esperaba que eso fuera el final, pero que ya la conocía demasiado bien como para creer que simplemente lo dejaría pasar.

"Está bien, pero vale la pena que esta asamblea valga la pena y no algo estúpido de la escuela mientras tenemos todo esto en marcha." dijo Elizabeth sonando inquietantemente antes de retirarse para sentarse.

"Escuchen, dados los eventos recientes, algunos estudiantes han expresado su preocupación de que no les estoy permitiendo opinar sobre las decisiones que afectan su futuro y estoy de acuerdo." dijo Alaric una vez que todos escucharon. "Si se espera que cumplan con las políticas de esta escuela, entonces es justo que tengan una voz en la forma en que se hacen esas reglas. Así que estoy formando un consejo de honor. Todos tendrán la oportunidad de votar por quién se une al consejo de honor y pueden postularse para ser parte de él. Involucrará a un vampiro, a un hombre lobo y una bruja, cada una elegida por sus compañeros como dije antes. Emma votará en representación de los estudiantes más jóvenes. Ahora tengo que irme del campus, pero mientras tanto, espero que tomen buenas decisiones y voten sabiamente. Eso es todo lo que ' re despedido."

Elizabeth enseguida salió de la habitación primero que los demás estudiantes. Siguió a Alaric usando su magia silenciosamente para golpear la puerta del auto evitando que se fuera. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"Primero Rafael, luego MG y ahora tú, ¿estoy bajo asalto hoy?" Alaric dijo mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera, pensando en cómo todos los estudiantes parecían estar detrás de él por alguna razón u otra.

"¿Tienes la oportunidad de interrogar a la ninfa del árbol y tengo que correr con los 23 de Landon y conmigo?" Elizabeth dijo tratando de actuar lo más enojada posible con la esperanza de que Alaric la dejara acompañarlo, para evitar que matara a Landon.

"En primer lugar, es una dríada, no una ninfa de árbol. En segundo lugar, necesito una bruja para ejecutar los hechizos de prueba." dijo Alaric.

"Dile a Emma que lo haga." dijo Elizabeth, sabiendo que estaba mejor lidiando con cosas que iban de la noche que con personas de su edad, especialmente en su escuela.

"Ella puede supervisar el autobús de pruebas que está ocupada administrando la escuela en mi escuela, estoy seguro de que es una ausencia insoportable y los maestros realmente no pueden interferir." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que había ciertas reglas a seguir. "Además, si Landon puede convencerte de que él pertenece aquí, él podrá convencer a cualquiera."

"Estás disfrutando esto." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo eso era lo que él quería.

Alaric sonrió condescendientemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Así es."

"Por supuesto." Elizabeth lo miró fijamente.

"Te dejé las instrucciones en mi oficina. Intenta no matarlo." dijo Alaric subiéndose a su auto.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Elizabeth se dirigió al interior tratando de calmar sus nervios y su ira al saber que algo malo solía suceder cuando dejaba que su emoción la superara mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Alaric, sentada en su silla, mientras comenzaba a leer las instrucciones que él le había dejado con respecto a las pruebas sobrenaturales de Landon. Ella sabía que, si bien no tenía ni idea de qué era ni quién era, quería seguir siendo esa escuela con la única familia real que sabía que era Rafael y ella sabía que no podía ser la única que participara en la decisión. Si eso sucedió o no, esperaba que todo funcionara ya que no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos conflictivos.

Mirando un soporte de madera lleno de tubos de ensayo, se abrió la puerta. Landon apareció en la puerta sorprendiéndose cuando vio a Elizabeth esperándolo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Landon preguntó confundido. Había esperado al Sr. Saltzman, no a la chica sentada en el escritorio.

"Alaric quería que yo administrara tus pruebas." dijo Elizabeth levantándose manteniendo una expresión neutral y sin emociones. Ella miró el escritorio, donde había un archivo con la etiqueta "LANDON KIRBY" al lado del banco de ensayo, junto con un torniquete de goma y varias jeringas. "Comenzando con un extraño análisis de sangre místico."

"No." dijo Landon alejándose un paso de ella sin saber a qué Elizabeth se estaba dirigiendo ahora mismo, la que lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo o la que le gustaba.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Elizabeth sin necesidad de fingir su ira, deseando simplemente poder alejarse.

"¡No! Estas pruebas determinan si puedo o no permanecer en la escuela, ¿verdad?" Landon preguntó, Elizabeth asintió a regañadientes confirmando esa pregunta, lo que solo hizo que Landon se sintiera más exasperado. "¡No hay forma de que ponga mi futuro en tus manos! ¡Estás parcializada!"

"¡No soy parcial!" Elizabeth se burló de frustración. "Además, ninguno de nosotros tiene una opción. Créeme, tampoco es así como elegiría pasar mi día."

"¿Ves? Parcial." Landon dijo probando su argumento antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Landon..." Elizabeth se obligó a llamarlo deteniéndolo en su camino a la puerta. Él se volvió mirándola con seriedad. "Lo último que me dijiste fue que querías encontrar respuestas sobre quién o qué eres. Yo también quiero esas respuestas. Así que, vamos a superar esto."

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

"Oye, lamento irrumpir y todo lo demás, pero ¿puedo tener tu ayuda por un minuto, Elizabeth?" dijo Rafael mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

"Landon, ¿por qué no bebes esto y cuando regrese sacaré sangre para esa prueba de sangre mágica?..." Elizabeth le dijo a Landon antes de salir de la habitación repentinamente feliz de que la oficina de Alaric estuviera a prueba de sonido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quería preguntarte sobre los paquetes y cómo funcionan." dijo Rafael sabiendo que ella como la única loba que no estaba bajo el control de Jed eran la única a la que podía acudir sobre ese tipo de cosas.

"Me estás preguntando sobre la dinámica del paquete, ¿por qué?" Elizabeth le preguntó. "¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Trate de pedirle a Jed que votara para mantener a Landon aquí si las pruebas fallan y va al consejo de honor, Jed se negó como castigo por no presentarme al principio." dijo Rafael.

"Por supuesto que sí, Landon no tiene ningún beneficio para él o para los lobos, cosa que es lo único que le importa." dijo Elizabeth.

"Y además, quería asegurarme de que sabía que había consecuencias al cruzar el alfa." dijo Rafael pensando que Landon podría estar dejando todo porque no se sometió a Jed lo suficientemente rápido.

"En cuanto a lo que puedes hacer a corto plazo, solo hay una y no es bueno para un hombre lobo novato como tú. Tendrías que desafiar al alfa." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo eso afectaba todo. "Desafiar al alfa básicamente significa que pelearías con Jed uno a uno y quien gane la pelea será el alfa."

"¿Así que solo peleamos y eso es todo? Podría hacerlo, quiero decir me he metido en peleas toda mi vida." dijo Rafael pensando en la cantidad de veces que fue expulsado de una casa o de una escuela por pelear.

"Sí, con humanos pero nunca con hombres lobo, incluso antes de que actives el gen del hombre lobo, aún tienes alguna habilidad sobrenatural. Con Jed, estarías en desventaja." Elizabeth le explicó. "Jed tiene mucha más experiencia en usar sus habilidades de hombre lobo y controlar su ira en una pelea que tú. Desafíalo y será un baño de sangre... para ti."

"Si no hago esto, entonces Landon se va, ¿lo sabes? No sé sobre ti, pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda." dijo Rafael antes de alejarse.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (patio trasero/lago)**

En el patio de la escuela, Elizabeth estaba probando a Landon para ver si tenía poderes sobrenaturales. Ella ató un pañuelo a una rama alta de un árbol y estaba mirando a Landon mientras trataba de saltar y atraparlo. Después de una media docena de intentos, Landon comenzó a gruñir por el esfuerzo de intentar y no poder agarrar el pañuelo. Elizabeth hizo una mueca cuando le quedó muy claro que no tenía agilidad sobrehumana.

La siguiente prueba involucraba a Landon haciendo una parada de manos. Después de unos pocos comienzos en falso, finalmente logró mantenerse erguido. "¡Oye! Lo estoy haciendo... ¿ahora qué?"

"Mantenlo durante diez minutos." dijo Elizabeth en tono aburrido mientras presionaba el botón de inicio de un temporizador anticuado en su mano.

"¿Qué?" replicó Landon antes de perder el control cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer eso? Volveré a intentarlo." dijo Landon pensando que la tarea de espera parecía imposible, pero nuevamente estaba rodeado de lo imposible, incluida la chica que tenía delante.

La siguiente prueba, para determinar si tenía fuerza sobrehumana, lo involucraba tratando de levantar un enorme tronco de árbol del suelo. A pesar de que pudo sacar un extremo a unos centímetros del suelo, no pudo recogerlo todo, no importaba cuántas posiciones y tácticas usara para hacerlo.

"Está bien, puedes parar ya que fracasó... otra vez. No tienes una fuerza sobrenatural aparente." dijo Elizabeth mientras conducía la prueba como se debería haber hecho, no solo para mostrarle cómo.

"¿Qué sigue?" Landon dijo sonriendo al ver que ella realmente se estaba divirtiendo con eso, incluso si ella no quería mostrarlo y una parte de él estaba contento de estar haciendo las pruebas.

"¿Siguiente? No hay siguiente, Landon. Fracasaste en el ascenso vertical, el salto de longitud y te niegas a nadar a través del lago." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que se estaban quedando sin pruebas.

"Sí, bueno, disculpa al niño adoptivo por nunca haber tomado clases de natación." dijo Landon, sabiendo que estaba aterrorizado por ir al agua porque no sabía nadar debido a que nunca se le enseñó cómo hacerlo.

"No uses la tarjeta de crianza temporal conmigo, he escuchado historias y creo que podrían rivalizar con la tuya." dijo Elizabeth con dureza, aunque la pequeña sonrisa en su cara la traicionó ligeramente.

"Mira, podría apestar todo, aparentemente, pero solo tengo que pasar una prueba para quedarme, así que no me rendiré." dijo Landon acercándose a Elizabeth. "Así que te pido que no te rindas conmigo."

"¿Cómo te va?" Emma preguntó acercándose a ellos, ya que Alaric le había prometido que fuera a hablar regularmente con Elizabeth y Landon, y se asegurara de que Elizabeth se estuviera comportando y no intentara matarlo.

"Landon estaba a punto de correr hacia el lago y volver, ¿no es así?" Elizabeth dijo levantando el cronometro indicándole que se moviera mientras él hizo lo que le ordenó sin más que una queja.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Emma miró a Elizabeth con una expresión curiosa. "¿Qué estás probando, exactamente?"

"Su capacidad para alejarse de mí lo más rápido posible." Elizabeth sonrió satisfecha con la idea de vengarse un poco de Landon. "Si él va a permanecer en esta escuela, entonces es una necesidad para los dos. Yo porque odio a las personas y a él para poder encajar."

"¿Ejecutaste el hechizo de linaje que le dejé?" preguntó Emma sabiendo que Elizabeth, entre otros tenía problemas de confianza importante.

"Sí, lo primero que hizo después de la prueba de sangre, no tenía magia en su línea de sangre... ¿qué?" Elizabeth preguntó después de ver la expresión de Emma cuando reconoció que era la que usualmente estaba analizando todo profundamente.

"La mayoría de los humanos tienen algún rastro de sangre mágica en sus venas de un ancestro muy lejano." dijo Emma sabiendo que no había ningún problema para que Landon no tuviera ningún intercambio de lo sobrenatural en su linaje.

"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Qué hago ahora?" Elizabeth preguntó mientras recordaba que lo último que Landon le había dicho antes de irse a correr hacia el lago era que ella no se rindiera con él.

"Necesitamos aprender más sobre el pasado de Landon, creo que Alaric dejó algo en tu bolsa para ayudarte." dijo Emma señalando la bolsa a sus pies antes de alejarse de ella.

"Genial, hora de la verdad... hey, puedes dejar de correr ahora." dijo Elizabeth después de recoger la bolsa y correr hacia el lago para alcanzar a Landon que aún estaba corriendo.

"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?" Landon preguntó mirando en la dirección en la que acababa de llegar Elizabeth al lugar donde se encontraba actualmente en el muelle que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar especial para hablar.

"A diferencia de ti, en realidad tengo súper velocidad como parte de todo el ser un hombre lobo. Tengo otra prueba para ti." dijo Elizabeth antes de sentarse en el piso del muelle cuando Landon se unió a ella.

"¿Qué es? Porque te digo que no estoy nadando en ese lago." dijo Landon con un poco de humor ocultando lo nervioso que estaba por esa prueba.

"Necesitamos descubrir más sobre tu pasado porque, según Emma, los resultados de tu linaje son extraños incluso para un humano que es donde entra esto." dijo Elizabeth mostrándole una bola pequeña.

"¿Qué hace exactamente? ¿Es como una bola de cristal mágica?" Landon dijo preocupándose un poco al pensar en ver todos sus recuerdos jugando en la pelota como una película, especialmente con Elizabeth cerca.

"Soy una bruja, no la psíquica Meg y no es una bolsa de cristal, te mostraré... ¿cuál es tu nombre? Vamos, hazme el favor." dijo Elizabeth cuando Landon la miró en silencio, ya que sabía claramente cuál era su nombre.

"Landon Kirby." dijo Landon simplemente como la bola que ahora descansaba sobre la mano de Elizabeth de repente se puso azul.

Elizabeth sonrió con alivio de que no le hubiera estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo. "¿Ves?, esa es la verdad, ahora dime una mentira. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Conejo..." dijo Landon recordando su tiempo viviendo en el bosque con Rafael, y enseguida la bola se volvió roja. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que azul significaba la verdad y rojo significaba mentira. "Así que es un detector de mentiras sobrenaturales."

"Prácticamente tu peor pesadilla." Elizabeth le dijo recordándose a sí misma que no debía bajar la guardia con él, ya que no había nada para protegerla de las consecuencias.

"Adelante, Elizabeth Mikaelson." Landon toma el insulto con calma mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos con una expresión desafiante.

"¿Dónde naciste?" Elizabeth le preguntó, comenzando con lo que ella pensaba que era una pregunta fácil.

"No sé." dijo Landon. Ambos miraron al orbe, que estaba brillando de color azul, lo que indicaba que estaba, de hecho, diciendo la verdad.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres?" Elizabeth preguntó sabiendo que eso podría ser un poco duro para él considerando que era un niño adoptivo.

"El nombre de mi madre es Seylah y eso es todo lo que sé, ella me dejó en adopción cuando era joven." dijo Landon tratando de mantener la emoción fuera de su voz al pensar en su madre.

"¿Y tu papá?" Elizabeth preguntó perdiéndose en su historia mientras vigilaba la pelota, que nunca se desvió de su color azul, lo que indicaba que había estado diciendo la verdad hasta el momento.

"Nunca lo conocí." Landon respondió aun el orbe de color azul.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser obligado?" Elizabeth preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

"No tengo idea, hace una semana ni siquiera sabía qué era la compulsión..." Landon ríe nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué robaste el cuchillo?" dijo Elizabeth en voz baja necesitando saber qué hizo él, y no seguir dudando todo el tiempo.

"No lo sé. Recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero no recuerdo por qué." dijo Landon recordando cómo había encontrado el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de que la dama dragón quemara vivo el autobús.

"Esto no funciona, todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad, pero no se está acercando más a descubrir qué eres y si no podemos hacerlo, no podrás quedarte en la escuela." dijo Elizabeth con frustración.

"Oye, ten cuidado, empezaré a pensar que te preocupas por mí o que quieres que me quede." dijo Landon haciendo a Elizabeth sonreír al darse cuenta de que se había acercado a él.

En ese momento sono el celular de Elizabeth. "Lo siento... hey ¿qué pasa? Lo siento, ¿estás a punto de hacer qué?... nos encontraremos allí."

"¿Todo está bien?" Landon preguntó frustrado de cómo siempre parecían interrumpir cada vez que parecían estar más cerca o en cualquier momento en que parecía estar cerca de ver a la verdadera Elizabeth detrás de sus paredes.

"No exactamente, son cosas de lobo y hay un montón de ego masculino en marcha. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme." dijo Elizabeth guardando su teléfono mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa a Landon antes de alejarse de él.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (Gimnasio/Gran Salón)**

Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al gimnasio donde los hombres lobo solían pasar el rato tratando de mostrar cuán fuertes y audaces eran.

"Volaremos estas paredes y conseguiremos una cancha de básquetbol de tamaño completo aquí, no han tocado este lugar desde..." Jed dijo ya haciendo planes para cuando fuera elegido miembro del consejo de honor.

"Necesitamos hablar, Jed." dijo Rafael acercándose, lo que provocó que Jed se diera la vuelta viendo que no solo Rafael estaba tratando de acercarse a él después de haber hablado sobre el tema, sino que estaba siendo flanqueado por la Mikaelson.

"Ya lo hicimos y pensé que tu habrías aprendido a no meterte en el negocio de la manada o si quieren besarse no tengo problemas Elizabeth." Jed dijo tratando de apretar los botones de Rafael.

"No, a menos que estés deseando acercarte más a mis puños Jed." dijo Elizabeth dándole una sonrisa siniestra.

"Solo escúchame, tengo al vampiro y a las brujas cubiertas, pero necesito una facción más para asegurarme de que Landon se quede. Quiero saber si puedo contar con mi propia manada." dijo Rafael intentando una vez más.

"Mira tus palabras." Elizabeth le dijo en voz baja a Rafael, sabía que había ciertas palabras desencadenantes que harían que Jed se pusiera en marcha, y quería evitar que Rafael lo desafiara.

"Sí, mira, esa es la cosa... no son tu manada, es mía." dijo Jed sabiendo que la manada solo tenía un alfa y ese era él.

"Pensé que podrías decir eso, realmente he estado estudiando todos esos libros que haces que otras personas lean para ti y hablé con esta chica sobre todas las cosas relacionadas con el lobo." dijo Rafael mientras soltaba su mochila. "Aprendí que un alfa tiene que desvanecerse en un retador en uno, no quería hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero si lo que dijo el alfa se va, tengo que ser el alfa."

"Oh, voy a disfrutar esto... ¿qué, una paliza no fue suficiente para ti?" Jed dijo burlándose de Rafael, jugando contra la multitud y sus lobos cuando él y Rafael comenzaron a luchar pegándose unos a otros.

Elizabeth observó cómo Rafael comenzó a fallar en defenderse contra los constantes ataques de Jed. Pensó en algo que hacer para ayudar sabiendo que no podía intervenir con eso y ser parte de la manada.

"¡Detente, ya es suficiente Jed!" ella intervino apartando a Jed con su magia evitando que golpeara Rafael otra vez.

"¿De verdad, chica Mikaelson? ¿Quieres hacer esto por un cachorrito novato?" Jed dijo mientras Elizabeth empujaba a Rafael hacia un lado para que se curase como un lobo.

"Es suficiente que estés acosándolo a través de este lugar, golpeando a aquellos que no se someten a ti ¿o jugando con sus vidas solo porque puedes? Los hombres lobo reales no hacen eso." Elizabeth le dijo.

"Eso es una broma, estás hablando de verdaderos hombres lobo cuando solo eres un tercer lobo... Vamos, pelea bonita loba." dijo Jed sabiendo que algunos de los lobos no consideraban a Elizabeth como verdadera loba debido a que era una tríbrida.

"No peleo con perdedores." Elizabeth murmuró antes de darse la espalda para irse.

Los ojos de Jed cambiaron a amarillos antes de abalanzarse hacia Elizabeth que le daba la espalda, pero antes de que llegara a ella Rafael se interpuso deteniendo el puño de Jed. "Hora de una nueva ronda, traidor que ataca por la espalda."

Elizabeth se volteó viendo a Rafael y Jed peleando de nuevo esa vez con más furia.

Jed pudo dar algunos golpes antes de que Rafael comenzara a dominar la lucha.

Elizabeth miró furiosa pero también aterrorizada en caso de que Rafael perdiera esa pelea, aunque él parecía tener todo bajo control haciendo el trabajo rápido de Jed.

"No es necesario temer a un Alfa que sea fuerte y no son débiles si muestran misericordia." dijo Rafael a Jed al derrotarlo.

"¿Hablado como el nuevo alfa de la manada escolar?" Elizabeth le pregunto cuando la campana comenzó a sonar, lo que indicó que la votación estaba por comenzar.

"Deberíamos dirigirnos a la votación..." dijo Rafael mientras los lobos comenzaron a dirigirse lentamente hacia la sala principal donde se estaba celebrando la votación en ese momento.

"Supongo que debería votar..." Elizabeth susurró para sí misma sin saber por quién votar, era diferente para ella, ya que no solo encajaba en una de las categorías sobrenaturales, encajaba en demasiadas.

"Está bien, la votación ya está cerrada. Comencemos con esto... el representante de los hombres lobo será Rafael." dijo Emma usando su magia para sacar al hombre lobo con más votos de la urna electoral.

"¿No es usted el señor popular? Quiero decir primero alfa y ahora esto, adelante, disfrútalo." dijo Elizabeth sentada al lado de Rafael.

"Es raro que ellos piensen que soy uno de ellos, como si hubieran olvidado lo que me hicieron." Rafael le dijo al darse cuenta de que todos los lobos lo estaban celebrando como su representante.

"Está bien, tranquilícense. A continuación, el representante de los vampiros será Kaleb." dijo Emma enviando a los vampiros a la sala a gritar cuando se dieron cuenta de que MG se veía ligeramente derrotado por eso.

"¡De acuerdo, muchachos, tranquilícense! Gracias, ahora la representante de brujas será Josie. Gracias a todos por votar y felicitaciones a nuestros representantes recién elegidos." dijo Emma cuando la multitud comenzó a animar.

"Debería irme y dejar que te regocijes en tu nuevo rol con los lobos..." dijo Elizabeth repentinamente sintiéndose un poco perdida y fuera de lugar. Se dirigió hacia afuera sintiendo cada poco lo sola que estaba como una tríbrida.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (lago)**

Elizabeth se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo de la nevera antes de tratar de evitar toda la celebración y el regocijo yendo al lago, otro de los lugares para pensar mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía más sola de lo que nunca se había sentido. Sus pensamientos se volvieron repentinamente a Jed cuando supo que él no lo dejaría pasar o intentaría vengarse de Rafael, ella también pensó en cómo todo estaba repentinamente enredado con respecto a todo el asunto de Landon, y que parecía que no estaba más cerca de averiguar qué era él o quién era, habiéndose quedado sin pruebas para correr. Pronto escuchó pasos familiares de los incómodos pies de Landon que se acercaban a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, acabo de ver a Rafael. ¿Por qué razón estás molesta?" preguntó Landon uniéndose a ella debajo del refugio.

"No estoy molesta. Solo estoy preocupada porque Jed tome represalias." dijo Elizabeth sin rodeos al respecto.

"¿Haría eso aunque Rafael sea el nuevo alfa? Quiero decir, ¿eso no va en contra de tu alfa?" Landon preguntó utilizando el poco conocimiento que había aprendido últimamente sobre manadas y alfas.

"Perder tu posición como alfa es una cuestión de orgullo, además Jed tiene una historia complicada." Elizabeth dijo mirando sus pies mientras lo pensaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Landon preguntó queriendo saber más sobre ella y sus antecedentes.

"Después de que regresé de Nueva Orleans, después de todo lo que sucedió, estaba un poco en modo de autodestrucción, lo que incluía que yo complaciera mi lado lobo saliendo con Jed a pesar de que él era la razón por la que una relación de aquí se separara." dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Tú saliendo con Jed? Hmmm... él simplemente no parece ser tu tipo, quiero decir no pensé que harías todo lo que pudieras." dijo Landon de repente perdiendo toda confianza en lo que podría pasar con ellos.

"No lo hago, pero como dije Jed y yo no éramos nada. Solo quería sentir algo más que dolor, y me permití salir con él. Pero no paso de unos segundos." dijo Elizabeth aclarándose.

"Espera, Raf dijo que Jed te intento dar una paliza por no someterte a él. ¿Es cierto?" preguntó Landon sentándose a su lado.

"Solo lo hizo una vez. Jed no es el tipo de persona que deja pasar nada, está convencido de que 'Estoy destinada a ser suya' y yo estoy convencida de que es un imbécil." Elizabeth dijo haciendo que Landon se diera cuenta de que era honesta.

"¿Es porque los lobos se aparean para vivir?" Landon preguntó curioso de si Elizabeth tenía sentimientos por Jed y él solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo de que en realidad podría gustarle sólo por su beso en aquella celda.

"En realidad no, los lobos varones tienden a tener múltiples parejas, pero los hombres lobo sí. Cree que nos hemos apareado de alguna forma y eso no es así." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que no estaba destinada a estar con alguien como Jed. "Ni siquiera lo llegue a besar."

"De todos modos deberíamos volver a las pruebas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sigue?" Landon preguntó como una distracción para todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"Ya te lo dije antes, nada es lo siguiente. Landon, hemos hecho todas las pruebas que hay." dijo Elizabeth empezando a sentirse más estresada y más ansiosa por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

"¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a obtener respuestas!" dijo Landon con incredulidad, de repente sintiendo que se estaba rindiendo al misterio que parecía estar rodeándolo en ese momento.

"Ni siquiera quería hacer esto. No me culpes porque no eres especial." Elizabeth respondió con expresión amarga antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo amable.

"¿En serio, Elizabeth? Me disculpé por haberte mentido, te expliqué por qué tomé el cuchillo, ¿por qué sigues tan enfadada conmigo?" Landon le preguntó sintiéndose frustrado, dándose cuenta de que las paredes de ella estaban firmemente respaldadas nuevamente.

"No estoy enojada, no podría importarme menos." dijo Elizabeth tratando de ignorarlo como si no fuera nada.

Landon le mostró la bola de la verdad que había escondido debajo de su camisa de franela que aún no se había puesto. Ambos vieron que estaba brillando de color rojo, mostrando que ella estaba mintiendo, revelando que a Elizabeth realmente le importaba mucho más de lo que ella estaba permitiendo ver.

"Bien. Es más fácil estar enojada." dijo Elizabeth ligeramente derrotada.

"¿Por qué?" Landon preguntó presionándola para enfrentar las verdades más duras sobre sí misma. Como por ejemplo por qué tenía tantos muros arriba todo el tiempo.

"¡Porque lo es!" le dijo Elizabeth perdiendo la paciencia con una mirada, intentando asustarlo para que se detuviera, ya que él estaba yendo a un territorio peligroso donde ella era considerada en ese momento.

"O tal vez es porque sientes que si dejas de enfadarte, estás bajando la guardia y la legendaria Elizabeth Mikaelson no podría hacer eso, ¿verdad?" Landon siguió empujando también, empezando a perder la paciencia con esa situación.

"Cuando bajo la guardia, la gente me decepciona. Me traiciona o me miente. Hiciste ambas cosas." Elizabeth dijo enojada sabiendo que ahora se estaba volviendo viciosa con él.

Landon volvió a mirar el orbe, que estaba brillando en azul, lo que indicó que Elizabeth estaba diciendo la verdad. Queriendo poner fin a ese conflicto de una vez por todas, se tomó un momento para contemplar su situación antes de hablarle sobre su papel en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

"Crecer en un hogar de acogida... cada vez que me enviaban a un lugar nuevo, esperara que ese fuera el lugar correcto." dijo al pensarlo. "Ya sabes, como, 'hacer clic tres veces en los talones' y 'no hay un lugar como el hogar', ese tipo de cosas. Sólo en algún lugar al que realmente perteneciera. Pero nunca lo encontré, ¿sabes?"

"Puede que no haya crecido en un hogar de acogida, pero sé lo que es no pertenecer, quiero decir, literalmente, estoy en una escuela llena de monstruos y todavía no pertenezco." dijo Elizabeth con pequeña voz mirando la escuela.

"Así que sabes que solo puedes mantener la esperanza durante tanto tiempo y ser herido por tanta gente antes de que parezca imposible confiar en alguien nuevo, especialmente cuando te mienten." dijo Landon, tratando de suplicarle.

"Si supieras algo sobre mí y por lo que he pasado, entonces lo entenderías." dijo Elizabeth pensando en la cantidad de traición y mentiras que le habían expuesto en su vida.

"Entonces, por última vez, lo siento, rompí tu confianza y no quiero volver a hacerlo." Landon le dijo deseando que ella pudiera ver lo que significaba para él cuando la bola brilló en azul para la verdad. Le acercó el orbe a Elizabeth, mostrándole que era genuino en sus disculpas.

"Gracias..." dijo Elizabeth realmente conmovida por sus palabras, pero todavía estaba demasiado herida para hacer algo más que tomar el orbe ofrecido.

"Pero, si esto va por el camino equivocado, ¿puedes simplemente... asegurarte de que Raf no me siga esta vez?" Landon dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "Por mucho que quiera quedarme aquí... él necesita hacerlo. Finalmente, encontró el hogar que se merece y yo no voy a quitarle eso."

"Sí, por supuesto..." dijo Elizabeth sorprendida e impresionada por lo maduro que estaba de perder a su hermano adoptivo. Quería decir más, pero no estaba segura de lo que podía decir. Landon asintió antes de darse vuelta y alejarse.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (patio trasero)**

Landon caminaba hacia la escuela, abrochándose ansiosamente los puños de su chaqueta, cuando de repente se enfrentó a un Jed de aspecto furioso, que tenía la capucha de su chaqueta cubriendo el rasguño en su mejilla de su pelea más temprano en el día.

"Bueno, mira quién es. ¿Te divertiste acurrucándote con Elizabeth?" Jed dijo frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

"Oh, hola Jed." dijo Landon al ver los efectos de la paliza que recibió de Rafael y recordando lo que Elizabeth dijo sobre las represalias. Por alguna razón sabía que esa conversación no significaría nada bueno.

"No perteneces aquí y no perteneces a ella." dijo Jed pensando en cómo Elizabeth y él se unían en algún nivel, al ser lobos hasta cierto punto.

"Sí, todos siguen diciendo eso..." Landon respondió sin evitar reírse nerviosamente. "Y ¿no crees que Elizabeth debería ser la que decida a quién pertenece o no?"

"Conozco su mente mejor que ella. Todo estaba bien antes de que tú y Rafael aparecieran." dijo Jed dando un paso hacia Landon de una manera que era tan familiar para él que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

"No, espera, espera... Jed, ¡no!" Landon gritó pero Jed movió su brazo hacia él, Landon, en un giro sorprendente, logró agarrarlo por el antebrazo y voltearlo de espaldas, demostrando una habilidad de lucha intuitiva que sorprendió tanto a él como a Jed.

Jed, tumbado de espaldas en la hierba, se levantó para patear a Landon con tanta fuerza en el abdomen que voló hacia atrás cayendo por la colina cercana.

Landon rodó hasta el final de la colina, aterrizando sobre su espalda justo cuando Jed saltó la misma distancia con su agilidad de hombre lobo, dirigiéndose hacia él, agarrándolo por la parte delantera de la camisa y golpearlo con tanta fuerza que su nariz y boca se ensangrentaron instantáneamente.

"¡Jed, detente! ¡Aléjate de él!..." Elizabeth apareció después de escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Landon cuando Jed lo abofeteó. Esto hizo que ella usara su magia para alejar a Jed de él antes de usarlo para infligirle dolor. "Corporis impetu. Phasmatos morsinus pyrox allum." dejo el hechizo pero aun con la mano levantada hacia Jed que fijo su mirada enojada en ella. "Vete ahora mismo, si no quieres que te destruya aquí mismo."

Jed se levantó lentamente del suelo dándole una última mirada a un Landon herido en la hierba antes de alejarse sin mirar atrás.

"Eli... ¿Elizabeth?" Landon murmuró cuando comenzó a toser sangre mientras Elizabeth trataba de consolarlo tanto como pudo antes de sacar su teléfono y llamar a Rafael para pedirle ayuda e intentar no entrar en pánico por Landon.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (habitación de Landon y Rafael)**

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rafael llegara corriendo donde ella estaba con Emma cuando el adolescente levanto suavemente a Landon antes de decidir llevarlo a la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Rafael desde que había venido a la escuela. Pensaron que sería más seguro allí que la enfermería y más cómodo, pronto llegó la enfermera de la escuela para revisar a Landon y sus heridas confirmando que tenía algunas costillas rotas y un corte profundo en la cabeza que necesitaba puntos de mariposa.

Una vez que la enfermera y Emma salieron de la habitación para permitir que Landon se durmiera después de informar a Rafael que Landon se alojaría en el consejo de honor para una votación en una hora o más.

"Voy a destrozar a Jed." dijo Rafael mirando hacia donde estaba acostado Landon.

"No, realmente no lo harás." Elizabeth dijo con firmeza y con una dureza con la que Landon estaba familiarizado.

"Él va a pagar por lo que hizo." Rafael le dijo molesto. "Él podría haberlo matado."

"¿Quieres hacer algo para ayudarlo?" Elizabeth le preguntó a Rafael apretando los dientes para enfatizar su argumento. "Da un paseo por el jardín de hierbas y tráeme una raíz de avellana."

Rafael suspiró antes de caminar a la puerta y salir de la habitación. Dejando a Elizabeth y Landon solos.

"¿Qué hace la raíz de avellana?" Landon preguntó moviéndose ligeramente en la cama, volviendo la atención de Elizabeth hacia él.

"Haz que se enfríe antes de que se dé cuenta de que lo inventé." Elizabeth se encogió de hombros mientras Landon le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama con él.

"Rafael tuvo un par de semanas duras." Landon lo defendió sintiendo la necesidad de justificar sus acciones.

"Mira quién habla." dijo Elizabeth dándole a Landon una mirada severa mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de los ojos, tomando nota del vendaje de la herida en la frente. "Supongo que podemos eliminar la "curación sobrenatural" de la lista."

Tanto ella como Landon se rieron débilmente de la broma antes de que la expresión de Elizabeth se volviera seria. "Siento que te haya pasado esto." ella le dijo en tono culpable. "Jed es uno de esos casos raros en los que su mordida es peor que su ladrido."

"He lidiado con los matones antes." dijo Landon, sabiendo que según la escuela en la que había estado en ese momento, siempre había sido acosado donde estuviera.

"Así, no." Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. "Sé lo mucho que quieres quedarte aquí, pero esta escuela está llena de gente como Jed. Es por eso que tiendo a mantenerme sola. Algunos de nosotros somos más amables, otros tenemos más control... pero todos somos capaces de hacer lo que él hizo. ¿Honestamente crees que estás a salvo aquí?"

"Sí, lo hago." Landon le respondió sin dudarlo. "Sé que tú y Rafael me protegerán. ¿Te preocupaste por mí?" el preguntó empujándola suavemente, al ver las lágrimas comenzando a llenar sus ojos mientras ella seguía pensando y revisando discretamente la esfera de la verdad, viendo que él estaba mintiendo.

"Por supuesto que sí, honestamente no sé qué haría si te pasara algo..." Elizabeth se quedó en silencio antes de soltar un suspiro. "Deberías descansar."

Ella se levantó de la cama definitivamente sintiéndose vulnerable al admitirlo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

 **Cabina de Dorian/Internado Salvatore**

Elizabeth se dirigió al dormitorio recibiendo un mensaje de Alaric pidiéndole que lo llamara y se registrara. Había tenido un momento tranquilo en su día y estaba preocupado por cómo realizo su tarea del día.

Ella llamó a Alaric antes de hablar en voz alta.

"Hey, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de las pruebas de Landon?" Alaric pregunto tan pronto como contestó.

"Landon falló todas las pruebas que esperábamos para la verdad, una que no reveló nada. Aunque logró voltear a Jed antes de que Jed comenzara a golpearlo." dijo Elizabeth preguntándose si era algo.

"Entonces se va a votar por el consejo de honor." dijo Alaric preguntándose cuál sería el resultado de eso.

"¿Cómo va el interrogatorio?" Elizabeth le preguntó.

"Ella no está hablando, pero creo que descubrí por qué nadie recuerda los dragones, las gárgolas o las dríadas existentes. Quiero decir, lo que sea que les haya pasado a estas criaturas, borró todo el recuerdo de ellas. Es como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugar." dijo Alaric pensando en la dríada ama no tener ningún recuerdo de ella.

"Supongo que eso explica mucho." dijo Elizabeth sonando plana y casi aburrida. Haciendo que Alaric se preguntara qué pasaba con ella, ya que por lo general era la que saltaba a las teorías y conclusiones.

"Elizabeth, ¿qué está pasando contigo?" preguntó Alaric preocupándose por ella.

"Lo siento. Solo estoy teniendo un día." dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia la ventana. "Escucha, quiero un puesto en el consejo. En este momento, soy la única tríbrida que puede hablar por mi considerando que solo soy una. Nadie puede representar mis intereses sino yo."

"¿Esto es sobre Landon?" Alaric preguntó con preocupación. "Porque no puedes dejar que esto se vuelva personal..."

"Lo político es personal, aprendí eso por ti." le dijo Elizabeth no lista para contarle a Alaric todos los sentimientos complicados que estaba sintiendo por Landon.

"Eso es trampa. Pero confío en que harás la llamada correcta." dijo Alaric todavía preocupado de que se estuviera convirtiendo en una versión femenina de Klaus.

"Solo necesito asegurarme de que Landon se va y no por la razón que estás pensando." dijo Elizabeth batiendo las lágrimas lejos. "No está a salvo aquí y ya no podemos ayudarlo."

"Ok, en ese caso, confío en que harás la llamada correcta para todos los involucrados." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que definitivamente había algo más en eso que no le decía.

Elizabeth termino la llamada con Alaric, antes de marcar el número de Freya de Nueva Orleans, poniendo en marcha su plan para que Landon se pusiera en marcha antes de prepararse para la reunión. Sabía que todo el mundo protestaría por su presencia ya que no había estado exactamente en votaciones y no había ganado exactamente ninguna competencia de popularidad.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding School (salon de baile)**

Elizabeth esperó a que Emma entrara a la habitación antes de caminar e hizo su gran entrada al ver que Kaleb, Josie y Rafael ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

"Lo siento, llego tarde." dijo Elizabeth pasando la mano por sus ondas, esperando que alguien protestara por su presencia allí.

"Espera, ¿quién votó por ella?" Kaleb preguntó sabiendo que nadie habría votado por Elizabeth, el espeluznante personaje tríbrido que se había convertido desde que se mudó a la escuela hacía dos años.

"Corrí sin oposición considerando que un Tríbrido no estaba en la boleta de votación." dijo Elizabeth dándole un estado que lo llevó a no desafiarla.

Kaleb puso los ojos en blanco, pero Emma pareció estar a favor de que se uniera al consejo. Después de un momento, ella elevó telekínicamente una antigua escala de oro al aire. "Cassitore." La escala se equilibró en el aire sobre la mesa como los cinco deliberados sobre la decisión de la noche. "Estamos aquí para discutir si a Landon se le debe permitir quedarse en la escuela. Mi voto en nombre de la escuela inferior es errar por el lado de la inclusión, existimos para ayudar a niños como él, que es lo que voy a hacer." Ella colocó suavemente el peso en un lado de la balanza para representar su voto antes de darle una mirada de complicidad a Rafael. "Ahora tengo un grupo de búsqueda buscando a Jed. Como todos ustedes han visto, la violencia lleva a más violencia. Si me disculpan..." dijo antes de salir de la sala para permitirles votar en privado.

"Está bien, ¿quién quiere ir primero?" Kaleb preguntó mirando alrededor de la mesa.

"Landon tiene que irse." dijo Elizabeth con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de mantener su voto parejo y asegurándose de que no temblara con la cantidad de dolor y emoción que solo decir esa frase en voz alta le causaba.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Elizabeth tiene razón, los humanos se niegan a hacer un lugar para nosotros en su mundo. Comenzamos a dejarlos entrar y es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos quiten este lugar." dijo Kaleb colocando su moneda en el lado opuesto de la escala de Emma.

"Landon es mi hermano, él es la única razón por la que estoy vivo. No puede volver a la vida humana sabiendo que la magia y los dragones existen." dijo Rafael pensando en la vida que él y Landon llevaron antes de todo eso.

"Bueno, sería mucho más fácil si pudiera ser obligado" dijo Elizabeth.

"Quizás, pero le quitamos su mala vida a él, y sería muy egoísta para nosotros no darle algo para reemplazarlo." dijo Rafael colocando la moneda del mismo lado que la moneda de Emma. "Eso es dos-uno."

"No importa cuánto queramos que se quede. Mira lo que un lobo le hizo." dijo Elizabeth con una expresión compasiva pero severa. "Antes le pregunté si se sentía seguro aquí y dijo que sí..."

 ******FLASHBACK-VARIAS HORAS ANTERIORES******

 _Elizabeth acababa de dejar la habitación de Landon después de preguntarle si se sentía seguro en la Escuela Salvatore, cuando dijo que lo había hecho. Una vez que cerró la puerta, sacó el orbe de su bolsillo y vio que seguía brillando de un rojo brillante, marcando la primera mentira que Landon le dijo ese día._

 ******FIN FLASHBACK******

"Estaba mintiendo. Este lugar es peligroso para él, somos peligrosos para él y él lo sabe." Elizabeth susurró bajando la mirada.

"Lo protegeré." dijo Rafael, negándose a enfrentar los hechos que le estaba presentando.

"¿Y dónde estabas hace una hora? Porque ese es el punto aquí, si él se queda, es responsabilidad de todos nosotros. Podemos decir honestamente que creemos que podremos manejar ese tipo de responsabilidad." Elizabeth dijo sabiendo que no podía, así colocó su moneda en el mismo lado que Kaleb.

"Parece que es tu turno, Josie." dijo Kaleb sabiendo que Josie se había mostrado renuente a estar en el consejo en lugar de a Lizzie como ella quería y parecía asustada.

"Josie por favor, ¿y si fuera Lizzie?" Rafael preguntó sabiendo que estaba jugando sucio al usar a su hermana gemela como una táctica para convencerla.

"Desde que Landon cruzó esas puertas, mi padre, mi hermana y yo casi hemos muerto. No sabemos qué es Landon, por lo que no podemos decir si sabemos si es peligroso o no." le dijo Josie a Rafael.

"Puedo decir que no es peligroso, conozco a Landon como la palma de mi mano y puedo decirte que no lastimaría a una mosca." dijo Rafael sabiendo que él era el que siempre se peleaba en lugar de él.

"Raf, esto no se trata de quién es amigo de quién o quién te gusta. Esta escuela es familiar y no voy a poner a mi familia en peligro otra vez." dijo Josie colocando su propia moneda al lado de la votación de Kaleb y Elizabeth.

Rafael furioso, se levantó lanzando violentamente su silla detrás de él.

"¡Rafael!" Elizabeth intentó hablar verbalmente con él cuando Kaleb aceleró hacia el lobo su cara a solo unos centímetros de la de Rafael, a punto de meterse en una pelea.

"Rafael, para." Josie intervino.

Los ojos de Rafael brillaron de rabia mientras miraba a Elizabeth y Josie, antes de que reír con oscuridad en su expresión antes de retroceder hacia la puerta. "¿Saben qué? Ya he terminado con las dos."

Rafael se apresuró a través de las puertas corredizas, dejando a Elizabeth y Josie con Kaleb, quien estaba convencido de que la votación era en su dirección.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (habitación de Landon y Rafael)**

Landon estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación examinando las heridas que sufrió en su batalla contra Jed, haciendo una mueca cuando tocó la venda en sus costillas.

Después de un momento, se sentó en la cama y sacó su cuaderno del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Abrió el cuaderno para encontrar una fotografía de él y su madre Seylah cuando era un bebé. La parte posterior de la foto estaba inscrita "Seylah & Landon", y en la foto, Seylah estaba sosteniendo a un recién nacido Landon afuera en una zona boscosa.

Rafael entró en la habitación con una expresión hosca; cuando Landon lo miró inquisitivamente, Rafael simplemente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, revelando que el consejo de honor había votado en contra de dejarlo quedarse.

* * *

 **Parada de autobús de Mystic Falls**

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth había regresado al dormitorio para cambiarse. Luego se dirigió a la habitación del dormitorio que Landon había estado compartiendo con Rafael, recordando la promesa que le había hecho si la votación iba como había hecho. Así reunió todas las cosas que necesitaba para su plan para que Landon funcionara, decidiendo sacarlo de la escuela y alejarlo de Rafael antes de que pudiera seguirlo. Tiempo después comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la parada de autobús más cercana.

"Gracias por acompañarme." Landon le agradeció a Elizabeth con una sonrisa, contento de estar pasando un tiempo con ella antes de irse ya que no sabía si alguna vez la volvería a ver.

"Sí." Elizabeth asintió mientras se acercaban a la parada del autobús.

"Tenía que irme antes de que Rafael intentara seguirme otra vez." dijo Landon cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús antes de apoyarse en el refugio.

"No tomamos el voto a la ligera. Estuvo cerca." dijo Elizabeth sentándose en el banco de la parada de autobús.

"Sí, realmente no necesito escuchar eso, tengo suficiente dolor." dijo Landon, no necesitando escuchar todos los detalles de la gloria o las razones por las que fue expulsado.

"Yo voté que no." Elizabeth dijo en voz baja sin parpadear y si ningún indicio de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

"Sí, no necesitaba saber eso..." Landon susurró un poco dolido. Después de pensarlo por un momento, la curiosidad lo superó pensando en todos los momentos divertidos que podrían haber pasado juntos si le hubieran permitido quedarse, como ir a la escuela o ir a las danzas. "¿Por qué, exactamente?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que me asegurara de que Rafael no te siguiera? Lo hiciste porque te preocupas por él." Elizabeth le dijo antes de apartar la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con él. "Porque querías hacer lo que era correcto para él, aunque fuera difícil."

"¿Es esa tu manera de admitir que te preocupas por mí?" Landon le preguntó a Elizabeth, deseando poder tener alguna esperanza para ellos antes de irse.

"Tal vez soy un poco parcial." dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, haciendo referencia a su conversación anterior. Ella se levantó sabiendo que tenía que contarle sobre su plan para él. "Aquí, decidí seguir adelante y obtener tu boleto de autobús." dijo antes de entregarle el sobre.

"¿Nueva Orleans?" Landon preguntó mirando el boleto antes de mirar a Elizabeth.

"Tengo un amigo de la familia que te está esperando, le pedí que te ayudara a encontrar a tu madre biológica." Elizabeth le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué?" Landon preguntó en tono bajo realmente conmocionado por esa noticia.

"No pude conseguirte las respuestas que querías, pero él puede." Elizabeth le explicó pensando en cómo Vincent Griffith tenía acceso a la magia diferente que ella. Sacó una carpeta con el nombre Landon Kirby. "Con esto... Puse los resultados de tu hechizo de linaje." nerviosa por despedirse de Landon, comenzó a divagar nerviosamente. "Y, algo de dinero. Y un sándwich. Espero que te guste el jamón."

"Gracias." Landon murmuró mirando a Elizabeth de una manera diferente agradecido por lo que acababa de hacer por él.

"Si..." Elizabeth y Landon se miraron en silencio por un momento antes de que ella recordara su última sorpresa. "Oh, y esto."

Sacó un brazalete de cuero con una piedra azul brillante que parecía ser la misma sustancia que el orbe detector de mentiras

"¿Qué es esto?" Landon preguntó con curiosidad, cuando ella lo comenzó a sujetar alrededor de su muñeca.

"Míralo como "haz clic tres veces con los dedos". Si alguna vez me necesitas, solo presiona el botón, y mi brazalete me llevará a ti." dijo Elizabeth apuntando a su propia muñeca, donde tenía un brazalete de cuero similar, solo que el suyo tenía una brújula incorporada para poder localizarlo. Ambos se miraron con anhelo en silencio, antes de que ella se alejara torpemente, cuando vio al autobús acercarse. "Debería irme."

"Está bien." Landon le respondió dándole una dulce sonrisa, feliz de terminar las cosas en buenos términos.

"Adiós." Elizabeth continuó deambulando torpemente no estando segura de cómo despedirse mejor. "Adiós, Landon."

Ella le dio una sonrisa antes de alejarse. Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta había estado conteniendo. Su corazón estaba acelerado como loco. Algo que no le había sucedido desde... desde Damon Salvatore. Comenzó a cruzar la calle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su brazalete hizo un chasquido. Cuando levantó su mano efectivamente la pulsera que estaba conectada a la de Landon estaba iluminada y la pequeña flecha de la brújula apuntaba hacia la persona detrás de ella. Sonrió antes de volverse para mirarlo.

Landon se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "Quería ver si funcionaba..."

Elizabeth sonrió con una amplia y genuina sonrisa, soltando sus miedos por un momento, dejándose llevar por su humanidad.

Tanto ella como Landon corrieron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo cruzando la calle, ambos quedando en el medio justo cuando el autobús comenzaba a detenerse. Ella enseguida ahuecó su rostro con sus manos uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado. Ya que sabían que era el adiós.

Los dos se besaron por varios largos momentos hasta que Elizabeth movió sus manos alrededor de la costillas de Landon, apretando sus costillas magulladas un poco demasiado fuerte.

"¡Ay!" Landon gimió de dolor interrumpiendo el beso.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento." Elizabeth se disculpó sintiendo pánico, intentó alejarse de Landon, no queriendo causarle más dolor, pero él colocó una mano en su cadera acercándola hacia él y manteniendo la otra enredada en su cabello.

"Está bien. Tranquila." Landon le dijo sonriendo tratando de luchar contra el dolor no queriendo que ella dejara de besarlo. "Vale la pena. Vale la pena."

Elizabeth iba a disculparse de nuevo pero Landon se inclinó besándola de nuevo, acallando cualquier palabra, no queriendo que el momento terminara. Los dos continuaron besándose, con Elizabeth tomando breves descansos para disculparse.

A pesar de que la mente le decía a Elizabeth que lo que estaba haciendo era erróneo, se dejó llevar por su corazón que decía lo contrario. Había sufrido demasiado toda su existencia, solo quería un pequeño tiempo para salir de su realidad y dejarse sentir una vez lo que podría llegar a ser amor por el joven que la besaba, que a pesar de que había cometido muchos errores, y la había lastimado, sabía que no era mala persona. Lo sentía. Era un buen hombre y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para abrirse a la oportunidad de enamorarse una vez más, aunque fuera esa noche solamente.

Así decidió no pensar más y dejarse llevar por el momento. Con cuidado esa vez recordando que estaba besando a un humano, redujo la fuerza rodeando el cuello de Landon acercándolo más a ella.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (Gimnasio)**

Rafael acababa de irrumpir en el gimnasio para desahogarse, como lo había hecho Lizzie antes, y se sorprendió cuando la encontró llorando en el tapete en medio de la habitación, con el saco de boxeo en pedazos a su lado. La arena cubriendo todas las superficies planas.

"Lo siento. Te dejare sola." dijo pensando que ella quería privacidad.

"No, espera." Lizzie se levantó cuando Rafael se dio vuelta para irse. Rafael se detuvo de mala gana y se dio la vuelta, y Lizzie no perdió el tiempo en pedir perdón por lo que pasó con su hermano. "Lo siento... sobre Landon. Pensé que Josie votaría contigo. No sé qué pasó... aparte de eso, al parecer, soy la peor persona del mundo. No tienes que ser mi cita para la fiesta."

"No. No eres tú quien rompió nuestro trato." Rafael negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. "Cumpliré mi palabra."

Él se giró para irse, pero después de un momento, Lizzie se animó a correr tras él agarrándolo por el brazo haciéndolo girar antes de comenzar a besarlo.

Rafael la siguió por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se detuvo, mirando a Lizzie con una expresión confusa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Simplemente no lo pienses." Lizzie lo calló con sus besos no queriendo arruinar algo bueno y con ganas de algo imprudente e impulsivo.

Rafael comenzó a besar a Lizzie otra vez, y los dos se besaron apasionadamente antes de que él la levantara para que sus piernas pudieran envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Lentamente los llevó a ambos a la colchoneta, donde suavemente colocó a Lizzie y los dos tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Mientras se encontraban en medio de la pasión, Rafael tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos antes de sujetarlos al lado de Lizzie.

* * *

 **Montaje final**

Landon estaba en el autobús a Nueva Orleans, donde sacó la fotografía de él cuando era un bebé con su madre y la miró de cerca por un momento antes de sentarse y pensar en el inicio de su nueva aventura en Nueva Orleans. Sin el saberlo en la foto, su madre Seylah, llevaba un collar con un colgante que era el mismo símbolo de estrella de siete puntas que la dríada esculpió para Alaric.

 _ **"Ese pozo negro, ese lugar horrible... se llama Malivore."**_ Fueron las últimas palabras de la dríada antes de su muerte.


	6. Capítulo 6: Querida mombi

_**Capítulo 6: "Querida mombi."**_

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Habitación de Elizabeth)**

A media noche Elizabeth despertó sobresaltada después de haber tenido una extraña pesadilla, aunque ya había trabajado bastante para reconocer qué era un sueño y qué era una visión. Lentamente se sentó en la cama recordando la visión. Había estado luchando contra zombies espeluznantes con MG y Penélope. Luego había cambiado el panorama de una mujer con un vestido de novia pero estaba cubierta de sangre, y caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Jo Laughlin, antiguo amor y ex esposa de Alaric antes de que Kai la matara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que tenía que decirle a Alaric sobre eso. Sabiendo que querría saber si alguien de su familia regresaba de entre los muertos.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

A la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth se escabulló temprano decidiendo ir a la oficina de Alaric para contarle de su visión en la noche anterior. Se encontró con Dorian en el camino pero antes de que ninguno saludara se escuchó un grito desde la oficina del director.

"¡Dorian!" Alaric gritó desde su oficina provocando que tanto Elizabeth como Dorian fueran corriendo, en alerta máxima por si era un nuevo monstruo.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, woah!" Dorian dijo al entrar en la oficina de Alaric cuando vio que actualmente sostenía una ballesta y apuntaba a una mujer que llevaba un vestido de novia sangriento.

"Oh Dios. La visión se hizo realidad." Elizabeth susurró dándose cuenta de que se había hecho real lo que había visto la noche anterior.

"Espera, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Llamé a Dorian, no a ti!" Alaric dijo al darse cuenta de Elizabeth, que venía a la oficina y que viera a Jo, era lo último que quería.

"Lo sé, pero me dirigía de esta manera de todos modos... para advertirte sobre esto." dijo Elizabeth haciendo un gesto a Jo con el vestido de novia mientras Alaric le hizo señas para que se acercara más a él.

"¿Dijiste que la visión se hizo realidad? ¿Sobre qué?" Dorian preguntó mientras agarraba a Elizabeth acercándola a él y a Alaric, ya que proteger a los estudiantes era su primera prioridad, aunque tal vez ella no necesitara protección de ninguno.

"Anoche tuve una visión de Jo vagando por los pasillos y algún otro monstruo que viene a la escuela." dijo Elizabeth tratando de informarlos mientras ignoraban a Jo que estaba allí.

"¡Lo siento por interrumpir, Ric, si pudieras bajar la ballesta!" Jo dijo llamando su atención al asunto que los ocupaba ahora mismo. "Mi nivel de freak-out es de 11 en este momento."

"¿La conoces?" Dorian dijo al darse cuenta de que habían usado su nombre y que ella había usado el apodo de Alaric.

"Sé quién se supone que debe ser." dijo Alaric manteniendo la ballesta firmemente dirigida hacia la cabeza de Jo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la cosa que tenía delante no era su amor.

"¿Quién?" Dorian preguntó mirando a Alaric y Jo, preguntándose si se trataba de un nuevo monstruo o algo más.

"El amor de mi vida." dijo Alaric recordando cómo Jo había sido el único verdadero amor de su vida, había planeado toda esa vida con ella antes de que le fuera arrancada.

"Y ella resulta que sabes lo que sabes... lo siento, tenía mucho más sentido en mi cabeza." dijo Elizabeth tratando de dejarle saber a Dorian que Jo era la madre biológica de las gemelas Saltzman.

"Espera, Ric. Solo piensa en esto por un momento." dijo Dorian al darse cuenta de que Alaric estaba muy cerca de disparar la flecha al parecido de su esposa casi muerta debido a la tensión.

"Escucha a Dorian, ¿eres Dorian? Soy Jo y ¿quién eres tú?" Jo le pregunto a Elizabeth ya que estaba claro que Alaric no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo él mismo.

"¿No te acuerdas de mí?" Elizabeth le preguntó confundida.

"No, ¿debería hacerlo?" Jo respondió mirando a la chica frente a ella detenidamente. "Dime tu nombre..."

"Tú no le dirás tu nombre, ¿está bien?" Alaric intervino no queriendo que Elizabeth se involucrara más de lo que estaba, queriendo protegerla. Enseguida miró a Jo. "¡Y tú, olvídate de ellos!"

"Espera, ¿entonces eres su esposa muerta? Yo m... Me refiero a prometida... Quiero decir, uh... ¿No crees que ella sea realmente?" Dorian dijo tropezando con sus palabras mientras trataba de resolver todo en su cabeza.

"No, no lo hago." Alaric dijo sabiendo que no podía hacerse ilusiones.

"¿Viste cómo llegó ella?" Dorian dijo primero preguntándole a Alaric antes de volverse hacia Elizabeth sabiendo que probablemente necesitaría hablar con la Mikaelson más adelante.

"No lo sabía. Yo solo vi a Jo con un vestido de novia ensangrentado vagando por los pasillos." dijo Elizabeth en un suspiro.

"Estaba algo así como, despierta y luego simplemente estuve aquí." dijo Jo tratando de ayudar, intentando ofrecerles algún tipo de explicación sobre porque estaba ahí de repente.

"Nada sospechoso de eso." dijo Alaric no pudiendo dejar de reírse histéricamente, sabiendo que no podía ser una coincidencia que Jo resucitara de repente el mismo día que sus hijas gemelas cumplían dieciséis años.

"¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando?" Dorian preguntó mirando a los dos porque sabía que solo había una forma de hacer eso cuando vio a Elizabeth asentir en acuerdo de su plan no dicho.

"¿Matarla ahora antes de que ataque?" Alaric dijo sabiendo que eso sería lo mejor por ahora antes de que alguien más se enterara como sus hijas.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Jo inmediatamente pareció alarmada por esa respuesta.

"¿Y me castigaste por querer matar a Landon?" Elizabeth replicó haciendo un punto, recordando cómo él le había dado un momento difícil por casi usar el hechizo de muerte en Landon.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos interrogarla, porque si ella es el próximo monstruo, entonces tal vez ella sabrá más que la dríada." dijo Dorian pensando que podría revelar más.

A Jo, claramente le gustó más esa respuesta que la de Alaric, porque miró a su esposo como si dijera "Por favor, hagamos eso". Alaric, cuya adrenalina ya se había agotado, soltó temblorosamente su ballesta, lo suficientemente seguro por ahora que Jo no estaba dispuesta a lastimarlos. "Está bien, pero nadie la ve, especialmente hoy." dijo antes de fijarse en Elizabeth. "Y tú no puedes involucrarte en esto. Quiero que sigas con tu día y no menciones esto a nadie especialmente a mis hijas."

"No hace falta decir que no diré una palabra a nadie, especialmente a ellas. A demás tengo una cita con Emma." dijo Elizabeth cruzando los brazos. "Pero prométeme que vendrás a mí si necesitas ayuda en este caso, porque algo me dice que va a ser difícil."

"¡Genial! Cuando hayas terminado con ella, ¿puedes enviar a Emma a mí? o haz algo mejor y pon un hechizo de límites para mantenerla aquí." dijo Alaric, de repente con una idea de qué hacer.

Elizabeth asintió y comenzó a colocar el hechizo, mientras Jo se cambiaba a otro conjunto de ropa y guardaba su vestido de boda ensangrentado en la oficina de Alaric.

"Puse un hechizo de límite básico para mantenerla dentro." Elizabeth le dijo a Alaric tiempo después. "¿Seguro de que ella no puede hacer magia?"

"No pudo antes de morir, así que si puede ahora, creo que aprenderemos de la manera más difícil." Alaric le respondió sin dejar de ver a Jo.

"Um, ella está aquí, y tiene muchas preguntas." Jo intervino desconcertada por el hecho de que estaban hablando como si ella no estuviera parada junto a ellos.

Elizabeth que estaba en el proceso de salir de la oficina, se volvió hacia Alaric. "Ten cuidado con ella, Ric."

Una vez que Elizabeth salió de las puertas dobles, Alaric las cerró antes de volverse hacia Jo, cuya expresión hizo evidente que ella pensaba que todas las precauciones fueron excesivas. "Está bien, vamos a hablar."

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Emma)**

Después de que Elizabeth usara su magia para colocar un hechizo de límites alrededor de la oficina de Alaric para mantener lo que ellos pensaban era una imitadora falso de Jo dentro para evitar que deambulara por los pasillos en caso de que pudiera toparse con las gemelas Saltzman considerando que era su décimo sexto cumpleaños.

Elizabeth se dirigió a la oficina de Emma, donde se reuniría con ella para su cita matutina, ya que Emma estaba preocupada por cómo estaba copiando con toda la situación de Landon después de escuchar que no solo tenía parte al excluirlo, pero también lo había acompañó a la parada del autobús la noche anterior.

Sólo Elizabeth se sentó en su asiento habitual frente a la de Emma.

"Quería hablar contigo, sé que debe haber sido difícil ir contra Rafael anoche para votar a Landon." dijo Emma, poniendo la taza de té en la mesa junto a ella antes de sentarse.

"No es tan difícil como podría pensar." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo había reaccionado Rafael ante la votación.

"Ahora tengo que preguntar, ¿votaste por Landon porque estabas preocupada por él o porque querías que se fuera? Recuerdo lo que dijiste la última vez que estuviste aquí." dijo Emma recordando cómo estaba decidida a rastrearlo armada con un hechizo de muerte.

"Sé lo que dije, pero me dolió y traté de protegerme, no me va bien cuando me lastiman o me traicionan." dijo Elizabeth pensando que era un rasgo que había copiado de su hermano Klaus.

"Así que si no volvemos a Landon por mentir y robar el cuchillo, ¿por qué votar por él? Parecía que te estabas acercando." dijo Emma pensando en los pequeños momentos que vio.

"Lo hice porque él no estaba a salvo aquí y conozco a alguien en Nueva Orleans que podía ayudarlo más que yo. Le dije mucho anoche cuando nos despedimos." dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo lo acompañaste a la parada del autobús? ¿Qué pasó?" Emma dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba notando un comportamiento cotidiano de adolescente normal en Elizabeth que nunca antes había visto.

"Le expliqué por qué voté que no y mi plan para él. Parecía entender... nos besamos y me refiero a que realmente nos besamos." dijo Elizabeth mientras su sonrisa crecía pensando en eso.

"¿Lo besaste?" Emma preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café con sorpresa, pensando en lo significativo que era eso para Elizabeth que estaba dejando que alguien se acercara a ella.

"Varias veces y fue increíble. Como fuegos artificiales que se apagaron y obviamente nada va a salir de eso." La sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareció de nuevo. "Quiero decir, puede que nunca lo vuelva a ver..."

"Ya veo..." dijo Emma escribiendo todo eso, ya que era agradable ver un cambio positivo en el comportamiento de Elizabeth, especialmente hacia los demás, en lugar de aislarlos siempre y estar sola.

"Y nadie quiere un teléfono. Aunque, me gusta el sonido de su voz. Es bajo, y suena inteligente, y algo relajante... ¡Y sus ojos!" Elizabeth empezó a sonreír de nuevo, recordando la mirada de Landon. "Sus ojos son, como, este color verde grisáceo que no es realmente un color, ¿sabes?"

"No realmente, si soy honesta." dijo Emma cuando Elizabeth aprovechó esa oportunidad para respirar y tomar un sorbo de su té, dándose cuenta de que sonaba como cualquier otra adolescente que hablaba de un enamorado.

"Son verdes cuando él usa verde y podrías encontrarte perdiéndote en ellos... y ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién soy ahora?" Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza finalmente dándose cuenta de que sonaba tan diferente a sí misma.

"¿Una adolescente normal?" Emma se rio mientras ponía su taza de café sobre la mesa entre ellas, claramente feliz por el progreso que Elizabeth había logrado en las últimas semanas. "Aunque yo no quiero oírte hablar de algo tan simple como estar enamorada de un chico. No necesitas un consejero. Necesitas un amigo, ¿puedo sugerirte al chico que acaba de perder a su único amigo aquí?" dijo refiriéndose a Rafael.

"Tal vez... oh umm, Alaric necesita tu ayuda, él tiene un poco de situación. Y gracias por el consejo." dijo Elizabeth antes de tomar su taza de té y salir de la habitación, pensando en lo que dijo Emma.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón)**

Mientras Elizabeth caminaba por el gran salón, se dio cuenta de que la fiesta se preparaba para los dulces dieciséis de las Saltzman, la fiesta que iba a suceder más tarde esa noche. Vio que había cajas de adornos esperando para salir y a Rafael y sus lobos de pie junto a la escalera mientras él los ordenaba.

"Está bien, vamos a buscar el resto de estas sillas y mesas y salgamos de aquí." dijo Rafael dándole instrucciones a los diferentes lobos en la habitación. Cuando los lobos se miraron unos a otros con cautela, Rafael bajó las escaleras y golpeó sus manos para estimularlos a la acción. "¿De acuerdo? ¡Vamos vamos!"

"Ventajas de ser un alfa, ¿eh? Tener a un grupo de personas con las que puedes dirigirte." dijo Elizabeth apareciendo detrás de Rafael que comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación para ayudar.

"Más como un montón de sombras esperando a que les digan qué hacer." dijo Rafael en tono seco claramente todavía no sintiéndose cómodo en su nuevo papel como líder.

"¿Quién te puso en deber de fiesta?" Elizabeth preguntó mientras Rafael comenzó a levantar una silla para moverla a un lado.

"Me ofrecí voluntario." dijo Rafael tratando de ser amable, antes de decidir ir directo al grano. "¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado."

"Escucha, Rafael... Sé que estás enojado conmigo por haber despedido a Landon... Pero te lo prometo, fue por su propio bien." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

El recordatorio de que Landon se había ido enfureció a Rafael, que dejó la silla en el suelo con un fuerte ruido de golpe antes de girarse para enfrentar a Elizabeth. "Lo conoces desde hace dos minutos y ¿crees que sabes lo que es bueno para él?" se detuvo cuando estuvieron cara a cara, pero Elizabeth no retrocedió ante el desafío en su expresión.

"Sé que quiero que él esté a salvo." dijo Elizabeth con sus defensas firmemente en su lugar.

"Habría estado a salvo aquí conmigo como segundo al mando del nuevo alfa de la escuela y tú como la poderosa tríbrida." dijo Rafael cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho pensando en todo lo que podían hacer para ayudarlo.

"Escucha, Rafael, vine aquí para disculparme. Y pensé que tal vez si... no sé... si necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar..." dijo Elizabeth derrotada un poco cuando comenzó. Cuando la expresión del rostro de Rafael permaneció en blanco y sin cambios, ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rindió. "Lo que sea."

Elizabeth empezó a alejarse, Rafael hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que podría usar su ayuda en un problema que tenía actualmente.

"En realidad, ummm, necesito ayuda con algo." él de mala se giró para mirarla. "No hay fiestas elegante en los grandes salones de baile de dónde vengo. Necesito saber qué esperar para esta noche. No quiero decepcionar a Lizzie."

"¿A quién le importa lo que piensa Lizzie Saltzman?" Elizabeth se burló con incredulidad.

"Lo hago. Soy su cita." dijo Rafael manteniendo una expresión seria.

Elizabeth lo miró con curiosidad ante esa noticia. "¿Lizzie como tu cita? Vaya, este paquete es tan raro y complicado, pero puedo ayudarte. Ven conmigo." dijo Elizabeth haciéndole un gesto para salir del salón sabiendo que necesitaban privacidad.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué deseas?" Alaric siguió preguntándole lo mismo a Jo.

Jo respiró hondo intentando no sentirse ofendida por su línea de preguntas. "Soy Josette Laughlin, casi Saltzman."

"No, Jo Laughlin está muerta." Alaric negó con dureza.

"Estoy muy consciente." Jo le dio a Alaric una mirada dura. "No todos los días te asesinan en tu boda."

"Vale, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Alaric cambió la pregunta.

"Náuseas matutinas. Mi vestido. Nuestros votos. Mi hermano gemelo psicópata con un cuchillo muy grande... Y luego... nada." Jo se quedó en silencio mirando a Alaric que miraba hacia el suelo claramente no satisfecho con esas respuestas, ella estudió su rostro por un momento antes de hacer una pregunta por su cuenta. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? Te ves un poco... sazonado."

"Hace unos dieciséis años." Alaric murmuró.

Los ojos de Jo se abrieron, y su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo por la sorpresa de esa respuesta. "¿Dieciséis años?" se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a sus preguntas. "No sé qué decir. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Oh, solo corta el..." Alaric, no queriendo creer que ese era realmente el amor de su vida por temor a que ella realmente fuera un monstruo que quisiera hacerles daño, vaciló antes de que terminar su declaración. "Suelta el acto, ¿bien?"

"No es un acto, Ric. Esto es Mystic Falls." Jo le dio una mirada dura. "No soy exactamente la primera persona que regresa de entre los muertos."

"Sí, bueno, las cosas se han complicado un poco últimamente." Alaric le respondió.

Ambos se sobresaltaron por el sonido de las perillas de la oficina haciendo ruido, y cuando las visitantes, Josie y Lizzie, se dieron cuenta de que las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, comenzaron a llamar.

"Uh, ¿papá? ¿Por qué tu puerta está cerrada?"

Jo, sorprendida por esa frase, miró a Alaric con los ojos muy abiertos. "Papa."

Afuera de las puertas, las gemelas enojadas estaban prácticamente apoyadas contra la madera dura.

"¿Y cuándo ibas a decirnos que mamá no volvería?" Josie mostró su siguiente punto cuando la primera pregunta no obtuvo respuesta.

Dentro de la oficina, Alaric tenía a Jo sostenida contra su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo mientras le cubría con su mano derecha.

"Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Hay una huelga en el aeropuerto de Mozambique." Se esforzó inventando una mentira convincente que sacará a las gemelas del área sin más problemas.

Josie y Lizzie se miraron con mordacidad, ambas no creyendo esa historia.

"¿Ella no podía obligar a un piloto y subirse a un jet privado?" Lizzie contrarrestó.

De vuelta dentro de la oficina, Jo está absolutamente confundida por su conversación mientras Alaric, que estaba igualmente nervioso, continuó amordazándola con su mano. "Ella te lo explicará todo después, ¿vale? Pero ahora mismo, solo necesito que se vayan, porque estoy envolviendo sus regalos..."

"¡No, no lo estas! ¡Estás mintiendo entre tus dientes!" Josie lo interrumpió, haciendo que Alaric gimiera rodando los ojos.

Josie y Lizzie compartieron una mirada determinada antes de que cada uno colocara sus manos derecha e izquierda, respectivamente, contra la puerta, desviando el hechizo de límites que Elizabeth colocó allí, abriendo la puerta ellas mismas. "Salva."

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y Alaric rápidamente soltó a Jo, incapaz de encontrar una buena cobertura para lo que habían estado haciendo.

"¿Quién es esta trollop?" Lizzie preguntó asumiendo inmediatamente que Alaric estaba teniendo una aventura mientras le daba a Jo una mirada mordaz evaluándola.

Jo retrocedió sin apartar la vista de ellas dándose cuenta de que las dos eran hermanas. Lizzie miró hacia Alaric en busca de respuestas.

"Dios mío..." Josie susurró al reconocer a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

"Necesito que se vayan ahora mismo." Alaric les lanzó una mirada que dijo claramente "No hagan preguntas".

Jo simplemente no pudo ayudarse a sí misma y habló en un tono de voz tembloroso. "Lo siento... ¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Dieciséis." Josie y Lizzie dijeron al unísono.

"Hoy. Es nuestro cumpleaños." Lizzie dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Josie siguió mirando a Jo.

"¿Son gemelas?" Jo dijo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

"¿Qué estamos interrumpiendo aquí?" Lizzie dijo de repente recordando lo que acababan de ver devolviendo el tema a los eventos en cuestión.

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Hagan lo que les digo y solo váyanse!" Alaric intentó obligar a las gemelas a salir antes de que descubrieran algo más.

Josie, que había guardado silencio durante la mayor parte de esa conversación, se dio cuenta de quién era Jo y trató de comunicárselo a Lizzie. "Lizzie..."

"¿Qué?" Lizzie se volteó enojada hacia Josie.

"Es ella." Josie le susurró a su hermana.

"¿Ella quién?" Lizzie se burló.

Alaric apretó la mandíbula dándose cuenta de que la plantilla estaba levantada.

Josie giró a la derecha apresurándose a una estantería cercana, donde sacó una foto enmarcada del estante del medio. "Ella." La foto era de Alaric y Jo en su boda, momentos antes de que Kai la matara y terminara las festividades.

"¡Mierda!" Lizzie jadeó cuando llegó a la misma conclusión antes de mirar a Jo que estaba estupefacta por el hecho de que sus hijas estaban de pie frente a ella. "Eres Bio-mamá."

Después de un incómodo silencio todos estaban parados en shock mirándose el uno al otro.

"Esto es imposible." Jo comenzó a darle sentido a toda esa información. "Ni siquiera estaba en nuestra boda. ¿Cómo?"

"El loco de tu familia las implantó mágicamente en Caroline cuando moriste." Alaric finalmente respondió con la verdad. "Ella es su madre biológica."

"¿Caroline?" Jo dijo asumiendo automáticamente que eso significaba que estaban ahora en una relación juntos. "Entonces... ustedes dos..."

"No. Se casó con Stefan Salvatore... Pero esa es una larga historia." Alaric dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Todavía están muy cerca." Lizzie intervino hablando en nombre de Caroline, decidida a defender a quien ella veía como su madre real.

Alaric asintió en acuerdo. "Abrimos esta escuela juntos."

"Ahora mismo está en el extranjero, haciendo un trabajo de reclutamiento muy importante." Lizzie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desafiante actuando de manera distante frente a su madre biológica. Después de un momento decidió presentarse a sí misma. "Soy Lizzie... Después de la madre de mi madre."

Jo solo sonrió a pesar de los intentos de Lizzie por hacerla sentir mal.

Mientras Josie que pareció feliz de finalmente conocer a la mujer que los creó, sonrió y también se presentó a sí misma. "Y yo soy Josie. Josette. Igual a..."

"... Mí." Jo sonrió dándose cuenta de que ella era la tocada de Josie.

Josie sonrió cálidamente a su madre biológica, mientras Lizzie la miraba como si ella hubiera traicionado a Caroline haciéndose amiga de Jo.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (Gimnasio)**

"No voy a mentir, pero estar solo contigo me asusta, no vas a matarme ni nada, ¿verdad?" Rafael le preguntó a Elizabeth sabiendo que definitivamente había un elemento aterrador en ella.

"No... Solo pensé que necesitaríamos privacidad para que lo estropees y ¿cómo supiste que podría ayudarte?" Elizabeth le preguntó mientras lo guiaba al gimnasio que estaba vacío.

"Landon dijo algo sobre que tu familia era realmente importante en el mundo sobrenatural y que eras una especie de princesa sobrenatural." dijo Rafael preguntándose si era verdad.

"Algo así, pero no realmente, mi familia es realmente vieja, ya que son los primeros vampiros conocidos como la familia original. Tengo sangre sobrenatural en mis venas." dijo Elizabeth pensando en su familia.

"¿Qué hay de tu lado hombre lobo, vampiro y el lado bruja?" Rafael dijo pensando en que la había visto usar más su lado brujo que su lado de hombre lobo y vampiro.

"Descendí de uno de los hombres lobo en Nueva Orleans y mi madre era una bruja poderosa y antigua, que hizo un hechizo cuando estaba embarazada de mí para volverme vampiro original." dijo Elizabeth, incómoda contándole todo eso.

"oh wow... ok, entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto? ¿Cómo empezará?" Rafael dijo sintiendo que todo era incómodo para ella hablar.

"Primero, el maestro de ceremonias anunciará a Lizzie y su acompañante." dijo Elizabeth llevado a Rafael a la parte superior de la escalera que conducía al gimnasio.

"¿Ella qué?" Rafael preguntó tratando de no reírse.

"¿Algo así como en una bola debutante?" dijo Elizabeth tratando de pensar una manera de explicarlo, pero Rafael la siguió mirando sin comprender.

"Crecí en un hogar de acogida." dijo Rafael quedándose en blanco tratando de darle sentido a lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"De acuerdo... Bueno, tenían escaleras, ¿no?" Elizabeth preguntó con voz sarcástica mientras los giraba para que estuvieran en el primer escalón. "Entonces, te encontrarás con ella a mitad de camino."

Ella apuntó hacia el primer rellano, y lo hizo hasta que Rafael captó la insinuación y caminó de mala gana por las siguientes escaleras, suspirando dramáticamente.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" él preguntó sospechando si ella era secretamente mayor de lo que se creía.

"Una de mis hermanas ha existido por más de mil años. Este tipo de cosas es su mermelada." Elizabeth sonrió mientras recordaba a su hermana Rebekah y su afición por las fiestas y todas las cosas glamorosas. "Y yo también aprendí todo sobre el decoro de un gran baile." Ella haciéndose pasar por Lizzie, caminó con delicadeza por la escalera para encontrarse con Rafael, que pareció no estar seguro de si Elizabeth estaba jugando con él o no. Ella lanzó ligeramente su cabello sobre su hombro enfrentándolo.

"¿Entonces qué?, ¿solo me quedo aquí?" Rafael preguntó pensando en cómo su parte parecía menos importante que lo que Lizzie o Elizabeth estaban entendiendo en ese momento.

"Entonces le tomas el brazo." Elizabeth levantó el brazo derecho para que se doblara en el codo y se desplazara en paralelo al suelo junto al suyo. Cuando Rafael giró los ojos dramáticamente, ella agarró suavemente su brazo izquierdo para hacerlo por él. "Es como si estuvieras poniendo el tuyo encima..." ella unió sus brazos, agarrando su brazo de una manera formal. "Si, así."

Elizabeth luego los dirigió hacia el resto de la escaleras. "Y luego descienden juntos."

Los dos bajaron las escaleras lentamente, cuando Elizabeth levantó la vista y vio la expresión de Rafael, ella le sonrió dulcemente hablándole con su mirada: "Oye, te ofreciste voluntariamente para esto". Una vez que llegaron al pie de la escalera, se volvió hacia Rafael y se inclinó hacia abajo en una reverencia formal. "Y ahora te inclinas."

"Sí, estás jugando conmigo." Rafael se rio poniendo los ojos en blanco bromeando.

"¿Crees que esto es malo?" La sonrisa burlona de Elizabeth dejó claro que estaba siendo muy sincera. "Sabes que solo va a empeorar, ¿verdad? Lizzie Saltzman ha estado planeando sus Dulces Dieciséis desde que tenía cinco años. Probablemente deberías haberlo pensado dos veces antes de pedirla como tu cita."

"Bueno, no le pregunté." Rafael murmuró. "Lo único que sé es que... no puedo decepcionarla ahora."

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño confundida sin entender su dilema actual.

"Porque me acosté con ella, Elizabeth." Rafael soltó la verdad dándole a Elizabeth una mirada dura, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Oh, Dios." Elizabeth murmuró sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa ante esa respuesta.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Alaric, Jo, Josie y Lizzie todavía estaban en la oficina de Alaric, donde estaban usando el orbe mágico para detectar mentiras para continuar cuestionando a Jo y su conocimiento de por qué estaba allí.

"Muy bien, una vez más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Alaric preguntó de nuevo.

"Josette Laughlin." Jo, sentada en la silla frente a Alaric, respondió con un tono de voz tranquilo pero calmado.

Todos miraron al orbe, que estaba brillando en azul, lo que indicó que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Y cuál es tu profesión?" Alaric preguntó de regreso.

"Soy médico." Jo hizo una pausa por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada en casi veinte años. "Yo lo era, de todos modos..."

La expresión de Alaric siguió sombría cuando el orbe volvió a brillar en azul, no quería creer que su esposa realmente había vuelto de la muerte. Apretó la mandíbula y continuó el interrogatorio. "Repite después de mí: "Estoy aquí para hacerte daño"."

"Estoy aquí para lastimarte." Jo hizo lo que le dijo manteniendo la misma voz baja y tranquila.

El orbe comenzó a brillar de color rojo brillante, lo que demostró que Jo no era ni su próximo monstruo ni una amenaza para la escuela.

Josie curiosa acerca de la relación de Alaric con Jo, aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle más preguntas sobre su vida antes de morir. "¿Cómo conociste a mi papá?"

Alaric inmediatamente palideció y se vio incómodo cuando intentó interponerse. "Eso no es, uh, una pregunta..."

"Me acerqué a él en una fiesta universitaria." Jo sonrió respondiendo su pregunta con paciencia ignorando a Alaric. "Él era el único hombre de más de veinte años."

"¿Fue amor a primera vista?" Josie preguntó aún más intrigada por la historia.

"¡Jo!" Lizzie inmediatamente interrumpió su conversación odiando que Josie estuviera entreteniendo a su madre biológica que regresaba a su vida. Su expresión se volvió hosca cuando Josie la miró con una expresión de impaciencia. "No seas tan entrometida."

"No del todo." Jo sonrió con ironía respondiendo con paciencia a la pregunta de Josie con la esperanza de darles una idea de la vida de Alaric y ella juntos. "Coqueteé con él y le pedí un sorbo de su bebida. Me dijo que era un germaphobe." ella sonrió de nuevo al pensar en el recuerdo de la fiesta de inicio del fútbol de Whitmore College, cuando Alaric le negó un trago porque aún era un vampiro y su frasco estaba lleno de sangre. Alaric no pudo evitar mirar a Jo con nostalgia cuando él también recordó el pasado. "Pero pensé que se parecía a Indiana Jones, así que..."

El orbe en la mano de Alaric se volvió azul una vez más, y Josie sonrió con satisfacción de que Jo realmente era su madre biológica.

Lizzie, por otro lado, no estaba del todo emocionada con la situación que se desarrolla frente a ella. "Este paseo por el camino de la memoria de los Antiguos Extraños es divertido y todo, pero tenemos una fiesta para la que estamos listas."

Lizzie le dio a Josie una mirada como para exigir "Vamos", pero Josie, no lista para terminar su conversación con Jo, se volvió hacia su madre renacida. "¿Seguirás aquí después?"

Los ojos de Jo se humedecieron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía con ellas o qué la trajo de vuelta en primer lugar, aunque se obligó a sonreír felizmente para ocultárselo a Alaric y a las gemelas.

Alaric, entendiendo la dificultad de responder la pregunta, dirigió la conversación a un tema más optimista. "Estaré allí cuando pueda. Pero en este momento, la oficina está prohibida."

Josie miró a Jo inquisitivamente, y Jo le sonrió, asintiendo para asegurarle que se volverán a ver antes de que se fueran.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (Gimnasio)**

Elizabeth y Rafael estaban practicando un lento e incómodo vals en el gimnasio antes de la fiesta de las gemelas esa noche. Después de un momento, ella hizo una mueca. "No puedo creer que te acostaras con Lizzie Saltzman."

"Mira, yo estaba enojado y ella estaba allí." Rafael dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ugh..." Elizabeth gimió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No dije que estaba orgulloso de ello." Rafael dijo molesto.

Elizabeth volvió a concentrarse en los movimientos de baile y comenzó a guiar a Rafael con más fuerza, lo que lo hizo suspirar de frustración.

"Estás liderando." dijo él cuando notó la forma en que ella siguió intentando controlar el baile y ser la responsable a pesar de que él era el hombre. Le quitó la mano derecha de la cadera para que Elizabeth pudiera girar por un momento antes de volver a la posición, ella le dio una mirada muy aguda cuando lo hizo.

"Eres oficialmente un gigoló." dijo Elizabeth pensando en cómo se había entregado a cambio de un favor que no funcionó exactamente para él.

"Gracias por esto." aunque él la encontraba molesta, Rafael no pudo evitar reírse sabiendo que tenía suficiente de la actuación de la chica dura de Elizabeth. Al mismo tiempo los dos se soltaron el uno al otro. Él se dio vuelta comenzando a alejarse. "¿Supongo que te veré en la fiesta?"

"No, no lo harás." Elizabeth le respondió haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino.

"Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte sola en tu habitación mientras todos los demás están divirtiéndose?" Rafael preguntó confuso tratando de averiguar por qué ella era como era.

"Sí, funciona para mí." Elizabeth se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que sus defensas estaban bien.

"Rayos, todo el mundo necesita un equipo." dijo Rafael no creyéndose lo que le decía.

"Irónico proviniendo del renuente Alfa de la manada." Elizabeth le dio a Rafael una mirada irónica preguntándose quién sería él para darle una lección sobre la necesidad de las personas.

"Bien, bien, la manada es una cosa, pero un equipo es un equipo." dijo Rafael sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado por ella. "¿Sabes qué? Tuve eso en Landon hasta que lo despachaste."

"¿Volvemos a eso?" Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia.

"Solo digo que una cosa es estar bien con estar sola y otra es querer ser la chica solitaria a propósito." dijo Rafael, sabiendo que todos tenían sus propias opiniones sobre la Mikaelson.

"¿A diferencia del buen señor que básicamente está llevando a una chica que ni siquiera le gusta a su propia fiesta?" Elizabeth dijo tratando de atacarlo de vuelta.

"Sabes qué, tienes razón. Lección aprendida." Rafael le sonrió y le extendió los brazos dándose cuenta de que esa pelea no iba a ninguna parte. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, su sonrisa falsa desvaneciéndose con el ceño fruncido cuando se preparó para irse. Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral hacia el pasillo, su cuerpo se estrelló contra una barrera mágica que brilló con un color azul púrpura cuando entró en contacto con ella. "¿Que rayos?" él se alejó, claramente confundido por eso.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió cautelosa a medida que avanzaba hacia el umbral solo para ser detenida también cuando golpeó sus manos contra la barrera, confirmando lo que ella supuso que era verdad. "Es un hechizo de barrera, fantástico."

Penélope apareció en la puerta de repente sonriendo. "Lo siento niños, nada personal."

"Déjanos salir de aquí Penélope." Elizabeth le dijo furiosa.

"Estarás libre en una hora. Mucho tiempo para que practiques ese vals." dijo Penélope simplemente.

Penélope les sonrió maliciosamente antes de alejarse, dejando que Elizabeth y Rafael se miraran con expresiones de frustración.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" dijo Rafael mientras comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

 **Internado Salvatore (Biblioteca)**

Alaric, Dorian y Emma están reunidos en la biblioteca, estudiando más de media docena de libros abiertos sobre la mesa que tenían enfrente, tratando de entender lo que significaba el regreso de Jo.

"No lo entiendo. Ella no ha tratado de escapar, ni una palabra sobre el cuchillo..." Alaric dijo cada vez más dispuesto a creer que las intenciones de Jo eran puras. "Ella sabe cosas que solo Jo sabe, y no ignoremos el hecho de que la recuerdo, por lo que no es como las otras criaturas."

"Blunt force no les ha dado lo que quieren, por lo que han pasado a la guerra psicológica." Emma dijo mirando a Alaric con preocupación, creyendo que el regreso de Jo era parte de un complot más grande para robar el cuchillo. "Pisa ligeramente. Si Jo es otro monstruo, ella puede hacerte más daño que cualquier dragón."

"Fue algo que ella dijo..." Dorian, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento habla repentinamente después de haber encontrado algo en un libro que hace girar para que Alaric pueda verlo. "Aquí. Hay un testimonio de un grupo de soldados de la Primera Guerra Mundial enterrados en Francia... que volvieron a la vida y masacraron un pueblo. Después, no recordaban haber hecho daño a nadie, y todos dijeron que habían sido "arrancados" nuevamente. Como Jo."

"Espera, ¿alguien o algo los resucitó y los usó para atacar una aldea?" Alaric frunció el ceño no emocionado por la forma en que iba esa investigación.

"Sin que ellos lo sepan." Dorian afirmó.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (la habitación de Josie y Lizzie)**

Josie, todavía con una camiseta y pantalones cortos de gimnasia, estaba en medio de hacer el cabello de Lizzie para su fiesta como las dos hablaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. A la inversa, Lizzie ya llevaba su brillante vestido turquesa y su maquillaje a juego.

"Papá es tan sospechoso." Josie dijo.

"Uh, duh. Yo también." Lizzie se burló mientras veía a Josie trabajar en su maquillaje con un espejo de mano de aspecto antiguo.

"Creo que es más hada abuela que zombi..." Josie respondió no estando de acuerdo con su hermana, mientras ponía alfileres en la cola de caballo de Lizzie.

"Ella no es nuestra madre, ella es ADN." La voz de Lizzie fue firme cuando dio su refutación. "Podemos enfadarnos con mamá todo lo que queramos por perderse nuestra fiesta, ¡pero no podemos engañarla con Mombie Dearest!" ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de volverse para mirar a Josie, haciendo una mueca cuando vio que todavía estaba en su ropa de salón. "Ni siquiera estás vestida. No quiero llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta."

"Ya he terminado." Josie se encogió de hombros con indiferencia con la esperanza de no crear más problemas con su hermana. "Te alcanzaré, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lizzie se paró y salió de su habitación sin una palabra más, dejando que Josie se vistiera sola.

Josie colocó el espejo de mano en su cómoda cuando de repente vio la esquina de un sobre rojo que sobresalió por detrás de la almohada en su cama. Lo abrió para encontrar una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo con cordones, y una tarjeta que decía "Espero que tus deseos de cumpleaños se hagan realidad, Elizabeth."

Josie sonrió y levantó la pequeña bolsa, que tenía un collar de cadena de plata con un colgante ovalado a juego que estaba estampado con una cresta ilegible, aunque pudo ver una flor de lis cerca de la parte superior. Ella continuó sonriendo al amable gesto de su nueva amiga mientras deslizaba el collar sujetándolo detrás de su cuello. Luego se distrajo con el sonido de la voz de Penélope que la llamó desde la puerta. Su sonrisa cayó cuando vio a su ex parada en la puerta.

"Hola, Jo-Jo." Penélope caminó tímidamente hacia la habitación. Llevando un elegante vestido de satén azul marino con un corpiño blanco brillante. ¿Necesitas una escort?"

"Claro."

Josie respondió, girándose para guardar su tarjeta. "¿Conoces a alguien cuyo corazón no sea de piedra?"

Penélope miró el piso por un momento, sabiendo que Josie tenía un punto válido. "Mira, lamento lo de antes. Vi la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a Lizzie y, uh... Disparé mi tiro."

Esa respuesta no hizo nada para que Josie se sintiera mejor, de hecho, solo la hizo sentir más frustrada. "¿Por qué no puedes calmarte de ella?"

"Ella aspira el aire de cada habitación en la que estás." Penélope miró a Josie con una expresión triste, doliéndole que Josie ni siquiera viera, y mucho menos entendiera sus motivos.

"Ella es mi gemela, podemos compartir el oxígeno." Josie molesta, defendió inmediatamente a su hermana.

"¿Estás compartiendo intereses de amor ahora también? Porque ella es la única con una cita." Penelope preguntó. Por la expresión de Josie supo que el comentario sobre Lizzie y Rafael la golpeó donde le dolía, lo que solo sirvió para apoyar su argumento. "¿Ves? ¿Te has arrastrado tan lejos por el agujero de la codependencia del conejo que crees que cuidar de ti misma es egoísta? Pero no lo es. Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a cuidar de ti?"

"Me cuido muy bien." Josie replicó cansada de todas las críticas constructivas de Penélope.

"¿En serio?" Penélope le dio una mirada aguda. Ambas se miraron fijamente por un largo momento. "La fiesta empieza en cinco. Es una pena que hayas pasado todo ese tiempo ayudando a Lizzie a prepararse."

Penélope le lanzó a Josie una última expresión triste antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Jo, sola en la oficina de Alaric, estaba caminando, mirando todos los objetos alrededor de la habitación, desde las pinturas enmarcadas hasta los artefactos históricos y mágicos, hasta su colección de libros privados. Se da cuenta de varios álbumes de fotos en un estuche y abre las puertas de vidrio para agarrar una, de pie frente a un pequeño espejo que estaba al lado de los libros, lo que reveló su verdadera cara: su piel era blanca pálida, seca y agrietada, sus mejillas sumergidas y sus ojos solo se abrieron en los hoyos. Sin embargo, Jo no vio su reflejo, así que simplemente sonrió cuando comenzó a hojear las páginas de las gemelas a medida que crecían.

Fuera de la oficina, Josie desvió el hechizo de límites por segunda vez y usó silenciosamente la telekinesis para abrir las puertas y así poder entrar. Llevaba un vestido de cóctel de seda y tul rosado sin mangas con un corpiño ajustado, y su cabello estaba rizado y desordenado.

Jo, sorprendida de ver a su hija una vez más, sonrió a Josie antes de que la bruja más joven hablara en un tono de voz ansioso. "¿Sabes cómo trenzar?"

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón)**

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Josie y Lizzie estaba en marcha, con un DJ tocando música de baile en los altavoces mientras docenas de sus compañeros mayores bailaban juntos en el piso. Lizzie sonrió al ver cuántas personas habían asistido a esa fiesta en su nombre y caminó lentamente por unas escaleras hasta que el maestro de ceremonias la vio e hizo su anuncio.

"Ahhh, demos la bienvenida a la cumpleañera número uno y a su afortunado acompañante."

El foco brilló directamente sobre Lizzie, que comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando no vio a Rafael esperándola. Tratando de divertirse, descendió unos pocos pasos más antes de que, de repente, MG se desplazó hacia la parte inferior de la escalera para poder encontrarse con él allí, frotándose el costado de la nariz con el pulgar.

"¿Dónde está mi cita?" Lizzie dijo en voz tensa mientras estaba al lado de MG.

"Lo estás mirando." MG sonrió con confianza.

Lizzie miró brevemente a MG de arriba abajo y no se impresionó por su elección de calzado. "¿Estás usando zapatillas?"

A pesar del tono de voz sarcástico de Lizzie, MG se negó a sentirse ofendido por sus palabras y miró sus prístinas zapatillas altas en blanco y negro. "Estos son Concord 11s, mi señora."

Él sacó una rosa de su bolsillo del pecho y se la dio a Lizzie, quien estaba claramente conmovida pero no dispuesta a admitir la derrota con respecto a su fecha de desaparición misteriosa Rafael todavía.

"¿Y si te dijera que mi favorita eran los girasoles?"

"Yo sabría que estabas mintiendo." MG le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo todo lo posible por no tomar sus comentarios personalmente a favor de cortejarla.

"¿Cómo?" Lizzie inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad extrañamente conmovida por esa respuesta.

MG alcanzó su mano izquierda hacia la multitud, donde lo que presumiblemente era el gótico brujo de la escuela levantó sus manos derechas en el aire y movió sus dedos, causando una lluvia de destellos en MG y Lizzie, esta última desconcertada a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos al contrario. MG sonrió de satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a Lizzie enganchada y le tendió la mano derecha. "De la misma manera que sé que tu color favorito es lavanda, tu postre favorito es el pastel de lima, te gusta una mezcla de hip-hop y Motown de la vieja escuela, y las alas de murciélago en polvo te hacen estornudar."

MG, una vez más, extendió su mano izquierda, esa vez hacia el DJ, quien inmediatamente comenzó a tocar un remix de "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" de Cyndi Lauper.

"Mi canción favorita..." Lizzie sorprendida por cuanto él sabía de ella unió su brazo con el de MG mientras él la llevó por el resto del camino a la pista de baile.

"Lo sé." MG sonrió alegremente.

Los asistentes a la fiesta comenzaron a animar y bailar con la música, y MG comenzó a hacer lo mismo, bailando en círculos alrededor de Lizzie y golpeando su cadera con la suya hasta que ella se rio y comenzó a bailar con él.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Mientras tanto, Jo estaba en medio de hacer el cabello de Josie para la fiesta, y las dos se rieron por un momento antes de que Jo le diera a Josie una mirada curiosa. "¿No vas a llegar tarde?"

"Oh, no. Es genial." Josie sonrió tímidamente y miró sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. "Nadie lo notará."

"¿En tu propia fiesta?" Jo siguió mirando a Josie con una sonrisa escéptica mientras le entregaba a Josie su cepillo para el pelo.

"Tal vez si tuviera una cita..." Josie suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Hay alguien especial?" Jo preguntó mientras continuó acomodando el cabello de Josie inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar a su hija a los ojos.

Josie se rio nerviosamente y vaciló mientras trataba de pensar qué decir. "Esa... es una pregunta complicada."

Jo, terminó con el cabello de Josie, caminó y se sentó en el sillón rojo frente a ella, le sonrió dejando en claro que estaba ansiosa por aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre la vida de sus hijas. "Hazme el humor."

Josie, feliz de tener a alguien interesado en ella y en su vida, se rio ansiosamente antes de hablar. "Bueno... el año pasado, estaba esta chica, pero ella me dejó."

"Aw..." Jo simpatizó con la noticia de su angustia.

"Y ahora, hay un chico, um... pero Lizzie tiene dibs, así que..." Josie se interrumpió bajando la mirada.

La frente de Jo se arrugó sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía esa historia. "¿Sabe ella que te gusta?"

Los ojos de Josie se abrieron alarmados ante la idea de que Lizzie descubriera sus sentimientos por Rafael. "Nooo... eso sería malo."

"Tener dieciséis años y tener una hermana gemela fuerte no es un juego de niños..." Jo sonrió complacida de que su tocaya fuera tan similar a ella misma de muchas maneras. "Pero cualquiera que pase cinco minutos contigo sabría lo especial que eres."

"Solo lo dices porque eres..." Josie se interrumpió avergonzada dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir "mi madre", está en conflicto entre su deseo de reclamar a su madre biológica y al mismo tiempo no querer traicionar a su madre adoptiva.

Jo, sintió los sentimientos complicados de Josie al volver a la vida, y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Está bien. Caroline es tu madre. Ella hizo un gran trabajo."

"Lizzie es como ella." Josie respondió. "Nunca sabrías que ella no es su madre biológica."

Los ojos de Jo brillaron mientras sonrió dulcemente a Josie. "Y tú me llevas después."

"Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí." Josie sonrió disfrutando el tiempo que está pasando con Jo. "Sinceramente, creo que papá está muy solo."

"Es un tío muy bueno, tu papá..." Jo, habiendo echado de menos a Alaric y aparentemente atesorando el tiempo que había tenido con su hija, asintió con la cabeza riendo. Al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían pasado hablando, intentó volver a la tarea en cuestión. "Pero puedes alcanzarme más tarde. Tienes una fiesta a la que ir."

Josie pensó por un momento antes de llegar una idea repentina. "En realidad... ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

Jo sonrió sorprendida por esa invitación improvisada.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (Gimnasio)**

La noche cayó, y Elizabeth y Rafael todavía estaban atrapados dentro del gimnasio. Elizabeth estaba apoyada en un caballete mientras Rafael se paseaba ansioso.

"Entonces, puedes matar a un dragón, ¿pero no puedes sacarnos de aquí?" dijo Rafael pensando que ella podría ser una bruja tan grande y poderosa como él deseaba que fuera para que pudieran simplemente irse.

"Solo Penélope puede deshacer el hechizo. O las gemelas podrían extraer la magia." dijo Elizabeth mientras jugaba ansiosamente con sus brazaletes.

"Bueno, eso es poco probable, ya que Lizzie probablemente piensa que la estoy parando ahora mismo." dijo Rafael acercándose a Elizabeth y colocando sus manos en el caballete para poder apoyarse contra ella desde el otro lado.

"Su ego podría usar un poco de desinflado." dijo Elizabeth dándole a Rafael una mirada sarcástica.

"No soy ese tipo, ¿de acuerdo? No me olvido de las personas." dijo Rafael no divirtiéndole los comentarios simplistas de Elizabeth sobre Lizzie.

"Relájate. Solo han pasado doce horas." dijo Elizabeth rodando los ojos.

"¡No es eso!" Rafael perdió la paciencia respondiéndole en un tono áspero. Cuando vio la expresión de Elizabeth que no esperaba esa reacción de él, atenúa la ira en su voz. "Mira, solo han pasado seis semanas desde..."

"Que tu novia murió. Cassie." dijo Elizabeth dándose cuenta de por qué Rafael estaba realmente molesto.

"Es una locura, pero me siento como si la hubiera engañado o algo así." dijo Rafael devastado por sus recientes acciones, mientras Elizabeth con expresión simpática y preocupada se acercó a él lentamente. "Entonces, si puedo hacer lo correcto por Lizzie, tal vez pueda..."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Exonerarte?" Elizabeth lo interrumpió gentilmente sabiendo que esa línea de pensamiento no era saludable.

"No lo sé. Tal vez." dijo Rafael sonando derrotado mientras se sentaba en el suelo pensando en su novia y su nueva vida.

"Mira, Rafael, pasaste por algo horrible, y está bien llorar a tu novia, pero no puedes fingir que te gusta que Lizzie se sienta mejor." dijo Elizabeth tratando de ser amable. "Eso no le está haciendo ningún bien, ni a ti mismo."

"¿Cómo te sucedió, desencadenar tu maldición, quiero decir? ¿Era alguien que conocías?" Rafael preguntó cambiando de tema tratando de aprender más sobre Elizabeth, queriendo ver lo que Landon veía claramente en ella.

"No, no lo era, era solo un tipo en el lugar equivocado y accidentalmente lo mate..." dijo Elizabeth pensando en ese momento. "Fue difícil y hubo más cosas que solo provocar mi maldición."

"Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo todos los demás en este momento." dijo Rafael, comenzando a sentirse más cómodo. Era probable que estuvieran allí toda la hora.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón)**

En el gran salón, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Josie y Lizzie aún continuaba, los asistentes se lo pasaban genial mientras el DJ continuaba reproduciendo remixes de las canciones pop clásicas de los años 80, actualmente "Electric Avenue" de Eddy Grant. La pista de baile había sido despejada, con los asistentes a la fiesta reunidos alrededor de ella mientras se preparaban para un baile. Lizzie estaba de pie en la parte de atrás, con su mullido chaleco colgado del hombro, mientras observaba a MG bailar en el suelo y saltar en el aire para que pudiera realizar un giro aéreo antes de aterrizar ligeramente sobre sus pies y girar en círculo.

"Oh, tienes movimientos." Lizzie dijo visiblemente impresionada cuando los otros estudiantes lo animaron, con MG caminando hacia ella con un propósito.

"No has visto nada todavía." MG sonrió, obviamente complacido consigo mismo. Se levantó sobre sus talones por un momento mientras se colocaba en el extremo opuesto de la pista de baile. Luego, de manera suave y rápida, realizó un salto de manos frontal que luego realizó una transición hacia atrás, aterrizando de pie a la velocidad de vampiro. Lizzie jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras se reía con asombro ante MG, y la multitud a su alrededor se volvió loca por la hazaña gimnástica que el joven vampiro acababa de realizar.

MG movió sus caderas de lado a lado mientras caminaba hacia Lizzie otra vez y dobla sus dedos índices llamándola al suelo con él. "Vamos..."

"No. No, no, no..." Lizzie protestó repentinamente tímida.

"Sí, sí, uh-huh, uh-huh..." MG la tomó de las manos y la empujó suavemente hacia el centro de la multitud.

A pesar de sus protestas, Lizzie necesitó muy poco para convencerse de unirse a MG en el medio de la pista de baile, donde comenzó a caminar de lado a lado al ritmo de la música. Después de un momento de verlo, ella comenzó a bailar junto a él, mirándose felizmente mientras él comenzaba a bailar al lado de ella.

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de la escalera, Penélope estaba de pie detrás del balcón, sonriendo a pesar de sus reservas sobre el plan de MG para atraer a Lizzie. Sin embargo, después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que toda la atención estaba en Lizzie y que su hermana gemela, Josie, no se encontraba en ningún lugar, una comprensión que la hizo fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

Se volvió hacia uno de los estudiantes que estaba a su izquierda. "¿Alguien ha visto a Josie?"

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (patio trasero)**

Josie estaba caminando por los terrenos de la escuela hacia el gran salón, donde se encontró en medio de una animada conversación con Jo sobre los estados de relación actuales de su grupo de amigos. "Entonces, Lizzie está enamorada de Rafael, pero MG está enamorado de Lizzie. Es todo esto." divertida, se burló dramáticamente y lanzó sus manos al aire.

"¿Qué?" Jo preguntó.

Josie con entusiasmo llevó a Jo por el patio hacia el gran salón, sin darse cuenta de que Jo se había ralentizado considerablemente. "Hay una alcoba que está muy alta, así que podrás ver todo..."

Jo se detuvo y se puso rígida, lo que la hizo caer de espaldas con un golpe fuerte. Al escuchar su caída, Josie se dio vuelta y se apresuró a acercarse a ella para ver si estaba bien. "¿Jo? Oye. ¿Jo?" Cuando Jo no respondió inconsciente en el suelo, Josie miró a su alrededor desesperadamente con la esperanza de obtener la atención de alguien que pudiera ayudarla. "¡Alguien ayuda!"

Cuando no hubo nadie alrededor para escuchar sus gritos miró a Jo e inmediatamente se puso de pie. "Ya vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella se apresuró a regresar a la escuela, y un momento después, la cabeza de Jo giró de manera que su rostro se inclinó hacia el cielo, y cuando abrió los ojos, sus iris y pupilas se habían nublado, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. De repente, Jo se puso de pie, sus ojos blancos se encontraron rígidos contra el cielo oscuro, y Josie, al oírla despertarse, se detuvo en seco. Lentamente se volvió para mirar a su madre biológica, cuyo cuerpo había adquirido una apariencia de zombie que la hizo parecer más un cadáver que un humano vivo. Jo sonrió sombríamente antes de correr tras la confundida y horrorizada Josie.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (Gimnasio)**

Sin embargo, de vuelta en el gimnasio, Elizabeth y Rafael estaban sentados en el piso justo al lado de la entrada al gimnasio, aburridos mirando la manecilla de los segundos del reloj en la pared mientras sonaba fuertemente. Mientras Elizabeth pensaba en lo que Emma le había dicho sobre la necesidad de hablar con un amigo y, cuando más pensaba en eso, más se daba cuenta de que sería bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar que no fuera Alaric, por lo que decidió romper el silencio entre ellos. "Un minuto más... Rafael, no acabo de despedir a Landon. Lo envié a alguien que lo ayudará a encontrar a su madre biológica."

"¿Lo enviaste solo para encontrar a la mujer que lo dejó?" Rafael se burló con incredulidad.

"¿Qué pasa si ella es increíble y él finalmente consigue una familia?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño en confusión no entendiendo el problema.

"Él me tenía. Él tenía una familia." dijo Rafael pensando en todas las veces que habían hablado de que solo se necesitaban el uno al otro y que no necesitaban a nadie más mientras se mudaban de casa en casa.

"Un equipo no es lo mismo que una familia. La familia es siempre y para siempre." dijo Elizabeth pensando en el voto que le habían enseñado sobre su familia cuando tocó suavemente la cresta de Mikaelson alrededor del cuello.

"Sí, tienes razón, no es mi sangre, pero es mi hermano. En todo caso, tal vez debería intentar duplicar a sus amigos para compensar la familia que no tiene."

Ese comentario claramente hirió enseguida los sentimientos de Elizabeth, haciendo que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un largo momento antes de que Rafael se volviera para mirar el reloj dándose cuenta de que su encarcelamiento mágico había terminado.

"Se acabó el tiempo, niña solitaria." dijo él poniéndose de pie, antes de pasar junto a Elizabeth sin decir una palabra más, dejando que la Tríbrida pensara de lo que habían hablado.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón)**

La fiesta continuó con tanto entusiasmo como antes, y Lizzie finalmente empezó a bailar con MG, perdiéndose en la música mientras giraban y giraban uno alrededor del otro. MG la levantó en el aire para dar un giro justo cuando la música se volvió suave, lo que indicó que era hora de un baile lento.

Una pieza de "Todo lo que ella hace es magia" de Police comenzó a tocar, y Lizzie sonrió tímidamente mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de MG y comenzó a influir en la música.

La sonrisa de MG se suavizó, pensando que podría estar ganándose a Lizzie cuando, de repente, Rafael con un traje gris claro, apareció detrás de ellos.

Lizzie lo vio primero, y no fue hasta que Rafael se acercó y apretó el hombro de MG con la mano que pasó el momento y los ojos de Lizzie fueron solo para el joven hombre lobo.

"Tengo esto." Rafael intervino para tomar su lugar, pensando que MG solo estaba tratando de hacer que Lizzie se sintiera mejor.

Cuando MG vio la expresión de emoción en el rostro de Lizzie en el sitio de él, tristemente se hizo a un lado y Rafael le dio una palmada de agradecimiento en la espalda.

"Gracias." Una vez que los dos estuvieron solos, Rafael miró a Lizzie con una expresión de disculpa. "Lo siento, por llegar tarde."

"Te perdonaré... solo esta vez." Lizzie sonrió, olvidando lo molesta que estaba cuando él inicialmente no estaba en la fiesta.

MG miró desde lejos mientras Rafael se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia, su boca torciéndose en un ceño fruncido antes de alejarse.

Rafael tomó suavemente el brazo de Lizzie en el suyo antes de que los dos comenzaran a bailar lentamente en medio de la multitud.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (planta baja/patio trasero)**

Dorian estaba adentro, corriendo por la planta baja de la escuela mientras hablaba con Alaric por teléfono.

Mientras tanto, Alaric estaba en el terreno, corriendo tan frenéticamente como los dos discutían lo que sabían. "Ella podría estar en cualquier parte, Dorian."

"Tengo a la facultad buscando el edificio mientras hablamos." Dorian le dijo.

"Voy camino al salón de baile."

En ese momento, Jo ansiosa y preocupada se apresuró hacia un Alaric aliviado de haber encontrado al menos una copia de seguridad.

"Ric."

"Llamar a los perros. Creo que la encontré." Alaric rápidamente concluyó su llamada telefónica con Dorian.

"Creo que los mantendré en modo de espera..."

Alaric y Dorian terminaron la llamada, y Alaric no perdió el tiempo buscando a Jo para obtener respuestas sobre lo que sucedió.

"Algo está mal." Jo le dijo al momento en que se acercó.

"¿Cómo saliste?" Alaric le preguntó.

"Josie quería que yo viniera a la fiesta, y, entonces, volvió a desviar el hechizo. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero solo quería ver a sus Dulces Dieciséis..."

Alaric, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma por los dos, respiró hondo para calmarse. "Muy bien, solo dime exactamente lo que pasó."

"No lo sé. Yo estuve con ella un minuto, y luego..." Jo levantó sus manos temblorosas en el aire, revelando que estaban cubiertas de tierra, con tierra debajo de las uñas y alrededor de las cutículas como si estuviera cavando en la tierra con las manos. "Ric, perdí el tiempo. No lo sé. Debí haberle hecho algo a ella, pero es que no sé..."

Jo jadeó con fuerza antes de aflojarse repentinamente, y Alaric, completamente abrumado y confundido por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos, apenas logró atraparla antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Una vez más, Jo abrió los ojos para revelar que era totalmente blancos, y su voz tomó un tono de voz más profundo, casi demoníaco. "Hay un cuchillo en tu poder que te comprará la respuesta." dijo la voz de Jo/Nigromante.

Alaric, disgustado por ese cambio en su difunta esposa, tiró a Jo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Jo solo se rio antes de ponerse de pie. "No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Estoy seguro de que tu hija tiene una hora antes de que se quede sin aire."

"¿Dónde está ella?" Alaric agarró a Jo, por el frente de su camisa y la sujetó en un estrangulamiento contra el árbol cercano.

Jo no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió silenciosamente mientras sus brillantes ojos blancos lo miraban fijamente.

* * *

 **Escuela de internado Salvatore (patio trasero)**

Elizabeth se dirigió de regreso a su dormitorio donde planeó vestirse con su pijama, pero mientras más pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que tal vez era la única vez que no lo haría. Quería quedarse en su propia habitación viendo película tras película mientras pensaba en lo divertidos que todos debían estar divirtiéndose en el gran salón donde las gemelas Saltzman estaban celebrando su fiesta. Fue por eso que decidió cambiarse en un vestido de gala granate. Una vez que estuvo lista, comenzó a dirigirse desde los dormitorios al gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta antes de distraerse por el sonido de la voz de Alaric gritándole a alguien. Decidida a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo se dio la vuelta para ver a Alaric fijando su muerta ahora viva esposa contra un árbol.

"¡Sr. Saltzman! ¿Qué está pasando?" Elizabeth preguntó mirando entre él y Jo, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Jo ahora eran de un color blanco turbio mientras mira a Alaric con preocupación y confusión.

Alaric aliviado de ver a su protegida, respiró durante un largo momento antes de finalmente hablar, su mente formulando un plan desesperadamente. "Elizabeth, necesito tu ayuda. Algo le pasó a Jo, alguien la está controlando y la hicieron enterrar a Josie en algún lugar y no sé cuánto tiempo."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron alarmados. "No te preocupes por eso. La encontraré, ¿de acuerdo?" ella le dijo transmitiéndole tranquilidad a Alaric antes de notar una pala cerca que agarró sabiendo que la necesitaría más tarde.

"Por favor, trabaja rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito volver a encerrarla antes de que ocurra algo más." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que él tenía su propio plan para lidiar con esta situación mientras se alejaba.

* * *

 **El internado de Salvatore (antiguo molino)**

MG estaba sentado tristemente en los escalones del viejo molino detrás de la escuela cuando Penélope, preocupada, lo vio allí sentado y se acercó a él. "Oye... ¿Has visto a Josie?"

"Probablemente está pasando el mejor momento de su vida, como yo lo estaba hasta que el Príncipe Azul apareció y me convirtió en la calabaza." La voz de MG fue amarga mientras respondió en voz baja a su pregunta. Penélope, claramente más preocupada por la desaparición de Josie que por el final predecible de la noche de MG, le dio una mirada que hizo que fuera obvio que dijo en silencio: "Te lo dije". Sin embargo, MG estaba demasiado atrapado en sus propios sentimientos para darse cuenta. "Tengo odio en mi corazón." MG vio un hacha cuya hoja había sido clavada en un tocón de árbol cercano y se levantó agarrándola, con una mirada determinada formándose en su cara. "Estoy listo para la batalla. Vamos a hacer un duelo."

Penélope, preocupada por encontrar a Josie, puso los ojos en blanco en una mezcla de exasperación y molestia por su dramática respuesta a la aparición de Rafael en la fiesta. "No, no estamos haciendo eso. Te estoy sosteniendo nuestro trato. A partir de este momento, Lizzie Saltzman está cancelada." ella se distrajo momentáneamente por la aparición de Elizabeth, que se dirigía hacia el bosque con una linterna grande, una pala y una expresión enfocada que prestaba poca atención a la bruja y al vampiro que debatían fuera del molino. Sin poder resistirse a la oportunidad de atacar a Elizabeth, Penélope sonrió sarcásticamente. "¿Vas a aullar a la luna usando eso?"

Elizabeth, con cosas más grandes en su mente, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y no hizo más lento al pasar por delante de ellos con determinación. "Lo siento, no hay tiempo para bromas malintencionadas..." Ella se detuvo de repente pensando por un momento, de que Penelope y MG podían serle de utilidad. "En realidad... podría usar tu ayuda para encontrar a Josie."

"¿Qué pasó?" Penélope preguntó recordándoles a todos el hecho de que tenía un profundo sentimiento por la gemela a pesar de todo el desorden que hizo con ella y Lizzie.

"Al parecer, su madre biológica poseída la enterró viva en el cementerio." dijo Elizabeth tratando de subrayar la importancia de todo.

"Vamos contigo." MG dijo enseguida.

Penélope asintió y sin perder el tiempo agarró una pala que estaba fuera del molino mientras ella y MG siguieron a Elizabeth, quien los guío hacia el cementerio.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Woods/cementerio**

Elizabeth continuó liderando el importante trío por sí misma de Penélope y MG en el cementerio, todos ellos agarrando sus armas con fuerza y con aspecto preocupado.

"¿Cómo hacemos esto exactamente? ¿Hay un hechizo que puedas hacer o algo?" MG dijo pensando en cómo su mejor amiga estuviera luchando para respirar después de haber sido enterrada viva.

"No uno que pueda funcionar lo suficientemente rápido, así que solo escucha su respiración MG." dijo Elizabeth determinada a encontrar a su nueva amiga y deseando estar usando un atuendo más cómodo.

Apenas pasó un segundo antes de que MG dejara de caminar. "Espera... oigo algo." se dio vuelta y extendió su mano a Elizabeth. "Pala."

Comenzó a desenterrar rápidamente un parche de tierra recién excavado frente a una lápida, pero se quedó atónito cuando un brazo en descomposición se empujó a través del suelo y comenzó a agarrarlo por el tobillo mientras el zombi raspaba y silbaba. La criatura salió de la tierra y se reveló como un joven adulto que comenzó a abrirse camino hacia los tres estudiantes que se encontraban frente a él.

Penélope tomó la pala que estaba sosteniendo y la lanzó hacia el zombi, enterrando la hoja en el costado de su cuello, pero eso apenas lo frenó.

"¡Eso no funcionará!" MG dijo mientras se defendía exasperado tratando de proteger a sus amigas. Él cayó de espaldas, agarró su pala y atascó el extremo de la hoja en la frente del zombi, matándolo. "Para matar a un caminante, ¡tienes que ir por el cerebro! Todo el mundo lo sabe." se burló de Elizabeth y Penélope, que estaban conmocionadas por la facilidad con la que sacó al vengador.

Penélope no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el hecho de que no era el mejor momento para una discusión sobre la caza de zombies. "Sí, cada nerd, tal vez. Sólo llámalo zombie."

Mientras MG y Penélope se peleaban, los ojos de Elizabeth se entrecerraron preocupados al escuchar lo que sonaba como a varios enemigos más saliendo de otras tumbas cercanas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no habían terminado de luchar, los llamó. "Zombies. En plural."

Ella, Penelope y MG, agarraron sus armas con fuerza, se tensaron y miraron a su alrededor mientras más zombies los rodeaban en un círculo, obligándolos a pararse hombro con hombro en un grupo de forma triangular.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Gran Salón)**

En el interior, la fiesta todavía estaba en la pista de baile, donde Rafael estaba usando las habilidades que Elizabeth le enseñó a jugar con Lizzie, que parecía contentarse con tener al chico que le gustaba a su lado.

Cuando él la hizo girar en un abrazo, Lizzie reunió el coraje para hacerla lanzar para sus planes para después de la fiesta. "Hay una cantera de rock de ropa opcional cerca..." Ya que la espalda de Lizzie se balanceó contra el pecho de Rafael, ella no pudo ver cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo y suspiró silenciosamente, cerrando los ojos pensando en la mejor manera de responder a esa propuesta. "Hace frío, pero pensé que como no dormiremos mucho esta noche, podría ser refrescante..."

Ella miró a Rafael, quien se obligó a sonreír mientras la giraba para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Lizzie le sonrió emocionada, pero Rafael tuvo la intención de decepcionarla fácilmente. "Lizzie, lo siento, pero no puedo."

La sonrisa de Lizzie cayó, y frunció el ceño confundida, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Sé que es una buena jugada hacer esto en tu cumpleaños, pero sería aún peor mentirte. Ahora soy tuyo, y estoy aquí esta noche, y quiero ser la mejor cita posible, pero las otras cosas no van a suceder."

Lizzie tragó nerviosamente y quitó sus manos de los hombros de Rafael, tratando de no mostrar demasiada emoción a pesar de su confusión. "No entiendo. Anoche..."

"Anoche fue un error." La voz de Rafael fue suave, pero la expresión de su rostro era seria.

Lizzie parpadeó las lágrimas por un largo momento antes de decidir finalmente terminar el baile con Rafael, y él le sonrió. Ella lo agarró del hombro con la mano izquierda y, con toda la emoción de haberse calmado, se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Josie una vez desde que se fue a la fiesta. "¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

Lizzie miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando a su gemela, pero sin verla por ninguna parte.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls cementerio**

"¡Elizabeth, ten cuidado!" MG advirtió a Elizabeth sobre el zombi que estaba a punto de atacarla mientras ella usó su fuerza para golpear al zombie en la cabeza y matarlo.

MG decapitó a otro zombi macho. Su cabeza cayó al suelo y se alejó mientras MG gritó y saltó en el aire. "¡Whoo! Dos por dos, bebé."

Elizabeth quien estaba de espaldas con Penélope, le dio una mirada a MG de exasperación sabiendo que no era necesario que los tres estuvieran ahí para matar a los zombies, tenían que encontrar a Josie rápido. "Penélope y yo podemos encargarnos del resto. Solo encuentra a Josie."

"Cierto, entendido." MG asintió en comprensión. Sin una palabra más se apresuró, dejando que Elizabeth y Penélope se encargaran de que los zombies se acercaran.

Elizabeth se dirigió a Penélope para pedirle consejos sobre cómo proceder, era la primera vez que trabajaba con alguien que no era las gemelas mientras miraba alrededor del peligro en el que estaban. "¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Magia?"

"Digo que lo hagamos y pretendemos que son Lizzie Saltzman." Penélope se encogió de hombros haciendo girar el hacha en sus manos sabiendo que Elizabeth tenía tanta mala sangre con Lizzie como lo hizo con casi las mismas razones.

Otro zombie macho tropezó con Elizabeth, que se encogió de hombros antes de saltar a la acción. "Funciona para mí." ella movió su pala al zombie, cortando su cabeza por la mitad con la hoja matándolo.

"Deberíamos ir a alcanzar a MG." dijo Penélope después de un momento mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento mirando a los zombies muertos.

"¡Josie, te escucho! ¡Espera!" dijo MG cuando lo escucharon gritar, y ambas empezaron a correr en esa dirección.

Mientras tanto MG usó su velocidad de vampiro para desenterrar rápidamente la tumba, deteniéndose cuando escuchó que su pala golpeaba la madera. Luego usó su fuerza sobrehumana para arrancar la tapa del ataúd improvisado, lanzándolo varios metros en el aire. Sin embargo, una vez que miró en la tumba, se horrorizó al ver a otro zombi, este era una hembra, silbando y arrastrándose hacia él. Su pala estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo cuando el zombi comenzó a agarrarlo por el tobillo. Lo pateó frenéticamente en la cabeza con su pie libre con la esperanza de liberarse. Afortunadamente, Elizabeth apareció detrás y lo apuñaló en la cabeza con el mango de su pala antes de mirar a MG con exasperación. "MG, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo."

"¡Elizabeth, cuidado!" MG dijo cuándo notó que un zombie venía detrás de ella.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta para ver que el zombie estaba justo detrás de ella y no tenía armas. Así se vio obligada a empujar al zombi fuera de ella con sus propias manos hasta que vio a Penélope corriendo hacia ella. "¡Penélope! ¡El hacha!"

Penélope lanzó el hacha a Elizabeth, quien la atrapó fácilmente antes de balancearla con fuerza y cortarle la cabeza al zombi. Enseguida se volvió hacia MG con una expresión de impaciencia y frustración. "¡Maldita sea MG, levántate y encuéntrala!"

"Hay demasiado ruido." dijo MG desanimado levantándose del suelo.

"Bueno, escucha con más atención. Imagina que estás en una playa o algo así." dijo Elizabeth al darse cuenta del poco control que MG tenía sobre sus habilidades.

MG cerró los ojos y se enfocó en su sentido sobrehumano de la audición, aislando el ruido que estaba buscando de todos los demás sonidos ambientales. Después de un largo momento, escuchó el sonido de gritos ahogados y miró a Elizabeth con preocupación.

"La tengo..."

MG se alejó a su velocidad vampiro, dejando a Penelope y Elizabeth corriendo tras él a la velocidad humana. Elizabeth podría usar su lado vampiro pero no podía ya que había tomado la cura y ahora era humana.

MG ni siquiera se molestó en traer su pala, él simplemente comenzó a desenterrar la tumba improvisada con sus manos desnudas a la velocidad de los vampiros, ayudado por Elizabeth y Penélope una vez que lo alcanzaron. Pronto, vieron que la mano suave y viva de Josie se levantó del suelo, y los tres jadearon cuando MG agarró su mano y la sacó de la tierra. Una vez que Josie estuvo libre, jadeó por respirar por varios momentos, claramente abrumada por la experiencia traumática que acababa de soportar.

"¡El talismán! ¡Funcionó!" Elizabeth suspiró aliviada y sonrió cuando vio que Josie llevaba puesto el colgante que le dio.

Josie, medio jadeando, medio sollozando por lo que acababa de suceder, miró el talismán que estaba alrededor de su cuello y lo agarró con la mano antes de mirar a Elizabeth de manera inquisitiva. "¿Qué se supone que haga?"

"Hace que se oigan las cosas tranquilas." Elizabeth le sonrió débilmente a su amiga.

Los tres ayudaron a Josie a levantarse del suelo enseguida.

Elizabeth regresó a la escuela donde sabía que Alaric los estaría esperando junto con Jo mientras le informaba que habían encontrado a Josie y que estaba a salvo antes de que lloviera en los brazos de su padre y que este la enviara a ir a bañarse antes de hablarle sobre lo que Jo quería hacer a continuación para proteger no solo a sus hijas, sino también al resto de los estudiantes de la escuela. Pronto, todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios individuales, claramente necesitando ir a la ducha, por estar cubiertos de sangre basada en la suciedad y los zombis.

* * *

 **Internado de Salvatore (Oficina de Alaric)**

Jo y Alaric estaban en la oficina de Alaric en la escuela, donde Jo se lamentó lo que sin saberlo le hizo a Josie. "Ella pudo haber muerto por mi culpa."

Alaric observó a Jo paseando frente a él y le dio una mirada compasiva. "Pero ella está bien, y no eras tú. Lo sé ahora. Es lo que se hace cargo. Quiero decir, algo está conduciendo a estos monstruos... una presencia oscura... y no podemos resolverlo. Y hasta que lo hagamos, estamos a su merced."

A pesar de las amables palabras de Alaric, Jo negó con la cabeza, no dispuesta a correr más riesgos. "Esto está mal. Esto no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros. Tenemos que sacarme esta cosa. Dile a las chicas que saquen su magia de mí."

"Pero la magia es probablemente la única cosa que te mantiene aliada." Alaric le replicó. Jo le dio una mirada débil y consciente, y Alaric se dio cuenta de que ese era el punto que estaba tratando de hacer. "Oh... Correcto."

Los ojos de Alaric se llenaron de lágrimas, que intentó contener de nuevo. Se paró y se acercó a Jo, quien por un breve momento pensó que iba a atacarla hasta que la rodeó con sus brazos.

Sorprendida por esa muestra de afecto, Jo devolvió el abrazo, y los dos se abrazaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Jo finalmente volviera a hablar. "Josie cree que estás solo..." Alaric sollozó en el hombro de Jo mientras ella le susurró al oído. "¿Eres feliz?"

Alaric, abrumado por la emoción, reprimió las lágrimas y se rio antes de responder. "Estoy feliz en este momento... en los brazos de mi bebé mamá poseída por demonios."

Ambos rieron tristemente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Hablo en serio." Jo le dijo a Alaric.

"Seré feliz cuando las niñas crezcan, lo prometo." Alaric le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Los ojos de Jo se abrieron cuando de repente recordó la historia de su familia y cómo se aplicaba a Josie y Lizzie. "¿Saben lo que pasa cuando cumplen veintidós años?"

"No. Todavía no. Y no queremos que sepan hasta que hayamos agotado todas las opciones." Alaric negó enseguida. "Es por eso que Caroline perdió su cumpleaños. Ella está siguiendo un poco de plomo."

Jo sonrió, feliz y orgullosa de tener a alguien cuidando a sus hijas aunque no pudiera hacerlo ella misma. "Dile a Caroline que dije gracias por ser la mamá de mis hijas."

Ambos comenzaron a llorar otra vez mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

* * *

 **Colegio de internos de Salvatore (sala común)**

Elizabeth decidió que necesitaba un minuto para procesarlo todo y sin cambiarse el vestido bajó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el gran sofá del medio. Sabía que estaría vacía debido a que todos estaban de fiesta o en la cama.

Rafael, cuya corbata había aflojado en algún momento de la noche, entró en la sala común para encontrar a Elizabeth mirando fijamente la chimenea encendida, todavía con su vestido de fiesta y cubierta de tierra. "Hola..."

Elizabeth se sorprendió al verlo hablar con ella antes de devolverle el saludo. "Hola."

Rafael hizo una pausa por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de su apariencia. "¿Una noche dura?"

Elizabeth rio ligeramente antes de volverse hacia él. "Um, no, todas las pruebas de lo contrario. En realidad me divertí mucho. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Rafael suspiró antes de sentarse en la mesa de café frente al sofá en el que estaba sentada Elizabeth. "Acerca de eso... fui directo con Lizzie."

Elizabeth zumbó con simpatía, y Rafael sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose claramente terrible después de rechazar a Lizzie en su cumpleaños. Ella, queriendo animar a Rafael con el conocimiento de que tenía razón sobre ella, decidió abrirse a él. "Bueno, um... ahora tengo mi propio escuadrón de los Vengadores."

Rafael sorprendido por esa noticia se echó a reír, lo cual Elizabeth hizo eco. Después de un momento, él se puso de pie y extendió su mano derecha hacia ella pidiendo discretamente un baile. "¿Quieres ver si todavía lo tengo?"

Elizabeth le sonrió a Rafael, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de encogerse de hombros. Ella le dio una mirada dudosa antes de tomar su mano ofrecida. "¿Por qué no?" dijo con una risita mientras se levantaba para unirse a él.

Ella y Rafael comenzaron a bailar frente a la chimenea. Después de un breve período de silencio, Rafael una vez más tomó en cuenta la apariencia actual de Elizabeth. "Pareces que te bañaste en tierra..."

"¡Oh, gracias!" Elizabeth sonrió con diversión sarcástica pensando en lo fáciles que eran las cosas entre ellos en lugar de como solían ser.

"¡De nada!" Rafael le sonrió.

"En realidad no creerías la noche que tuve, decidí seguir tu consejo y no ser una 'niña solitaria'" Elizabeth dijo en un tono más serio cuando comenzó a detallar su velada con MG, Penélope y Josie. "Pero el Sr. Saltzman me descarriló, me necesitaba para encontrar a Josie... esto es bueno."

"¿Qué es?" Rafael dijo preguntándose a qué se refería cuando dejaron de bailar, quería entender mejor su significado ya que la chica en sus brazos todavía era un misterio.

"Esto... tener a alguien con quien hablar, es casi como tener un amigo, algo que tenía tiempo sin tener debido a que soy un fenómeno tríbrido o mis problemas. Me gusta."

"Supongo que por qué sería difícil, pero me di cuenta de que, como soy un amigo y necesito uno, podríamos trabajar... y te haré saber que soy muy bueno." dijo Rafael tratando de consolarla.

Elizabeth y Rafael sonrieron grandemente ambos dándole inicio a una nueva amistad.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls cementerio**

Algún tiempo después, Alaric salió al cementerio con una linterna encendida y un montón de recuerdos para descansar en la tumba de Jo, incluyendo su vestido de novia, una foto de Josie y Lizzie con sus uniformes escolares, la foto enmarcada de Jo y Alaric. en el día de su boda, y sus anillos de boda.

Dorian apoyado contra un árbol cercano vio a su amigo llorar a su esposa. "Ric, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Yo me encargaré de esto."

Alaric respiró hondo para recuperarse y se levantó con una mirada determinada en su rostro. "El único lugar al que voy es encontrar al monstruo que hizo esto y matarlo. Poco a poco."

De repente, se escuchó una risa fuerte y maliciosa detrás de Alaric, los dos hombres se giraron para ver una figura sombría que se acercaba a ellos y habló con un fuerte acento inglés. "No te haría ningún bien."

A medida que el hombre se acercó a ellos, se iluminó con la linterna de Dorian, revelando a un hombre cuyo rostro parecía haber sido arrancado y vuelto a dibujar en su cráneo. Su apariencia se parecía casi a la de un zombie, con destellos pálidos y correosos, pálidos ojos azul hielo rodeados de sombras oscuras y un puñado de dientes afilados como colmillos.

Alaric, que no estaba de humor para juegos, miró a la criatura antes de dirigirse a él. "¿Y quién demonios eres?"

"Oh, su patético intento de humor no hace nada para enmascarar su miedo." El hombre se burló como si estuviera ofendido por la bravuconada de Alaric. "¡Tiembla entonces en presencia del Nigromante!"

El Nigromante rio malvadamente una vez más, pero pronto se volvió claro que, mientras el hombre pretendía ser aterrador, Alaric y Dorian, que fruncían el ceño confundidos, no tenían idea de lo que está hablando. "¿Quién?"

El Nigromante, molesto porque no era tan conocido como quería ser, trató de recordarles su presencia en la historia recitando dramáticamente sus títulos. "¡El Nigromante! ¡Portador de vida y muerte! ¡El que tiene los hilos de los destinos! ¡El rey maldito del inframundo!"

Alaric, feliz de haber tenido un reciente no para ahogar el ego del Nigromante, simplemente sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza fingida. "No está sonando ninguna campana." Alaric miró a Dorian. "¿Tú?"

Dorian siguió el ejemplo de Alaric en un intento de hacer que el hombre que le causó tanto dolor se sintiera lo más insignificante posible. "Todo lo que sé sobre los Nigromantes es de los videojuegos... Y son, como, carne de cañón de bruja de bajo nivel."

El Nigromante, aunque claramente ofendido, se rio de su intento de insultarlo. "¡No soy una simple bruja! Sólo hay uno de mí, te lo aseguro. Y ahora has visto lo que puedo hacer. Vayamos al negocio de un cuchillo determinado..."

La cara de Alaric estaba furiosa cuando miró al monstruo frente a él. "Si eres el responsable de lo que ocurrió hoy..."

"Sí." El Nigromante asintió, ansioso por tomar el crédito por su dolor.

"Vas a desear ser otra persona." Alaric dijo en tono amenazante.

"Te lo dije, la muerte no puede detenerme." El Nigromante se burló de la amenaza en la voz de Alaric.

Alaric suspiró y se acercó a la pala que estaba a su lado. "Amigo..." levantó la pala y se balanceó, golpeando al Nigromante en la cara con la hoja tan fuerte que se le rompió el cuello, haciéndolo caer inmóvil al suelo. "... Ya veremos todo eso."


	7. Capítulo 7: La muerte llama a mi puerta

_**Capítulo 7: "La muerte sigue llamando a mi puerta."**_

* * *

 **Medio de la nada/Biblioteca de Salvatore**

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Alaric y sus gemelas habían estado traumatizados por la repentina resurrección de su prometida muerta, casi esposa, que era la madre biológica de sus hijas y que habían pasado algunos días desde que Alaric había capturado a un hombre que llamaba El Nigromante. Alaric había intentado desde entonces obtener las respuestas que tan desesperadamente deseaba con muy poco resultado a pesar de las técnicas de tortura que había estado usando, lo que le había hecho llamar el peor respaldo que había jurado a sí mismo que no iría a los tiempos, pero los tiempos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas. Había decidido mantener a todos fuera de todo y alejados del Nigromante, especialmente a cierta tríbrida en su vida, y en su lugar trató de que todos centraran su atención en el Día del Recuerdo, con la esperanza de que ayudaría a algunos de ellos a progresar en la pérdida y el dolor que todos han sufrido últimamente. Fue por eso que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban actualmente reunidos en la biblioteca, incluida Elizabeth Mikaelson, que estaba sentaba en el sofá escribiendo en un diario disfrutando estar sola mientras escribía sobre el Día de la Memoria.

 _"No soy ajena a la muerte, pero eso no significa que quiera hablar de ello. Una vez al año el Día del Recuerdo, escribimos cartas a nuestros seres queridos que hemos perdido. Ponemos nuestros nombres, las doblamos y las dispersamos por todo el cementerio. Nunca le he visto sentido. ¿Por qué escribir a los muertos? Prefiero no pensar en ello. Excepto que últimamente la muerte no para de llamar a mi puerta."_

"Hey Elizabeth, te he estado buscando por todas partes... oh Espera." dijo Rafael entrando en la biblioteca buscando a Elizabeth antes de notarla con el diario en sus piernas. "¿Estás escribiendo en un diario? No sabía que Elizabeth Mikaelson escribiera en diarios."

"Si, muy gracioso Rafael." Elizabeth dijo cerrando el diario y poniéndose de pie. "¿Para qué me buscabas?"

"Bueno yo..." Rafael se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Elizabeth de repente se volvieron dorados. "Elizabeth, ¿estás bien? ¿Elizabeth?"

Él espero que respondiera pero la chica frente a él solo se quedó mirando a un lugar vacío sin decir nada. Poniéndose nervioso Rafael decidió ir a buscar al director, pero justo cuando se daba la vuelta Elizabeth soltó un gemido.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?" Rafael pregunto atrapándola mientras ella perdía un poco el equilibrio.

"Fue una visión de nuevo..." Elizabeth dijo mirando a Rafael. "Vi a una chica con cabello salvaje caminando sola en este camino oscuro, estaba asustada y confundida."

"No sabía que también tenías visiones..." Rafael frunció el ceño.

Elizabeth sonrió de medio lado antes de alejarse de Rafael. "Hay muchas cosas que te faltan por conocer de mi Rafael."

"Bueno, tengo tiempo suficiente para conocerte más hoy." Rafael le dijo sonriendo.

"Bien, aunque no me presiones si no quiero responderte varias de tus extrañas preguntas." Elizabeth le dijo mientras salían de la biblioteca.

"Descuida, mis preguntas son mejores ahora..." Rafael se interrumpió al ver cerca de la puerta principal entrar a una chica de cabello muy rizado con aspecto familiar. "¿Cassie?"

"¿Rafael?" dijo la chica Cassie girándose para ver la única cara de aspecto familiar en los repentinos ambientes desconocidos.

"¿Cassie? ¿Esa no es tu?..." Elizabeth preguntó reconociendo el nombre del archivo de Rafael y de la cuenta que Emma había recibido de él durante su primera sesión.

"Mi novia." dijo Rafael antes de abrazar a Cassie en un suave pero muy necesario abrazo mientras Elizabeth se miraba confundida al darse cuenta de que el Nigromante debía participar.

"Deberías llevarla a la oficina del director e iré a buscarlo ya que esto está muy por encima de mi grado de pago inexistente." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que tenían que sacar a Cassie de la vista de los otros estudiantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, debajo de la escuela, lejos de las mazmorras normales utilizadas por diferentes motivos, los estudiantes tenían al Nigromante en su propia jaula, que era donde Alaric había estado reteniéndolo durante días con la esperanza de interrogar todas las respuestas necesarias tanto profesionales como personales. Fuera de él, desafortunadamente para Alaric, el Nigromante no daba nada a pesar de todos los métodos ásperos que estaba usando, por lo que había decidido recurrir a métodos de tortura, recogiendo un martillo antes de lanzarlo a su Cabeza ya que enterró profundamente en el cráneo del Nigromante.

"¿Era eso realmente necesario?" El Nigromante dijo más molesto y aburrido que herido al tener el martillo insertado en su cabeza con tanta violencia.

"Te dije que necesitaba respuestas." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que había una línea que no podía cruzar, incluso en lo que respectaba a los monstruos.

"¿Por qué te ayudaría? Me tienes encadenado. Esta indignidad no quedará impune." dijo el Nigromante observando a Alaric.

"Hemos estado en esto durante días, responde a mi pregunta o te quitaré la piel como una uva y te bañaré con ácido de batería." dijo Alaric.

"Un esfuerzo bastante grotesco, considerando que se sentirá como el delicado cosquilleo de una pluma." dijo el Nigromante sin demostrar miedo alguno.

"Bien. Vamos a ver cómo se siente esto." dijo Alaric recogiendo un instrumento antes de acercarse a él.

"¡Sr. Saltzman!" Elizabeth llamó acercándose a la habitación pensando en la situación en el piso de arriba al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cayeron sobre el Nigromante en la celda.

"Ah, ahí estás. Chica encantadora. Me preguntaba si vendrías a visitarme de nuevo." dijo el Nigromante enfocándose solamente en Elizabeth, haciendo que Alaric se preocupara enseguida.

"¿Cómo está tu amigo, con el que te vi antes, intentando robarme un vistazo ilícito?" Preguntó recordando cuando llegó por primera vez, Rafael y Elizabeth trataron de colarse para verlo.

"Mientras hablamos, está teniendo una reunión emocional con su novia muerta." dijo Elizabeth sospechando que ese fue el segundo ser querido que había resucitado últimamente. "¿Supongo que tenemos que agradecerte?"

"Pobrecita. Su espíritu se aferraba a él como una enredadera en invierno. Apenas le costó esfuerzo. Sólo una pequeña arruga de la nariz, y puf. El amor joven renace." dijo el Nigromante como si estuviera horneando un pastel. "Tienes suerte, eso es todo lo que hice. La forma en que ha tratado a un hombre de mi estatura, debería avergonzarse." dijo todavía considerándose a sí mismo como uno de los grandes maestros de la muerte.

"¡Literalmente nadie sabe quién eres!" Alaric dijo harto de escuchar a ese hombre alentarse sobre quién era él cuando ninguno de ellos sabía quién era, excepto por los mitos y las leyendas.

"Eso es imposible." dijo el Nigromante sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar al ver que el hombre en su jaula ya había centrado su atención en la chica que estaba afuera.

"Iré a revisar a Rafael." dijo Alaric saliendo de la mazmorra.

"Si quieres poner fin a esta miseria, simplemente tráeme el cuchillo y seguiré mi camino." dijo el Nigromante a Elizabeth, esperando que la chica fuera ingenua.

"¡Elizabeth!" Alaric llamó a la tríbrida cuando se dio cuenta de que la había dejado atrás. No le gustaba la idea de que se quedara sola con el Nigromante. Él espero hasta que ella lo alcanzó y se alejaron.

* * *

"Supongo que las cosas no van bien." Elizabeth dijo mirando a Alaric mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

"Es una diva." dijo Alaric pensando en cómo el Nigromante parecía estar disfrutando los juegos que estaba jugando.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? Sé que no quieres entregar el cuchillo, pero no podemos permitirle que levante a los seres queridos perdidos de cada persona en esta escuela." dijo Elizabeth pensando en voz alta.

"Yo lo manejaré. Tengo preguntas que necesitan respuestas." dijo Alaric, tratando de ser firme con ella. Claramente podía sentir que estaba planeando hacer algo.

"Bueno, no estoy segura de que tus métodos sean los más efectivos." dijo Elizabeth a Alaric tratando de ser amable.

"Elizabeth. Dije que lo manejaré. Ahora, mantente alejada de él. ¿Me entiendes?" Alaric le preguntó intentando ser claro con ella. Ya que asintió con la cabeza él también asintió antes de adelantarse donde estaban Rafael y Cassie.

* * *

"Oye Dorian, ¿has encontrado algo?" Elizabeth preguntó mientras entraba a la biblioteca para encontrar a Dorian clasificando los libros en los estantes.

"La nigromancia está en todas partes en la literatura oculta. Es una forma de hechicería que se remonta a la antigua Grecia. Implica la capacidad de comunicarse con los muertos y resucitarlos. Pero no hay nada sobre un Nigromante específico, por lo que, quienquiera que sea este tipo, ha sido borrado de la historia como cualquier otro monstruo que viene buscando el cuchillo." dijo Dorian actualizando a Elizabeth sobre su hallazgo de investigación.

"¿Hay alguna manera de evitar que él traiga de vuelta a los muertos? Porque si esta semana es una indicación de lo que vendrá, se está convirtiendo en una cosa." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que Cassie era la segunda.

"Lo investigaré, pero mañana es mi día libre, por lo que podría tardar un minuto." dijo Dorian, sabiendo que Elizabeth, así como Alaric, insistirían en que trabajaría mañana a pesar de sus razones para no hacerlo.

"El mal nunca se toma vacaciones, Dorian." dijo Elizabeth.

"Bueno, todos los años, el Día del Recuerdo, lo hago. Escribo mis cartas, preparo un almuerzo y me dirijo al cementerio para tocar la campana de honor para mi familia muerta. Así que durante las próximas 24 horas, pide ayuda al Sr. Saltzman." dijo Dorian. Sabiendo que todos confiaban en él para la investigación.

"Bien. Pero estoy preocupada por él. ¿Crees que está bien?" Elizabeth preguntó pensando en todo lo que Alaric había pasado últimamente con Jo.

"Creo que después de la semana que ha tenido, necesita una siesta y una terapia. Tal vez incluso unas vacaciones." dijo Dorian, sabiendo que Alaric había pensado mucho con su esposa muerta para ser resucitada. "¿Puedes darle esto por mí?" dijo con una sonrisa al saber que la Mikaelson tenía una debilidad por Alaric que era como una figura paterna para ella en la escuela.

"Sí, claro..." dijo Elizabeth después de tomar los libros de Dorian, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a formar el plan en su cabeza.

Sin importar que fuera probablemente una mala idea

ella sabía los riesgos de volver al sótano donde el Nigromante que estaban actualmente manteniendo en su jaula. Sabía que estaría en graves problemas si Alaric descubriera lo que planeaba hacer ya que le había advertido que dejara a los adultos hacer el trabajo, sin embargo, había algo en el Nigromante que la intrigaba. Tal vez era el hecho de que él era la encarnación de la muerte o era otro hombre encantador con un acento que parecía hacer que se sintiera como en casa considerando quién era su hermano, aunque sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, estaba claro que él amaba jugar juegos mentales con personas, por eso, estaba armada con los libros de Dorian.

"Oh. Tienes un poderoso olor a muerte. Es bastante encantador." dijo el Nigromante cuando notó que la Mikaelson se estaba acercando a él.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos un rato?" preguntó Elizabeth acercándose a su jaula manteniendo una distancia segura y usaba su magia para desbloquear sus cadenas como un signo de fe.

"¿Una criatura tan insignificante se atreve a desafiar a El Todopoderoso Nigromante?" El Nigromante dijo.

"Esa es la cuestión. No existes." dijo Elizabeth tomando un poco de alegría y deleite en decirle que nadie sabía de él.

"No caeré en tus juegos mentales." dijo el Nigromante pensando que ese era uno de sus trucos para confundirlo con su mente ya que ninguna de sus tácticas físicas había funcionado para quebrarlo.

"No es un juego. Déjame explicártelo, tú moriste y luego estuviste en un lugar oscuro por lo que pareció una eternidad." dijo Elizabeth pensando en todo lo que habían aprendido de la dríada. "Hasta que de repente, te atrajeron a la vida con una misión singular e inexplicable de recuperar el cuchillo. Ha sido lo mismo para todas las criaturas que vinieron antes que tú. Un dragón, una gárgola, un Arachne, una dríada."

"Bah, tales criaturas existen solo en la ficción." dijo el Nigromante haciéndole a Elizabeth darse cuenta de que incluso el Nigromante no era inmune a lo que fuera que les hacía olvidar estas criaturas.

"No. Han sido borrados de la historia, y tú también." Elizabeth le dijo.

"Eso es absurdo" dijo el Nigromante riéndose. "¡Tengo renombre mundial! La gente tiembla al oír mi nombre."

"No me crees. Entonces lee." dijo Elizabeth entregándole los libros a través de los barrotes de la jaula, no queriendo acercársele.

"¡No, no, no! ¿El trabajo de toda una vida, mi legado reducido a algo tan lamentable como una marca de hechicería? ¿Dónde soy apenas una nota al pie? ¿Quién es responsable de esta vil ofensa?" preguntó el Nigromante después de leerlo.

"Eso es lo que espero que puedas ayudarme a resolver." dijo Elizabeth, sabiendo que no iban a ir contra el director si hubiera otra manera.

"Soy todo oídos." dijo el Nigromante acercándose a los barrotes enfocando su atención en Elizabeth cosa que la incomodó.

"Si deseas llegar al fondo de esto, necesitamos saber quién se está comunicando contigo." dijo Elizabeth, sabiendo que tenía que haber una manera para que supieran dónde estaba el cuchillo y obtenerlo.

"Nadie se está comunicando conmigo, mi mente es una trampa de acero." dijo el Nigromante, reteniendo el hecho de que él era este ser todopoderoso y poderoso.

"Pero supiste resucitar a la prometida muerta del Sr. Saltzman. Por eso tenía preguntas. No puede ser una coincidencia." Elizabeth replicó sabiendo que quien los controlaba sabía cómo golpear a Alaric con fuerza. "Todos ustedes vienen por lo mismo, se comunican de alguna manera, entonces, ¿quién está tirando de los hilos?"

"¡No soy una marioneta!... y es menos una voz, más un instinto. Simplemente sé cosas." dijo el Nigromante, decidiendo darle algunos de los detalles de lo que estaba pasando con él.

"Como si supieras que estás aquí para recuperar un cuchillo y devolverlo a un lugar llamado Malivore." dijo Elizabeth sorprendiendo al Nigromante por lo mucho que había calculado o aprendido de los demás.

"Si devuelvo el cuchillo a Malivore, seré libre." dijo el Nigromante, sabiendo que esa era la razón detrás de todas las criaturas que venían hacia ellos para obtener el cuchillo.

"¿De qué?" Elizabeth preguntó intrigada sobre qué tipo de trato les ofrecía, quien los estaba controlando.

"La negrura, el vacío, el olvido vacío." dijo el Nigromante cada vez más dramático mientras hablaba pensando en el estado anterior en el que había estado antes.

"¿Alguna vez has dicho cosas una vez? Y lo que es más importante, ¿sabes cómo llegar allí?" Elizabeth le preguntó intrigada de si podrían eliminar al intermediario o, en ese caso, a la criatura e ir directamente a Malivore para obtener sus respuestas.

"Sólo que el cuchillo me llevará hasta allí." dijo el Nigromante tratando de pensar en ello antes de darle su respuesta, dándole a entender que el cuchillo era la clave de su libertad.

"Supongo que conoces este símbolo." Elizabeth sacó de su bolsillo el diario en que estuvo escribiendo antes, buscando la página correcta antes de mostrárselo.

"Es el signo de la peor pesadilla existencial, el infierno definitivo, el..." el Nigromante empezó pero fue cortado por Elizabeth, quien ahora estuvo tentada de torturarlo para obtener respuestas.

"¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! ¡Enfócate! ¿Qué significa este símbolo?" Elizabeth preguntó de nuevo.

"Ese símbolo representa lo que dices que me ha pasado. Significa que nadie te recuerda. Nadie te celebra. Nadie te llora. Traducido libremente, significa "muerte permanente"." dijo el Nigromante pensando que solía ser un mito.

"¿Recuerdas cómo moriste?" Elizabeth le preguntó.

"Estaba vagando por la playa de Normandía en busca de un pick-me-up, así que pensé que iba a resucitar algunas

GI para jugar con algunos nazis." dijo el Nigromante pensando en su último recuerdo.

"Me alegra saber que incluso a las criaturas malvadas como tú no les gustan los nazis." dijo Elizabeth ahora, apoyada contra la pared frente al Nigromante.

"A nadie le gustan los nazis, de todos modos, un minuto baile con los muertos en la arena y al siguiente solo hubo oscuridad." dijo el Nigromante al recordar todo tan claro como el día.

"¿Pero no recuerdas quién te mató?" Elizabeth preguntó esperando que él pudiera darle un nombre o una descripción o algo para continuar.

"No, aunque eso no es raro, el subconsciente tiene una forma de proteger la mente contra el trauma de la muerte. Lo veo todo el tiempo en mi línea de trabajo." dijo el Nigromante tratando de ayudar.

"Pero en teoría, esa memoria todavía existe ¿Cierto?" Elizabeth preguntó. "¿Y si hubiera una manera de acceder a ella?"

"¿Quieres dar un paseo por mi subconsciente?" el Nigromante se rio alegremente. "Oh, oh, oh. Bueno, a tu propio riesgo, querida. Porque no estoy seguro de que seas lo suficientemente alta como para montar los paseos de miedo, ¿eh? ¿Asumo que tienes a mano un poderoso vampiro? Ya que no puedes ser tú al ser una simple humana."

"Absolutamente..." Fue lo único que le respondió Elizabeth sabiendo exactamente quién iba a ayudarla.

* * *

Elizabeth preguntó si alguien había visto a su vampiro en cuestión antes de dirigirse al gimnasio donde se le había dicho que era donde MG y Kaleb estaban trabajando. Pensó en como Kaleb era probablemente un vampiro más fuerte en términos de compulsión, especialmente porque su dieta había consistido previamente en beber sangre humana en lugar de sangre animal como MG, debido a que eso era lo que la escuela solía proporcionar ya que Stefan había promovido una dieta de sangre animal para evitar que futuros rasgadores como él se salieran de control, por otro lado a esas alturas, ya estaba claro que no podía confiar en Kaleb como podía confiar en MG, por eso espero que Kaleb se fuera antes de entrar al gimnasio.

"¡MG! Oye, ¿sabes cómo hacer una inmersión de cabeza?" Elizabeth le preguntó directamente al punto mientras MG se preguntaba si la había escuchado correctamente, una inmersión en la cabeza era algo aún nuevo e inaudito.

"¿Hablas en serio? Quiero decir, ¿es eso incluso una cosa?" MG le dijo sabiendo que la Mikaelson hacía cosas imposibles, pero aun así.

"Sí, es solo un poco de precisión y manejo cuidadoso, ya que mi salud mental también está en peligro." dijo Elizabeth, sabiendo que estaba arriesgando tanto si eso iba mal al final.

"No lo sé, quiero decir querrás que Kaleb lo haga." MG dijo sabiendo que Kaleb era un vampiro mucho mejor que él.

"Si quisiera que Kaleb me ayudara, le habría preguntado, pero no lo hice, te pregunto a ti." Elizabeth le dijo dándole a entender que elegiría a MG sobre Kaleb todas las veces, sin duda. "Y Kaleb no está en el escuadrón de mis vengadores, ¿no es así? Está todo aquí, pero ni una palabra de esto al Sr. Saltzman."

"No hace falta decirlo, chickadee." dijo MG haciendo un gesto para que liderara el camino. Se dio cuenta de que si se trataba de la chica Mikaelson, lo más probable era que, fuera lo que fuera, sería peligroso.

* * *

"Hace tanto frío. Es como una compulsión, pero mientras estoy en la superficie de su mente, como heroico, te estoy hundiendo en el final profundo Santa María, madre de los demonios." dijo MG después de ver al Nigromante.

"Hola Milton, tu gran nana Imogene está saludándote con la mano por encima del hombro." dijo el Nigromante tratando de asustarlo porque era un objetivo más fácil que la Mikaelson.

"¿Puedes ver mi gran nana?" MG dijo recordando a su gran nana y las historias que su madre le contó. Se preocupó enseguida por su repentina aparición cerca de él.

"Oh, puedo ver todo, ella está decepcionada de ti por haber abandonado a Jesús, a quien también puedo ver, pero esa es otra lata de gusanos." El Nigromante dijo pensando en sus habilidades. "¿Deberíamos empezar?"

"Espera, ¿vamos a entrar ahí? ¿Con él?" MG preguntó repentinamente cuestionando la cordura de la Mikaelson, recordando todos los rumores que flotaban alrededor de la escuela sobre ella.

"Conmigo, El Todopoderoso Necro." dijo el Nigromante con una gran sonrisa.

"Por favor. ¿No podemos hacer todo eso de nuevo?" dijo Elizabeth dándole una mirada aguda al Nigromante antes de que entraran a la jaula con él dentro.

"¿Le robaste esas llaves al Sr. Saltzman?" MG preguntó reconociendo las llaves que Elizabeth estaba guardando en su bolsillo.

"Sí, lo hice." dijo Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh chico." MG negó con la cabeza.

"MG, tranquilo." Elizabeth le pidió.

"No tienes motivos para temerme, te lo aseguro." dijo el Nigromante sintiendo el temor de MG hacia él.

Elizabeth se giró para ver que MG prácticamente se había presionado contra las barras.

"Eres básicamente el Grim Reaper." dijo MG pensando en todo lo que había escuchado sobre el misterioso Nigromante en el sótano después de escuchar todo el asunto de Jo.

"¡El segador es una falta comercial! No, te ensucias la boca con su nombre en mi presencia." Dijo el Nigromante claramente molesto sentándose en una silla. "¿Tal vez debería convocar a Nana para que te lave con jabón?"

"No, deja que mi nana fuera de esto. Nadie necesita ser azotado por la Nana en este momento." dijo MG con más miedo de que su nana regresara por meterse en problemas.

"Bueno. Estoy aquí de pie, con las manos sobre sus hombros." dijo Elizabeth caminando alrededor del Nigromante antes de poner sus manos en sus hombros.

"Ahora tú y yo unimos nuestras manos antes de mirarte a los ojos, abre tu mente hacia mí como si levantaras una ventana para que brille... ¿lista?" MG le preguntó a Elizabeth que asintió con la cabeza cuando comenzó a bucear.

Cuando Elizabeth cerró los ojos junto con el Nigromante, MG comenzó a sumergirse en la cabeza antes de que los abrieran y se encontraran en un entorno familiar para Elizabeth, dándose cuenta de que estaban en Rousseau, en Nueva Orleans, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que esa era su experiencia. Una manera de jugar trucos mentales sobre ella. De repente, tuvo la sensación de que era una mala idea por su parte, ya que él Nigromante claramente tenía un plan propio. Estaba atascada en su mente así que tendría que tener su ingenio con el monstruo.

"Maldición, sé que estoy muerto, pero ha funcionado." dijo el Nigromante sentado en un taburete de la barra de Rousseau mientras se daba vuelta mirando los aspectos familiares pero diferentes de la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?" Elizabeth preguntó mostrándole la razón por la que los hombres lobo eran bien conocidos por su ira incontrolable.

"Tú fuiste quien se invitó a sí misma." dijo el Nigromante.

"Este restaurante está en Nueva Orleans, pasé la mitad de mis días aquí." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que el bar solía ser propiedad de Josh.

"Sí, de Rousseau. Pasé una buena cantidad de tiempo aquí antes de la década de 1920, tu hermano Klaus era bueno para los negocios. A él siempre le gustó matar gente." dijo el Nigromante sacudiendo la mano.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre él?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"Bueno, él está de pie justo detrás de ti." el Nigromante rio largamente cuando Elizabeth volteo enseguida buscando a Klaus. "Es broma. Pero su espíritu está a tu alrededor. Además, él y yo bebimos aquí cuando estaba en su peor momento de asesinato."

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?" Elizabeth preguntó molesta.

"Más bien diría que tú te burlas de mí. Todo eso de resolver el misterio de Malivore. Creo que tú y yo sabemos qué misterio te encantaría resolver." dijo el Nigromante tratando de animarla. "Quieres saber cómo están tus hermanos. O debería decir, ¿dónde están?"

"No, no es verdad." dijo Elizabeth con tanto fuego y odio que casi lo hizo reírse de su ferocidad.

"Claro que lo es. Quieres saber si están en paz o si están sufriendo." el Nigromante dijo. "Ambos arrepintiéndose de su sacrificio. Después de todo, murieron para salvar tu vida. Un gesto encantador para hombres tan mercuriales. Ni te molestes, no te lo diré hasta que no cumplamos con nuestro cometido." él se levantó mirando alrededor. "Ahora, vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? Esta es mi mente consciente. Necesitamos encontrar la puerta a mi subconsciente. Busca un pasillo a la nada, una escalera sin fin. Algo como eso."

Elizabeth frunció el ceño deteniendo su búsqueda, levantándose para escuchar el ruido que venía de las calles.

"¡Oh, una segunda línea, mi favorita! ¡Cómo me encanta lo macabro! La danza de la muerte. ¿Me pregunto quién será el invitado de honor? Echemos un vistazo." dijo el Nigromante llevándola afuera al festival para ver un ataúd en medio de la calle. "Tal vez, ¿Klaus Mikaelson?"

"¡No!" dijo Elizabeth corriendo hacia el ataúd para detener a quien estuviera dentro y le causara problemas, solo para ver que estaba vacío. "No hay nada."

"No estás lista para la verdad." dijo la Nigromante tomando su declaración de negar lo que estaba viendo.

"No, no estoy lista." dijo Elizabeth tratando de calmar un poco su ritmo cardíaco.

"¿Hmmm? Que astuta, te presento la puerta a mi subconsciente. Vamos allá." dijo el Nigromante antes de saltar al ataúd y cerrarlo de golpe, dejando a Elizabeth completamente sola.

"Me alegro de que haya terminado, estoy temblando y tengo las manos sudorosas y yo..." dijo MG cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos, haciéndolo soltaba la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

"¡Increíble, él me abandonó! ¡Envíame de vuelta!" dijo Elizabeth ahora alimentada por su ira e irritación.

"No sé si podre." MG dijo no gustándole el hecho de que el plan se basara únicamente en sus habilidades como vampiro. Le preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo mal que pudiera hacerle daño.

"Lo harás bien. Si va en busca de respuestas, necesito estar presente cuando las encuentre. Estoy lista." dijo Elizabeth preparándose.

"Bien, pues yo no." dijo MG con preocupación antes de volver a tomar las manos del Nigromante para poner a Elizabeth en su mente.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos descubriendo que estaba de vuelta en el restaurante de Rousseau. Miró a su alrededor descubriendo que él monstruo había reemplazado todas las fotos con sus amigos como Josh o Davina o Cami con fotos de sí mismo. Ella gimió ante sus egocéntricos caminos antes de que empezara a buscar una puerta de algún tipo para entrar en su subconsciente. Caminó lentamente hacia una puerta y cuando la abrió, vio una larga y aparentemente interminable escalera. Contra su buen juicio, comenzó a caminar por las escaleras sabiendo que él había predicho algo al recordar sus palabras sobre la puerta del subconsciente.

"Esto es demasiado, ¿no crees? ¿Con que no te gustan los juegos mentales...?" Elizabeth dijo antes de soltar un grito al caer al vacío. La caída duro unos segundos antes de que chocara con fuerza en el suelo.

"En primer lugar, ay, y segundo, estoy aquí, ¿vale? Subí tu escalera sin fin hacia tu pozo sin fondo de desesperación, así que pongamos fin a la tortura. ¡Eh, Nigromante Todopoderoso, se supone que debemos estar juntos en esto!" gritó Elizabeth, asustada mirando a su alrededor sin ver nada más que solo oscuridad.

"¿Elizabeth?" la voz preocupada de MG hizo eco en su cabeza, sin tener idea del hecho de que su miedo y desesperación empezaban a mostrarse a MG, haciéndolo preocuparse por ella y por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Ya basta de esto! ¿MG? MG, sácame de aquí... ¡MG!" Elizabeth llamo empezando a entrar en pánico.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la celda con Elizabeth y el Nigromante actualmente sumergidos en la parte más oscura de su mente, MG observó cómo Elizabeth comenzó a sentirse cada vez más molesta antes de llorar aterrorizaba de una manera que nunca había visto de ella. Lo que hizo que entrara en pánico.

"Elizabeth, vamos... sal. ¡Elizabeth! ¡Usa tu magia y sal de esto, por favor!" MG pidió intentando atraerla, pero descubrió que estaba atrapada allí. "Eso es todo, el buceo de cabeza ha terminado. Vamos, hombre. Solo déjala ir, está asustada. ¡Déjala salir, hombre!" dijo ahora gritándole al Nigromante que se había echado a reír, dándole a entender que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

MG se alejó cuando los ojos del Nigromante se volvieron blancos. Así decidió ir a buscar a Alaric por ayuda.

"¡Sr. Saltzman! ¡Cometí un error!" MG dijo al ver a Alaric en el pasillo a su oficina. "¡Elizabeth está en problemas, y no puedo ayudarla!"

* * *

Por otro lado Elizabeth estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas estiradas a su pecho mientras lloraba pensando en cada cosa mala que alguien de su familia le había hecho a ella o a alguien a quien había amado, como por ejemplo, su propia madre Esther, que había querido asesinarla o cómo Mikael había torturado a Klaus tanto tiempo por lo que era. Ella sabía que había maldad en su familia y en el fondo le preocupaba que la misma enfermedad también estuviera en ella.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" Elizabeth preguntó a la nada llorando. "Está bien, está bien. Sí. Quiero saber cómo están mis hermanos. Mi familia dice que murieron con amor en sus corazones y que han encontrado la paz. Pero, ¿cómo sé que es verdad? Necesito saber que no están solos. Porque no soportaría que estuvieran solos. Nadie debería estar así de solo. Por favor."

"Oh, hola." dijo el Nigromante entrando en la oscuridad detrás de Elizabeth, lo que la hizo girar.

"¡Déjate de saludos y sácame de aquí!" Elizabeth se puso de pie enseguida antes de acercarse al Nigromante. Ella había terminado con ese ridículo plan, quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese vacío.

"Encantado..."

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro al volver en sí, antes de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de una persona que no debía estar ahí.

"Vaya, papá está aquí y se ve muy enojado." dijo el Nigromante burlándose de la situación con Alaric que actualmente estaba de pie fuera de la jaula mirando a Elizabeth con enojo.

"¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!" dijo Alaric al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se separaba del Nigromante. "Ve a mi oficina, estaré allí una vez que haya limpiado tu desastre."

* * *

Más tarde Alaric entro a la oficina viendo a Elizabeth que lo esperaba.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?" Alaric preguntó, él conocía los riesgos de bucear con la cabeza tan bien como cualquiera. Ella podría haberse perdido seriamente en más de un sentido si hubiera salido mal.

"No estabas llegando a ninguna parte." Elizabeth murmuró.

"¿Y haz decidido a encargarte tu sola? ¿Y cómo te fue con eso?" Alaric la desafió.

"Nada bien..."

"Sí. Lo tengo bajo control, Elizabeth." Alaric la interrumpió.

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres explicar esto?" Elizabeth reveló botellas de bourbon vacías sacándolas detrás del escritorio de Alaric. "¿O esto? ¿O cualquier cosa que explique tu falta de progreso?"

"¡Estoy de luto, Elizabeth! ¡Deberías intentar hacerlo tú en lugar de alejar a todo el mundo!" dijo Alaric cuando las cosas entre ellos empezaron a ser personales.

Elizabeth rio suavemente con ironía y odio pensando en el por qué empujaba a todos para que no se limitaran a la cantidad de personas que podrían lastimarse a causa de ella.

"¡Solo intentaba protegerte! ¡Ese monstruo es un manipulador!" Alaric empezó a gritar. "¡Resucitó a mi prometida, levantó un cementerio de zombies y ha resucitado a la novia muerta de Rafael, así que hablemos de las formas en las que podría atormentarte, empezando con el cazador de vampiros que odia tu lado de hombre lobo o qué te parece tu difunta verdadera madre, que felizmente arrasaría esta escuela en el suelo, o tu madre adoptiva muerta, terminando con tu verdadero padre muerto, tus hermanos muertos y por no mencionar a los fantasmas de todas las personas que has matado ¿eh? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?!"

"¡No hagas eso!" Elizabeth gritó con ira cruda acercándose a Alaric señalándolo. "¡¿No te gusta que me salte tus reglas como director?! ¡Bien, castígame! ¡Pero no hagas el papel de padre dolido y decepcionado, porque no eres mi padre!" dijo ella antes de alejarse hacia la puerta.

"Eso ya lo sé." Alaric dijo en voz baja ahora, antes de fruncir el ceño al verla alejarse. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A terminar lo que he empezado." Elizabeth dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

"¡De eso nada!" Alaric caminó enseguida hacia la puerta.

Elizabeth se volteó levantando sus manos. "Cloditay." con eso cerró la puerta de golpe.

"¡Elizabeth! ¡Abre esta puerta!" Alaric pidió mientras intentaba abrir la puerta pero no pudo. "¡Elizabeth, Elizabeth!"

Pero Elizabeth se alejó de la oficina, aun pudiendo escuchar a Alaric que la llamaba.

Con Alaric ahora a salvo y encerrado en la oficina, ella se escurrió escaleras abajo hacia donde el Nigromante todavía estaba sentado en su celda.

"¿Vuelves por más?" El Nigromante preguntó con una sonrisa mirando a Elizabeth.

"¡Dime dónde están mis hermanos!" Elizabeth pidió con voz temblorosa.

"Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero, ¿no te gustaría escuchar primero lo que he descubierto sobre Malivore?" preguntó el Nigromante sonriendo grandemente.

* * *

Alaric por su parte aun encerrado en su oficina, decidió llamar a Dorian para que le diera una solución. El teléfono repico dos veces antes de que lo agarrara.

"Es mi día libre, Ric." Fue lo único que dijo Dorian. "Hemos hablado de esto..."

"Elizabeth me ha sellado en mi oficina y necesito salir." Alaric lo interrumpió.

Dorian rodo los ojos. "Solo espera hasta que el hechizo desaparezca."

"¡Ella está tratando de negociar con el Nigromante!" dijo Alaric con preocupación de lo que ese monstruo podría negociar con Elizabeth.

"Ric. Estoy fuera del reloj." Dorian dijo después de soltar un suspiro. "Este es el único día libre que tengo de todo el año.

Te hablaré mañana."

Alaric bajo su teléfono, haciendo una mueca molesta. No le quedaba de otra, que esperar que el hechizo de Elizabeth desapareciera.

* * *

"Después de que te dejé, volví a la escena de mi muerte.

Vi una sombra. Sentí un dolor abrasador." dijo el Nigromante, explicándose con Elizabeth. "Y cuando miré hacia abajo, había un cuchillo en mi corazón y un vacío a mi alrededor."

"¿Un cuchillo?" Elizabeth se acercó a la jaula, no podía ser solo una coincidencia que el Nigromante fuera asesinado por un cuchillo y que todos los monstruos vinieran por el mismo cuchillo.

"El cuchillo. Curiosamente, lo que busco es lo que me hizo entrar." dijo el Nigromante. "Tienes que entender, para ser asesinado por un objeto tan pequeño que sentía curiosidad por su poder, así que salté de mi subconsciente y llamé al espíritu del hombre que forjó el cuchillo en primer lugar."

"¿Me dejaste allí a propósito?" Elizabeth preguntó con ira recordando la desesperación y el dolor que sintió al quedarse sola en la oscuridad, solo con sus pensamientos para torturarla.

"Oh, tenía trabajo que hacer y tú tenías lecciones que aprender." dijo el Nigromante sabiendo que Elizabeth tenía una lección para aprender sobre ella misma. "De este hombre, escuché la extraordinaria historia de Malivore, creada para eliminar el flagelo de lo sobrenatural de la faz de esta Tierra. Malivore nos consumió, nos borró. Fue muerte permanente. Y fue en Malivore que nos dejaron perecer. Hasta hace poco, cuando el cuchillo comenzó a llamarnos para traerlo a casa."

"¿Por qué un cuchillo?" Elizabeth preguntó confundida, tenía que ser algo más de lo que parecía tener ese tipo de poder, y pensó brevemente en su conexión con Landon.

"Hace décadas, Malivore quedo sellado. Se crearon tres cerraduras para cerrar el lugar y el cuchillo es una de esas cerraduras. Cuando las tres cerraduras regresen a casa, Malivore abrirá sus fauces de muerte una vez más." dijo el Nigromante, recordando que consumía a todos y cada cosa.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Elizabeth preguntó un poco harta de la dramática descripción del Nigromante de las cosas.

"Querida, esperemos que no estés viva para averiguarlo." dijo el Nigromante, pensando que el daño que haría Malivore si volviera a estar en juego, volviendo a aparecer en el mundo.

"Ahora si lo entiendo. ¿Me dejaste dentro de tu extraño paisaje mental retorcido para que pudieras qué? ¿Entretenerme?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Mis disculpas por el melodrama, pero necesitaba comprarme algo de tiempo." dijo el Nigromante tratando de ser dulce con ella, riéndose un poco cuando la observó rodando los ojos.

"Para hablar con un difunto fabricante de cuchillos." dijo Elizabeth.

"Eso, y para recuperar el cuchillo que tu amigo Dorian había escondido detrás de las estanterías en la biblioteca." dijo el Nigromante.

"¿Qué?" la sangre de Elizabeth se enfrió, dándose cuenta de que sabía dónde estaba escondido el cuchillo.

"Mientras estabas atrapada en una oscuridad mucho más suave que la que he vivido, sintiendo apenas una pisca de mi sufrimiento. Yo estaba haciendo lo que mejor hago: controlar a los muertos." dijo el Nigromante.

"No lo entiendo..." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

"La respuesta, querida, es sí. Te estaba entreteniendo. Así como te estoy entreteniendo ahora. ¿Sabías que hay una familia de brujas de Bennett enterradas en el cementerio local que destacan en el arte del transporte místico? Solicité un poco de ayuda para asegurarme que el cuchillo regresara a Malivore rápidamente y sin incidentes." dijo mostrándole el cuchillo antes de que desapareciera mágicamente, haciendo que el suelo se sacudiera.

"Dios mío." susurró Elizabeth antes de comenzar a mirar alrededor. Se imaginó que eso debía ser debido a que el cuchillo había sido devuelto a casa.

"Vamos, mira el lado positivo. Puedes volver a tu vida normal de adolescente. Y en el momento, cuando el cuchillo se devuelva a Malivore, tendré la libertad de encontrar la paz." dijo el Nigromante sonriendo. "En cuanto a tus hermanos, te cuidan todos los días. Ambos murieron con amor en sus corazones, y no se arrepienten de sus elecciones. Pero no encontrarán paz hasta que la encuentres tú. Buena suerte con eso. El cuchillo está destruido. Una cerradura ha sido liberada. Y con ella, yo también." dijo él antes de desaparecer dejando a una Elizabeth respirando con dificultad.

* * *

Después de darse cuenta de que no solo el enemigo había conseguido la única cosa que habían estado protegiendo, sino que también el enemigo se había liberado y el enemigo real estaba un paso más cerca para reabrir Malivore, cosa que los borraría a todos de esta tierra. Ella regresó a la oficina de Alaric, ya sabiendo que estaría en mayor problema, no solo por usar su magia contra un maestro, sino también por atraparlo dentro. Tenía que contarle a Alaric sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Más tarde en el día después que Alaric le gritara durante una buena hora, regresó a su habitación donde decidió escribir una carta a sus dos hermanos Elijah y Klaus Mikaelson.

 _"Queridos Klaus y Elijah, no soy ajena a la muerte, pero eso no significa que quiera hablar de ello._

 _Una vez al año el Día del Recuerdo, escribimos cartas a nuestros seres queridos que hemos perdido. Ponemos nuestros nombres, las doblamos y las dispersamos por todo el cementerio. Nunca le he visto sentido. ¿Por qué escribir a los muertos? Prefiero no pensar en ello. Excepto que últimamente la muerte no para de llamar a mi puerta._

 _Hoy me equivoqué, mucho._

 _Me equivoqué de tal manera que si estuvieran aquí, estarían decepcionados de mí._

 _Y no estoy segura de saber cómo solucionarlo._

 _Hoy me dijeron que nunca encontrarían la paz hasta que yo la encontrara primero._

 _Espero que haya sido una mentira para castigarme._

 _Dios sabe que lo merezco. Pero si es verdad, seré mejor._

 _Hoy vi y sentí un destello de cómo es estar verdaderamente solo. Lo que me depara si no puedo encontrar mi propia paz._

 _Así que trabajare en eso._

 _Me alegra saber que están conmigo, pero miro al día siguiente que no están aquí._

 _Los quiere._

 _Elizabeth."_

Justo después de escribir Elizabeth decidió ir al cementerio donde estaba la mayoría de los estudiantes y maestros, por el Día del Recuerdo, mientras escribían notas a sus seres queridos y las quemaban casi como deseos para los muertos. Estando en el cementerio, miró de lejos a Rafael hablando con Alaric.

Rafael se giró para verla observándolos a ambos. Él se despidió de Alaric y se acercó a Elizabeth que para impresión en él tenía los ojos un poco llorosos. "Hola..."

"Hola, lo siento, por no apoyarte hoy. Aparentemente, estaba muy ocupada lanzando la primera fase de Mali-pocalypse." dijo Elizabeth dejando que algo de emoción se escapara en su voz.

"Está bien, el Sr. Saltzman me apoyó... él todavía está enojado contigo, ¿eh?" Rafael preguntó notando que Alaric estaba evitando especialmente hacer contacto visual con Elizabeth, aunque los vigilaba de lejos.

"Probablemente este enojado conmigo por un tiempo." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que ese error en particular era uno por el que iba a luchar para perdonarse ella misma.

"Sí, bueno, al menos sin el cuchillo, quizás podamos calmarnos por aquí." dijo Rafael preguntándose cómo sería un día normal y aburrido en la escuela Salvatore.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse suavemente mientras caminaba con Rafael siguiéndola. "Me pregunto si eso es posible." su sonrisa murió en su cara cuando escuchó un pitido conocido viniendo del brazalete en su muñeca. Cuando lo miró su corazón dio un salto de miedo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Rafael preguntó mirando la expresión asustada de Elizabeth.

"Landon está en problemas..." dijo Elizabeth comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando ella y Rafael compartieron una mirada.


	8. Capítulo 8: Empezar desde el final

_**Capítulo 8: "¿Puedo empezar desde el final?"**_

* * *

Decir que Elizabeth había empezado a sentir pánico en el momento en que notó su pulsera mágica en su muñeca que estaba vinculada al botón de pánico igualmente mágico que le había dado a Landon en caso de que alguna vez estuviera en peligro. Ahora estaba brillando de color azul, lo que indicaba que necesitaba su ayuda. Sería una subestimación. Rafael hizo todo lo posible por tratar de calmarla antes de que se fuera a su habitación lejos de todos los demás, no podía pagarla atrayendo la atención si quería ayudar a Landon tan rápido como pudiera. Ella no espero tiempo y se vistió rápidamente y empacó la mochila frente a ella con todo lo que creía que podía necesitar mientras buscaba a Landon.

Hizo una parada en la oficina de Alaric después de haberse asegurado que no estaba allí. Pensó que tendría que usar su magia para abrir la puerta pero estaba desbloqueada.

Se apresuró antes de que Alaric o uno de los espías la vieran, pensó en Dorian o Emma vagando por los pasillos. Agarró las llaves del cajón y se encontró en la puerta y fuera de la oficina. Tenía que irse antes de que alguien la atrapara. Estaba llegando a la puerta principal cuando escuchó una tos detrás de ella.

"¿Vas a algún lado? Mejor pregunta, ¿a dónde diablos crees que vas con mis llaves y sin decirme?" Alaric preguntó todavía vestido con su pijama con el logotipo de la escuela.

"Um, ya sabes, acabo de decirte algunas cosas muy duras ayer, así que solo quería conseguirte un cambio de aceite como una ofrenda de paz." dijo Elizabeth actuando muy dulce.

"¿A las 3:00 am?" Alaric preguntó con una mirada escéptica. "Espero que tengas licencia de conducir."

"Sabes que se manejar Alaric." Elizabeth le contrarrestó molesta de que la tratara como una adolescente.

"Ibas a cometer un gran robo de autos, lo cual es un delito grave. Estás abandonando la escuela justo antes de que comiencen los exámenes parciales, y me has dejado muy claro que me ves como una figura de autoridad y nada más. Entonces dime, ¿por qué no debería suspenderte en este instante?" Alaric le dijo trazando líneas, al lanzarle las propias palabras de Elizabeth de vuelta a su cara.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos un poco antes de extender su brazo donde estaba su brazalete que aún brillaba para que Alaric la viera.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Alaric le preguntó ya que no había respondido exactamente a sus preguntas.

"Es básicamente una brújula sobrenatural." dijo Elizabeth no queriendo conversar con él sobre sus sentimientos por Landon.

"Bueno, espero que esté apuntando a tu habitación porque ahí es a dónde vas." dijo Alaric, tratando de establecer la ley y ser la autoridad, lo cual era difícil debido a su terquedad.

"Voy por Landon." dijo Elizabeth negándose a retroceder, no iba a olvidarse de Landon y dejar que él se defendiera solo contra cualquier amenaza que tuviera. "Si esto está brillando, eso significa que está en problemas."

"Entonces nos vamos. Yo conduciré." dijo Alaric, quitándole las llaves a Elizabeth antes de alejarse para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Elizabeth estuvo en un silencio incomodo todo el camino excepto cuando le daba direcciones a Alaric, dependiendo de lo que fuera la brújula y en qué dirección cambiaría.

Alaric por su parte simplemente la observó de vez en cuando, revisando su brazalete cada cierto tiempo. Notando lo preocupada que estaba por Landon de una manera que nunca había visto antes cuando se trataba de otras personas. "Indiana, la encrucijada de América... ¿cuál es la capital?" decidió romper el silencio.

"Eso lo aprendi en el octavo grado, que me obligaste a cursar, a pesar de mi edad adolescente." dijo Elizabeth rodando los ojos.

"Oh bien, entonces deberías saberlo." Alaric dijo notando que no estaba realmente prestando atención, cambiando entre mirar su brazalete y mirar por la ventana.

"No dije que había absorbido la información." Elizabeth le respondió con voz sorda y aburrida sin mirarlo.

"Sí, bueno, no estás diciendo mucho de nada. Mira, si no puedes manejar la geografía de la escuela primaria, suspenderé todos tus exámenes." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que ella no tenía mucho tiempo para estudiar entre los ataques de monstruos.

"¿Lizzie y Josie están estudiando? Tal vez deberías centrarte en ellas." Elizabeth le dijo, siendo muy dura con él.

"Sí, bueno, todavía están en Europa con Caroline y Stefan, gracias a Dios." dijo Alaric sabiendo que definitivamente necesitaba un romper con ella justo en ese momento.

"La religión no tiene lugar en el aula, Alaric. La Corte Suprema se aseguró de eso con su decisión sobre Engle v Vitale." le dijo Elizabeth aun mirando por la ventana. "E Indianápolis es la capital de Indiana. Estoy obteniendo una "A" en geografía."

"Frío." Alaric murmuró no queriendo darle el crédito.

"Toma la siguiente a la izquierda. Él se está moviendo." Elizabeth dijo preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando con Landon.

"Todo bien." Alaric le dio a Elizabeth una mirada preocupada, antes de continuar con sus preguntas educativas, queriendo mantenerla distraída de la preocupación. "Indiana está rodeada por qué ¿cuatro estados?"

"Pensé que acabábamos de establecer que estoy dominando la geografía." Elizabeth le dijo rodando los ojos.

"Bien, entonces sigamos con la ciencia." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que había muchas razones por las que tenía que mantener esa serie constante de preguntas, al ver cuán ansiosa estaba Elizabeth en ese momento.

* * *

Elizabeth comenzó a desconectar la interminable cantidad de preguntas que Alaric hacía, tratando de responderle la mayoría de ellas. Se enfocó en mirar por la ventana tratando de no pensar en lo peor que le podría estar pasando a Landon. No pudo evitar pensar en el tirón que sentía cuando pensaba en Landon o cuando estaba con ella, lo cual era una de las razones por las que se había permitido confiar en él de nuevo después de que él le había mentido acerca de la cosa del cuchillo. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que Landon había presionado su brazalete de rastreo por una razón y cualquiera que fuese la razón, necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte solo para dársela. Aunque 18 horas y media fuera mucho tiempo para pasar en la carretera, e incluso más cuando se estaba educando en un automóvil.

"Y así es como funciona la ósmosis, ¿es este lugar?" Alaric pregunto terminando su conferencia en ósmosis al notar que Elizabeth no había hablado por un tiempo y claramente no lo había estado escuchando.

"Sip. Justo a tiempo. Estoy bastante segura de que estabas a punto de decirme cómo se hacen los bebés." dijo Elizabeth con su habitual marca de descaro.

"Oye, antes de que entremos allí, solo quiero asegurarme de que estamos claros." dijo Alaric desabrochándose el cinturón antes de girarse y mirar a la chica que tenían el hábito de actuar por su cuenta.

"No te preocupes, somos de cristal. Eres el profesor X, y yo Wolverine." dijo Elizabeth expresándolo en términos cómicos, demostrando que entendía que debía seguir su ejemplo.

"Yo era más de DC." dijo Alaric, ya que nunca estuvo realmente interesado en los cómics de X-men cuando era niño y prefería las historias de Superman y Batman.

"Entonces eres Batman y yo soy Robin. De cualquier manera que lo hagas, estás llamando a los disparos." dijo Elizabeth sintiéndose un poco frustrada por la cantidad de tiempo que estaban malgastando al hablar de eso. "Entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Bola de fuego? ¿Viento torrente?" preguntó cuándo salieron del auto frente a una casita de apariencia aparentemente perfecta.

"Estaba pensando en llamar." dijo Alaric mirando a Elizabeth antes de sacudir la cabeza, pensando en cómo estaba tan acostumbrada a usar sus poderes para enfrentar los problemas que no se le paso por la cabeza tocar primero.

"Nunca lo verán venir." dijo Elizabeth con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo en su voz. "Hay que actuar rápido. Por lo que sabemos podría haber un Jabberwocky al otro lado de esa puerta."

"¿Poema sin sentido escrito por?" Alaric preguntó esperando su respuesta.

"Charles Dodgson." Elizabeth le respondió sabiendo que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

"Incorrecto. Lewis Carroll." dijo Alaric con una sonrisa en su rostro casi contento de haber superado a la tríbrida.

"El seudónimo de Charles Dodgson." Elizabeth dijo con ironía, ella sabía todo sobre Lewis Carrol, tanto en lo que respectaba a su trabajo como a su vida. "También estoy aplastando el inglés."

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos a lo que Elizabeth se alejó de Alaric enseguida.

"¡No, no!" Alaric la siguió para detenerla, pero ya Elizabeth tendía su mano frente a la puerta. "Patere."

Usó su magia abriendo la puerta antes de irrumpir en la casa para ver a dos ancianos sentados viendo la televisión mientras comían.

"Hola. Uh, uh, ¿qué están viendo?" Elizabeth preguntó mirando a la televisión un poco apenada al darse cuenta de que los disparos y los gritos provenían de la televisión y no de alguien torturado por un monstruo.

"¡Oh Dios! Sentimos mucho haber arruinado su almuerzo. Les prometo que les vamos a reemplazar la puerta." Alaric les dijo mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de Elizabeth apartándola. "¡Ven, por aquí! ¿Qué demonios pasó siendo Batman y tu Robin? Es esa brújula que tienes ahí. Estamos en el lugar equivocado."

Elizabeth comenzó a mirar alrededor antes de llegar al buzón para encontrar el brazalete de Landon. Ella apretó los dientes antes de volverse hacia Alaric. "Alguien sabía que veníamos." dijo antes de alejarse con su cabeza comenzando a zumbar con escenarios sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con Landon. Una idea llegó a su cabeza y enseguida sostuvo el brazalete de Landon en sus manos mientras recitaba un hechizo de localización. "Je veux mon homme fonte." Su brazalete debería funcionar igual debido a la conexión entre ambas pulseras, en cualquier caso, debería ayudarla a encontrar a Landon.

Alaric estaba arreglando la puerta mientras Elizabeth trabajaba en el hechizo. Él la observó de lejos cómo ella entró en el auto. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? Si fuera cualquier otra persona no se preocuparía, pero estaba hablando de Elizabeth. Se preguntaba si tal vez ¿ella estuviera experimentando sentimientos por Landon? No sabía si eso sería bueno teniendo en cuenta lo impulsiva que podía ser. Después de un tiempo decidió regresar al auto y notar la mirada que ella le estaba dando.

"Oye, mientras estabas ocupado arreglando la puerta que destruí, use el brazalete de Landon para un hechizo de localización. Simplemente sigue recto." Elizabeth le dijo mirando su propio brazalete para ver las direcciones.

* * *

"¿Cuál es exactamente tu plan de juego para cuando encontremos a Landon y quien sea o quien sea que se lo haya llevado?" Alaric le pregunto a Elizabeth un poco preocupado, recordando cómo ella alguna vez había querido usar el hechizo de muerte.

"Todavía no lo sé, solo quiero asegurarme de que Landon esté bien y lidiar con quien quiera que lo haya lastimado." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que no habría presionado el botón de seguimiento si no estuviera en peligro.

Mientras conducían por la calle vieron que una de las casas estaba siendo grabada por hombres con monos, lo que provocó que Alaric detuviera el auto.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Uno de los hombres preguntó acercándose a Alaric y a Elizabeth que bajaron del auto.

"Si eso espero." Alaric decidió mantener a Elizabeth cerca de él, teniendo un mal presentimiento. "Dime, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" pregunto sintiendo que ya sabía la respuesta. Reconocía fácilmente los signos de una buena historia de encubrimiento, pero rezó por estar equivocado.

"Fuga de gas. Pero no te preocupes, lo tenemos bajo control.

No sabrías quién vive aquí, ¿verdad?" les preguntó el hombre con dulzura. "Intentamos tocar, pero no hay nadie en la casa."

"No. Estamos buscando..." Elizabeth estuvo a punto de mencionar el hecho de que estaban buscando a un adolescente de pelo rizado antes de que Alaric la detuviera.

"La autopista. Mira, estamos perdidos, y bien, los vimos a ustedes, y pensamos en pedir direcciones." dijo Alaric encubriendo lo que Elizabeth realmente estaba a punto de preguntar.

"Sí, al final del camino, gire a la derecha. No se pueden perder." dijo el hombre de nuevo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

"Bien. Gracias. Está bien, vamos, Jessica." dijo Alaric decidiendo no usar el verdadero nombre de Elizabeth para su propia protección.

"¿Jessica? ¿En serio?" Elizabeth preguntó cuándo volvieron al auto.

"He sido parte de suficientes encubrimientos para oler uno a una milla de distancia." dijo Alaric mirando hacia donde la compañía de gas artificial estaba fingiendo que trabajaba.

"¿Crees que están detrás de Landon?" Elizabeth preguntó preocupada por el tipo de problema en el que se habría metido Landon desde que la dejó en Mystic Falls.

"Bueno, todo lo que sé es que no habrían preguntado si lo tuvieran, así que tenemos que encontrarlo antes que ellos... Estará bien, lo prometo." dijo Alaric gentilmente tocando la mano de Elizabeth para consolarla.

Ella le dio un intento de sonrisa antes de desviar su mirada a la ventana tratando de calmar su ansiedad y preocupación.

* * *

Elizabeth comenzó a mostrar cuán obstinada podía ser cuando tenía la mente puesta en algo, ya que apenas permitió que Alaric detuviera el auto para obtener comida. Él se dio cuenta de que apenas habían comido algo en horas, por ello hizo rodar el auto hasta una lugar de comida rápida para conseguir algo de comer. Observó a Elizabeth devorando la comida que él había recibido antes de que se palmeara secretamente en la espalda por conseguir extras, en caso de que tuviera más hambre de lo que pensaba. Pero en todo lo que Elizabeth podía pensar era en Landon y el problema en que él podía estar. Lo que solo había aumentado su preocupación desde que se encontraron con la compañía de gases falsos. Eventualmente, ella los dirigió hacia un motel no tan lejos de donde se habían encontrado con la compañía de gases falsos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo hicieran.

"Oye detente, no podemos entrar ahí sin más, ¿vale? No tenemos idea de quién tiene a Landon o por qué o qué pueden hacer." dijo Alaric, sabiendo que tenían que actuar con precaución en ese momento.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?" Elizabeth le preguntó recostándose contra el auto tratando de calmarse haciendo uno de los ejercicios de respiración que Alaric le había enseñado que odiaba tanto.

"Primero que nada, me dejarás entrar primero, por si acaso quien sea que lo atacó primero, si me ataca, sin discusión tomarás la iniciativa." dijo Alaric con severidad.

"Bien, adelante, antes de que cambie de opinión sobre quemar este lugar..." Elizabeth se detuvo notando la mirada de desaprobación de Alaric. "Estoy bromeando, en realidad no lo quemaría."

"Bueno. Vamos a ver si este viejo perro todavía sabe uno o dos trucos." dijo Alaric mientras tomaba un clip del cabello de Elizabeth y usarlo para intentar desbloquear la cerradura de la habitación del motel.

Elizabeth observó a Alaric abrir la cerradura con pura fascinación. Lo conocía de muchos años atrás, pero aun habían cosas que la impresionaban de él.

Alaric logró abrir la puerta y entró en la habitación, solo para encontrar un arma en su sien. "Uh, estoy buscando a Landon Kirby."

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú?" Una mujer con cabello oscuro que le pareció vagamente familiar a Elizabeth preguntó con un ligero acento.

"Personas que se preocupan por él." Elizabeth dijo usando su magia para tomar el arma de la mano de la mujer y tomarla en su propia mano para usarla contra ella. "Así que dime dónde está él antes de que te saque la cabeza."

"Debes ser Elizabeth." dijo la mujer pensando en la conversación que ella y Landon habían tenido recientemente sobre su vida amorosa.

"¿Elizabeth?" Landon llamó de repente al salir del baño. Había escuchado las voces familiares de Alaric y Elizabeth en lugar de un nuevo monstruo.

"Landon..." Elizabeth susurró con alivio antes de pasarle el arma a Alaric para acercarse rápidamente a Landon y abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¿En realidad viniste?" Landon le preguntó sonriendo.

"Te dije que estaría en camino cuando me necesitaras." Elizabeth le dijo antes de alejarse del abrazo tomando el rostro de Landon suavemente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Ahora sí..." dijo Landon antes de voltearse acordándose que tenían público. "Bueno, esta es mi madre también conocida como Seylah. Ya conoces a Elizabeth y su director." dijo manteniendo a Elizabeth cerca de él.

"Entonces, eres el director de una escuela privada para sobrenaturales. ¿Y tú eres la mascota del profesor?" Seylah le preguntó a Elizabeth, mostrándole un gran disgusto por lo sobrenatural que la rodeaba.

"En realidad, ella es una especie de dolor en mi trasero." dijo Alaric señalando a Elizabeth que solo se cruzó de brazos.

"Un poco de juicio por una madre ausente." dijo Elizabeth mientras Landon se sentaba en la cama frente a su madre.

"Te equivocaste. Ella me gusta." dijo Seylah haciendo que Elizabeth se diera cuenta de que Landon había hablado claramente con su madre biológica acerca de ella.

"Bueno, ahora sabes de nosotros. Todo lo que sabemos de ti es que diste a luz a Landon, dijo que un monstruo te atacó, y ahora hay una especie de compañía de gas falsa que viene detrás de ustedes dos." dijo Alaric mirando la cara de Seylah en busca de pistas sobre el compañía de gas.

"Entonces, creo que es hora de que comiences a llenar algunos espacios en blanco." Elizabeth dijo notando que no había sido una situación de rehenes como había creído.

"Cuando terminé mi servicio en el ejército, fui reclutada por una organización de inteligencia. Los estados sonaban como una vida mejor. No sabía para qué me estaba inscribiendo, pero pronto aprendí que existían cosas como tú en este mundo." dijo Seylah en voz baja mirando a Elizabeth y luego a Alaric. "Mi trabajo era muy parecido al tuyo. Mantener el mundo sobrenatural en secreto. Cada vez que un monstruo se golpeaba en la noche y se arriesgaba a exponer la verdad, lo rastreaba y lo llevaba de vuelta al cuartel general."

"No somos monstruos." Elizabeth intervino en tono neutro. Odiaba cuando se dirigían a lo sobrenatural como monstruos.

"Tú lo eres para mí." dijo Seylah como si fuera así de simple.

"Esta sede, ¿dónde está?" Alaric preguntó tratando de volver al tema.

"Lo siento. Simplemente pareces moralmente lo suficientemente inclinado a hacer algo estúpido, y hay demasiada sangre en mis manos." dijo Seylah con una sonrisa, conociendo muy bien tipos como Alaric. "Hace unos años, vi algo que no debía.

Me convertí en el cazado en lugar del cazador."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que viste?" Alaric le preguntó queriendo saber más sobre las personas para las que trabajaba y lo que hicieron con lo sobrenatural.

"Quería saber qué les estaba pasando a los monstruos.

Porque aunque pasé todo ese tiempo estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, no podía recordarlos en absoluto." dijo Seylah haciendo que Elizabeth y Alaric compartieran una mirada. "Así que empecé a tomar notas. Me di cuenta de que mi memoria estaba siendo borrada. La pregunta era: ¿cómo?"

"Malivore." susurró Alaric cruzando mirada con Elizabeth recordando al Nigromante.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre Malivore?" Seylah preguntó mirando entre todos, se dio cuenta de que Landon era el único que parecía estar fuera del círculo debido a que estuvo lejos.

"Landon tomó un cuchillo que pertenecía a la colección de nuestra escuela. Ahora los monstruos que no deberían existir han estado viniendo detrás de él desde entonces." dijo Alaric resumiendo su situación.

"Quiere decir que lo robé. Y luego, como, um, lo desperté o algo así." Landon se giró y miró detrás de él, donde Elizabeth estaba sentada. "¿Qué es Malivore?"

"Es una dimensión del infierno que consume criaturas y borra su existencia de la conciencia colectiva, ¿verdad?" Elizabeth preguntó con un tono directo y sin molestias ya que Landon sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Más o menos. Increíble." Seylah dijo sonriendo un poco, pensando en lo inteligente que era hablar con la novia de su hijo. Le recordaba una versión más joven de sí misma.

"El último monstruo que vino por el cuchillo fue un Nigromante que nos distrajo y lo devolvió a Malivore. Larga historia." dijo Elizabeth con mucha calma.

"¿Él te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?" Landon preguntó preocupado colocando una mano suave sobre la de Elizabeth.

"Estoy bien... Pero él dijo que el cuchillo es una de las tres llaves que guardaron a Malivore, así que ¿por qué los monstruos todavía vienen por ti?" Elizabeth preguntó dándose cuenta de que nada de eso tenía sentido.

"No tengo idea. Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle al último. Él sólo trató de comerme." dijo Landon acordándose de la criatura de aspecto espeluznante que acababa de aparecer dentro de la casa de Seylah.

"Como puedes ver, ha sido un semestre difícil." dijo Alaric frotándose las sienes, casi deseando una escuela aburrida en lugar de esa búsqueda constante de monstruos.

"Solo empeorará si no vas a casa y olvidas que escuchaste el nombre. Al igual que nos olvidamos de cualquiera que haya estado allí." dijo Seylah levantándose, lo que provocó que Landon se asustara repentinamente.

"Espera, espera, espera, espera. Tienes que decirnos más." dijo Landon sabiendo que realmente estaba hablando de sí mismo. Tenía mil preguntas diferentes que aún quería hacer.

"No sé quién es tu padre. Mi trabajo era estresante, así que tuve aventuras para desahogarme. Quedé embarazada, y como dice tu no-novia, no estoy preparada para ser madre. Lo siento. Pensé que te estaba dando una vida mejor." dijo Seylah sin ninguna emoción antes de salir de la habitación sin decir más. Alaric cruzó mirada con Elizabeth antes de seguir a la mujer con la esperanza de que ella le dijera algo más.

Cuando quedaron solos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo que Elizabeth rompió rápidamente. "Landon, lo siento mucho." dijo mirando por la ventana a Seylah y Alaric hablando.

"Tranquila. Todo irá bien." dijo Landon, sorprendiéndola un poco por la forma que siempre podía ver el lado positivo de las cosas aun cuando parecieran terribles.

"No confíes en ella." Elizabeth le dijo alejándose de la ventana.

"No lo hago. Pero es mi madre, Elizabeth. Siempre he querido tener una familia. Un hogar. Así que no voy a renunciar solo porque ella este arruinada. Eso sería bastante hipócrita." dijo Landon pensando en lo mal que él mismo estaba a veces.

"No estás tan arruinado." Elizabeth le dijo pensando en las personas que había conocido en toda su existencia.

"No me gusta que me veas débil." dijo Landon un poco molesto de que siempre fuera la damisela que necesitaba ser salvada o estaba en problemas de alguna manera.

"No eres débil." Elizabeth le susurró sentándose a su lado, antes de pasar su mano por los rizos de él. "Eres un sobreviviente Landon, eso te convierte en una de las personas más fuertes que conozco."

"Estoy empezando a pensar que soy un imán para el peligro." Landon dijo dejando escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo distrayéndose con su toque.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes razón." Elizabeth le dijo en tono de broma provocando una pequeña risa de ambos.

"No era mi intención traer todo esto a tu vida. Lamento haber entrado en ella y convertirme en la razón por la que estás en peligro." dijo Landon, sabiendo que él no sería capaz de vivir consigo mismo si esa era la razón por la que ella se lastimara.

"Yo no... Me alegra que lo hayas hecho." Elizabeth le dijo en voz suave mientras las cosas parecían ir en una nueva dirección.

"Yo... te escribí cartas en el autobús cuando nos despedimos." Landon le dijo sabiendo que Elizabeth era el tipo de chica que merecía las cartas de amor antiguas.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué decías en ellas?" Elizabeth le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, apenas pudiendo contener su sonrisa pensando en lo anticuado y lindo que podía ser a veces.

"Son vergonzosas." dijo Landon encogiéndose de sí mismo en su nombre. Era más fácil para él escribir esas cosas que decirlas en voz alta.

"Dímelo." Elizabeth lo reto entre risas. Había escuchado a otras chicas en la escuela llorando sobre chicos como Landon.

"Bien... Uh "Querida Elizabeth. El estado de Alabama tiene, un millón de puestos de Waffles, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que se sentí al besarte." dijo Landon bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que bajó los ojos a los labios de Elizabeth.

Ella hizo juego con el mismo tono silencioso que él. Antes de acercarse golpeando sus labios contra los de él reviviendo el primer beso.

* * *

"Sabía que había una razón por la que no podía quitarme esos labios tuyos de la mente." dijo Landon al retirarse ligeramente de Elizabeth permitiendo que su mano se perdiera en sus ondas suaves.

Elizabeth le sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo. Él tenía la costumbre de hacerla sentir normal.

"Gracias, por venir por mí." dijo Landon retrocediendo una vez más antes de comenzar a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Elizabeth. "Necesitaba ayuda, y viniste. Eso nunca me había pasado antes."

"Parece que no has tenido mucha suerte con las chicas." Elizabeth le dijo entrando en su habitual modo de bromas divertidas que parecía suavizarse a medida que se acercaban al otro.

"No ha habido ninguna chica en mi vida. A no ser que cuentes a Lisa Marie Albertson, quien me pidió que la llevara a la fiesta de graduación, y cuando le dije que no, le dijo a toda la escuela que era porque no podía pagar." Landon dijo, recordando su época en tantas escuelas diferentes como el niño de crianza temporal.

"Pues, mi historia con los chicos no es mucho mejor. Mi primer beso fue con un vampiro que primero fue humano y que ahora lo es de nuevo y está casado con alguien más. Y él último beso que tuve fue con un vampiro de 90 años que me ayudó a asesinar a mi madre." dijo Elizabeth en voz baja recordando tanto a Damon como a Roman.

"Eso es horrible." Landon susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de Elizabeth con su pulgar. Se sintió mal pensando en cómo el tipo debió haberla lastimado y haberla traicionado para matar a su madre.

"Sí. Y el baile es muy caro, así que la gente da asco." Elizabeth dejó caer su voz en un susurro mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

"La gente da asco." Landon repitió de acuerdo antes de capturar sus labios con los suyos. Se preguntó mentalmente cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin besarla, pero algo de repente se le ocurrió y se separó de ella. "¿Elizabeth?"

"¿Sí?" Elizabeth retrocedió para mirarlo. Se asustó por un momento al ver que estaba serio.

"No volveré a hacerte daño. Nunca." Landon le prometió esperando la discusión contenida en su interior ante sus palabras. Pero todo lo que vio en Elizabeth fue que sus ojos se suavizaban antes de que lo besara de nuevo.

Las cosas empezaron a calentarse levemente cuando sus besos pasaron de ser dulces a más desesperados y apasionados. Lo que los hizo moverse hacia la cama. Landon se recostó en la cama al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se montaba a horcajadas sobre él. Continuaron besándose sintiendo que esa sesión de besos se dirigía a un lugar más profundo. Pronto Elizabeth comenzó a jugar con la cremallera de la sudadera con capucha de Landon ayudándolo a quitársela suavemente de su hombro.

"¡Oh!" dijo Alaric entrando a la habitación. Lo que hizo que Landon se apartara de Elizabeth enseguida, y aterrizara en el suelo junto a la cama en la que habían estado.

"Elizabeth, sal de la habitación. Ahora." dijo Alaric tratando de pensar en la forma correcta de actuar en ese momento.

"Tú eres el que siempre dice que necesito conectarme más con la gente." Elizabeth señalado lo obvio mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Sí, no literalmente. Sal." Alaric le pidió. "¡Vete!"

Elizabeth rodo los ojos molesta pero no dijo más y salió de la habitación dejando a Alaric y Landon solos.

"Uh, Sr. Saltzman." Landon se acercó lentamente a Alaric. "Uh, soy, uh, un adolescente sexuado."

"Es perfectamente normal. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario." dijo Alaric tratando de sonar tranquilo. Por mucho que sacara a relucir su lado protector al ver a Elizabeth a punto de tener relaciones sexuales, en realidad había sido agradable verla como una adolescente normal y despreocupada por una vez.

"¿Entonces no estás enojado?" Landon preguntó aliviado.

"Tenemos peces más grandes para freír." Alaric dijo antes de mirar a Landon con seriedad. "Tenemos que hablar de tu madre."

* * *

Elizabeth por su parte estaba sacando sus cosas del auto.

Al terminar su atención se desvió al ver a Seylah tratando de conectar por cable un auto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba planeando irse sin despedirse.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿corre la pizza?" Elizabeth dijo al acercarse lo suficiente con su mochila en su hombro.

"Alaric tenía razón. Tu eres un dolor en el trasero." dijo Seylah levantando la vista para ver que Elizabeth le daba una mirada de desaprobación. Todas las esperanzas de poder escapar de ese lugar sin ser vista desaparecieron.

"No soy yo quien está robando un auto en este momento." Elizabeth dijo.

"Es mi auto, así que no es robar." dijo Seylah preguntándose si eso se trataba solo de la brújula moral sobre el robo de un automóvil o si se trataba de que ella dejara a Landon una vez más.

"Oh, entonces solo tienes miedo de subir las escaleras y conseguir tus llaves porque entonces tendrías que decirle a Landon que lo estás abandonando de nuevo." Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. "Peor aún."

"Le gustas, Elizabeth. Se bueno con el" dijo Seylah sabía que Landon necesitaba a Elizabeth más que a una madre.

"Tú primero. Ahora, ¿vienes o tengo que arrastrarte arriba?", dijo Elizabeth mostrando señales que estaba cansada y frustrada por todo.

"Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver. Y estaba bien con eso. Ser madre nunca estaba en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir." dijo Seylah. "De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los años, me preguntaba cómo estaba. Qué tipo de persona resultó ser. Si él tuviera una buena vida. Resulta que es una buena persona con una vida de mierda. Se merece algo mejor."

"Entonces ayúdalo a mejorar." Elizabeth le pidió.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo." dijo Seylah, sabiendo que la vida de Landon sería mejor si ella no estuviera en ella. Ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

"Lo que crees que estás haciendo por él no importa. Todo lo que recordará de ti es que lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba." Elizabeth le replicó con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"No. No me recordará, punto. Y tú tampoco." dijo Seylah sentándose en el asiento del conductor de su auto antes de sacar un arma y dispararle a Elizabeth con un dardo tranquilizador. Miró a la chica caer al suelo unos segundos, para después poner en marcha su auto y alejarse del lugar.

* * *

"Espera, espera, ¿quedó embarazada en el baño de barro de Satanás?" Landon le preguntó a Alaric.

"Sí, eso es eso." Alaric frunció el ceño.

"¿Y ahora se ha ido?" Landon soltó un bufido molesto.

"Mira, ser un padre es complicado. A veces nos convencemos de que estamos haciendo lo correcto, cuando en realidad, simplemente estamos siendo realmente tontos." Alaric le dijo tratando de hacer sentir mejor al adolescente. "Mira, tengo que registrarme en Elizabeth, ¿sí?"

Landon iba a responder pero su atención se desvió hacia la puerta del baño. "Pez más grande. Enormes peces."

Alaric se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con una criatura que efectivamente tenia forma de pez.

En ese momento Elizabeth entró en la habitación. "Ictus..." uso su magia bloqueando al monstruo en el baño de nuevo.

"¿Ves? ¡Peligro magnético!" Landon le dijo a Elizabeth refiriéndose a su conversión anterior. Eso era una prueba de que estaba constantemente rodeado de peligro.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Elizabeth preguntó al mismo tiempo que el monstruo comenzó a golpear la puerta intentando escapar de esa prisión temporal.

"Uh, estoy adivinando un Mer-Man. Un Mer-Man muy enojado." dijo Alaric agitando su cerebro para idear el siguiente mito y leyenda que encajaría con ese nuevo monstruo que claramente quería salir.

"¿Por qué los monstruos siguen viniendo por ellos? Ni siquiera tenemos lo que quieren." Elizabeth dijo tratando de pensar en una razón.

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que sacar a Landon de aquí." dijo Alaric haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo que Landon agarró su mochila y la sudadera que Elizabeth le había quitado. "Oh no..."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth desvió la mirada hacia Landon.

"Dijiste que un Nigromante te dijo que el cuchillo era una de las tres llaves, ¿verdad?" Landon preguntó después de darse cuenta de que algo no pertenecía a su bolsa. Enseguida comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"El Nigromante. Como dije, es una larga historia, pero ¿qué importa?" Elizabeth preguntó con impaciencia.

"Esto es de Seylah." dijo Landon sosteniendo una urna de gato egipcia. Todos se dieron cuenta de que esa era otra clave. "La recogí, pero no la robé. No a propósito, de todos modos."

"¡Hijo de puta!" Alaric murmuro, necesitaban descubrir la conexión de Landon con las tres llaves y con Malivore antes de tocar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar conectada a eso.

"No sé cómo llegó allí, al igual que no sé qué pasó con el cuchillo." Landon dijo mirando a Elizabeth rogando que le creyera. "Lo juro, no volvería a hacer eso."

"Landon, Landon." Elizabeth acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando suavemente su rostro consolándolo al ver que estaba preocupado por su reacción. "Está bien. Te creo."

Él sonrió aliviado, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que mostraba señales de ceder pronto si el monstruo seguía golpeándola.

"Oh, tenemos que movernos." Alaric les dijo a ambos.

"No, no, no, espera. Déjalo, déjalo." Elizabeth le dijo a Landon que casi iba a dejar la urna. Él se detuvo mirándola expectante.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?" Alaric le preguntó confundido.

"No. Estoy harta de jugar el mismo juego. Así que deja que el monstruo lo tenga." Elizabeth le dijo. "Se lo llevará a Malivore. Lo seguiremos, y sabremos dónde está."

"No voy a llevarlos a un escondite militar secreto para un portal de demonios." Alaric replicó enseguida en desacuerdo.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Elizabeth lo contradijo.

"¿Por qué?" Alaric preguntó de manera puntual sintiendo una sensación de urgencia detrás de sus palabras que no encajaba exactamente con lo que estaba pasando.

"Porque Seylah va allí." Elizabeth le afirmó antes de mirar a Landon.

"¿Qué? ¿Ella te lo dijo?" Landon le preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía por medio de Alaric que ella se había ido.

"A su manera." Elizabeth les dijo tomando la urna de Landon para abrirla y ponerle el brazalete. Después de dejarla en la mesa de noche los miro de nuevo. "Vamos."

"Espera." Alaric le pidió, pero Elizabeth lo obligó a seguirla fuera de la habitación junto con Landon.

"Te lo explicaré en el auto. Vámonos." Elizabeth le dijo sin detenerse. "Es un hombre pez en tierra. Qué tan rápido puede ser, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras todos corrían hacia el auto para ver al merman salir por la puerta con un golpe. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Resulta que es bastante rápido!"

Observaron que el merman salió del motel con tanta velocidad, ahora sosteniendo la urna en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Alaric encendió el auto.

"Escucha, esta fue tu idea. Entonces, ¿está dentro de mis límites como el director decirte que lo cierres?" Alaric le preguntó a Elizabeth sonando tenso y estresado.

"¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo?" Landon le preguntó más a Elizabeth, que estaba sentada a su lado en el asiento trasero.

"Seylah no tiene tanta ventaja sobre nosotros." Elizabeth le dijo tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo y evitar que se preocupara.

"No puedo creer que ella quiera borrarse solo para salir de ser madre." dijo Landon sacudiendo la cabeza. Había pasado años esperando verla, solo para que se fuera de nuevo. "¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó cuándo llegaron a un área que cercada. Miraron el letrero que claramente estaba relacionado con el servicio militar.

"Tríada." Elizabeth respondió cuando estacionaron el auto para verlo mejor el letrero en la valla. Todo lo malo iba con el nombre tríada.

"¿Explosivos?" Landon preguntó con nerviosismo.

"En el lado positivo, tal vez esta valla detuvo a nuestro amigo pescado." Alaric dijo con la esperanza de que pudieran tomarse un descanso por una vez.

"No lo creo. Mira." Elizabeth señaló mirando el agujero en la cerca hecha por el hombre pez. Lo vieron trepar antes de que lo siguieran guiándolos a un campo.

"Hey, quédate atrás." Elizabeth le pidió a Landon. "Él es peligroso."

"Tengo que entrar allí." Landon replicó sabiendo que no era capaz de dejarla ir sin pelear. Sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa como que la mataran o la borraran.

"¡Detente!" Elizabeth le gritó a Landon siguiéndolo cuando el comenzó a correr sin importarle el terreno con explosivos.

"¡Esperen, chicos, tengan cuidado!" Alaric les gritó alarmado cuando notó algo familiar en el pasto junto a él. Al mismo tiempo que el monstruo que tenía delante confirmó sus sospechas al pisar una mina terrestre causando que todos salieran volando por el impacto de la explosión.

* * *

Lo primero que notaron cuando despertaron aparte del hecho de que ninguno estaba donde se recordaban a sí mismos por última vez. O que de repente era de día, pero que el campo a su alrededor estaba rodeado por una tierra quemada, especialmente alrededor de una zona central de hierba, insinuando una explosión de algún tipo. Lentamente todos se pusieron de pie evaluando sus heridas, lo cual no era nada más que un dolor de cabeza o dolor en los huesos y músculos. Intentaron juntar las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas mientras miraban a su alrededor sin ninguna idea.

"¿Dónde diablos estamos?" Landon preguntó siendo el primero en romper el silencio, mirando a los demás en busca de respuestas. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé. Pero ya no creo que estemos en Kansas. Volvamos al auto." Alaric les dijo a ambos jóvenes con ganas de volver a casa tan pronto como fuera posible.

Elizabeth cruzo mirada con Landon antes de seguir a Alaric al auto. Ella se subió al asiento pasajero mientras Landon lo hizo en la parte de atrás.

"Gracias de nuevo por venir a ayudarme." Landon dijo cuando comenzaron a conducir. Parecía que siempre acudían en su rescate.

"Lamento, que no encontraras a tu madre. Estoy perdido en mi cabeza. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedo recordar cómo te encontramos." Alaric miró hacia Elizabeth notando que estaba distraída. "¿Elizabeth? ¿Alguna teoría?"

"Estoy en eso." dijo Elizabeth mientras se frotaba el cuello en un intento por aliviar el arqueamiento de su cuerpo.

"Uh, creo que la parada de autobús es por allí." Landon señaló el giro que Alaric había perdido.

"Lo sé. Te llevaremos con nosotros." dijo Alaric, dándose cuenta de su error al permitir que el consejo de honor tomara una decisión tan importante.

"¿A dónde?" Landon preguntó mirando entre Alaric y Elizabeth.

"A casa..." Alaric dijo ya que Landon probablemente pertenecía allí más que nadie en ese momento.

"¿Por qué el cambio de corazón?" Landon se preguntó si eso era un capricho o no. Su pasado le hacía difícil confiar en actos de bondad aleatorios como ese.

"Siento que debo hacerlo. Llámalo un presentimiento. O simplemente puedes agregarlo a la lista de cosas que no sé." dijo Alaric pensando en la cantidad de agujeros que tenía en su memoria de los últimos días.

Elizabeth sonrió grandemente mirando hacia Landon que le regresó el gesto aliviado de que regresaba al lugar que había deseado quedarse desde un principio.

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, a medida que se acercaba la noche, llegaron al internado Salvatore, lo que significaba que hubiera menos personas que notaran la repentina reaparición de Landon. Eso causaría un pequeño revuelo, especialmente con el consejo de honor que lo había expulsado. Alaric envió a Elizabeth a su habitación antes de llamar a Emma para que buscara todo lo que Landon necesitara para vivir en la escuela, como ropa nueva y artículos de tocador. Podrían resolver sus libros escolares más tarde. Con eso lo enviaron a la habitación que iba a compartir una vez más con Rafael.

Más tarde después de ducharse Elizabeth decidió acercarse a la habitación donde ahora se quedaría Landon. Ella llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. "Hola." saludo tímidamente mientras esperaba un poco en la puerta, viendo que Landon había estado mirando casi con asombro en sus ojos la ropa que la escuela le había dado.

"Hola." Landon saludo metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera Salvatore. Le dio una sonrisa a Elizabeth, había estado esperando que ella viniera queriendo verla de nuevo.

"¿Esta Rafael?" Elizabeth preguntó pensando en lo feliz que sería para Rafael tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta. "Porque puedo volver luego."

"No, solo te perdiste el reencuentro. Ahora él está fuera, uh, entrenando con los hombres lobo." dijo Landon haciendo un gesto para que entrara. "Yo solo estaba mirando la ropa nueva y elegante que me dio la escuela, y tratando de hacer las paces con el hecho de que nunca conoceré a la mujer de la foto. Que he perdido de alguna forma. ¿Cómo crees que es?"

Elizabeth se unió a Landon que se sentó en la cama con ella frente a él. Deseaba poder decirle la verdad sobre su madre. "Creo que es una asesina internacional que se especializa en matar monstruos. Y que a ti te quiere mucho, a su manera."

"Oh, seamos honestos. Nadie tan cool me dio a luz." Landon dijo riéndose, pero Elizabeth solo sonrió antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. "Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme?" él le pregunto un poco nervioso, había querido asegurarse de que estuvieran solos por una razón.

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Elizabeth le preguntó después de un corto silencio.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Landon preguntó tratando de no despertar sus esperanzas. Siempre había estado enamorado de ella y pensó que había arruinado todas sus posibilidades.

"En serio." Elizabeth le afirmó con una sonrisa que apenas pudo contener. No había nada que quisiera más que eso. Estaba segura que por fin podría dejar su pasado atrás y seguir adelante.

"¿Qué provocó esto?" Landon preguntó confundido sobre qué había cambiado. Había pensado que lo odiaría durante los próximos meses por lo que había hecho.

"No lo sé, yo... Supongo que estoy... Estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto." dijo Elizabeth sabiendo que las cosas entre ella y Landon eran nuevas y emocionantes. "Cuando te fuiste, realmente te extrañé. Todo lo que pude pensar fue en ti y cuánto quería que regresaras."

"Es una decisión importante." Landon susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

"Lo sé." Elizabeth murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tengo que pensarlo." dijo Landon en la forma habitual de bromas que ahora parecían tener entre ellos.

"No. Absolutamente no." Elizabeth negó enseguida. De repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y sus ojos se posaron en sus labios.

"Bueno, en ese caso, sí. Me encantaría." Landon aceptó antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla, aunque ese beso fue más suave y dulce que el que habían compartido en el motel antes de que Alaric los atrapara.

* * *

Después de ver a Landon, Elizabeth decidió ir a la oficina de Alaric. Nunca podría ocultarle un secreto tan grande a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse dicho a sí misma de que él era más que un simple director para ella. Era más un padre de lo que le gustaría admitir. Así fue como se encontró informando a Alaric sobre todo lo que había olvidado en los últimos días, que en su mayoría incluía cualquier recuerdo que pudiera estar relacionado con Seylah. Alaric la escuchó pacientemente con la boca abierta intentando tomar todo.

"Y eso es todo. Lo cual nos lleva a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Elizabeth le preguntó sin tener idea de qué hacer sin empeorar las cosas.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No recuerdo nada de lo que acabas de decir." Alaric le dijo preguntándose cómo contaba una historia tan detallada como esa sin que él recordara.

"Lo sabrás porque siempre lo sabes. Porque eres un buen director a pesar de todas las cosas que digo." Elizabeth le dijo. Necesitaba más que un director a veces.

"Bueno, en ese caso, creo que la única pregunta que deberíamos hacernos es: ¿por qué tu si te acuerdas?" Alaric preguntó sabiendo por experiencia que tenía que significar algo.

"No lo sé. Pero me imagino que no es bueno." Elizabeth dijo sabiendo que la suerte nunca estaba de su lado. "Y puedo mentirle a Landon sobre todo esto, pero a ti no, porque realmente necesito tu ayuda." le dijo sabiendo que no podía hacer nada de eso sola. "Hablando de eso, hay una cosa más." ella sacó y colocó la urna egipcia sobre la mesa.

"Supongo que esa es la urna que no recuerdo." dijo Alaric juntando las piezas.

"Sí. Pensé que era mejor tenerla aquí que dejarla tirada." Elizabeth le dijo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Alaric le preguntó un poco conmocionado después de que Elizabeth le contara la historia sobre los últimos días.

"Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo." Elizabeth miró la urna que comenzó a brillar de un color naranja. Ella sospechó enseguida que un nuevo monstruo se dirigía hacia ellos.


End file.
